The Hunt
by AcrossTheSkyInStars
Summary: On a job in Ohio, Emmett is kidnapped by a vampire. His brother, Edward, is on the hunt to find him, battling the supernatural and his lust for the coven leader...Bella. AU. Sort of a Supernatural/Twilight crossover.
1. Siren

**A/N: **Okay, everyone, this is my third multi-chapter fic! I'm so excited about this one. To those who got an author alert, sorry if you thought this was the LFK sequel. I'm sorry...it's not. This idea's been stuck in my head and I really want to write it. I'll be working on the LFK sequel in tandem, but I'm not sure when I'll post. It'll be well into the New Year I'm sure.

This is my first attempt at a vamp fic. Please DO NOT expect these vamps to replicate SM's in any way. I'm kind of toying with a Supernatural/Twilight crossover. I'm only using the concepts from Supernatural though...none of the characters. As much as I love Sam and Dean, they won't be in it ; ) – If you don't know what Supernatural is...please find out. It is not necessary, but it will make more sense.

If any of you have questions about my vamps, just ask. I'm making all this shit up in my head and I'll have my own rules for them. Some will be SM's and some won't. If you're confused, let me know.

Major props to my awesome, lovely beta's: Claire Bloom and dolphin62598. You have no idea how important you guys are to me. I wouldn't have posted this without your input.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They're just fun to play with : )

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: **Siren

* * *

"**In one fell swoop it became clear to me**

**That I despise you entirely**

**But the good news is I'm going to keep you around**

**And so your lust is just convenient now"**

**-- Spill Canvas: **Lust a Prima Vista

**

* * *

**

e.p.o.v

I sidled up to the wall, watching the cold, concrete floor as the pale moonlight shone through the broken windows, illuminating an assortment of dust particles as I followed the raucous laughter. I crept almost soundlessly with measured steps, my main goal to be as quiet as possible as I neared the incessantly loud cacophony of noise.

As I grew closer, an array of disfigured shapes flickered and danced across the walls, the result of shadow cast-off from the fire they'd lit. I could smell it the moment I'd walked in and my nostrils flared; it reminded me of camping.

I unsheathed my knife from its holster strapped around my back, gripping the handle tightly in anticipation. I slid my other hand up to my neck, intent on unhooking the vial from the necklace it hung on as I took another few steps. I was so close, so very close...

A strong hand came down on my shoulder, the fingers digging hard into my neck, close to the pressure points, making me fall to my knees. I angled my head, resting the side of my face on icy cold skin as I looked up.

Her long, dark locks hung down over her shoulders in waves, framing her impossibly pale face. Her eyes were fiercely red yet agonizingly beautiful, accentuated by thick lashes that any super model would envy. Her lips were full, tinged a soft, sweet coral as they pulled up into a smile, revealing her deadly white teeth.

"Bella," I ground out, hating that she had brought me to my knees so easily. Her beautiful smile remained and she leant down, her intoxicating, venomous breath fanning out over my throat as she exhaled.

"Hey gorgeous," she said to me, sinking her fingers a little further in to torture me accordingly. "What do you think you're doing?"

Her voice was nothing like I'd ever heard. She had a siren's call; she sounded heavenly, but to go near her was deadly. Unfortunately, I couldn't help the fact that I was here, so I enjoyed listening to the liquid satin voice that I disdained.

"You know why I'm here," I growled, trying to wiggle free of her grasp. In return she held me tighter and I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out in pain.

"He's not here," she replied quietly, her cool breath penetrating my ear and sending a shiver straight to my spine.

"Where is he?" I asked, annoyed as fuck that they kept running _every _time I got close. Bella looked pensive for a moment, like she was actually contemplating telling me something.

Hadn't I already learned to never trust a vampire?

"Hell if I know," she said, her icy nose drawing an invisible line from my temple to my jaw.

"Then who the hell are those clowns?" I nodded my head in the direction of the ridiculous singing, watching as Bella's brows lifted.

"That would be the rest of my coven," she told me quietly, venom seeping into each word. "We _do _split up from time to time you know."

"You mean all of them aren't obedient, slobbery dogs bending to your every will?" I hedged, to which she twisted her fingers harder into my shoulder to the point where I thought she'd draw blood.

"Now, Edward, play nice," she said pointedly, watching as I struggled under her grasp. "We wouldn't want my finger to slip – a bleeding human in a warehouse full of vampires," she clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, "not an ideal situation for you."

"You wouldn't," I growled, feeling as my shoulder and neck throbbed from her concrete hands.

"No," she replied with a painfully beautiful smile, "I probably wouldn't. I enjoy seeing you too much to let anyone kill you. You do realize trying to sneak up is virtually impossible? I could hear your heart beating from a mile away."

I sighed and tried to keep my breathing regulated; I was feeling a little light-headed from the pain her hand was inflicting. I was about to plead with her to let me go, but before I could do so, she hissed and pushed me away forcefully, knocking me into a series of stacked boxes next to the wall.

Bella was in front of me within seconds, lifting me by the collar of my jacket. She reached up with her free hand and ripped the necklace from me, holding it up, dangling before my eyes.

"What the hell is this?" she commanded.

"You know what it is," I replied, grasping her wrist with my hands as the toes of both my boots dragged across the concrete floor. The vial contained the only thing known to hunters that was poisonous to vampires.

"Werewolves blood," she seethed.

As soon as the last syllable fell from her pretty, pink lips, she was surrounded by her coven. Five pairs of dark, hungry eyes stared back at me as Bella held me above the dusty floor, the vial shaking angrily between her fingers. One of the men began to advance, he had cropped, sandy hair, and soft facial features.

"Don't," Bella ordered, and as she commanded, he fell back in place. She whispered something under her breath, something too low for my human ears, and just like that, they were gone – the vial as well. I cursed inside my head because Werewolves blood was hard to come by. They were vicious, uninhibited, and didn't care if you were friend or foe. When the time came, they changed. No ifs, ands, or buts.

Bella held me still, pressing me hard against the boxes and I tried to find purchase on the floor with my feet, but I was too high.

"What were you planning on doing?" she asked, her small brows turning in, creasing what was usually flawless skin. "Huh? Are you that stupid, Edward? Even if you could have snuck up, you're not that fast."

I struggled against her hand, finding that the bunching collar of my jacket was beginning to choke me. She rolled her eyes and set me on the floor. I stumbled and gripped onto the edge of a box for support as my chest heaved, taking in large gulps of air now that I could breathe again.

"I just...want him back!" I yelled, turning my face to her, anger and hate radiating from me. "I have _no plan. _For the first time in my life...I'm – why the fuck am I telling you this? I don't even trust you," I said, carding my fingers into my hair and groaning loudly in frustration. "Just tell me where they've gone."

"I can't," she replied boldly, staring at me. "Leave it alone, Edward. You won't like what you find."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, taking lengthy strides towards her, as if it would somehow provoke her. Of course that was preposterous and it just made me light-headed as her venom intoxicated me.

She sighed and shook her head. "I told you, just drop it. Let him go. You'll never catch up, there's no way they will let you."

"Please, Bella," I begged quietly. "Please. I know you can do something. Pull strings. He's my only family. What if it was you who was in my position?"

"I can always make a new family," she responded, coldly. I clenched my jaw tight and knew she wasn't going to give anything up, ever.

"That's right," I said, laughing manically, absolutely no humour resonating with the sound. "You can just make a new family. Do you even like any in your coven Bella? What are they, protection? Fuck, I want him back because I care about him. I can't just bite some poor bastard and start a new family. Besides, I have compassion, unlike some."

"Hey," she growled, stepping closer to me, the predator approaching the prey. I held my ground, watching with baited breath as Bella's hand fisted around my jacket, yanking my face down to her level so we were inches apart. "You live a hundred and sixty-five years and get back to me on the compassion. You'll never understand what I've been through. You don't know _anything _about me. It's clear you've already judged me based on what I am."

I couldn't focus, on anything. Her lips moved so smoothly, her tongue lithely brushing against her bottom one, the potent, rich smell of her venom filling my nostrils. I hadn't even registered what she'd said just now, and out of pure instinct and desire, I sucked in a sharp breath then pressed my lips against hers.

The venom was sweet, absolutely poisonous, but sweet. My lips burned with the numbness after a few seconds and I pulled back, touching my fingers to my icy skin, from where Bella's mouth had literally sucked the life from them.

"You're so weak," she sighed, brushing her thumb against her bottom lip, slipping it in her mouth to suck off my saliva. "But so tasty."

I took more steps back, putting distance between us because I could feel the pull of her lips, the toxicity of the poison that I wanted to drink from her. She stood emotionless before me, her stance firm and powerful, domineering, in a way. She eyed me curiously for a moment before she began to retreat as well.

I turned to leave, finding that my knife had been taken along with the vial, and I was now unarmed. As I stalked back through the warehouse, going the way I came, I rubbed my fingers incessantly against my lips, trying to massage the life back into them. It wasn't the first time I had impulsively kissed Bella, and for some reason, I knew it wouldn't be the last.

.

.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my own screaming. The motel room was dark and cold, much like the warehouse had been the night before. I dragged my hand across my face, feeling the perspiration over my brows and near my hairline, telling me I'd had another nightmare.

With what I did, sleep did not always come easy. I was a hunter. I'd been raised a hunter and had known nothing else all my life, taught to keep a sharp eye for things that didn't belong, things that weren't _natural. _There was a certain pride in knowing that I hunted evil, but the things I've done, and the things I've seen...

Sometimes I wish I was normal.

I never dwelled on what could have been because I knew there was no use. I dealt with the nightmares as they came and kept myself focused. I was alone now; I had to be more perceptive. While I did still have Jasper, he came and went like the wind. He was the only other hunter I knew and had contact with. A lot of my father's generation had either been killed or were too paranoid to come out of hiding for fear that they'd be attacked, by anything.

I knew there were others out there, and as last night had not gone as planned, at all, I was beginning to feel desperate in my own skin. I had _begged _Bella to help me for Christ's sake. I had pleaded with a vampire.

Was I fucked in the head?

I rolled my shoulders, trying to ease the tension as I pulled back the covers from the dingy, uncomfortable, motel bed. I padded to the bathroom, the tile cold on my bare feet as I brushed my teeth and hopped in the shower, trying to wash off the happenings of the night before.

I was frustrated and disgusted with myself when I kept picturing Bella in my mind, picturing things I didn't want to. The feel of her lips on mine. Her scent and her taste, the sweet, poisonous secretion that made my mouth numb with pleasure; her breath, cool and hair-raising, nothing more than a whisper on my skin as she spoke.

I tried in vain to think of something else, anything else. I tried to focus on how much I hated her and her kind. I tried to think of _anything _but how I wanted to kiss her again. I couldn't do it.

My cock was hard with thoughts of Bella, not deterred in the least by my hatred for her. I gave into the fantasy, closing my eyes and bracing myself on the steamy, shower wall with my hand and resting my forehead on my arm. My strokes were quick and hurried as I grunted into the hot stream of water, wishing for the life of me I wasn't envisioning dark, red eyes and soft, pale skin.

Needless to say, it wasn't long before I bit down on the inside of my bicep, feeling my muscles tensing as I came.

Stupid, gorgeous vampire.

I felt like shit as I stumbled out of the shower, drying my hair and leaving it to do whatever it wanted as I dressed in the only clean set of clothes I had left; a black, printed tee and jeans. I sighed as I realized I would need to find a Laundromat around here soon if I didn't want to smell like a dead carcass.

I sunk down on the edge of the bed after making it, shaking my head as I bowed it, gripping my hair in my fists tightly, trying to figure out what the fuck I was supposed to do now. I'd told Bella last night I didn't have a plan, and truth be told, I really didn't. It had been months since I'd lost him, watching as the blond, bloodsucking bitch took him right out of that alley in Ohio.

I was desperate to find him, and if it wasn't clear based on my actions last night, then I don't know what was.

I massaged my scalp roughly as I thought back to our hunt in Ohio. It was a Werewolf.

"_Really?" Emmett said into the phone, sitting in the passenger seat as I drove past the Ohio border. "Okay, man, thanks. I appreciate it. I'll talk to you soon."_

"_So, how's Jasper?" I asked, glancing over as Emmett shoved his phone back in his pocket._

"_Good," he said with a laugh, fiddling with the controls on the radio. I hated when people toyed with shit in my car, my baby, but Emmett was the only exception to that rule, not that anyone else ever rode with me lately. "He's on a hunt in Michigan. Vengeful spirit or something."_

"_And he's sure about this Werewolf in Ohio, right? You know how much I hate wasting my time and –"_

"_I'm sure," he interjected, casting me an annoyed glare. "Man, you're so uptight lately. What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," I shrugged, trying to shake off the terrible feeling I had about being in Ohio. Werewolves were dangerous, and something we'd never hunted. We'd researched the lore extensively, making sure we knew multiple ways to kill them and hinder them before we'd told Jasper we'd check it out for him._

_But I still felt weird, off, in some way._

"_You sure?" he asked, settling on a station and relaxing back in the seat as classic rock pumped through the speakers._

"_Yeah, Em, don't worry. I guess I'm just anxious for this hunt, that's all," I assured with a smirk. He let it go, resting his head on the side of the window and passing out soon after as I headed further into Ohio, stopping at a motel in Columbus._

_I left Emmett to sleep for a little while longer as I checked us in, handing the clerk the credit card of a one Alan Peters, also known as me. Hunting did not come with a rate of pay or many perks, except for the satisfaction of knowing that we made the world a better place by disposing of what didn't belong. Since we were virtually broke all the time, we made do by faking names and acquiring credit cards until we cut them up into little pieces and faked another name._

_We'd almost been caught dozens of times, but it was the only thing we could do to get by. There was no way to hold a permanent job when you don't even have a permanent home._

_I rapped my knuckles against the passenger window, laughing as Emmett's heavy breaths fogged up the glass in his sleep. He was startled by my wakeup call and flinched away from me, rolling his eyes as we grabbed our bags and headed up the steps to the room. _

_The next two days we waited patiently, finding our supposed Werewolf, Jacob Black, and monitoring him carefully as the full moon approached. He owned a small auto shop in Columbus, and when he wasn't there, he was at his apartment not too far away. _

_The day of the full moon, Jacob didn't show for work._

_Emmett and I drove to his building, trying to catch sight of him through the window of his second story apartment, but in the daylight, that proved impossible. Instead of spending the day camping out, we went back to the motel, researching more and making sure we were prepared for tonight, so nothing went wrong._

In hindsight, I wish we had known more.

_Just as the sun set, we found ourselves parked in front of Jacob's building, able to see into his apartment now because the light inside was clearly visible. Call it creepy, but I pulled binoculars from the backseat, adjusting them and focusing on Jacob as he paced his living room. My eyes widened when I saw that his skin was literally crawling, almost as if his entire body was trembling in anger._

"_Shit, look at him," I said, handing Emmett the binoculars. He watched Jacob as well, letting out a low whistle as he lowered the contraption from his eyes._

"_The lore did say that First Phase is the worst," he mumbled with furrowed brows. "That it's almost painful."_

_I frowned, feeling the familiar twist in my gut that said this shit was more danger than we could handle. I swallowed my fears and my doubts, waiting in the confines of my Impala with Emmett as he methodically twirled his pocket knife between his fingers. _

_After an hour or so, Jacob left his apartment. Emmett and I hastily followed him, armed with guns loaded with bullets of pure silver. We stayed a safe distance behind him. He abruptly turned the corner, into a non-descript, dark alley, quickening his pace and stopping mid-way, when he approached a patch of bright moonlight._

_I gazed up to the sky, the view clear as small, white dots pierced the black night, the full face of the moon being the focal point._

_Emmett and I were quiet as we hid in the shadows, waiting for Jacob to phase, so the process would be complete. It would have been so much easier to kill him before he phased, but there was no way that would happen. After being bitten, the skin on his body became impenetrable, like titanium or steel. It's not until First Phase that they can be killed, and that is particularly advantageous to them because of the strength and speed that comes with turning. _

_They are impossible kill, and then they change, making them ten times more dangerous and lethal._

_But as they phased, their skin softened, allowing for the hair to grow and the necessary changes to take place. In this state, and even when they were back in their human form, they could be killed. This is why we were here, to kill him before he could give into his baser instincts and take the life of someone innocent. _

_As a Werewolf, he had no conscience. He could kill his best friend and he would be none the wiser until he changed back. He was dangerous._

"_Edward," Emmett whispered, pulling me from my thoughts and tugging on my jacket sleeve. He pointed to Jacob as he began removing his clothing. His jacket was shed, followed by his shirt and pants, and we watched in horror as Jacob's skin moved violently, rippling as long, shaggy hair erupted in its place._

_Fur coated his body as his limbs grew in length, elongating and distorting into a beastly shape that stood tall and angry. His massive hands shook as his nails hardened, sharpening into fierce claws that could rip human flesh with ease. The cries of pain that echoed the alley morphed into deep, low groans, suggesting that he was still suffering the brunt of the change._

_Then, he growled, long and loud, as the change was finally completed, falling down on all fours and dropping his massive head to the concrete before he stood back up again. _

_I glanced over to Emmett, nodding my head as a signal to attack him. We both pulled our guns out, holding them gingerly as we advanced on the snuffling, shaking Werewolf. He straightened his back and pointed his nose towards the night sky, turning swiftly and staring us down, catching our scent._

_I was quick to pull the trigger, only hitting Jacob in the shoulder. I cursed loudly as it angered him further. Silver was a poison to them, but wasn't lethal unless it was injected straight into the heart or brain. _

_The rest happened in fast forward. _

_Jacob sped towards us and we fired rapidly, not anticipating such _speed. _We knew he'd be fast, but reading about it and experiencing it were two completely separate things. I went to duck out of the way of him, but the back of his large paw hit the side of my face and I was knocked into the brick wall, succumbing to unconsciousness immediately. _

_I awoke sometime later, and I knew it hadn't been long as it was still dark in the alley and I could still hear the sounds of a struggle. I peeled my heavy lids opened, confused as I saw a large, heaping mass of fur lying still on the concrete. Before I knew what was happening, the shape shifted, changing back into the lifeless body of Jacob as his contorted faced stared back at me._

_I was relieved that he was dead, but my heart raced as I searched for Emmett. I sat up, breathing hard and clutching my hand to my chest when I found it painful to take in air that fast. I turned around, watching as several people stood in the alley, one kneeling over something as I squinted and tried to stand. I coughed and their heads snapped to me, to the sound, and my breath caught._

Vampires.

_I was stunned, and as I staggered towards them, trying to figure out why they were here, I was able to make out the body on the ground as Emmett._

"_Get away from him!" I rasped, coughing again and spitting blood onto the pavement. I heard the vampires murmuring to each other as they paid me no attention, with the exception of one. She was small, but her posture made her seem taller, and confident. She was beautiful, a gorgeous creature, and though I knew what she was, she could have been an angel._

_I watched as she inhaled deeply, and her eyes became hard and predatory as she came to my side faster than I'd ever seen anyone move._

"_Stay back," she growled._

"_No – get away from him," I said through clenched teeth as the others disappeared, leaving Emmett and another alone. My breaths quickened painfully when I saw the woman touching Emmett's face and his hair. I tried to push past the small, strong brunette, but her arms held me back._

"_Get him out of here," the brunette called over her shoulder to the other woman. I fought against her as the blond picked Emmett up as if he were as light as air, and carried him off into the night. _

"_No!" I cried, finally released from the brunette's grasp, though now it was useless. They were gone. Vampires moved faster than anything. She could be anywhere by now. "Fuck!" I yelled, sinking to my knees. I glared at the brunette behind me, channelling all my anger and hatred directly to her. _

"_Where did they go?" I questioned, unhindered and enraged as I stalked towards her. "Where did she take him?"_

"_I don't know," she answered, lying through her teeth._

"_Liar," I accused, breathing in deep and stumbling back as something sweet surrounded me. I pressed my palm flat against my forehead, knowing it was her venom. It was alluring. "Just...please. He's my brother."_

"_I'm sorry, Edward, I don't know where he is," she said coolly. I frowned._

"_How do you know my name?"_

_She smiled softly. "I know much about you. My name is Bella."_

Since that night, Emmett had been gone, a ghost. The blond bloodsucker had taken him and I had been following Bella and her coven, trying to get a lead on where they had taken Emmett. It didn't make sense to me why they had come or why they had kidnapped Emmett, but I just wanted to find him.

It was more impossible than I'd anticipated, and now, with Bella's reluctance to assist me, I had nothing. I wasn't sure why I thought she'd give me a break, but I was stupid to believe such a thing in the first place.

The only thing I could think of was to get help. Gather hunters and pursue the vampires, slaughter them, if need be. I'd had Werewolves blood, intent on poisoning them, but Bella was right, yet again.

Was I stupid? How could I sneak up on them? Furthermore, how did I expect to attack when it was just me?

I had been at my wits end last night, walking in there, on a mission. I needed to calm myself because these past few months I'd been absolutely distressed, mulling over why she'd taken Emmett of all people. It made _no _fucking sense to me. I needed answers, I needed to find him.

I pulled out my phone, dialling Jasper's number.

"Hey man," he said sympathetically, knowing about the entire situation. He'd told me he'd try to help in any way he could, but these past few months he'd been distant as well; his mother had recently passed.

Lately, things had gone from bad to worse, for everyone.

"Hey," I answered, just as dismal. "Listen, I...I need your help."

**

* * *

****A/N: **All right now, I want everyone's honest opinion about this one! Let me know your thoughts ; ) I will reply to you all; teasers for those who leave their comments.

Questions...feel free to ask.


	2. Control

**A/N: **I just wanted to quickly thank everyone for the awesome reviews. I really appreciate it and I'm glad you all think this story is somewhat interesting : )

Also, thanks to my beta's, Claire and Jess. You realize you are stuck with me for life, yes? Well, you do now. May as well accept it ; )

Anyway, I will be alternating POV's every chapter, so Bella is up this round.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: **Control

* * *

"**You felt the coldness in my eyes**

**And something I'm not revealing**

**Though you got used to my disguise**

**You can't shed this awful feeling"**

**-- The Used: **Blood on My Hands

**

* * *

**

b.p.o.v

I paced.

When Edward left, I paced. Back and forth, shifting from foot to foot, never taking my eyes off the ground or my fingers from my lips. His scent lingered long after he'd gone, tormenting me, torturing me, showing me everything I could never have; tempting me to do something irrational.

But I could control myself.

In the years I'd been alone – young, naive, bloodthirsty – I was weak. I had been confused, trying to handle my thirst and stay hidden from the rest of the world. It was difficult to suppress the urge to kill, to feed, but I managed. I may have slipped up from time to time, especially in the beginning, but I grew confident in my abilities as I aged.

With time, I became stronger, more able to put off the need to drink human blood. I could go days without it, weeks even, and when I did feed, I didn't kill.

I hated what I was. When I had been turned, I had no idea my kind even existed, until I became what I am. While there was nothing I could do to change my fate, I could at least attempt to change my methods.

Yes, I still craved human blood, still salivated at certain scents, but I was not so inhumane as to _want _to kill another for my satisfaction. I hadn't killed a human in eighty-seven years and I was proud to have such a number.

As far as I was concerned, I didn't need to kill in order to live. The frenzy of feeding on human blood did not consume me and I could stop when I wanted. I had also shared my gift of restraint with the rest of my coven, teaching them to live like me, to spare humanity.

"Bella."

I turned my head, gently tugging my bottom lip between my thumb and forefinger. The fire and heat of Edward's kiss was still there, numbing my mouth with the intensity. I had kissed many – vampire and human – but none had ever set my body ablaze in such a way. Nothing had ever made me yearn so much for another.

Then there was him.

"Bella, come to bed," Mike called. "Don't let him get to you."

My eyes snapped to his, to where he was lying atop the mattress situated in the back corner of the room. We had no permanent residence, but instead we travelled from town to town, finding shelter where we could because we were reduced to seclusion by day.

By night we were free, but daylight made us its captive.

"I didn't ask for your opinion," I replied, rubbing my thumb across my bottom lip before taking my hand away. It was sick how much I thought of one man. It wasn't fair that I couldn't have him.

Mike rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just come to bed."

"I'm not tired," I said nonchalantly, and it was true, I wasn't. Technically, we did sleep. Rest was a necessity, but not in regular intervals. I could go months without sleep, but I functioned better when I was rested.

This was not a time for sleep. I had too much on my mind; namely Edward.

"Who said I was?" he asked. I was unimpressed with his attempt at seduction and cocked my brow at him. "Come on, Bella."

"Don't you have a donor?" I questioned in irritation, turning on my heel and walking away from him. I wanted to be alone, to drown in my thoughts of Edward. Mike wouldn't relent.

"She's not here, I want you," he replied, stopping me mid-stride with his strong hands on my waist. His touch was merely that – a touch.

His skin was not hot and his scent did not call to me. He had no blood running through his veins and he had no beating heart for me to hear. He was cold and dead like me, and the one I wanted was untouchable.

"You fail to realize that I do not return the same wishes," I said in aggravation, pushing his hands from my hips and passing the dying embers of the fire as I continued to walk. I knew he was following but he didn't say a word. I sat down on a stable box, crossing my legs beneath me as Mike stood a few feet away.

"He's human," Mike told me, and I cast my eyes from his, staring out a broken window, watching the small crescent of the moon as it sat in the night sky.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," I offered dryly.

"And he'd never agree to be your donor," he continued, leaning back against the wall with his hands behind his head. "He's a hunter, remember?"

"Again, thanks," I said, venom filling my mouth as my anger escalated. "I was unaware that I didn't have that knowledge."

"Quit doing that," he growled, unhitching himself from the wall and lifting me by my shoulders in the next second. I stood before him as his fingers gripped my biceps tightly. "You hide behind your words, Bella. Stop hurting yourself. You're too good for him anyway."

I pushed my hands hard against his chest and he flew back ten feet, landing on his toes in a crouched position.

"I'm going out," I replied austerely, using my inhuman speed to get away from him. I had been cooped up in that God forsaken abandoned piece of filth the entire day, with all of them. The rest of my coven knew when to leave me alone, when to give me my space, but Mike was oblivious. Half the time it was only because he wanted to have sex.

I needed time alone to gather my thoughts before the sun came out and took me prisoner. Then I would be with Mike, in there, with nowhere to run or hide. I desperately wished I had gone with Rosalie, wherever she was.

Instead, I wandered the streets of Chicago, knowing exactly where I was going as I'd found myself there the night before as well. At first it was difficult finding him, considering how many motels were in the area. I knew it was always a motel though, because it was something he could afford.

I had been relentless in my search, but I had done it countless times before. He was under the impression that he had been following me, stalking me for information on Emmett. What he didn't know was how wrong he was. While I thought his assumption was cute, it couldn't have been farther from the truth.

I had been following Edward for over a year, he just didn't know it.

---

I sat in the darkness, listening as Edward's breaths increased. The soothing hum of his blood pulsing through his veins was almost as good as a narcotic, and I closed my eyes, feeling serene at his closeness, even though I was as far away as I could get while being in the same room.

I hadn't always been this...sad. I used to be fun. The six of us – my coven and I – would go out, party with the humans who were unaware of what we were. We would stay out until dawn, only to retreat into the darkness, shunned from the world.

I would laugh and smile from time to time. I wasn't overtly wild, but I knew how to let loose and have fun. I had lost sight of that since Rosalie's near-incident last May. It was the first time we had seen Edward and Emmett, the very first time I'd set my sights on his beauty.

He was attractive in a way I'd never seen, so masculine, yet beautiful. Don't misunderstand, Edward was incredibly sexy, but he was also pretty. I'd never thought a man as 'pretty' before, but Edward fell into the category. My body wanted his, in every way.

That night, Rosalie caught sight of Emmett. She deemed him 'sex on legs' and wanted to pursue him, to make him hers, but things quickly faltered. It turned out that Emmett's blood was Rosalie's every desire. She craved his essence more than anyone she had ever encountered, and since she was still fairly young – only immortal for sixty years – she wasn't used to such a reaction.

Emmett was Rosalie's singer, and when his scent made its way to her, she was almost impossible to restrain. It took four of us to hold her back, pinning her to the side of a building as Edward and Emmett entered a bar down the street unknowing of the entire event.

After their scents dissipated in the night air, and she calmed down, she was incredibly upset with herself for being so close to killing him. She was also upset because she'd found him so attractive.

Shortly after, Rose and I began following Edward and Emmett, learning their names through conversations they would have with each other. I taught Rosalie even greater restraint, helping her to tolerate Emmett's scent so she could learn to be around him. I knew he'd never function as her donor because she would never stop feeding.

Drawing blood from your singer is impossible to end. The taste and the fill are too much to give up as it entices you to savour it.

I wasn't sure of our plans for the future, but we watched the two from a distance, studying the way they moved and interacted, watched as they travelled across the country and lived out of motels. Our coven followed us as we fed our sick addiction, pursuing Edward and Emmett any time they chose another city.

To them it was another job, another hunt, another being of supernatural origin that they could kill. I grew less confident as the months wore on because vampires were on their list of things they slaughtered. I kept quiet as Rosalie tolerated Emmett's scent and felt almost confident enough to be in the same room. I was pleased with her progress but knew things would never work.

Unless he became like us.

Then, the hunt in Ohio went wrong. The Werewolf they were tracking was too strong and fast. We stepped in to take care of the dog before he killed them. I was relieved that Edward was only unconscious, that I could still hear the breathing and flow of blood that I had grown accustomed to over the months.

Emmett was a different story. I knew Edward could not bear to know his fate so I ordered Rosalie to take him away. I honestly don't have any idea where she was now. She took Emmett and left because I knew it would tear Edward apart to see his brother in such a way.

After the night in Ohio, Edward had been hot on my trail, finding me anywhere he looked. He thought it was because he had been looking for me, but in truth, I always knew where he was.

He kept badgering me about his brother, begging me to give him anything, just a small piece of information. I collected myself in front of him, appearing cold and unfeeling, though I was anything but. I wanted to help him. I wanted to tell him what happened to Emmett, but I couldn't. I really didn't know where he was but I knew things that Edward did not.

It hurt me to see him so upset and withdrawn, even though I knew it was for his own good.

But when we were together, when he was close to me, I could see how much he wanted me. His blood rushed quicker through his veins and his pulse raced. His breaths passed his lips unevenly and his pupils would dilate. I recognized the signs of lust, that Edward was weak in my presence. My venom affected him in ways his blood affected me, but he had no control.

He was impulsive and eager, not thinking twice before he kissed me.

The first time it happened, I was shocked at his behaviour. It had been the first time in years I had been taken aback by something and I felt everything that Edward was through his lips. It didn't last for long and he fled immediately.

I taunted him each time we came into contact, teasing, playing, hiding behind my words, just as Mike said. It was easy to fool him because I was an expert in disguise. I blended in every night, making the humans believe I was like them. They balked at my beauty but did not otherwise notice anything unique about me. I could be whoever I wanted, and to Edward, I was a cold-hearted bitch, stubborn and set in my ways.

He saw me as someone else, the person I wanted him to see. I was trying to do something good, but I couldn't do it right. What sheltered him from the horror of Emmett's demise is what made him hate me.

I sighed quietly and stood up, soundlessly approaching Edward as he slept. He was peaceful like this, his face soft and boyish in a charming way as his bottom lip jutted out in his unconscious state. His bare back rose and fell with each breath and the softness of his skin made my fingertips tingle. I would give anything to be able to touch him, to feel his warm flesh against mine.

I scolded myself for thinking like that. Edward's hate was apparent despite his lust. He could never reciprocate my feelings because his perspective would never change.

I was a vampire and he was a hunter.

I was falling in love with a man who would never love me back.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thoughts? Questions? I'm here, just click the little button : )

First, PLEASE READ THIS DEFINITION. I don't want people confused and asking me in reviews what a **donor **is. I've been told it's somewhat similar to the way the vampires work in True Blood, though I've never seen it.

Donors are basically people who KNOW about the vampires and give their blood and body willingly. They are often sexually involved with the vampires and stay in the arrangement for months at a time. Since Bella's coven doesn't kill humans, when the relationship ends, they simply go their separate ways.

Anyway, that's all, leave your love. **TEASERS **for those who review, as always : )


	3. Crossroads

**A/N: **I'm posting a little bit early because I think something's wrong with my laptop. I'd rather it be early than late, so here it is : )

I'm glad to hear that most of you enjoyed Bella's insight. She's a very different character for me to write, and I love her, but this time we're back to Edward.

Quick rec: I'm beta'ing readingmama's new fic Gloaming. Check it out, alternate universe of Twilight. It's awesome : )

Hugs and kisses to my betas, Claire and Jess. Love you both, thanks for the help and the pointers : )

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three:** Crossroads

* * *

"**The age of man is over**

**A darkness comes at dawn**

**These lessons that we've learned here**

**Have only just begun"**

**-- 30 Seconds to Mars: **Kings and Queens

**

* * *

**

e.p.o.v

I crossed the motel room, cradling the phone between my ear and shoulder as I packed my things away in my bag. The phone rang exactly seven times before it went to voicemail.

"_Hey, it's Emmett, you know what to do." _Beep.

I hung up before I had a chance to leave a message, tossing my phone back down on the bed.

Ever since Emmett went missing, I had done this sick ritual. I called him every, single day, at least four times hoping he would answer; he never did, and as it had been well over two months since that bitch had taken him, I wasn't expecting an answer anytime soon.

But I still did it in spite of that.

I needed something of him to hold onto, and because the phone rang, that meant it was still on...the number was still in service. As long as the call went through, I would continue to try. It might have been juvenile, but it was something I had to do.

I wouldn't give up on him.

I pulled my pistol out from the nightstand drawer and my knife out from under my pillow. I was furious that Bella's coven had confiscated the other one because that had been unique, an heirloom, something I'd inherited.

I sighed, pushing myself to finish packing, trying to shift my mind away from my father. It had been a while since I'd thought of him, what he'd done to save Emmett's life. In the ten years we'd had, my dad and I did everything we could. We tried to find a loophole in the deal, something that could be done to reverse it, make it go away.

There was nothing. Sealing a deal with a crossroads demon was irrevocable, unless another deal was made in place of that one. Even then, the deal had to be better than the original, and to the inhabitants of hell, nothing was more prized than bringing back the rights to the soul of Carlisle Cullen. Not even the rights to his son's.

I tried. I really did. I went to the crossroads; I summoned the demon and begged her to spare his life. In return, she laughed in my face. I told her she could have me instead, but she turned that down too.

She wanted him.

The day he sealed the deal with a kiss was Esme's day of glory. She returned to hell with a contract, brandishing the very soul that had caused so many demons turmoil in the twenty years he'd been a hunter. Thousands would have fought tooth and nail for the very same thing and Esme knew she was a lucky bitch for landing it, for showing up when he called on her.

The contract was simple: Emmett's life, for my father's. He had ten years to do with what he wanted, and when that time was up, Esme came to collect him, wielding her hell hounds, unleashing them on his soul.

We tried to stop it, to hinder them as best we could. It was useless in the end when they tore at his flesh with their teeth and claws until he was raw and lifeless. He was dead, in hell, and Esme had her prize.

He'd made the ultimate sacrifice. He'd sold his soul to the devil to save the life of his child.

Emmett and I had been alone, and now, I truly was. He had given his life to save his son and now I had failed. The one thing he'd begged me before he died was to take care of him.

_You watch out for him, Edward, do you hear me? _

Yeah, dad, I heard you. I'm just a failure. I lost the only thing I really needed to live for.

I zipped up my bag, slinging it over my shoulder as I grabbed my keys and phone from the bed. I checked out of the motel and tossed my bag into the back seat of the Impala before climbing in and beginning the trek to Colorado.

Jasper had been in California when I contacted him, visiting with his aunt because she wasn't handling her sister's passing well. Instead of either of us driving the entire way, we decided to meet in the middle, in Denver. It was the easiest solution and it was where we were going to start looking for Emmett.

Jasper was a great hunter, intelligent, perceptive, and strong. He'd hunted on his own since I can remember and he was only a few years older than I was. He'd helped us out over the years, sometimes working with my dad, Emmett, and I, and sometimes calling us to give us jobs he couldn't do.

He knew more about hunting the supernatural than anyone I'd ever met, and if there was a way to find Emmett, I was sure it would be through Jasper.

---

I stopped in at a motel in Nebraska, dropping my stuff off and heading to a restaurant to get something to eat. The tall, blonde waitress with the nice rack was hot, and I was furious with myself because I _wasn't interested. _I wasn't fucking interested in anyone lately. I'd blame it on my distress over losing my brother, but I couldn't fool myself. I knew why leggy blondes didn't appeal to me and why my heart stopped for a fraction of a second each time I saw a shock of dark, brown hair.

_It was her. _

To add to the reasons I hated her was the fact that she made me _want _her. Her beauty was as irresistible as her venom and she was charming in a way that captivated me. It was as if she physically crippled me, even when she wasn't near.

I didn't want to be under her spell. I wanted to think of something other than her, for one goddamn second.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" the blonde asked suggestively, jutting her hip out, emphasizing her curves in way that screamed sex. Bella was constantly in my thoughts and it needed to stop. My mind was tired of thinking about her and I knew the blonde could make me forget, even if it was for a little while.

"Maybe you could get me your phone number," I replied casually, glancing up at her as she licked her gloss-coated lips. She reached into her back pocket and slipped me a folded piece of paper, winking and leaving me the bill on the table.

I paid for my meal and left, getting back into the car before I opened the note.

_My shift ends at 10 if you're interested in hooking up. Meet me around back._

She signed the note with her name, Irina, and a small heart. I crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it into the back, rubbing the heels of my palms over my face. I didn't know when hooking up with random chicks ever became a chore for me, but that's what this felt like. It was as if I were forcing myself to do this.

I shook my head at my nonsense and went back to the motel to kill a few hours before Irina's shift was done. I watched some horrible TV and surfed the internet on my laptop until I was bored to tears. Luckily, it was nearly ten, so I drove to the restaurant and parked around the back. She came out after ten minutes, scanning the lot for me.

I got out and waved her over, watching as she strutted towards me in her tall, black boots.

"Hey," she cooed, glancing up to me through her long, spidery eyelashes. I mentally noted that they were different than Bella's and then chastised myself for thinking such a thing. This was supposed to make me forget.

"Hey," I replied, giving her a tight smile. "I'm Edward."

"Irina," she said with a sexy grin. "So, do you live around here?"

"Just passing through actually, I've got a room at the motel down the road," I said by way of explanation.

"Sounds great," she told me with a cocked brow. She headed over to the passenger seat and slipped inside as I followed her actions. I began the short drive back, and on the way, she just _had_ to touch the radio. I gripped the steering wheel tighter to stop from flipping out on her. I'm sure she was a nice girl, but nobody touched the shit in my car.

When we got back and into the room, all the pretences were dropped. I tossed the keys onto the table just before Irina's lips met mine. She kissed me hungrily and I pulled her closer by the waist, digging my fingers into the top of her jeans.

We undressed each other quickly and the boots were a fucking nightmare to get off her feet. After they were on the floor and out of my way, I bent her over the bed, rolling a condom on before pushing into her hard and fast as she cried out in pleasure.

She was incredibly vocal, using up every, single breath to tell me how good I felt or how close she was as she fisted her hands into the bed sheets. I simply groaned in response, grabbing her roughly by the hips and only thinking how warm her skin was.

It wasn't cold and marble-smooth. Her hair wasn't dark and her skin wasn't fair. Her lips weren't that deep-seeded coral and her eyes weren't a dark, enticing red.

She was beautiful and sexy in ways that I didn't care for.

Her name wasn't Bella.

I moaned out a strangled "fuck," as I came, remembering Bella's taste and her smell as I stilled my hips against Irina's. She sunk down on the bed and I joined her, throwing my forearm over my eyes as I tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. I felt Irina's hand on my chest, followed by her head resting on my stomach.

"Who is she?" Irina asked quietly. I was startled by her question and looked down at her as she softly brushed her finger across the trail of hair on my lower abdomen.

"What?" I replied in confusion. Her green eyes met mine and she sat up slightly, resting on her elbow and watching me as she spoke.

"The girl...the one you're thinking of," she said. I turned my head, avoiding her gaze as her fingers trailed across the skin of my stomach.

"She's no one," I whispered in response. I felt hot and uncomfortable, almost like I was itching to get out of my own skin. I got up and went to the bathroom to clean off, gripping tightly onto the edge of the bathroom sink, staring back at my tortured reflection.

I needed to get a hold of myself, of whatever it is I was feeling. It wasn't helping me any to fantasize about a vampire that may or may not have been a part of kidnapping my brother, but there was just something about her. It was nagging at me and I didn't like it. I tried to shake it off, to stop thinking about what made _her _so different.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but Bella wasn't like any other vampire I'd met before. It almost felt as if she was hiding something, and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to know what it was.

Maybe she wanted something from me? Maybe she wasn't telling me anything because I wasn't offering her anything in return?

Is that was she wanted, a trade?

I wasn't sure that I could offer her anything worth it, but if it would get me information on Emmett, I knew I had to try.

I was at a crossroads with Bella. Now, I just had to make a deal.

---

When Irina fell asleep, I stepped outside in nothing more than my jeans and a t-shirt. It was warm even at midnight but the wind was cool, barely affecting me as I sat on the cold, stone floor with my back against the door to my room. The leaves on the nearby trees rustled in the night, creating a light whisper that was mellow and soothing.

I stared at the parking lot, following the painted, yellow lines with my eyes and submerging myself in my thoughts. It wasn't until I focused on the small bushes on the edge of the lot that I stopped. They moved awkwardly, not with the wind, but with something else. I'd had that feeling of not being alone for some time now and wondered why it never startled me.

I guess I felt that if whatever or whoever it is wanted me dead, I would already be six feet under by now. The feeling I got from being watched was not one of hostility, it was actually the opposite.

I stared at the bush and the trees surrounding it, already knowing Bella was going to step out before she made her move. I should have been prepared for my reaction, but my heart got a kick start anyway. I knew she could hear how she affected me and it did me no good to lose my cool like that.

She was right, I was so weak.

I rested my elbows on my knees as Bella made her way to me. Her hips swayed gently from side to side in a way that was sexy and subtle. It was nothing like Irina's 'come fuck me' strut and I hated that I preferred Bella's. It was just because I preferred Bella in all areas.

"Hi," she greeted when she was close enough for me to hear. I acknowledged her with a small nod and glanced away, trying for the life of me to _not look at her. _I needed to think things through before I spoke because I often lost my brain filter around Bella.

I needed her to work with me on this deal, if we were to have one.

"Happy birthday," she said, crossing her legs and sitting in front of me.

I swallowed hard and looked at her, met with the inhuman beauty and the dark, gorgeous eyes.

"I find it ironic that you would wish me a 'happy' birthday," I said in a sarcastic voice. "I don't really see what's so happy about it."

She changed her pose to mirror mine and tilted her head slightly, allowing the silence to build up between us. I wanted to look away but I couldn't do it. My body was rigid in its position and nothing could shift me.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, taking a deep breath and already smelling her venom. Fuck, it was so sweet. "Anything Bella, I'll give you anything, if you just help me."

"I realize I am not a broken record, Edward, but how many times do I have to repeat myself?" she replied, shaking her head.

"I know you wouldn't just let that blonde bitch go without knowing where she is. You may split up but you don't lose contact, Bella. I know how you work. I'm not stupid."

My head was pressed hard against the door as Bella's hand held my jaw tightly before I could even see her move.

"Don't talk about her like that," Bella growled as she crouched over me. "Say what you will about me, but leave her out of this. You have no idea what she did for Emmett."

"So you know what happened?" I asked, sitting up and grabbing her wrist. "What did she do to him?"

"She didn't do anything to him," she replied, letting me go and walking away. I followed her quickly but she wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. "You don't understand, Edward, I'm trying to protect you. Do what's best for _you_ and just let him go."

I grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her to face me, feeling my anger consume me.

"You don't know what's best for me," I said, clenching my jaw and trying not to inhale. "Don't assume you know me, Bella. Can't we make some sort of a deal? If you just tell me something, I will give you whatever you want."

"And what is it that you think I want?" she asked cryptically, narrowing her eyes at me.

"I...I don't know," I said in defeat, lowering my hands from her shoulders and dropping my neck. "I need him back. I promised I would look out for him and now he's gone. He _has _to be okay. I...I don't know if he's even alive?"

Her hands were on either side of my face and I was inches from her lips, not caring in the least as I let her aroma intoxicate me. I couldn't fight it even if I had an army. There was no way.

"Stop," she whispered, rubbing her icy thumb along my temple. "Stop driving yourself mad, Edward. I'm trying...so hard, to protect you." She looked like she would have been crying had she been able to. "Emmett is okay."

"He is?" I asked, breathing irregularly from a number of things that I wasn't even going to begin to count. "He's alive?"

"He's okay," she responded.

"Why won't you tell me anything else?" I nearly whimpered, grabbing her around her ribcage and digging my fingers into her black shirt. "Just fucking tell me!"

"You won't like what you find," she replied, emphasizing each word clearly. "You seem to be under the impression that I'm lying to you, Edward. I'm not. It's for your own good."

"So you won't help me then?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Even if we make a deal, your answer is still no?"

"There's nothing you could offer me that I can't take for myself," she said, breathing heavier against my face as her fingers trailed lightly over my ears. The gentle touch and coldness of her skin gave me the shivers and I was struggling to keep my lips to myself.

"Nothing?"

"What I want is unattainable," she said quietly, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. Go back to your friend."

I tore my eyes from hers; somehow feeling ashamed that Bella knew Irina was still in my room. I couldn't fathom why I felt that way, but the manner in which Bella clouded my judgment and actions was insane. I couldn't control myself around her.

"Take this with you," she continued, reaching around her back and producing a small, thin gift, wrapped in dark blue paper. I took my hands from her waist and my fingertips were cool from feeling her skin through her shirt.

I tore through the paper and found myself staring at the worn, brown leather of my knife's holster, with the handle protruding from it. I pulled it out, reading the engraving of _C.C _on the bottom of the blade. It was the knife her coven had taken that night in Chicago.

I looked back up to thank Bella, but she was gone, her presence no longer lingering in the night as the wind swept away any traces of her being here. I stuck the knife in the holster and put it in my back pocket, whispering a small "thank you," into the night anyway, in case she was still close.

If possible, her showing up here tonight made me more confused. It just made me think even more, about so many things, that my brain was beginning to hurt. With a sigh, I headed back into the room where Irina was still asleep, naked, with the white sheet draped across half her torso and part of her thigh.

Why I couldn't want a woman like this was beyond me. Yes, I was attracted to her, but there was no pull. There was no invisible, sharp tug that drew me to her. There was no spark or fire. Nothing about her was special to me.

Yet, everything about a woman I should _hate, _called to me. She was wrong for me in every way imaginable and my body didn't care. As I slept beside a waitress I barely knew, in nothing more than my briefs, my only thoughts were of Bella's words.

_He's okay._

Emmett was still alive.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thoughts? Questions? Love to hear what you all think of this one : )

If anyone has watched Supernatural before, you should be aware of what a **crossroads demon** is. If you're confused, here's a little summary:

Basically, it's a demon that can only be summoned at a crossroads, where two roads meet and intersect at a ninety degree angle (more or less). The demon grants one wish in exchange for the person's life and soul. Usually some time is granted with the wish. A standard of ten years was granted to Carlisle (in this case). It depends on the demon making the deal. Esme granted Carlisle ten years, sealing the deal with a kiss.

**Hell hounds **are exactly what they sound like. Snarling, vicious dogs from hell (they're also invisible, making it harder to kill them).

Anyway, leave some love, let me know how you liked it : ) **Teasers **for those who review.


	4. Diversion

**A/N: **TGIF, seriously, because I have no class : ) and I love weekends. I'm probably going to post at this time (midnight my time) every week, because honestly, I have nothing better to do. There's no need to draw it out.

Major, MAJOR thanks to my beta Claire. You literally saved this chapter. My Monday sucked balls, but you made this what it is. It would have bombed if not for you. Jess, thanks for being a fucktastic beta too ;)

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Four:** Diversion

* * *

"**You're so good at stretching the truth**

**Into a sugar-coated lie**

**Everyone takes a bite**

**I have been dining with the enemy**

**It was a wolf in sheep's clothing"**

**-- This Providence: **A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**

* * *

**

b.p.o.v

I found myself at a bar in Lincoln, Nebraska with my coven, wishing I were anywhere else. My earlier encounter with Edward made my dead heart ache. A dull throbbing tore through my chest but I knew it was all in my head. How could I feel such things when I had no beating heart?

"Come on, Bella," Angela said from beside me. "This isn't healthy. Here."

I glanced to her; long, brown hair, slender nose, and an encouraging smile, holding a shot glass out to me.

I shook my head. Angela was right.

This wasn't _healthy. _What I was doing, what I was feeling, it was stupid. I was being moronic for moping around over a ten-minute conversation. It was what it was. I couldn't do anything about it.

I took the shot glass with a dark, murky liquid spilling over the top. I could smell the Jager before it touched my lips. The alcohol didn't even numb me as it didn't have that affect on our kind. It merely served to dull the hunger, the need to feed. I would have given anything to be able to get drunk right now, to forget about him.

"Have I ever told you that frowning gives you wrinkles?" Kate asked in her beautifully thick, southern accent. I smiled involuntarily and turned in my seat, watching as Kate stood over my shoulder. Her right hand was on the back of my chair and her left was placed on her hip. Kate was the second to join me in this life, and next to Rosalie, she was my closest companion.

She knew me better than the others.

"Many times," I replied with a small chuckle, finding that she had lightened my mood significantly.

"But seriously," she said with a no-nonsense tone, "knock it off. Let's have fun for a change. We're always so...depressing." She waved her hand in disgust at how boring our lives had been lately and I had to agree with her. There was no excitement anymore.

"Okay," I said with a nod, tipping back another shot and slamming the glass down on the table. I was a little too forceful and cracked the base of it. "Any suggestions to how we can be – adventurous, again?" I asked her with a cocked brow.

She licked her lips and glanced around the bar, sliding her fingers into her long, strawberry blond hair and tossing it over her shoulder.

"Best conquest?" she replied, a cocky smirk playing around the edges of her mouth. It was a game we played when we were bored. Best conquest was exactly as it sounded. Whichever one of us left with the best looking man, and went all the way, won. Rosalie was usually the victor in this department because she was younger and more outrageous.

"You're on," I said, extending my hand and taking hers. "What are we playing for?"

She shrugged, "Bragging rights."

I nodded in agreement and we headed to the almost non-existent dance floor. A few extremely uninhibited people were moving horribly to the music and I had to stifle my laugh. They looked as if they were trying to perform an animalistic mating ritual. It was ridiculous.

Kate and I danced to the music and I closed my eyes, trying to find a rhythm and a beat with the song that was playing. I let my mind go, focusing on the words and the way my body moved, attempting to quell my emotions from my encounter with Edward.

I would just focus on the game for now. Nothing else was important.

"You look about as awkward as these people," Kate murmured under her breath. My eyes snapped open and I glared at her as she nodded her head gently to the side, motioning to the drunken couple a few steps away. "Why so rigid? Falling in love tone you down?"

I smirked at how she was challenging me. She knew just what to do to trigger my inner bitch. She knew which buttons to press.

"You wish," I muttered with a wink. I tried to loosen up, to sway my hips more and to _feel _the music. I knew we'd soon garner attention from the male population of the bar if we kept dancing like this, and a song and a half later, I was proven correct in my assumption.

A tall, dark-haired man wrapped his hands around Kate's waist, pulling her against him. She wasn't startled by his actions, just as I wasn't startled by the large hand that roughly palmed my left hip.

"Mind if I join you?" a deep, gruff voice asked. I angled my head and gazed at the stranger over my shoulder, taken aback by the intensity of his blue eyes. He had short blonde hair that was styled handsomely and a nice face, but it was his eyes that caught my attention; they were gorgeous.

I glanced back to Kate's dance partner and grinned. Mine was better looking.

"Sure," I replied with a shrug, feigning nonchalance.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" the man asked as he placed his other hand on my waist and moved with me.

"Bella," I replied, "and you are…?"

"James."

James and I danced to a few songs before he offered to buy me a drink. It turned out that James was friends with the other man – Garrett – who had been dancing with Kate. The four of us sat at the bar quietly as we did shots. I was confused when he barely spoke to me. Kate and Garrett were silent as well, and I found it to be such odd behaviour for humans in the presence of us.

I'm not vain, but I knew I was beautiful. It was part of the façade, to appeal to humans in every way possible. It usually worked, but in this case, they seemed to be immune to our charms. It was suspicious.

"So, Bella," James began, turning to me as he set his bottle on the bar top, "where do you live?"

I smirked at his forwardness. "That's extremely personal information to divulge to a perfect stranger," I commented, glancing up at him with a quirked brow. He smiled in return, taking a long sip from his bottle before slamming it down again, empty.

"I was merely wondering if there was somewhere we could – you know, be alone," he replied, shifting closer to me and placing his hand over my waist once more. "Your skin is cold," he observed.

"I have poor circulation," I lied. Well, it wasn't a total lie. Blood didn't circulate through my veins at all, so I suppose it was entirely accurate.

"Ah," he said, nodding his head as his hand trailed down my side. "So – can we get out of here?"

I wasn't sure what his agenda was, but his heartbeat was level. He wasn't nervous or scared, but seemed almost eerily calm. I was curious as to how he was so unaffected by us and figured I could hold my own if he turned out to be a psycho. I was ten times stronger than he was and I had encountered stranger people in my days.

Plus, it was part of the game.

I left with James, nodding to Kate as I passed, whispering under my breath to the rest of my coven that I was leaving and would be back later at the place we'd agreed. I watched from the corner of my eye as they caught my words and Angela replied, telling me to be careful.

"Always am," I whispered back, barely moving my lips. James didn't hear a word of our exchange as he led me down the road. The streets were virtually empty because it was after two in the morning, and it was deadly silent. He took my hand and we entered a dark, narrow alley.

I could smell something distinct and familiar just before I was pressed hard against the brick wall. James held my head back, pressing his palm to my throat as his other held the metal of a knife to my stomach. I simply stared back at him, wondering if he was being serious about this.

"This is – unfortunate," I stated, twisting my head against the rough brick. "You underestimate me, James."

He laughed, "I think it is you who underestimates me." His eyes met mine before he whispered, "I know what you are."

I took a deep breath, ceasing my movements as I tried to comprehend his words. That was the reason he was unaffected by my presence; he knew what I was. That meant…

"You're a hunter," I concluded, staring into his cold, blue eyes. They were now filled with hatred for what I was as he held the knife to me. "You should know better than this," I said, gesturing to our predicament.

The smell I had caught wind of was more predominant than before. I managed to hold my composure as I realized what it was; Werewolves blood.

In a swift motion, I caught his wrist in my hand and twisted quickly, snapping the bones so he dropped the knife to the concrete. He cried out and staggered back, cradling his broken wrist in his other hand as his eyes flashed to mine.

"I think you should be careful, bloodsucker," he warned, leaning back against the wall and taking deep breaths. I faintly heard Kate struggling somewhere close and clenched my jaw tight. It had been a trap.

"I think you should be careful, _James,_" I growled, fisting my hand around his jacket and thrusting him hard against the wall. His back arched away from it and he grunted, knowing he was useless like this. "I thought I was supposed to underestimate you."

I heard him fumbling for his gun and cocked my head to the side. Did he honestly think he would be stealthy enough? And even if he did manage to get out his gun without me noticing, did he think it would do any actual damage?

I had to laugh. It was amusing.

"James," I shook my head, "you know your weapon is no good."

He pressed the metal to my stomach and pulled the trigger anyway, piercing my skin. It burned a little, but otherwise didn't affect me. I would pull it out and the wound would close. Nothing potentially life-altering would happen.

"Maybe standard bullets are useless, but mine," he said, waving his gun in my face, "are special."

His smile was dark and made my insides churn slightly. Something didn't feel right.

I growled because I was sick of his games and I could hear my coven struggling. I put my hand to his throat and knocked his gun to the concrete, knowing how easy it would be for me to just snap his neck. A twitch of my fingers, that's all it would take. He would fall limp to the ground, spinal cord severed, head hanging sickly to the side.

"I can't do it," I muttered in frustration. I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't do it. My body was mildly repulsed at the idea and I shook my head. It was times like these I wished I could stomach killing a human.

I couldn't even end the life of someone who was trying to end mine.

Instead, I let go of his throat and hit my fist against the side of his face. His skull smacked the brick wall and he fell to the ground with a 'thud.' His head lolled over his shoulder and blood fell from between his lips, staining the wet concrete as he surrendered to unconsciousness.

I stumbled out of the alley with his gun and knife, feeling a horrible wrenching in my stomach where the bullet was still lodged. I lifted my shirt, gazing down to the pale flesh.

I gasped at the horror.

The skin surrounding the gaping wound was dark, a mixture of black and red. It was infected. I swallowed harshly, tasting the copper of the Werewolves blood in my mouth as it circulated through my veins. His bullets were merely capsules, filled with the poison.

I should have known better.

I slumped down against the wall, trying to block out the commotion coming from my coven and the other hunters, as I took the knife to my stomach. I dug it in, twisting, trying to get the bullet from its place between my ribs. It was painful and agonizing and I bit my lip, tossing the knife to the side and using my fingers instead.

I had it free and threw it to the street, but the pain didn't subside. The poison was still spreading. I needed my coven. Venom from another was the antidote to my sickness. Without it, I would go into a coma, then after days without treatment, I would eventually die.

I wasn't about to let that happen. I wouldn't die; not like this.

The fight happening between my coven and the hunters was quiet now. I could only hear the gentle murmur of Mike and Ben's voices as I walked at a human speed to where they were. I couldn't go faster than that because the poison was hindering my abilities. I felt almost as if I were handicapped, almost as if I were human. It was frustrating.

I rounded the corner and staggered into a patch of light from a lamp post, catching sight of Mike and Ben, standing around the bodies of Angela and Kate. They were both breathing, so I wasn't worried. I was sure the boys had taken care of them if they had been infected.

"Bella!" Ben gasped, his expression panicked as he rushed over to me. "You're hurt?"

I lifted my hand from my stomach, showing Ben the blood that stained my skin.

"What was it?" he asked, taking my hand and examining the hollow gap I'd created in my stomach.

"Bullet," I replied, finding that the blood was starting to take over my body as it rushed through my empty veins. "Ben..."

He tilted my chin up with his free hand and kissed me, parting my lips with his tongue so I could taste his venom. The mixture of both was the cure and the fire in my body was slowly being extinguished. We parted and I swallowed repeatedly, physically feeling as the venom worked to numb the burn and overwhelm the poison. The wound was healing.

"You might want to clean that off too," he said, nodding to my stomach.

"Yeah," I replied, "and thanks."

He smiled and went back to Angela, sitting beside her as she recovered from whatever had happened. I bent down near a puddle and cleared the blood from my hands, and then took off my shirt. It was ruined and stained, so I dipped it in the water as well, and then cleaned the blood from the wound with the soft material.

I watched in fascination as the hole in my ribs slowly closed, the skin regenerating and patching together as the black, sickly infection disappeared. The pale softness of my stomach returned, smooth and unscathed, as if nothing had been there in the first place. I smiled at how quickly we healed, running my finger over the non-existent scar.

I turned back around to my coven but a potent aroma distracted me and filled my nostrils. It was blood.

I glanced about the darkness, finding two hunters huddled against the wall, their lungs still and their hearts silent. My eyes found Mike's and his expression was full of sorrow.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I had to."

I nodded my head, silently telling him he had done the right thing. If it saved their lives, I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are they okay?" I asked, walking over to them and gazing down at Angela and Kate.

"Kate was worse off than Ang," Ben replied, stroking his wife's hair carefully. "Three of them were attacking her by the time we got out here. She was badly infected, but she's okay now. She just needs a few to recover."

I bent down and took Kate's hand in mine; silently thanking whoever was out there that she was okay, that she hadn't been killed.

"Angela only had a few cuts, but they were deep," Ben added, grazing his thumb along her cheekbone, "she'll be okay."

I smiled at the affection. Ben and Angela had been together for nearly seventy years and their blissful love was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. I was equally jealous and happy that they had found each other. He had been her donor before they fell in love and there was no question of whether or not he would refuse to be changed. He wanted it just as much as she did.

Angela came to a few seconds later, but Kate was still lethargic. Her eyes were opened but her limbs were stiff.

It was nearing four in the morning and I knew it wouldn't be long before sunrise. We had to get to the safety and seclusion of our hiding place before we were exposed to the sunlight. I told Angela and Ben to dispose of the dead and they did as I said, leaving with the lifeless bodies as Mike helped with Kate.

He carried her on our way back because she was still too weak to walk, and I peeked into the alley in which James had attacked me. A hollow, terrible feeling lodged itself in my throat when I saw that his body no longer remained where I had left it. He was gone.

I shook off the mild fear that stabbed at my chest and walked quickly alongside Mike as he carried Kate. We were silent as we neared the barn we'd chosen, walking through thick, uncut grass, leaving each other to our own thoughts. I was startled when Kate spoke.

"So I guess we tie then?" she asked, her voice hoarse and scratchy.

I laughed at her easy banter in a time such as this and smiled as she lounged comfortably in Mike's arms.

"Hell no," I replied, playfully tapping her leg. "Re-match."

She laughed and I ran ahead to open the door to the barn for Mike. He stepped in with Kate and I turned back into the night, watching as Angela and Ben walked hand in hand through the grass, still smiling even though our lives had been in danger tonight.

It seemed so easy for them, to be together.

Why couldn't it be easy for me?

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Thanks for all the encouragement so far with this story. I humbly appreciate it. Feel free to ask me anything if it's confusing. I will reply : )

If you aren't yet reading an awesome story by m81170 called An Introduction to Swirl and Daisy, you really should be. Awesome, quirky, funny fic. Not at all angsty. Check it out on my profile under favourites, you won't regret it ; )

**Teasers **for chapter 5 for those who review.


	5. Psychic

**A/N: **Ugh, is anyone else irritated by this smut purge on FFN? I am, just a teeny tiny bit. A lot of my fave fics are moving on over to Twilighted. I finally caved and signed up.

Come on over to the forums on Twilighted and chat about The Hunt in the AU section. I will be there, PROMISE. I'm pro at navigating now, not a total noob. Thanks to readingmama/vampiremama for starting the thread. Check out her new fic Gloaming. It's totally awesome.

Sloppy, delicious kisses to my fucktastic betas, Claire Bloom and dolphin62598. Love you ladies : )

Back to Edward this round, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: **Psychic

* * *

"**Why don't we end this lie, I can't pretend**

**This time I need a friend to find**

**My broken mind before it falls to pieces"**

**--Billy Talent: **This Suffering

**

* * *

**

e.p.o.v

I walked into the diner in Denver, the one we had agreed to meet at. I spotted Jasper almost immediately; his lanky frame hunched over a table, looking at a menu as his sandy, shaggy hair fell in his face. He looked up as I approached and he stood, greeting me with a hug.

I embraced him tightly. Not one of those half-ass, one-armed, manly hugs with the pathetic and unaffectionate pat to the back, a real hug.

"It's so good to see you," he remarked when we parted and sat down in the booth. I shrugged off my jacket and tossed it in the space next to me.

"Same here, Jas," I replied relaxing against the seat. Driving for so long without a break had taken a toll on me. "These past few months have been hell."

"Truer words have never been spoken," he responded, tilting his head in acknowledgement with a sad grin. "How've you been?"

"Uh...fine, I suppose," I said honestly, frowning at his question. "It's just that nothing is really making sense to me right now. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

The waitress in her mid-forties interrupted us, so we placed our orders. I explained everything to him when she left; Bella's increasingly strange actions, my confusion, the fact that Emmett was alive.

"She said she was trying to protect you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at me, challenging me.

"I swear, Jas, those were her exact words. She's contradicting everything I know. I don't understand it. She's messing with my head. She said Emmett was alive and I believe her."

He smoothed his thumb and forefinger along his chin in contemplation, removing his elbows from the table as our food was brought to us. I could tell he was mulling over what I'd said as we ate in silence, trying to figure out what Bella's plan was. She had to have some ulterior motive as to why she was trying to protect me from the truth.

I didn't understand. She made no sense to me.

"Her actions – they're not hostile?" he questioned skeptically. I shook my head. Sure she had restrained me, but I'd provoked her. She had never attacked me first. "That's curious," he mused, setting down his fork. "I've...I've never experienced anything like that. Do you know if she drinks human blood?"

I frowned. "I wasn't aware there was another option?"

"I've never come into contact with any, but I've heard lore of vampires who live off animal blood. Their humanity stays in the afterlife and they resist the urge to kill humans," he explained, pushing his plate aside and leaning in closer so he didn't have to speak as loud. "They're different creatures than what we're used to. Not like other vampires."

"They don't kill?" I asked curiously.

"Not if they don't have to," he responded. "They try to blend in, to appear normal. Maybe that's Bella's deal. From what you've said...that's the only explanation I have."

I sighed, rubbing my palm over my tired eyes as I leaned my head back against the booth.

"But it still doesn't make sense," I began, only to be cut off by Jasper's phone. He held up his finger as if to tell me to hold my thoughts while he answered.

"Hello...whoa, whoa, calm down – what happened?" Jasper was speaking quickly into the receiver to whoever was on the other end, putting his finger in his ear so he could hear. I caught bits of the conversation, but for the most part, Jasper listened. He glanced at me a few times and his hazel eyes were so severe they were making me nervous.

"All right, yeah, take care, eh? Call me when you're close." He snapped his phone shut and tossed it down on the table, glancing up at me with those same intense eyes. "When you called and asked for help, I did the same. I found hunters who would be up for taking on a coven. I told them to start making their way here. Last night, they stopped over in Lincoln...wouldn't you believe who they found?"

I swallowed hard. Jasper's hunter friends had found Bella's coven.

An unfamiliar, deep pang swept through my chest at the image of someone attacking her. I tried to conceal my emotions, but it was hard. I wasn't even in control of what I was feeling.

"The coven?" I guessed aloud, scared at his response, trying desperately not to show it. Jasper would laugh in my face at how much control a vampire had over me.

"James and his guys stumbled into a bar, and there they were," he said, gesturing forward with his hand.

"Did they...attack them? Did they get any?"

Jasper was watching my reaction closely and I cursed myself in my head. I stared back at him, challenging him to question me.

"They split up...went after each member of the coven alone. They were using poison. James got a hit on Bella but she attacked him. She broke his wrist. James doesn't know what happened to any of them, the vampires, but two of his men are missing."

I looked away. The question of Bella's safety was concerning me but I couldn't voice it. He would never understand why I wanted to know if she was okay or if she was hurt. I didn't even understand it.

I kept telling myself it was because she was my only link to Emmett.

"Listen, man," Jasper began, leaning across the table and gazing up to me, his eyes hard, "I don't know what your deal is with this coven, but you better get your shit together. You hunt these things. Don't lose sight of what we're doing."

"I'm fine," I lied, squaring my jaw and running my fingers through my hair. "My shit's together. Let's just get started. What's first?"

His expression remained the same and I silently begged him to just drop this for now. I could deal with it on my own.

"I have this...friend," he said, leaning back in the booth. "I've been in contact for years, but...I haven't exactly seen her lately. She's sort of...different, but if anyone can help, it's her."

"Great, well where is she? When can we see her?" I asked, trying to be enthusiastic as I wanted to dissolve Jasper's notions that I was blinded by Bella's allure. I knew he wasn't stupid, but I was trying anyway. I shouldn't have been concerned for her safety when she was something I was meant to hunt.

I'd been trained in this my entire life, why was I questioning it now? Why her?

I had so many conflicting thoughts that everything was meshing together. Instead of the black and white of the hunt that I was used to, I was falling into the murky shades of grey. Everything had been clear before Bella, things were easy for me. Now...I didn't even know what to think. I was positive I was losing my mind.

"She lives in Denver, actually. That's part of the reason I wanted to get together here," he admitted. "We can go meet her now. Her mom owns the bar downtown where she works. I spoke to her a few days ago; she said to just come in whenever we got here."

"All right then, let's go."

Jas and I paid our bill and I followed his beat-up Volvo through Denver. He stopped in front of one of the most authentically aged buildings I'd ever seen. The red, neon sign hanging above the door was flickering dangerously, informing me of the name of the establishment.

_The Hunting Lodge._

"So this is a bar for hunters?" I asked once I shut off the engine and stepped out of the Impala.

"Pretty much," Jasper nodded in agreement. "The owner's husband, Phil – he was a great hunter. He was killed years ago but Renee still keeps the place opened. There's free lodging upstairs for those who need a place to crash."

"That's a pretty selfless thing for her to do," I commented. "Keeping it running by herself, letting them stay for free."

He glanced to me with a tiny smirk. "You could say that, but I think she puts up hunters because of the guilt that eats at her. The girl...I told you – she's different."

"How different?" I asked, confused at his allusion. He grabbed my jacket sleeve and tugged me toward the side of the building, cloaking us in darkness.

"This goes with you to the grave, man," he pleaded. "This never leaves your lips, you hear me?"

"Scout's honour, Jas," I promised, holding my right hand up in surrender.

"Okay...the girl, Alice, she's – she's psychic," he whispered.

"What? Like...she can see the future?"

"Kind of," he replied quickly. I was shocked for a moment before I was downright enraged. He had the nerve to grill me about getting my shit together over a vampire when he knew a woman who was psychic. More than half the hunters in that bar would probably jump at the chance to kill that girl.

She wasn't what hunters considered normal.

"Is she safe in there?" I asked in sincerity, nodding my head to the building. His expression was one of confusion, but he wasn't fooling me. He knew what I meant. "Both you and I know that shit's not normal, Jas. Any hunter would have killed her the second they found out...why haven't you?"

He shook his head, sighing as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I met Alice at Phil's funeral. She was just a kid then, Edward," he said softly, gazing down at the dark, rough concrete. "When I met her, she was twelve. So young and vulnerable; just trying to deal with her abilities. She was _freaked _about what she was. She confided in me because she had no one else. I...I just couldn't do it. I couldn't kill her."

My heart broke for the young girl that Jasper had described. It broke for Jasper's conflict. I was experiencing it firsthand. Even if I didn't need Bella's assistance in finding Emmett, I knew I would never have it in me to kill her. Just the thought of James attacking her was tugging painfully on my heart.

A feeling in my gut told me she was different.

"But here...the place is crawling with hunters," I stated, pointing to the brick wall.

"Exactly," he replied, "it's the last place they're expecting to find something. She's safest in there. Just...please, man. Don't...she's still young. She's still good."

It hadn't crossed my mind to harm Alice in any way so I nodded. Jasper clapped me on the back with his hand and we headed inside to find her, to see if she could help us in our search.

"So exactly how old is she? You said she was twelve the last time you saw her. Are we dealing with some whiney, moody teenager here, or what?"

"No," he said with a grin, shaking his head. "Phil – he had to have passed about...seven years ago. Wow, it's been so long. Anyway, she's got to be about nineteen now."

Jasper led me through the bar, passing some who nodded to us in acknowledgment. I recognized one or two hunters, but for the most part, these people were strangers to me, strangers who would shame me for my actions regarding Bella. Or possibly do worse.

I rolled my shoulders to loosen up as we approached the bar. There was only one bartender, which seemed appropriate considering the place wasn't very big. She was a petite woman with dark, black hair, falling softly around her bare shoulders. Her green tank top hugged her tiny frame perfectly and accentuated her small breasts.

You know...not that I was looking.

She was serving a man that appeared to be three sheets to the wind, hanging languidly off the edge of the bar. His knee buckled and he lurched forward slightly, only to regain his composure in the next second.

"This is it," the bartender said, handing the man a pint. "I'm cutting you off." She smiled at him and the corners of her deep, blue eyes crinkled slightly with the motion.

Jasper and I approached, and the dark-haired bartender turned to us, smiling brightly.

"Hi," Jasper began, clearing his throat nervously, "I'm looking for Alice Brandon. Is she here?"

The bartender had been wiping down the bar as Jasper spoke. She gazed up, tossing the rag over her right shoulder and placing her hand over her heart.

"I'm hurt, Jasper, that you don't recognize me," she said with a playful grin. I laughed so hard my sides were in stitches as Jasper gaped like a fish at Alice. Oh, this was classic.

"Al-ice?" he asked in astonishment.

"Long time no see – apparently," she said with a laugh.

"Uh...ye-yeah," he said, shaking his head and pushing his hair up and out of his eyes. "I'm sorry...I just – I haven't seen you in years. You look...great."

Pfft. I laughed at his idiocy. The three of us knew 'great' isn't the word he wanted to use.

"So do you," Alice replied with a genuine smile, reaching across the dark, sticky wood and placing her hand on his. "I missed you."

Jasper's grin was as wide as ever as he stared at Alice. I cleared my throat, not really _trying _to interrupt the moment, but feeling like an awkward third wheel.

"Oh...uh, right, sorry," Jasper said, slipping his hand from beneath Alice's. "This is my friend, Edward. His brother is the one who's missing."

"Nice to meet you," she said to me, reaching out and shaking my hand.

"Same here," I replied.

"So, you two need my help?" she whispered, glancing around the bar, making sure her voice was low enough that others couldn't hear. Jasper and I nodded discreetly and she smiled, still playing the part of the sexy, innocent bartender.

There was a door at the back of the bar that Alice poked her head through before she tossed her dish rag on the counter. An older woman with short, light brown hair took Alice's place, and I didn't have to ask who she was. It was Renee; Alice's mother. They looked so much alike it was almost scary.

Renee waved to Alice, telling her to leave, and she came around to us. She took Jasper's hand and towed him through the crowd of people to the other side of the room as I followed them. We entered a dark, narrow stairwell with old, wooden floorboards that groaned in protest with each step we took.

The dimly lit hall at the top of the steps was shabby and poorly decorated. The red wallpaper was peeling near the corners and the brown carpet had seen better days. There were six rooms in total and Alice led us to the last one on the left, unlocking the door and stepping inside before allowing us to enter.

It was spacious and contrasted the hallway so much that I was shocked. The walls were a bright, but soft yellow, smattered and embellished with corkboards and picture frames. Many were candid shots of Alice throughout the years and others seemed to be hand-drawn pictures. Whoever had created them had to have been extremely talented; the pencil work was amazing.

Two Queen-sized beds fit nicely into the space, separated by a nightstand. Two dressers stood side by side on the left part of the room, just next to the window. Alice bounded over to the bed against the wall with the black comforter, crossing her legs as she sat.

"Edward, can you lock the door please?" she asked sweetly, taking deep breaths as she closed her eyes. I locked the door and turned back to Alice, watching as she controlled her breathing, taking her time to fall into an easy, natural pattern. Jasper sat next to her, watching her as well, completely entranced.

She was silent again before she spoke, asking me to describe Emmett to her, what he looked like. I listed his features, everything down to the small scar above his left eyebrow that anyone else wouldn't have noticed.

"Do you have something of your brother's?" she asked after another stretch of silence, catching me off-guard as she had been so concentrated on what she was doing. My hand instinctively flew to my throat and I fingered the thin thread of Emmett's necklace. It was the only thing that had remained in the alley when the blond bitch had taken him.

I pulled it from beneath my shirt, slipping it over my head and handing it to Alice. She closed her palm around the small charm of the Taurus zodiac that was similar to the Gemini zodiac that hung from my neck. Her brows furrowed as her eyelids flickered rapidly, mimicking the wings of a Hummingbird.

My body propelled itself forward, fascinated at Alice's talent. Her hand tightened further, her knuckles whitening as her lips moved, mumbling words I couldn't hear. I stopped in my tracks when her elbow jerked violently. Her hand began trembling and her lips moved quicker. I became concerned when her breaths turned extremely shallow.

"Is this normal?" I asked Jasper, scared for Alice.

He shook his head. "No," he croaked out, "no. I've never seen her like this. When she did it before...it was – no, this isn't normal...Alice –"

He was cut off by her scream. Her body was flung from the bed and pinned to the wall by an invisible force, holding her above the sheets, dangling like a marionette doll without the strings. Her fist was still curled around the pendant and her back was arched as if she were in pain.

But she didn't make a sound.

She bit down on her lip, thrashing her head from one side to the other as her body suffered. Jasper leapt up on the bed, trying to stop whatever was happening. I did the same.

We were calling her name, trying to snap her out of it, but nothing was working. Intense convulsions wracked her body and her fist connected with the wall, punching a gaping hole into the yellow paint.

I grabbed her hand that was now dripping with blood and saw the thread of the necklace. I curled her fingers back, feeling a ridiculous amount of resistance from the muscles. It took me a minute, but I tore the necklace from her grip, tossing it down to the floor.

Alice fell limp immediately and Jasper caught her, tumbling to the bed below with her unconscious body in his arms.

"Alice," Jasper said, pushing her up and examining her peaceful face. "Fuck, what the hell happened?"

He lay back down, breathing heavily as Alice rested on his chest.

"That was messed up," I said, pointing to the wall.

"No, man, that wasn't normal, something's not right."

I ran both hands through my hair, blowing out a deep breath as I picked the necklace up from the floor and slipped it back over my head. I sat down on the opposite bed as Jasper lay with Alice. It wasn't long before she regained consciousness.

"Thank God," Jasper breathed, sitting up as Alice frowned at her hand. "Are you okay?"

"What...shit, what was that?" she asked her voice soft and frightened as she looked to Jasper for the answer. He did a combination of shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders. My guess was as good as his. "Oh...that – no, that was bad."

She got up and paced, abandoning her bloody hand and losing herself in her thoughts.

"Did you see something, Alice?" Jasper asked, watching her as she took five steps in one direction, turned, then took five steps back. She did this more times than I could count before she looked up to him.

"Yes." Her voice was unsure as she spoke, almost as if she didn't believe in her words.

"What was it? Do you remember?" Jasper continued, going to her and taking her damaged hand. He turned it over and stopped, tracing something on her skin with his finger. "Alice..."

I was curious and found myself moving towards them, gazing down at Alice's palm, the insignia of the Taurus seared painfully into her flesh.

"Maybe I should explain a little," Alice started, pulling her hand from Jasper's and cradling it in the other. "My abilities are...subjective. Sometimes I have visions of the future at random, brought on by migraines. Other times I can force my visions, like I just did. To see a particular future I need a personal object. It only works on a living, human presence. Trying to see into the future of the dead and supernatural is pointless. It's also dangerous; attempting to see a future that isn't there leaves behind a mark."

She held out her upturned palm, showing me the emblazoned symbol.

"Wh-what are you saying?" I asked in disbelief, backing away from Alice, my eyes flickering between the two of them as I tried to regain control my emotions. Jasper and Alice watched me and she stepped forward, wiping a few stray tears that had fallen down her cheeks with her uninjured hand.

"I'm sorry, Edward...I didn't see him. I saw – white. Piercing white," she said, rubbing her fingers against her temple as tears fell silently. "No sound...nothing. It was quiet. I'm...Edward – I'm sorry, I think your brother is dead."

The crook of my knees hit the mattress and I sank to the bed, bowing my head and cradling it in my hands as I cried out in anger, frustration, and so many other things I couldn't even begin to list. Agony swelled inside my chest and I gripped at Emmett's necklace, smoothing my thumb over the symbol as I rocked myself forward methodically.

He couldn't be gone because I had believed her. Bella told me he was alive and I had listened.

Emmett was dead.

Bella had been fooling me all along.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN! Yeah, it totally makes everything sound more intense. Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Love to hear from everyone.

A link to Edward and Emmett's necklaces will be available on my profile. I have one that's almost identical to the Cancer pendant. I know, ha, ha, ha, it says 69. I swear it's my zodiac. Check them out, they're pretty neat, and the personality traits listed with them are so true.

Also, I GOT TWITTER?! What? I know. Follow me over on Twitter, yo - AcrossSkyNStars ...my actual penname wouldn't fit, sadly.

**AND** (last thing, I promise) if enough people review (yes, I'm bribing), I will post the next chapter on Tuesday, PLUS still post a chapter next Thursday night. Come on...you know you want that extra chapter earlier ;)


	6. Paranoia

**A/N: **Man, that bribe certainly didn't work out for you peeps, did it? Thanks to those who did end up reviewing. It's because of you that I'm posting early. Thanks for all your support, you know who you are. My twitter chicks; I effing heart you.

Thanks to my betas, Claire Bloom (who has been ill lately and I feel like I haven't talked to in a billion years), and dolphin62598. You both rock my socks.

While I think a lot of my reviewers have gone MIA on me, I'm pushing forward. This chapter is up today and chapter 7 will be up Thursday night.

Bella's up, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: **Paranoia

* * *

"**And if strength is born from heartbreak**

**Then mountains I could move**

**And if walls could speak I'd pray**

**That they would tell me what to do"**

**--Rise Against: **Drones

**

* * *

**

b.p.o.v

The day that followed the attack on our coven was full of anxiety. We were hyper-aware of everything, taking extra precautions to ensure we weren't being followed by James or the others that had fled. I kept a sharp eye and ear at all times, feeling entirely too stressed for my liking.

We weren't violent people. Our intent was not to be malicious. We lived like the rest, doing what we had to do to survive. It may have come at a price at times and Mike may have slipped up the night before, but even a human in his situation would have done the same. He had saved their lives by taking those of the hunters.

It sickened me that they treated us like vicious animals. They placed blind hatred in us, tracking us, hunting us...all because the name we were labelled was 'vampire.' The fact that we tried to preserve our humanity and respect the living wasn't important.

They saw us for what we were, disregarding what lay beneath the surface. The stereotype is what James and his men had seen. Nothing else had mattered.

We were vampires, supernatural. We were meant to be destroyed.

I remembered when things had been so different. In my early years of immortality, vampires were thought to be a myth. Stories such as Bram Stoker's _Dracula _and others arose, igniting interest amongst the humans. Of course all the qualities and traits were nothing relatively close to the truth, so I could show myself in public, though I didn't do it often.

Each new decade only made life harder. Kate had soon joined me as a companion but things weren't any easier. Newer technology and rapid industrialization worked to our disadvantage. Populations grew outrageously.

Hunters became aware of our existence.

We had been pursued before, but nothing extremely violent. I had never done anything to provoke someone as much as I had apparently provoked James.

Times had changed, but I had not.

I still strived to keep that part of my humanity alive. I lived with the decision I'd made years ago, to resist the urge to kill, and for some reason, I was being punished for it. It didn't make sense to me. Hunters didn't make sense to me.

I sat down in the large stack of hay in the corner of the rundown barn, waiting for night to fall so we could leave for Denver. Edward was headed there to meet up with a friend and I was still following him. My coven went where I did, and for the most part, they didn't question why I was doing this.

Half the time I didn't even know why.

In the beginning, it was an obsession. Edward Cullen was fascinating, sexy, and dangerous. I found him intriguing. Everything about him made me curious and interested. It was unhealthy and sick, but I needed to be around him, to learn everything about him.

But as months passed, my feelings changed. The more knowledge I gained about him as a person only served to alter my perceptions of him. He was a tortured soul, bearing the burden of his father's secret while Emmett had no idea of the intent behind the actions of the demon who had taken his life.

Edward was the protective big brother, watching out for Emmett and making sure he was safe at all times. Worrying about Emmett distracted Edward from his own tasks. His brother's safety was his ultimate weakness.

I grew attached to Edward as I followed him, though it wasn't because I was obsessed. It may have been obsession at one point, but I didn't have that _need _to be around him. It wasn't need that I felt. I _wanted _to be around him. It wasn't this overwhelming, all-encompassing thing, pulling me towards Edward. It was a gentle tug that gripped me, even when he hadn't known of my existence.

I knew him as a person now, someone with problems and heartache. I felt for him and I wanted to help him. I wanted to see him smile and I wanted him to be happy. I wanted to fix him.

Not until recently had I acknowledged that feeling as love. I'd loved before, I loved all in my coven, but I had never been _in _love. I knew I was in love with Edward, and there wasn't a person in this world more ill-suited for me than him.

He was a hunter, for Christ's sake. He was the David to my Goliath.

I heard light footsteps, accompanied by an irregularly beating heart before a small, timid knock sounded against the barn door. I inhaled deeply, catching wind of Jessica's scent at the same time Mike did. He grinned from ear to ear and beckoned her inside because the sun was still shining brightly.

She pushed open the door with all her feeble strength and stepped into the darkness, and I watched her from my cozy nest of hay as she bounded over to Mike and leapt up into his arms. Jessica was Mike's donor. She'd been with him only for a few months, but she was extremely fond of him. She'd followed us here to Lincoln all the way from Chicago.

They greeted each other obscenely for a few minutes before he set her down on the dusty floor. Her ankles locked as she swayed because her heart was beating so fast. It was amusing to be able to hear how a human reacted to our kind.

"Hi Bella," Jessica said with a wave in my direction. I nodded to her with a smile, sinking further into my corner. Jessica was a sweet girl and she didn't say much. She had long, brown hair that was pinned up in a pony tail and she wore a pair of denim shorts and a pretty, green blouse, paired with silver sandals. She always dressed up to see Mike.

Jessica greeted the others who were lounging about the barn, trying to steer clear of the random patches of sunlight that fell in through the cracks in the walls and the roof. I extended my hand, dragging my fingers through a sliver of light and watching as my skin illuminated.

The effect of the sun on our flesh was equally unique and disturbing. At first, the skin shimmers in the light, glittering brilliantly like a million, freshly cut diamonds. The sensation is warm on the exposed area, creating heat where there should only be ice. But rather than stopping at that, the feeling intensifies. Within minutes, the skin darkens as the dazzling effect burns permanently into our flesh.

Sunlight was a tricky sorceress because it created an illusion. The striking beauty we appeared to possess in the light of day was a lure. It coaxed us out, to relish in the warmth of it, and then it struck us when we were weak.

Exposure to the sun was lethal to our kind. I avoided it at all costs, always making sure shelter was near when the sun was rising. A vampire caught in the daylight would only have minutes to locate shade before their bodies ignited like a torch.

My eyelids fluttered as I pulled my fingers from the deadly ray of light. The skin was warm and smooth, reminding me so much of Edward's touch. I craved the comfort of what he offered, even though it was a strange and unimaginable type of comfort I yearned for.

It was a silly thought for me to entertain.

I rested my head against the makeshift bed, nuzzling my cheek against the scratchy substance, listening as Mike undressed Jessica. Even though they weren't in my line of sight, on the opposite side of the barn, I could still hear and smell everything.

There were no secrets in our coven. Even if we wanted to have secrets, it would be close to impossible to hide something from one another.

I drowned out the beat of Jessica's heart, the flow of her blood, and the pungent scent of her arousal, murmuring for my coven to wake me up when it was time to leave. All I heard before I fell into a slumber was Kate's soft but sarcastic snicker.

---

Inconveniently, June twenty-first, the summer solstice, is the day of the year with the most sunlight, meaning we had to wait even longer in our hide-out before we could head to Denver. It was after eight at night when we finally left the barn and made our way west.

Jessica had parked her car a fair way down the road and Mike accompanied her there as we took off ahead of him. He assured us he would be able to catch up as he gave Jessica directions to where we were headed. She would follow Mike anywhere.

It took us the better part of two hours to get to Colorado, and an extra fifteen minutes to get into Denver. We slowed to a human speed as we passed through the city, taking our time to marvel at the beauty of the night-lights. I recalled the name of the place in which Edward said he would meet his friend and it wasn't long before I found myself across the street from the diner.

I could see him through the glass and I could hear his voice inside, speaking in a hushed tone with the blond man across from him. A waitress took their orders and then they were speaking again.

Edward was going on about me.

Kate shot me a weary look at how much confusion and distress I had caused Edward. I really didn't mean for any of it to happen this way, I was just trying to protect him. If he knew...if he saw what became of Emmett...a piece of him would die.

I was trying to do the right thing, but I was simply messing with his head.

"See, I'm screwing this _all _up," I said in frustration, sinking down on the bench across the road from the diner. "He thinks I'm completely manipulative."

"It's really not your fault," Kate assured, sliding in the spot beside me as the others stood and listened to their conversation. "We all know you're trying to help him."

I nodded dismally, listening to Edward's voice, feeling that small tug on my heart in his direction. My body knew that he was close to me and it only served to sour my mood because everything in my life was so absurdly complex.

Angela sighed softly and stepped around Ben, crouching in front of me.

"This is technically the shortest night of the year," she said, tucking a tendril of long, brown hair behind her ear, revealing the delicately pale flesh of her neck. "I think we should start looking for a place to set up for the morning. Would you mind if we left?"

"Of course not," I said, shaking my head. "That's a good idea, actually. Do a bit of shopping too. My clothes," I tugged at the worn hem of my jacket sleeve, "they're ruined. So are the rest of yours."

"Sure," Angela replied with a warm chuckle. "Is there anything specific you wanted?"

"I'm not picky," I replied, "shirts, pants, undergarments. I might keep the jeans and just wash them. They're very comfortable."

Angela nodded in understanding and asked Kate if she wanted anything in particular to wear. Angela usually did the 'shopping' for all of us. I use the term loosely because it's not really shopping. Technically, it's stealing. Most retail stores aren't opened after nine at night, posing a bit of a problem for us for obvious reasons. That and we didn't even have one, shiny penny to any of our names.

It wasn't the most ethical thing to do, but it was one of the things we had to do to get by.

Angela left with Ben and Mike rocked back on his heels in an awkward movement. I knew he felt conflicted. He was the one who least approved of my...situation...with Edward.

"Just go with them, Mike," I said quietly, sitting back against the bench and crossing one knee over the other.

"You sure? Cause, I mean, I can stay –"

"I'm sure. Go," I replied, glancing up to him quickly. "You have to give Jessica a call anyway to let her know where we'll be."

He let out a defeated sigh and nodded, turning on his heel and leaving without another word. Kate and I were quiet for a few minutes and all I did was listen to the people around us. It wasn't even Edward's conversation I was dropping in on anymore. I couldn't stand to listen how much grief I'd caused him.

Through the haze of small talk and meaningless conversations, I heard the sound of a phone ringing. I glanced up from the crack I'd been observing in the sidewalk and watched Edward's friend, Jasper, answer his cell.

My throat closed up at the voice on the other end.

It was James, and he was furious.

I stood up and steadied myself against the lamp post, carefully watching Jasper as James heatedly recalled our encounter. My name was frequently substituted for 'bitch' or 'fucking bloodsucker' as James filled Jasper in on the events that had occurred.

"Oh my God," Kate gasped when she realized who it was. "Listen to him," she seethed in frustration, standing at my side with her arms crossed. "It's like we're a disease."

I glanced sideways to her, trying to block out James' angered ranting.

"I know," I replied, brushing my fingers against my lips then combing them through my hair, "as if we'd personally offended him. I'd love to know what gives him the right."

Kate snickered and shook her head at the absurdity. James had no right to hate us. I realize that was part of his very unethical 'job,' but it was biased for him to judge us based on the stereotype. I hated it. I hated him, but with good reason.

The phone call ended soon after and Jasper was angry too, about what had happened.

I turned from the view of Edward and Jasper, and let my feet carry me down the sidewalk as I tried to calm myself. Hearing James' voice again and what he had to say about me was too much. Venom filled my mouth with my anger and I swallowed it down.

_Breathe, Bella._

Kate followed me as I went, but I turned when I heard Jasper call the waitress for the bill. We walked back as loose change and dollar bills fell to the table. I slipped inside a dark bus shelter with Kate as I watched Edward and Jasper leave the diner, triggering the small bell above the glass door.

Jasper got into an ancient, black Volvo as Edward got into his own car. They left seconds later, and because the distinct grating of Jasper's tires was unique, I knew it wouldn't be hard to follow.

Kate and I disappeared onto a side street, breaking off into a run as we listened for the putter of Jasper's car. Both made a right and we followed accordingly, cutting through several backyards and hopping fences. They only travelled for ten minutes before the puttering stopped and Jasper's car was silent.

I peered around a corner, finding that we were behind the establishment in the front of which Jasper and Edward had parked their cars. They conversed quietly and my breath caught when I'd learned we were only feet away from a few dozen hunters.

"We better get out of here, Bella," Kate whispered in my ear as she tugged on my jacket sleeve. "We're dead if we get caught."

I nodded in agreement and we left, scaling a large, chain-link fence and passing over a set of train tracks. We settled into a light jog until we came to a hillside. I turned when we were at the top, and I was satisfied that I could see a rear view of the building we'd just run from. I was also satisfied that we were still in hearing range.

Minutes passed and nothing exciting happened. In the distance, I heard Mike's voice, but it was extremely faint. He was searching for us.

"We're just south of the train tracks," I replied in a voice that was only a little bit louder than my normal one, "on the hill."

He didn't reply but he was making his way up the hill a minute or two later. He joined us with a small nod, just as I heard a shrill scream coming from the building I had been watching. I stood quickly, staring frantically into the distance as I took a few steps down the hill.

I could hear the panicked voices of Edward and Jasper, and then, silence. I stopped when they did, putting my palms to my temples as I tried to understand what they were doing. I hadn't caught any of their conversation before they entered the bar, so I was confused at what was happening.

I remained standing as the woman, Alice, explained to Edward that Emmett was dead.

"No," I gasped out loud, putting my hand over my mouth. "No, no, no."

Edward's outburst was angered after Alice's revelation and I would have cried at how wrong all of this was, if only I could.

I took another few steps, and halted when Mike and Kate protested.

"Whoa, Bella," Kate said, gripping onto my bicep tightly, "where are you going?"

"He...he thinks I lied," I whispered, turning slightly and looking back to the two of them. "I can't – I have to make this right."

"And tell him what, the truth?" Mike asked, his brows turning in as he challenged me.

"I...I don't know!" I replied in frustration, listening in agony as Edward came apart at the seams. "I'm sorry, I have to do something," I said, ripping my arm from Kate's grip and taking off down the hill.

"But there are hunters in there Bella!" Kate yelled after me. I pushed myself anyway as Kate's warning fell on my deaf ears. I needed to do something to make this better. I had no plan and my actions were irrational, but I couldn't leave Edward like this.

I crossed the tracks and climbed the fence, falling silently to the grass beneath as I glanced up to the window. A tree stood a few feet away and I crouched down below it, launching myself into the air and grabbing onto a branch. I swung my body up and deftly walked it, leaping from the tree to the window and standing on the small inch of the sill.

I lifted the latch with the toe of my boot and lowered myself inside, holding my breath to ensure that I hadn't been heard. I stood quietly, training my eyes on the end of the hall as I neared the room that Edward was occupying.

"Are you sure?" Edward's voice asked through the door. I touched my fingers to the worn wood, closing my eyes at how much pain he must have been feeling, how betrayed he must have felt.

"Yes," Alice replied, "I'm so sorry, Edward. I saw nothing."

He sighed sadly and I leant my forehead against the door, listening as his heartbeat slowed significantly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered against the wood, wishing I could make this all right. I knew he would never forgive me for this.

I heard a gun cock just before a shot was fired past my head, shattering the window I had climbed through. My eyes snapped to the end of the hall, to the hunter who swayed at the top of the steps, pointing a .45 in my direction.

Commotion came from the room Edward was in and I ducked as another shot was fired from the hunter. I turned and dove out the broken window, scraping my arms against the jagged glass. The cuts healed as I landed and fell to a crouch before I took off sprinting.

I heard three more shots fire from the gun of the hunter, but none hit.

I didn't slow until I was back at the hill.

"Are you suicidal?" Mike growled when I'd returned. He and Kate were standing, their faces enraged and fearful as I looked back and forth between them.

"Of course not," I replied offhandedly, sinking to the grass and staring at my boots.

"Could have fooled me," he said sarcastically, stalking down the hill and turning towards me. "You walked right in there, Bella! There are _hunters _in that place! You could have been killed last night, yet you waltz right in there, where _dozens _of hunters are gathered."

"I continue to be astounded at your ability to point out the obvious," I told him, lifting my eyes to meet his as I felt venom gathering over my tongue.

"You are unbelievable," he muttered, shaking his head as an annoyed smile graced his lips.

I brushed off his comments and returned my gaze to the grass, curling my fingers around the blades and ripping them from the earth. I found it methodical and soothing, and before long, I had created a tiny hole in the hill. Dirt caked beneath my nails as I scratched at the ground and I felt Kate's hands on mine.

"Bella, stop," she ordered, kneeling in front of me and tilting my chin with her finger. I gazed up at her, feeling almost as if my insides were being ripped apart. I'd never felt such a thing before and I would have given anything to make it go away.

"I think we should leave," Mike said quickly. I listened to the sounds in the night, hearing the ruckus amongst the hunters about the vampire in the upstairs hall.

"Oh no..." I whispered.

They planned on scouring the city.

"Seriously, Bella, let's move," Mike said sternly. I got up and followed as Mike led the way back to the place they'd found. He informed me on the way that other vampires inhabited the junk yard they'd chosen.

"How many?" I asked as we slowed to a walk. Mike unlocked the gate at the front of the yard, holding the chain in his hands as he motioned for us to go through. He locked it back up once we were in and shrugged.

"I think about four. They live here all the time though," he replied, glancing down to me. "They even have furniture and stuff."

"Really?" Kate asked interestedly.

"Yeah," he said with wide eyes, "it's so strange. I guess it's just because we're so used to travelling. We don't keep possessions, but they keep a permanent residence. It's different."

I frowned as he led us inside the abandoned junk yard, through piles upon piles of...well, junk. We entered a tall building at the back of the yard and walked up a stairwell that smelled heavily of mould. The green walls and brown floors were encrusted with dirt and grime, the ceiling was covered in cobwebs, and the windows were layered in a film of dust.

The place was disgusting.

I was about to ask if Ben and Angela were back, until I heard her voice. We entered a spacious room that was a bit tidier than the ones we had passed. There was a small television set up in the corner and three couches surrounding it.

A beautiful red-head sat on one couch, wearing a low-cut, blue blouse and a very revealing pair of shorts. She gazed down at a book that rested opened on her thighs and I saw her smirk as she caught our entrance.

"Well hello," she said in a subtle French accent. We stepped further into the poorly lighted room as she set her book down to greet us. "I'm Victoria."

"Bella," I replied. "This is Kate," I nodded to my left, "and Mike." I nodded to him on my right and Victoria exchanged greetings with them as well.

"Come on in," she told us, gesturing to the couches. "Your other friends are just in that room there." She pointed to a closed door and reclaimed her previous position.

"Don't you have others with you?" I questioned.

"They were famished," she said with a soft laugh. "They've gone to feed."

I tried not to feel repulsed at the fact that they were probably out there killing right now. I shook off the unease and went into the other room. Angela and Ben were on the bed, dressed in fresh clothes and attached at the lips with one another. I tried to be quiet as I sifted through my wardrobe choices, but I knew they could hear me. It didn't stop them.

I drowned them out, finding a white bra and underwear set that was a beautiful combination of cotton and lace. I held them in one hand as I tried to find something to wear. I came across a simple, white, summer dress and thought it was perfect.

I was tired of wearing jeans and t-shirts. I felt like wearing something lighter.

I picked it from the pile and headed out of the room, leaving Angela and Ben alone. I wanted to change, but knew I was in serious need of a shower. With the events of the past couple of days, I looked and smelled ghastly.

Though we didn't perspire and emit body odours like humans did, our hair and clothes still attracted dirt and grime. A week's worth of filth was plaguing me and the smell was just beginning to overwhelm my senses.

I told Kate and Mike I would be back later. I wanted to find a place to clean off, and in truth, I needed to be alone. Despite the years I'd been with my coven, there were times when I needed to be by myself. I had been for so long in the beginning that I often missed it. I missed the peace and quiet.

I ran for a few miles with my new wardrobe, towards the sound of running water. A creek was close and the rush of the stream smelt so fresh. It called to me, promising me comfort and cleanliness.

I set my clothes down on the bank of the creek and then stripped off my old ones, tossing the jacket into the trees and folding the jeans carefully. I also discarded my scuffed boots, along with my bra and underwear. I cast everything aside before submerging myself in the water.

The feel of it on my skin was delightfully warm and I closed my eyes, relishing in the sensations.

I scrubbed at my arms and legs with my hands, clearing the dirt though I had no soap. It felt nice to just let myself go, to cleanse my body as well as my mind. I was relaxing immensely as the only sounds I heard were the creek and the few animals scurrying about nearby.

I was trying to hold off panicking about Edward.

I took my time bathing, rinsing my hair thoroughly before I felt I was sufficiently clean. I climbed back up the bank and rested on the grass, allowing my body to dry naturally. I dressed in my new clothes, smoothing my hands down the front of the dress and smiling as I felt sexy and comfortable at the same time.

I padded back down the gravel road in my bare feet, listening as the sounds of the city came back to me and interrupted my silent bliss. I sighed, taking slower steps as I wanted to prolong my time away from the others. In the end, I decided my brooding was best done alone and sat upon a fallen tree just off the side of the road.

I traced lines in the dirt with my toe, leaning back on my hands as I gazed up through the thick branches and wide leaves. I felt peaceful for a few moments, until my peace was shattered.

"Bellaaa!"

My name was called, loudly and angrily. I stood abruptly and stepped back onto the road, staring down the dark path with a heaving chest and a racing mind.

The voice I'd heard was Edward's.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I could have been mean and left you with this cliffy for a whole week, but I'm not a bitch. Be kind and review. I'm being kind and giving you an early chapter *pouts cutely*

Don't forget to come on over to the forums on Twilighted to talk about The Hunt, or to find other favourite stories to chit chat about. Also, you can follow me on Twitter if it pleases you; AcrossSkyNStars is moi.

A link to Bella's dress will be on my profile if any of you want to take a look : )

Thanks for reading. Leave some love, then go check out the beginning of a new fic called Dear Bella by wytchwmn75. Only one chapter is posted, but it seems promising.


	7. Revelations

**A/N: **I know, I left ya'll with a cliffy. It's exactly why I wanted to post closer together. Next chapter, however, will come next Thursday. I was off school this week so I had more of an opportunity to write.

Thanks to everyone who has supported me this far and reviewed! All my twitter/FFA ladies (and Can, haha) thanks for being totally awesome! I truly appreciate everything you all have to say : )

My betas, Claire and Jess, you're even awesomer. I know it's not a word, but I don't care. I'm making it up! Thanks for being great and helping me out with these chapters.

A pushy, pushy lady made me post this! She left some, er...not so subtle hints over at FFA. I hope to placate you with this chapter, Addicted Necker! Enjoy everyone!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven:** Revelations

* * *

"**We always knew that it'd come to this**

**It's time like these I forget what I miss**

**Matters of heart are hard to address**

**Especially when yours is full of emptiness"**

**--Sum 41: **So Long Goodbye

**

* * *

**

e.p.o.v

At the sound of gunfire, I shot up from the bed. Alice and Jasper had heard it too and I was out the door and in the hall within seconds. A hunter was hanging out the broken window at the end of the corridor, shooting his gun into the night as a drunken slew of words accompanied his shots.

I went to him, grabbing him by the collar because he was so far gone that he would likely fall out if he wasn't careful.

"Hey, buddy, you okay?" I asked, pulling him inside and wrestling him for his gun. We fumbled for a couple of seconds but he stumbled to the side and released the gun to grip onto the wall.

"We needa go," he said decidedly, nodding his head and hugging the wall as he started walking away from me. Jasper and Alice were in the doorway, watching our encounter with amusement. Alice covered her mouth to stifle a laugh and I coughed to cover up mine.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked humorously.

He turned to me, his eyes glassy and unfocused as he leant back against the wall.

"To...get the _bloodsucker,_" he slurred, "jumped – gone," he motioned to the window, "can't be far, eh?"

My face paled and I took long strides towards him, grabbing him around the collar again and directing his gaze to mine.

"There was a vampire here?" I asked, watching as his eyes wandered away. "Hey, look at me." His blue eyes were hooded with intoxication and I cursed this man for being such a moron. "There was a vampire here?"

"S'what I said," he replied with a dangerous nod of his head. "Right outside that there door," he pointed to where Alice and Jasper were, "lucky I came when I did."

I tightened my jaw, putting up with his stupidity only because I wanted answers to my questions. "What did they look like?"

"Dontcha know, boy?" he asked in irritation, pawing at my fists that were clenched around his jacket. "Pale skin, red eyes, _what'smore_, eh? That's all they got; suck blood."

I gripped the material of his jacket tighter and shook him slightly, "Male or female?"

"Woman," he groaned, closing his eyes and frowning. "She was short. Brown hair – quick little bitch too..."

My heart was pounding in my chest as I pushed him away and tossed his gun back to him. He caught it and staggered down the hall towards the stairs. I turned to Alice and Jasper, trying to sort out everything in my head.

Bella had come here. She had been right outside that goddamn door. After she had told me Emmett was alive and after everything I had learned, she had the nerve to come here.

What the _fuck _was her deal?

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"It was Bella," I breathed, standing before them as a blinding rage bubbled inside me. "She was here, just now. I-I can't fucking believe her!"

"Bella is the vampire?" Alice asked, still holding her bloody fist in her other hand.

I nodded, slumping back against the wall and sinking to the floor. I drew my knees up to my chest and hung my head between them, trying to deal with everything one fucked up problem at a time. I breathed in and out deeply, attempting to tame the anger that was rising, but it was impossible. I was so worked up I couldn't focus.

What I needed to do was talk to Bella.

No, she needed to talk. I wanted answers. I wanted to know why she lied to me and told me he was alive when he wasn't.

I suddenly felt so stupid for believing a single word that had come from her mouth.

I got up off the floor, determined.

"I have to go," I said flippantly, straightening my jacket and heading down the hall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jasper yelled, running to me and gripping me by the shoulder. "What do you mean, you have to go? Where the hell are you going?"

"To find her," I replied, yanking my arm from his grip. "She's a lying bitch, Jas."

"What are you going to do, kill her?"

I dropped my eyes to the floor. I had no plan. I was being irrational, _again._

"I don't know," I said, curling my hand into a fist, "but I can't sit here and drag my ass. I have to do something."

"You need to calm down," Jasper countered, "you just found out that Em's dead, Edward, you're being foolish."

"I'm fine!" I said heatedly, watching as Jasper cocked his brow at me. I closed my eyes and carded my fingers into my hair. "I promise, I'm fine," I said in a calmer voice, "I just need some answers."

Jasper's gaze was still questioning but he let it go. "All right," he relented, "I'm going to just hang here for a few days, so you'll know where to find me."

I nodded, "Sounds good. I'll – I'll give you a call later."

"Don't do anything stupid," he warned.

I gave him a tight smile and continued to the stairs. The bar down below was booming and the only thing I heard circulating amongst the hunters was the rage about the vampire in the upstairs hall. A few were hyped up and planned on searching the city for the coven. They planned on killing every vampire they found.

I pushed past the drunken idiots asking me to join them on their hunt and stepped out into the night air, trying to organize my thoughts into something I could manage. I needed my brain filter intact when I saw her. I wouldn't lose myself this time in the magnetism that was palpable between us.

---

I wasn't sure where she was or where I was going, but I drove anyway. My anger and rage and stupidity were pushing me forward, down to the industrial side of town, where she would likely be. It was a fair distance away from human life and provided enough shelter that they could hide when the time came.

I stopped in the middle of the road and put the car in park, throwing the door open roughly and standing in the street, my chest heaving sporadically. I tried to get myself together, to think rationally, but I couldn't do it. I was too pissed off to wait for my sense to come back to me.

"Bellaaa!" I yelled in a long, deep breath. I called her name over and over, knowing she could hear me, wherever she was. I leant back against the Impala and caught my breath, staring down the road, shifting my eyes from end to end.

She came just as I had expected, appearing from around a corner and slowing to a human speed as she approached me.

"Are you crazy?" she asked in a near-whisper, putting her finger firmly against my chest. "What are you doing? There are hunters out right now looking for me and my coven. What if you've been followed?"

I tensed my jaw painfully because of the ethereal beauty she possessed in her anger. The moonlight made her pale skin look luminescent and delicate as her damp hair hung lightly over her shoulders. It cast shadows across her exposed chest and highlighted the ferocity of her irises as she stared back at me.

It also didn't help that the dress she was wearing hugged the curve of her breasts and gently fell away from her body, stopping just above her knees and truly capturing how exquisite she was.

"I...I –" I stammered, losing my voice.

_Fuck, get yourself together!_

I shook my head and tore my eyes from Bella. This is what I had been afraid of happening.

"I want answers," I blurted, my eyes closed as I spoke. I peeled my lids back and Bella was standing there still, her hands smoothing the lines of her dress. "I know you know what I'm talking about, so don't play dumb, Bella," I snapped in aggravation, both at her and myself, "I know you were at The Hunting Lodge. You heard what Alice told me, didn't you?"

Her head tilted as her gaze met mine and she pursed her lips before she spoke.

"Yes, of course I heard what she told you," she replied calmly. "You should have listened to my warnings, Edward. I thought they'd be enough, but you're much more stubborn than I anticipated."

"Stubborn?" I asked in irritated amusement. "You call looking for my brother _stubborn_?"

"No, your persistence is what's stubborn about you," she said with a sigh. "I realize he's family, but if a vampire is warning you to leave something alone, it's best you do what you're told. I tried, Edward, I really did. I didn't mean for any of it to turn out this way."

"I want the truth, Bella," I said decidedly, disregarding her statement. Her arms dropped to her sides in something resembling defeat. "Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me he was alive when he's not?" My voice rose with every word as I took steps closer to her. She took just as many steps back, putting distance between us as her eyes were trained on mine.

"I didn't lie," she said simply. "I may have kept the truth from you, but I've never lied to you."

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't!" she replied, just as infuriated. I took another step towards her, but quickly retreated as I covered my mouth and nose with my hand. Her venom was strong.

"Stop doing that," I hissed, motioning to her as I took a deep, clean breath, free of her scent. "I can't even think," I mumbled inaudibly.

"It's involuntary," she said pointedly, "I secrete venom when I'm angry."

I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"I think I have a bit more reason to be angry than you," I said, trying to keep my eyes anywhere but on her as I spoke. I could faintly smell her venom and it made my heart beat faster. "I…"

Shit!

I kept losing my fucking train of thought.

"Just…just tell me why you lied!" I yelled in frustration, meeting her gaze because it was impossible for me to _not _look at her. An intense tremor rolled through my arms and legs when our eyes connected. She was just so close to me; so beautiful, so perfect.

I was so goddamn angry with myself.

"I told you," she repeated in a defeated voice, "I didn't _lie _Edward."

"You told me he was alive," I said, trying to sound strong and together even though I was falling apart. I was struggling to form a sentence without my words faltering.

"I never said that," she told me, shaking her head as she stepped closer. The venom was overwhelming and I held my breath as she looked up to me. Her bangs were swept across her brow bone, concealing part of her eye, but the red was as deep and clear as ever as it peeked through the strands.

"Wh…yeah, you did," I countered, frowning because I was confusing myself. "Yes," I said more firmly, "you did. You said he was alive, that he was okay."

"I said he was okay," she repeated, cocking her head to the side. "I never said he was alive."

I stepped back, my lips parting in confusion and uncertainty as my hip nudged the rear end of the Impala.

"H-how is he okay, but not alive?" I asked, shaking my head at the absurdity. "Oh, and none of this bullshit about him being okay because he's in a better pl-ace…"

I stuttered and trailed off, all the blood draining from my face when I had answered my own question in my head. Bella was still looking up to me and I found that her eyes had softened. I felt angry tears gathering as I steeled myself.

"He's not…human, is he?" I asked, watching as Bella lowered her eyes briefly before focusing on me again.

"No," she replied, quickly sweeping her tongue across her bottom lip. "I told you that you wouldn't like it, Edward, I –"

"Is he like you?" I asked, jutting my chin towards her.

She swallowed audibly, glancing up to me again with eyes that were pleading.

"Answer the question, Bella," I said irritably.

"Yes," she responded. I bowed my head, digging my fist into my hair as I stifled my cry. I tried to breathe, to tell myself everything was okay, but who the fuck was I kidding?

_Nothing _was okay. It never would be.

"She did this to him?" I asked, finding that my eyes drifted to Bella's again. She had been watching me the entire time; I could feel her gaze on me even when I wasn't looking.

"No," she replied, shifting uneasily from one bare foot to the other. In all the time I'd come into contact with her, never had I seen her so nervous. She was always confident and sure of herself, calm and collected.

"I did," she whispered in a shaky breath.

"You?" I asked in bewilderment, pointing an unstable finger at her. "You...you, you changed Emmett? Why?" I was yelling again and my feet were pushing me closer to her, even though I knew it was the worst possible thing for me to be doing.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, shaking her head as I stood inches from her. "I had to!"

"You didn't _have _to do anything, Bella!" I retorted, gesturing wildly with my hands.

"Can I explain?" she asked calmly, pleading with me.

"Explain how you killed my brother?" I asked bitterly, clenching my jaw so tight my teeth were grinding together. "Sure," I said sarcastically, motioning to her with my hand, "why not? Floor's yours, sweetheart."

"I don't know why I bother with you, Edward," she said sadly, combing her fingers through her hair before tucking it behind her ear. "I was trying to help. I could have let him die."

I just stared back at her. If what she wanted was a 'thank you,' she would be disappointed to know she'd never get it.

She put her hand to her forehand to regain her composure before she spoke.

"The hunt in Ohio, we were following you," she admitted, glancing up to me. "We'd been following you for a year, watching you, learning about you. That's why I knew so much, when we met. I knew you were hunters…but Rosalie was insistent. She wanted Emmett.

"His blood...to her, it was strong. We have what we call singers. Our singer's blood calls to us louder than anyone else in this world. Emmett is that person for Rosalie, but she wanted more than to feed from him. She wanted him as her mate."

_Mate? _

My mouth and throat were dry with shock and unease. It was her. All this time, that _thing, _that feeling, it had been her. They had been following us for a year and we hadn't even known it.

"She learned to control how much she wanted his blood and we still pursued you," Bella continued in a steady voice. "We were there when Jacob attacked. You were unconscious, but Emmett...it was too late. Jacob bit him."

"Wh…but –"

"Let me finish," she interrupted with an upturned palm. I quieted and allowed her to continue. "You know we are mortal enemies to the Werewolves. We are each other's weakness, in every way. The only thing to counteract the change into Werewolf is with the injection of our venom.

"Instead of completing the change as a Werewolf, Emmett completed the change as a vampire. The venom took over the cells in his body, killing what Jacob had injected. If I hadn't changed him, he would be dead, Edward. I couldn't allow him to transform into that…that beast."

"Because what you are is so much better?" I asked through all my pent-up anger and rage.

She seemed mildly taken aback by my accusation and her eyes fell down to the pavement as silence consumed us. The only sound I could hear was my uneven heartbeat thumping in my ears. I knew she could hear it too.

"You know what, Edward, you're right," she said, her tone laced with an acidic edge, "I guess I am no better. I'm a monster too. I have no heart." She smiled darkly as her cold eyes met mine. Her abrupt shift in mood was scaring me and I looked away as a sick feeling shot up my spine.

"You have your answers," she continued, her voice still emotionless and frightening, "I hope you're happy."

I just blinked at the pavement, my breaths stuttering as I exhaled. I vaguely noted that Bella's presence wasn't as strong and I glanced up, only to find that she had gone. She was walking down the road at a human speed as I watched her. She disappeared from my sight seconds later as she rounded a corner.

I couldn't even think straight. I was so lost now.

So many emotions were passing through me and my mind was so active that I'd made the decision to run after her before I had a reason to. It just couldn't end like this. I needed more. I wasn't sure what I needed more of, but I couldn't let her walk away that easily.

"No," I said quietly, shaking my head at _everything._ "No...it's too easy," I mumbled to nobody. I unhitched myself from the Impala and quickly ducked inside to pull the key from the ignition. I slammed the door shut and started running.

I ran around the corner she had, finding myself on a dark, quiet street. It was littered with broken lamp posts and abandoned buildings, many of which had boarded up windows and doors that had been tainted with graffiti. The pungent smell of asphalt assaulted me as I ran and it burned my lungs, but I pushed my legs to keep me moving.

I yelled her name breathlessly as I ran, hopefully in an attempt to stop her. I rounded another corner and sprinted for a block before stopping to catch my breath. I had just started up again when a stone cold force collided with my chest, knocking the air from my lungs and me to the ground.

I wheezed and groaned as I shifted in agony, finding that the force was still on my chest and my elbow throbbed painfully.

"Edward?" Bella's voice said from above me. My eyelids flickered and I felt dizzy as I tried to focus on her. She was lying on top of me. The hard, cold force had been her.

"What the..."

"Are you okay?" she asked warily, bracing her hands on the pavement and lifting herself a few inches off me to alleviate the pressure.

"That fucking killed," I said as I took a deep breath. It stung my lungs and I groaned again, glancing up to her from the ground.

Fuck me.

Her hair was hanging down, brushing against the side of my face, and her eyes were soft and warm again. They weren't cold and void like they had been before.

"Why...why were you running so fast?" I asked in a strained voice. Her close proximity and my light-headedness were doing me no good. Everything had been working to my disadvantage lately.

"I –"

"Ah, knew you wouldn't get far," a deep voice said from behind us, cutting off Bella's explanation.

My eyes were fixed on hers, and panic rose inside me because of the fear I saw in them.

"Hunters," she said in a shaky whisper. My breathing grew rapid as I tried to figure a way out of this.

"Play it cool," I muttered under my breath, "follow my lead."

She nodded minutely and lifted herself off me, straightening out her dress as I stood. I shifted myself closer to her, eyeing the three men curiously as the one in front tilted his head, his gaze fixed on Bella. He was tall, with blond hair and a menacing face. He also had a brace over his right wrist.

I tried to hold my composure when I figured out who this man likely was. I was positive it was Jasper's hunter friend, James. He was the one who had attacked Bella, and he was the one whose wrist she had broken.

But he was also the one that had fashioned Werewolves blood into bullet capsules.

"Is there a problem?" I asked, swallowing down my trepidation as I noticed he was clutching a gun in his uninjured hand.

"I just need your friend here," James stated, nodding his head at Bella. "We have some business to take care of."

I didn't like his tone or demeanour, at all. From what I'd heard, he was feral and vicious, and there was no way in hell Bella was going anywhere with him. I reached out and put my hand over Bella's shoulder, drawing her in closer to me until I encased her in my arms.

It felt right and wrong all at the same time. I was being protective, of her, of a vampire. I was going against everything I had ever known and believed. I was one of them, one of the hunters that were narrowing their eyes at the close contact Bella and I shared.

But then again, I wasn't.

It was hard to describe what my body, brain, and heart were telling me. All were conflicting with each other, screwing me up so bad I could hardly think.

I kept telling myself I was keeping her safe because I still needed to know more about Emmett. All I knew was that he had been turned. _One _of my questions had been answered.

"I don't think so," I deadpanned, staring right at James as I spoke. "She stays with me."

He let out a somewhat annoyed laugh and shook his head.

"I don't think you understand, kid," he said, taking a step forward. "She's not what you think."

"Is that so?" I replied, looking down to Bella as she determinedly gazed back at the trio of hunters. "She's exactly what I think she is."

"Oh," James mused, quirking his brow at me, "I see. I didn't catch your name...?"

"That's because I didn't offer it," I told him in a clipped voice. "Why don't you go wait in the car," I said to Bella, running my hand up and down her smooth, cool skin. "You're freezing."

She turned slightly and looked up to me. Her eyes held something of relief and she smiled, stepping up on her toes to place a soft, lingering kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear. She extracted herself from me, and as she ran from our stand-off, my arms felt empty without her there. I stuck my hands in my pockets to make it disappear, to rid myself of the sensation of her skin against mine.

"Do you realize what you've just done?" James asked, sticking his gun around his back and motioning wildly with his broken wrist.

"Of course I do," I retorted, "I know what she is."

"You're a hunter?" James asked his brow furrowing.

"Yeah," I replied, nodding at him as his eyes widened in realization.

"Then why did you let her go?" he asked, enraged. "She's a vampire."

"I know what I'm doing," I assured, raking my fingers through my hair and tightening my jaw. "I...I want to take care of that one myself," I said quietly, hoping Bella couldn't hear me. "I have a...personal vendetta with her."

He scoffed, "Personal vendetta? You were getting pretty cozy with that bloodsucker, kid."

"It's an act," I lied. He had to believe me. I needed to get him away, to make him believe Bella was being taken care of. I knew he'd persist if he thought I was falling victim to her charms. "I'm guessing she did that to you?" I asked, jerking my head towards his broken wrist.

He nodded, "Little bitch snapped it last night. I could have taken her...I was close."

"Well it seems your tactics didn't necessarily work," I pointed out, cocking my brow at him. "Getting close to her...that's my tactic."

"Huh," he mused, his expression clearly interested in my fabricated plan to kill Bella, "interesting. All right, settle the score. But if I find her alone, still alive, she's mine."

"Won't happen," I reassured with a fleeting smile. He made my skin crawl, and considering the line of work I was in, it was an astounding thing for a human to be able to do.

"Oh, and I never did get you name," he tacked on just as I was turning to leave.

I took a few steps towards him and extended my hand, "Name's Sam," I lied.

"Sam," he said with a smile, taking my hand in his good one, "I'm James. This is Garrett," he tilted his head to the guy over his left shoulder, "and Laurent." He nodded to the other guy and I gave them tight smiles too before I hastily walked off into the night.

I wanted to take my time, to walk slowly and gather my thoughts, but I rounded a corner and almost ran into Bella again.

"Jesusfuck," I said in exasperation, clutching my hand to my chest because she'd scared the shit out of me. "I thought I told you to wait in the car."

"I wasn't going to leave you alone with them," she replied, walking beside me as we headed to where the Impala was parked. "They're dangerous, and all you have is your knife."

"How...did you know I only have my knife?" I asked incredulously, shifting my eyes to her as she smiled down at the concrete.

"I think I know more about you than you do sometimes Edward," she said, brushing her fingers against her lips before she was silent again.

I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Uh, you know...what I said –"

"I know," she said quickly, waving her hand to dismiss it. "It's fine."

"I wasn't telling the truth, Bella," I assured, grabbing her wrist so she stopped and turned to me. I let her go just as fast as I had touched her, frowning at the undecipherable mess of emotion that had suddenly plagued me.

I didn't know what to feel.

Emmett...he was a vampire. Jacob had bitten him on the hunt in Ohio and Bella had changed him to save his life.

Was I mad? Fuck yes. I was furious...angry, sad, heartbroken.

But no matter how torn apart I was, no matter how upside down my world seemed to be...Emmett was here, among the living. Bella had _saved _him. I still had my brother, even if he wasn't human.

"I know," Bella replied softly, sticking her hands in the pockets of her dress. My mind snapped back to the present and I watched her, pulling away, being reserved. We were both wary of our emotions right now and I honestly didn't know what to do.

"I should go," she said, looking down the dark road as she pulled her hands from her pockets and crossed her arms over her chest instead. "I've been gone a while and I don't want my coven to worry. Being out with so many hunters searching for us isn't safe." Her eyes met mine again and my pulse quickened. "I really am sorry, about Emmett. I hope you understand."

I nodded in acknowledgment, and just as she made to move, my heart jumped up into my throat.

"Do you think I can come with you?" I asked suddenly. I knew it was dangerous, for me to be spending so much time with her, but I wanted more information. Some things still didn't make sense to me.

"Can you be civil?" she asked, cocking her brow.

I snorted quietly, but nodded my head, "Yeah, I think so."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** All right, there it is! THAT'S what happened to Emmett. Lots of you guessed right. I'm horribly transparent ; )

Please leave some love and let me know how you liked it! You will get a nice little teaser for chapter 8 if you do : ) The next chapter _Defensive _will be posted next Thursday. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to come chat on Twitter and Twilighted!

Kayla, hope that was worth it ;)


	8. Defensive

**A/N:** Yay, it's Thursday again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I was pleasantly surprised by the response, so thank you : ) Ya'll make me smile. This chapter is going up a little earlier for a certain lady...

*cough* ZENONE *cough*

Thanks to my beta-babes, Claire and Jess. You're awesome, thanks for the help and support with these chapters and this story. Love you both!

Bella's up, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: **Defensive

**

* * *

**

**"I won't try to philosophize**

**I'll just take a deep breath**

**And I'll look in your eyes**

**This is how I feel, and it's so, so real"**

**--Boys Like Girls: **Hero/Heroine

**

* * *

**

**b.p.o.v**

Even though I could run faster than his car, I slipped in the passenger seat of Edward's Impala anyway. We sat in awkward silence with each other, save for the few quiet directions I gave to him on our way back to the junk yard. I glanced at him every couple of seconds, watching as his grip was tight on the steering wheel and his jaw was set and rigid.

I knew I did to him what he did to me. For some reason, we made each other weak. It was absolutely crippling, the way I felt around him, but I wanted to feel this way. It was a miserable and painful tug that had its hold on me, but I wouldn't let it go. I wanted to feel this miserable if it meant being close to Edward.

"Just so you know," I began, twirling my finger around the soft hem of my dress, "we are staying with another coven."

"Do you do that often?" he asked hesitantly, letting his eyes momentarily drift from the road to me. His heartbeat changed tempo as he looked away and I smiled to myself, knowing I was the cause.

"Never," I replied. "From what I understand, they live here permanently though. They do kill...but can I trust you to not – you know, do your job right now?"

He licked his lips before he furrowed his brow. "I know maybe I was irrational before, but I'm not suicidal Bella," he said, shaking his head. "How do you figure I'd go about attacking two covens, alone, even if I wanted to?"

"I guess I never thought of it that way," I laughed. "But I just wanted to warn you that they might be...different, than me and my coven. Have you ever had contact with vampires other than us?"

"No," he said, scratching the back of his neck before his hand returned to the wheel. "To be honest, I didn't know vampires existed until a few years ago. You're the first ones I've come into contact with."

I sighed, "This should be interesting."

Edward didn't hear the quiet comment I'd made to myself, and as I instructed him to turn the next corner, we were in front of the gated entrance to the junk yard. I slid from my seat and padded over to the gate, pulling down the lock and pushing open the fence. When Edward was through, I refastened the lock and approached the driver's side of the car.

He rolled down the window and frowned at me.

"Pull around back," I said as I leant against the car's frame, "I'll meet you there."

I ran ahead of him, waiting at the back of the junk yard, allowing myself a few seconds alone to breathe. Edward's scent was so strong to me and the hum of his blood was so hypnotic that it was driving me insane, in such a good way. The gentle slope of his neck that peeked out from beneath the collar of his jacket was unbelievably smooth and tempting. My hands nearly shook at how my will power was being tested.

_Calm yourself, Bella. Control, remember you have control._

I threaded my fingers into my hair, curling the soft, dried locks into a fist as I repeated the reassurance in my head.

I could resist Edward. I was trying to convince myself that his blood was like anyone else's, but it wasn't the call of his blood that was the problem. Edward wasn't my singer. It wasn't an undeniable pull that I felt from the sweet smell of him, it was simply mouth-watering. The problem was _him. _

_He _wasn't like anyone else. Everything about him intrigued me and drew me in closer. Edward challenged me in so many ways. He didn't even understand what he did to me.

I had been a vampire for a hundred and sixty-five years, and only now had I found that one person who I would be willing to give myself to, completely. I had waited this long for someone who would never want me like that. He only lusted after me because of my appearance.

Headlights shone and glared off the dusty, broken windows of the building, bringing me back to the harsh reality of my situation. I stopped pacing the rough gravel as Edward cut the engine and stepped out of the car. I could vaguely hear the others murmuring inside about what was going on and I took a deep breath.

I knew Mike would be furious, but I didn't care. I wasn't about to let him dictate what I did and didn't do. I gave him immortality, _he_ was loyal to _me_. I told him what to do, not the other way around.

"So, how many others are there?" Edward whispered as he approached me.

"I think four," I answered uncertainly. "Just...stay close."

I reached out tentatively and touched his hand, glancing up at him to make sure the contact was all right. His breath spilled forth in a quiet gasp, but his warm fingers wound around mine, lacing them together as I looked away.

A small smile graced my lips as I led Edward inside, through the dark, empty rooms. Nothing but dust and grime were visible to me as I ascended the wide stairwell with Edward in tow. Words and sentences became clearer and louder as I reached the top and I saw Mike's angered face as soon as I stopped in the doorway.

"Don't say anything," I ordered just as his mouth opened. "I don't want to hear it."

My eyes frantically flitted across the room, taking in the eight other vampires that inhabited the space. Mike was standing close, but the rest of my coven was seated on the few sofas, next to Victoria and three other women that I did not recognize. They must have been her coven.

"I'm out of here," Mike growled as he stalked past me at an inhuman speed, taking off down the stairs and out into the junk yard. I ground my teeth together when I heard the audible sound of metal crunching. I was positive he'd done something to Edward's car.

I closed my eyes and took several deeps breaths, feeling the sweat on Edward's palm, only just noticing that his heart was beating furiously. I turned quickly and looked up at him, watching as his wide eyes took everything in before him.

"You okay?" I asked in a whisper. He looked down at me with a deep frown, his forehead creasing as he gripped my hand tighter and nodded.

When I faced the rest of the room again, a tall blond was before me, her head cocked to the side as her gaze was fixed on Edward behind me. The others were watching something on the television, some occupied with a book.

"Can I help you?" I asked rather rudely, feeling more than protective of Edward. Her eyes were fixed on his and I heard as his breathing grew laboured. She was either scaring him or arousing him. I hoped for the former, but she was extremely beautiful; long, blond hair, dark, red eyes, flawless features.

"Just wondering if you were going to...share," she replied coolly, arching her brow. She licked her lips and I growled, taking a step backwards so I was right against Edward.

"Back off," I warned, finally garnering her attention, "I don't share."

Her laugh was sinister and mocking as she threw her head back. I simply stared at her, never feeling so defensive of anything in my entire life.

"We always share, Bella," she said, pouting her bottom lip a little as she calmed down from her bout of laughter, "coven rules."

Edward's breathing changed again and I knew he was certainly nervous now, not aroused. He stepped closer to me and I felt his fingers gripping the fabric of my dress near my waist.

"Last time I checked, I had my own coven," I responded, "and you're not part of it."

She seemed irritated at the fact that I wasn't giving in and glanced to Edward one last time before she turned on her heel and swayed her hips back over to the couch. She sat down next to one of the others with olive-toned skin and dark hair. Her low voice carried to me as she complained about my inability to share my catch and I felt a growl rumble my chest again.

Kate and Angela looked over and their faces contorted in their displeasure and unease. This is why we never associated with other vampires. Their morals were nothing like ours and their attitudes were viciously impudent.

I didn't care for them, at all.

I gave Kate and Angela hopefully reassuring smiles as I tugged Edward by the hand and led him into the other room. It was fairly free of dirt and mould, but it was cluttered with clothes and meaningless knick knacks. Books and other objects were scattered about, filling the decrepit bookcase in the corner and the low nightstand that was missing one leg. The bed was nothing more than a box spring and mattress nestled into the corner, topped with a black comforter and lumpy pillows.

It wasn't much, but it was better than what we'd ever been accustomed to.

The stench of mould didn't trespass into the room, and when I saw the candles flickering from the sill, I saw why. The aroma of vanilla lingered instead and I inhaled deeply, feeling a subtle burn at the back of my throat as Edward's scent mixed with the candles.

I salivated at the combination of the two.

I swallowed down the venom, knowing the burn was a tell tale sign that I was thirsty, that I needed to feed. I hadn't done so since before my and Edward's confrontation at the warehouse in Chicago and it was starting to affect me. Edward's close proximity also wasn't helping matters any, but I refused to push him away.

I was such a masochist.

"I'm sorry about that, out there," I apologized, reluctantly pulling my hand away from Edward's. He looked down to me and gave me a small half-smile, suggesting that he was uncomfortable in this place. I wasn't much more comfortable than he was, but then again, I wasn't human. I could hold my own if things got ugly, he couldn't.

"It's...okay," he said with a shrug. "I just – I feel so naked, unarmed." His lips curled up into a tiny grin as he patted down his jacket, highlighting the fact that he had no gun. All he had was a knife, secured around his back in its holster. "I've never been in a situation...like this. I'm always prepared, yah know?"

He blew out his breath uneasily and shrugged off his jacket, folding it and haphazardly laying it on the bed. He placed his knife on top of it and crawled onto the mattress until his back was against the wall and he was facing me again.

He drew one knee up to his chest, straightening out the other as he rested his elbow on his bent leg. I saw that the skin was darker around the jutting bone of his elbow and I knelt on the bed, taking his arm in my hands.

"It's bruising," I said sadly, curling my palm around the tender, blackish-blue muscles. I hated that I had hurt him. It was an accident. I never expected him to come after me.

Edward hissed quietly when my cold skin touched his, but he pushed his elbow closer as his eyes fluttered shut. I knew my temperature would help to suppress the swelling, so I sat back on my heels, rubbing my hand over the warmth of his arm as he leant his head against the wall.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I smoothed my palm and fingers in methodical circles, "I never meant to hurt you."

He tilted his head down and rested the side of his face on his shoulder. He blinked a few times, his long, dark lashes sweeping against his cheekbones as he watched me.

"Why are you so different?" he asked his voice low and pained. I dropped my eyes to the bed, stilling my hand on his arm as I exhaled. "Can I ask you a question?"

I lifted my chin, meeting his gaze again as he licked his lips and said, "Before, in the car...you said that these vampires – they, killed. Do you _not_ kill?"

"No," I responded, biting absently on the inside of my lip as I resumed with my ministrations on his elbow. "I know what Jasper told you...in the diner. We don't drink from animals. We feed off human blood, but we don't kill."

He pushed his free hand against the mattress to sit straighter and his expression was thoughtful as he stared at me.

"How?" he asked with a small shrug.

"We just...don't," I replied simply. "I wasn't changed willingly, Edward. The one who changed me was a bloodthirsty newborn. I was caught in the middle of something I didn't even understand. I was immortal before I even knew what I was." I swallowed again, feeling the burn before I continued, "I'm not a bad person. I don't want people to die because of me."

"But how do you resist?" he asked in curiosity.

"It's not without difficulty sometimes," I said honestly. "In the beginning, I tried. I failed for so many years before I could...stop myself, from killing. You have no idea how hard it is. It's like trying to refuse water when you're dying of thirst, but ten times more powerful."

Our eyes held each others as I spoke, never wavering as he listened to my explanation. We were silent after I finished, only quiet mumbling and the beat of Edward's heart filling my ears.

"I'm sorry I judged you," he murmured, pulling his arm from my grasp and averting his eyes from mine. They focused on the window that had been clouded by dust and he sighed, rubbing his fingers over his eyes. "So many things are hidden under the surface, things I never think twice about." He tilted his head to look at me. "What if I was wrong about other creatures I've hunted? What if I killed something, just because I was taught to hate it?"

My mouth opened to respond, but I snapped it shut. I had no right answer. There was no way for him to know that. He had to trust his instincts.

"Everything about this job used to be so easy. It's supernatural, we kill it. Now..." he trailed off, reaching up with shaky fingers to pull the thread of a necklace from beneath his shirt. Two emblems stood out against the dark green material, both signs of the zodiac. "Now – Emmett...my brother, he's what I hunt," he said in a depressed whisper, "nothing makes sense anymore."

I affectionately placed my hand on his knee, unable to offer anything else. I couldn't fathom what he was feeling right now, but I felt his confusion.

"How did I let this happen?" he asked torturously, allowing my hand to rest on his leg as he shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Edward," I said softly, sitting up on my knees and shifting closer to him. My throat ached as I inhaled but I pushed it down; I could wait until later to feed. Right now, Edward was all that mattered. "I know how protective of him you are. You did all you could, but you can't control everything. Some things are just out of your hands."

"But it is my fault," he replied dismally, balling his hands into fists and putting them in his lap. "If we had just known more...or maybe if we hadn't taken the job in the first place, this wouldn't have happened. I...I felt so off, being in Ohio. I knew something wasn't right."

"How could you have known?" I countered.

"I should have known," he said in anger, his eyes flashing to mine. "We weren't ready for it. We should have said no." He bowed his head, dragging his fingers through his hair before he looked back up to me. "When did you start following us?"

I sat down on the bed in front of him and crossed my legs, absent-mindedly playing with the hem of my dress. I started at the beginning, telling him everything from the first moment I saw him, up until the hunt in Ohio. He remained calm and stoic as I recalled absolutely every minute detail, sometimes shocking him with my knowledge.

"So, what, following us had been your guilty pleasure?" he asked, his brows furrowed as his regarded me with narrowed eyes, "An obsession?"

"Maybe in the beginning, but –" I cut myself off, cursing my severely deficient brain filter.

"But what?" he inquired, sitting up straighter as he rested his elbow on his knee again. The bruise was more prominent now, but it didn't look like it had swelled. I was glad I could at least reduce the pain.

"Nothing," I lied, bothering the inside of my lip with my teeth once more.

"Bullshit," he said in a whisper, pushing his hands against the mattress and moving closer to me. I held my breath as the denim of his legs brushed against my skin. "But what?" he repeated.

"But now...I don't know what it is," I responded quickly, knowing I wouldn't be able to hide it from him much longer. "This," I motioned between us, "following you...it's not an obsession."

His lips parted gently before he asked, "What is it?"

I wanted to cry. The need to just tell him that I loved him was so overwhelming that my breaths stuttered.

"I don't know," I lied. He was about to push it further, but thankfully someone knocked on the door. I beckoned them in and Kate appeared, shooting me a wink before Edward turned his head. She was a life saver.

"Mike still isn't back," she said, her gaze flickering to Edward quickly before she looked to me, "and it's almost three."

I sighed, rolling my eyes at the mattress. "If he's not back in half an hour, we'll go look for him," I said decidedly. Kate nodded and shut the door, leaving Edward and I alone again. I chanced looking at him, only to find that he was staring at me. His heartbeat was slower now and I noticed that his eyelids were heavy.

I knew he was tired.

"I think you should rest," I told him, nodding towards the misshapen pillows, "you look tired."

His eyes closed briefly before they opened once more. "Will you stay?" he asked. I tried to take his words at face value, telling myself he only wanted me to stay to keep him safe from the others in Victoria's coven.

"Of course," I replied. He nodded lethargically and shuffled to the top of the bed, sliding under the comforter and resting his head on the pillows. I sat next to him, propping one pillow up against the wall, beneath my back, so I wasn't uncomfortable.

Edward's eyes shut, and within seconds, he was asleep.

---

Mike had returned with Jessica minutes after Edward had drifted off, and sometime during the night, I had fallen asleep as well. I was roused from my slumber by a quiet shuffling. I peeled my lids back slowly, finding that diluted sunlight filtered in through the windows, brightening the room but presenting no danger to me.

Edward was standing, sliding his jacket on his shoulders. I propped myself up on my elbow, waiting to see if he would acknowledge me at all before he left, seeing as that's what it looked like he was doing. He drew the zipper up and turned, tilting his head down to meet my gaze.

"You're leaving?" I asked, sitting fully and allowing the comforter to fall to my hips. I couldn't even recall covering myself with it in the first place.

"Uh...y-yeah," he stammered. The beat of his heart was quick and his lungs were still as he stared at me. I wasn't sure what had him in such a state, until I felt a gentle tickle on my arm. I peeked down, seeing that the strap of my dress had fallen off my shoulder and the fabric had revealed the swell of my breast and the top of my bra.

"I-I gotta go," he said in a quick breath. He turned to leave and I leapt up on the bed after hastily fixing the strap.

"Wait," I said, rushing forward and grabbing his arm. He spun around faster than I had anticipated and I did something I had never done as a vampire; I stumbled. I fell against Edward, bracing myself on his shoulders as he caught me as best he could with his hands on my waist.

The height of the bed brought me to his level, our faces mere inches apart. The warmth of his scent and his skin on mine were intoxicating and my mouth filled with venom as I inhaled.

"Where are you going?" I asked quietly, shifting my feet slightly, inadvertently pushing my body closer to his.

He swallowed, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths before he replied, "I...there's some – fuck..." He clenched his jaw tight and his eyes flew open. His fingers dug into the fabric of my dress as he pushed me back and stepped up on the bed. "Do you understand – how hard...it is for me to _think _when you're this close to me?" he asked in a low voice as he towered over me, breathing hard as he pressed me against the wall.

"What makes you think it's any different for me?" I responded, gazing up into his dark, green eyes as loose strands of hair fell across his forehead. "It's not," I said softly, stepping up on my toes and brushing my fingers through the delicate hairs at the nape of his neck.

His lips parted as his tongue swept out against the pale pink flesh and I listened as his blood rushed quicker through his veins in his arousal. My body was flush with his and I could feel the beat of his heart through his jacket as it thundered in his chest.

"You make me feel human," I whispered, looking down and putting my hand between us, directly over the inconsistent beating. "I can't explain it."

My head tilted back and slid against the wall just as Edward's hand came up to cradle the side of my face. My breath caught in my throat at the sensation and I swallowed the venom that had gathered in my mouth as he bent his neck. His nose gently nudged my cheek before his lips met mine and I closed my eyes, whimpering from the contact as I carded my fingers into his hair.

His mouth was warm and delicious, moulding to mine with the perfect amount of pressure. His hands tightened around my waist and drew me in closer as he tilted his head. I bit on his bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but in an attempt to deepen the kiss, which was when he pulled away.

"Fuck-sorry," he said quickly, pushing his hands against the wall and backing up, stumbling off the edge of the bed, "I-I shouldn't have done that." He shook his head and put his fingers to his lips, rubbing absently as his anguished gaze met mine. His cheeks were flushed beautifully, the hue spreading up his face and reddening the tips of his ears as his eyes flickered to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he made to leave again.

"I...there's something I have to do," he replied, his back turned to me as his hand was on the doorknob.

"Will you come back after?" I felt like I was grasping for straws. My neediness was astounding me.

"Yeah," he answered. He pulled open the door and left, walking through the room and descending the stairs as I watched him. I smoothed my fingers over my lips as Edward's heat lingered on my skin. I smiled to myself, thinking for the first time that maybe I wasn't the only one of us feeling this way.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts! Teasers will be given to those who review for the next chapter titled _Esme. _The title is a teaser in itself ;)

I just want to quickly say that my other story, Forgive Me, Please, has been nominated in the Indies! While I'm still working on the epilogue (sadly, I know), I just wanted to say to any FMP readers who nominated that I truly appreciate it! I'm not sure if I'll win, but it's nice to be nominated, so thanks.

Voting is still open though, so leave me some love, and then go vote for your favourite Indie Twi-fics!

http://theindietwificawards(dot)com/vote(dot)aspx


	9. Esme

**A/N: **Oh, look at that, it's Thursday again =)

I know, I know, FINALLY to E/B kissing. I'm just as happy as you are about Edward caving. I know this is a slow fic in the way of romance, but speeding it up would be unrealistic, let's be honest. Thanks to everyone who's been sticking with this, I appreciate all the input.

My lovely, amazing betas, Claire and Jess – I adore you both. Thanks for always being there for me and helping to make this story what it is.

Edward's up, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: **Esme

* * *

"**She's in control, of everything**

**I'm just a puppet, she pulls my strings**

**Denying truth, I'll test my fate**

**And keep on playing this wicked game**

**--Billy Talent: **Diamond on a Landmine

**

* * *

**

**e.p.o.v**

I stepped out into the fresh air, away from Bella and the inevitable temptation. I was ashamed to admit to myself that everything about her made me weak; physically weak...mentally weak. I felt helpless when I was around her, like I could barely think, let alone speak.

My judgment earlier had been clouded and my actions had been impulsive. The numbness in my lips had now gone but I could still taste her. I could still smell her on my skin. It was just all so very, very wrong, because it was the first kiss between us that hadn't been the result of a screaming match. There had been no fighting or anger. Nothing had provoked me to do what I did.

I did it...because I wanted to. My mind knew it was no good, to go through with what my body wanted, but I couldn't stop myself. Bella's draw was too much for me to resist.

_Fuck, I am so screwed._

I squinted from the sunlight, trying to get Bella out of my head, as I made my way to the Impala. My eyes were wide and my mouth agape as I caught sight of my car, my baby, with a monstrous dent pounded into its rear end. I restrained myself from screaming profanities and bit my lip as I bent down, mourning the damage, tracing the cracks in the paint with my fingers.

"Motherfucker," I mumbled.

I wasn't positive, but I had a feeling it was the handiwork of the angry one in Bella's coven; the one who had left in a huff last night. I was sure he hated me.

I took a few calming breaths as I closed my eyes, trying to push the nagging of the damage from my mind before I slipped inside and drove to the front gate. It was already open for me when I got there, so I kept driving, leaving the junk yard behind and heading toward the familiar noise of the city. I struggled to remember how to get back to The Hunting Lodge, but after a u-turn and a few detours, I found myself at the right place.

I saw that Jasper's car was still out front as I made my way inside the dimly lit bar. It was nearly deserted at this time of day, save for a few hunters sitting alone in their own corners, either on a laptop or conversing with one another. It was eerily quiet compared to last night's bustle.

Alice was sitting on a stool behind the bar, her cheek resting on her palm as she leant against the wood, holding a book in her free hand. She had gauze wrapped around the base of her wrist and her palm and I lowered my eyes. I felt guilty that she'd been hurt because of the vision, that she now had that reminder for life, burned into her flesh.

It was especially depressing because the vision hadn't even been correct.

"Hey Edward," Alice said with a genuine smile, setting her book face down on the bar. I nodded to her in response and sat on the stool directly in front of her as she stood. "Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, no," I said with a wave of my hand, "I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you okay?" she asked sincerely, drumming her fingers against the bar top as she leant forward to meet my gaze. "You look a little pale. Do you want something to eat? I can make a mean ham and cheese omelette," she said with a cute smirk.

I laughed at how domesticated she was for a nineteen year-old girl and acquiesced.

"Okay, Alice," I replied with a nod, "I'd love one."

"Awesome," she said, tapping my hand playfully. "I'll get right on it, _if_ you go and attempt to wake up Jas. He sleeps like the dead," she commented, rolling her eyes. I gave her a weak smile and she gasped, "Oh...shit, sorry. I'm..."

"It's all right," I assured, shaking my head, "no worries. I'll go wake up Jasper."

"Kay," she replied sadly, "he's uh...in my room."

I tried to hide my smirk, but it was impossible. It was obvious last night that they had been attracted to each other as more than friends. I just hoped he watched himself, because Alice was still a teenager, and he was nine years older than she was.

Then again, I shouldn't be talking. I wasn't sure how old Bella had been when she was changed, but I wouldn't guess any more than eighteen or nineteen. While I suppose it didn't matter, because she had been a vampire for well over a hundred years, it was still the same principle. I was twenty-six, and had she been human, I was sure I'd still have the same spontaneous reactions to her.

She would be beautiful even if she weren't immortal.

I headed up the familiar stairs and down the dark hallway to Alice's room. I knocked lightly on the door before going in, finding Jasper spread eagle across the mattress. He was still in his clothes from the previous night and I shook my head at his slumbering form.

I slammed the door shut, making as much noise as possible. He shot up faster than I'd ever seen him move and frowned over at me, hair a mess, face contorted.

I laughed, "Morning sunshine."

He groaned and dropped back down to the bed, turning over and facing away from me.

"You're an ass," he mumbled, pulling the covers over his head.

"And you're a bitch," I countered, instantly feeling a depressing wave sweep through me. It was an automatic response because that's what I'd always called Emmett. It was our joke. I'd call him a bitch, and he'd call me a jerk.

"Get up," I said pushing down my emotions, "Alice is cooking breakfast."

"Mmm," he hummed, "breakfast. I could go for some coffee right about now." He sat and arched his back, cracking the bones as he twisted his torso. "How'd your night go?" he asked as he got up and combed his fingers through his hair.

I gave him a weak smile, muttering, "Fine."

"Did you...you know, find Bella?" he inquired, his voice dropping as if her name were a taboo subject.

"Yeah," I replied, scratching the back of my neck in unease. I felt fidgety and anxious because I wasn't sure how he'd take the news of Emmett. I would have kept that little bit of information to myself, but I knew I had to tell him.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh, that depends on what you mean by 'okay'," I said vaguely. He was watching me carefully, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for me to explain. "There's...good and bad news; the good being that Emmett's not dead."

"What?" he asked in astonishment, his eyes wide with wonder as he grinned. "How is that possible?"

I took a few steps forward, sinking down on the edge of Renee's bed, on the soft, down comforter.

"You already know the answer to that," I told him, clasping my hands together and looking up to his now disgruntled face. "Do you remember what Alice said last night, about her visions?"

He frowned. "Yeah," he said with a subtle hand gesture, "about only being able to see a living, human presence. I...I don't see what this has to do with Emmett?"

"The other part, Jas," I stressed, jiggling my leg anxiously.

"That she can't see the future of the dead or supernatural?" he asked skeptically. I nodded in response, and his brow furrowed before a shocked but knowing look spread across his face. "What happened to him?"

"He was...bitten, by the Werewolf we were hunting," I began, watching as Jasper's face fell and he swallowed noticeably. "Bella was following us...she was there when it happened. She turned him to stop him from changing into a Werewolf."

He just stared at me. "Are you serious?"

I gave him a pointed look. "Do you honestly think I'd joke about something like this?" I retorted.

His eyes averted from mine and he shook his head apologetically. "No, of course not, sorry...I'm just – I don't know what to say to that?"

"That makes two of us," I said quietly, snorting though it wasn't remotely funny. "How does this job even make sense anymore?" I asked, rubbing my hand across my face and sighing. "Emmett's not a bad guy, Jas, we both know that. He's one of the most honest and trusting people I know. But if it were anyone else, you know we wouldn't flinch before taking him out."

He bent his neck, massaging circles into his brows with his thumb and forefinger as he shifted ever so slightly from foot to foot. We were quiet for a while as Jasper swayed gently and kneaded his skin.

"Have you seen him?" Jasper asked suddenly.

I cleared my throat, "No. I just talked to Bella...and she really doesn't know where he is. The blond one – Rosalie – she took him somewhere remote, to help him with the change. They do that with all their new coven members."

The skin close to his temples wrinkled as he eyed me curiously. "What do you mean remote?"

"Secluded, far away, middle of nowhere..." I replied with a wave of my hand. "How do you not understand?"

"Not that," he said rolling his eyes, "but it's good to know you're like a human thesaurus."

I scoffed, "Eat me, smartass. What _did_ you mean?"

"Why do they bother taking them somewhere secluded?" he clarified.

I shrugged, "To help them cope, I guess. Bella said it's for a few months before they can handle being closer to the city. It's still hard for them, to manage, but she said it's not as difficult when you're aware of what you're becoming before it happens."

His gaze was still confused and he stepped back, tilting his head as he watched me.

"Difficult to do what?"

"Oh..." I sighed, pushing my hair up and out of my eyes, "right. Bella's coven...they don't feed off animals, you were wrong about that. But they don't kill humans. They're somehow able to restrain themselves. They drink human blood but they stop before they take too much."

He brushed his fingers across the smattering of hair on his chin. "Really?"

"I know, it sounds kind of...strange," I admitted, "but it makes sense. You have no idea how different she is, compared to vampire lore. She tried to resist what she was, to stop it – I suppose that's what came of it."

"That is...strange," he agreed. "I've never heard of anything like that before, it's very unique."

The corners of my mouth twitched because of Jasper's unwavering interest in the supernatural. Sometimes I wondered if he was more interested in the history behind what he hunted more than actually killing it. He was fascinated by every, little detail, no matter what creature it was, and his knowledge base of just about anything was immense.

I smiled despite myself.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked in concern.

I sighed, rubbing my thumbs against a smear of dirt on my jeans. My plan, if you could call it that, was suicidal. I wasn't even sure if it would work, but I knew I had to try. If it would make it better, if Emmett would be Emmett again, I would do it.

"I...kind of have a plan," I responded. "I don't know if it will work, but I have to give it a shot."

I looked back up to Jasper as he narrowed his eyes at me. "That's very...vague," he commented, tilting his head. I stood and shrugged, giving him a weak smile. "Will you be okay on your own? Do you want help?"

"No," I said immediately, waving my hand to dismiss him, "I'll be fine. I just have some things to do. You know...don't say anything to anyone, okay?"

He clapped his hand on my back and gave me a half-smile, assuring me he would keep this to himself.

"We should...go downstairs," I said, "Alice is waiting."

I wasn't sure if he believed my half-truths and blatant omissions, but he nodded his head and led the way downstairs without a word. We each took a spot at the bar, listening as a quiet, country tune played out through the speakers. It was relaxing as I drummed my fingers against the dark table top, trying to plan out what I was going to need for tonight.

"Here you go," Alice's voice said, breaking my concentration as she set a plate in front of me and one in front of Jasper. "I see you got him up," she continued with a wink.

"Yeah," I said with a quiet laugh as Jasper grinned sheepishly, digging into his breakfast. "Next time, just spray him with a hose."

Alice giggled and watched Jasper with a look of longing on her face. Their eyes met as he looked up and it was so strangely intimate that I felt like I should give them some privacy. I turned to my meal, cutting off a piece of Alice's famous omelette. It was gone in about four bites, and though it burned my throat on the way down, I didn't care.

It was delicious.

I chatted with Alice and Jasper as I ate, listening to some outrageous stories of Alice's time working as a bartender. She brought up last night's mishap, talking about the uproar, and I blanched at the fact that nearly all the hunters were now out looking for Bella's coven.

I swallowed uneasily and gave them tight smiles, because I was trying to understand why my insides felt like they were being ripped from my body. I attempted to make something up, to tell myself I was getting a bug or had a disease, but I knew why my stomach was in knots.

It was nerves. I was worried about Bella.

.

.

Just after the sun set, I climbed into the Impala, grumbling to myself about the damage, as I headed out of the city. Everything I needed was sitting in the front seat, encased in a small tin box: a picture of me, a monetary offering, a blessed object, and the bones of a small animal.

It was all I needed for the summoning ritual, now the only thing left for me to do was find the crossroads.

I drove out into the country, through the vast, uninhabited darkness. I could spot barns in the distance and make out the distinct form of silos as I focused my mind on what I was doing. After a while, I grew agitated. Everything was manifesting into anger and I rolled my shoulders, turning up the volume on the radio. It calmed me down a little as I saw a collection of lights cut through the dark expanse.

I slowed as I approached the establishment, to see that it was a small roadhouse. Old, hunched street lamps were scattered for about a mile or so before I could see nothing but darkness again. I parked just off the side of the road, grabbing the box before I stepped out of the car, spying the crossroads, adjacent to the roadhouse.

I glanced around, only seeing three cars in the makeshift parking lot before I set my sights on where the two roads met. I kicked at the dirt road with the toe of my boot, trying to estimate where X marked the spot, so to speak. In order for the ritual to be performed correctly, I needed to bury the box at the dead centre of the crossroads.

Satisfied with where I was standing, I bent down and scraped the dirt out into a small pile, shaping a shallow hole. I placed the tin box in the ground and covered it, standing and stomping my boot on it for good measure. I looked up when I was done, turning slightly to see if she would show.

All I saw was the darkness, the shadows cast across the ground from the tall grasses and the few nearby trees. The air was still and silent as I waited, almost stagnant, as if everything in time and space had frozen. Nothing moved or made a sound, and as I glanced about, staring down the darkened roads, I felt that dreaded sense of disappointment.

She had been my last resort, my one chance to try to save him.

"Come on," I muttered under my breath, begging for her to answer my call. As if she'd heard my quiet plea, she appeared.

"Hello Edward," she cooed sweetly. The lilt to her voice made me clench my jaw and I spun around, catching sight of her in a small, tight dress. Her curled, caramel hair was pinned back, revealing her dark, vicious smile, and her sinister, red eyes.

"Esme," I replied curtly.

"My, my, my," she continued in that same tone, sashaying closer to me in bare feet, "look at how much you've changed." She reached up to touch my face, trailing her finger over my cheek and down to my jaw. "So dark...and angry," she whispered, tilting my chin slightly.

"Can we get on with it?" I asked harshly, jerking my head away from her.

"Oh, so hostile," she said with a false frown, taking a step back and looking at me curiously. "I like it. What can I do for you?"

"My brother, Emmett," I began, raking my fingers through my hair as I steeled myself, "he was changed...into a vampire. I want him turned back."

Esme laughed, throwing her head back as her chest and arms shook in amusement. I was nothing short of livid as her laughter mocked me.

"This is too good," she said sincerely, staring up at me as she wiped her finger beneath her eye. "After all your daddy did for him, after he sold his soul, he dies anyway."

I tightened my jaw and pursed my lips. "Just fix it. Take me...give me ten years, and make Emmett human again."

She cocked her brow, closing the distance between us as she slowly walked a circle around me. She brushed her hand along my shoulder, trailing it down my arm, running it across my back. I closed my eyes as I tried to control my anger, but it was nearly impossible.

This was the demon that killed my father.

"You know how much I would just _love _to claim you too," she began, fingering the button on my jacket as she stood in front of me once more. "Why settle for one Cullen when you can have two?" she asked, smiling whilst she tilted her head. "I would kill for another deal like this, but no can do, Edward, sorry."

"Why not?" I growled in response. "What do you want? Five years?"

"Oh, no, no, no," she said with a viciously wicked smile. "I wouldn't give you ten years, and I wouldn't give you five. I gave your daddy ten years and it was almost too long to wait. I was just _itching _to get back up here, to rip his soul right out of him. It was all I could think about. You have no idea how good it felt, when I finally did it."

"Shut up," I warned, breathing heavier because my anger was escalating, "don't you dare talk about him."

"Did I hit a nerve?" Esme asked interestedly. "I see daddy is still a sore subject."

I instinctively reached for my knife, gripping the handle from its place around my back and watched as Esme cocked her brow at me. I was just so angry that I wasn't thinking straight. I knew a knife was useless against her.

"Really, Edward?" she asked, smiling as she shook her head. "You can go ahead, if you'd like," she held her arms out gingerly, "I could use a tickle."

I bit my lip, attempting to keep in the retaliation, as I let my arm fall back against my side. She was right...it would do nothing to her.

"I know how much you've suffered since he's been gone," she continued. "You struggle every day, to keep on your path, to do what he would have wanted you to do. You wish he was still here, to guide you. But I have to tell you, what lives in hell, what you used to call 'dad'...it's not human anymore," she shook her head. "One month up here, on Earth, is equal to ten years in hell, and there's only so much you can take once you've been down there for as long as he has. I don't see what good he would do you, now that he's one of us."

"Stop it!" I yelled, taking a step closer, trying to intimidate her. "Just...stop. Make the deal. Give me a few years, and I'm yours, as long as you help Emmett."

"I told you, I can't," she replied.

"How come?" I questioned, angry that she was making it this so difficult.

"What happened to your brother is irreversible, Edward," she said succinctly. "There's nothing I can do, and believe me, it's not because I don't want to."

I rubbed both my hands over my face, digging the heels of my palms into my eyes before I scratched my fingers into my hair.

"There's really nothing?"

"I would be making this deal in a heartbeat if I could," she said honestly, licking her lips before she frowned. "It really is a shame I can't help." She walked out of my view, around my back again, as she continued, "But I'll be sure to say hi to your dad for you."

Her laughter echoed in the darkness as I spun around, but all I saw was the Impala.

She was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **Thoughts, questions...any random tidbit you'd like to share, just drop in! I will respond with a **teaser **for chapter 10, titled _Cocky. _In light of some things going on at the tail end of chapter 10 and wanting to speed this along, I'm posting another chapter this **Tuesday. **Then, of course, chapter 11 will be posted next Thursday.

I'm past bribery; it didn't work so well last time anyway, so I'm posting these early out of the kindness of my heart.

Just one thing: the bitch/jerk thing IS from Supernatural. It's Sam and Dean's thing, I love it. Also, the line from Esme "I could use a tickle" is also borrowed from Supernatural. I found it humorous, but it's not mine.

Leave some love :)


	10. Cocky

**A/N: **Oh hey! It's a Tuesday update again. I'm chapter happy lately. I just want these out there. No sense in hoarding them if they're done, I suppose ; )

And last teaser, that's my bad. I apparently (according to a certain reader) sent out TORTURE instead of a little teaser. Oops, must've hit the wrong button *giggles* Sorry readingmama, but you survived. I promise no more torture will go out for this next teaser.

I love, love, love my betas, Claire and Jess. I appreciate everything you ladies do for me and the help you offer. You really are amazing. Love you both!

Bella's up, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: **Cocky

* * *

"**I just want to run to you**

**And break off the chains, and throw them away**

**I just want to be so much**

**And shake off the dust that turned me to rust**

**--Lights: **Saviour

* * *

**b.p.o.v**

I spent the day as I usually did, trying to occupy myself until the sun set. I watched some horrible, daytime television, not remotely understanding what was so good about it. I flipped through a few novels that were strewn across the main, upstairs room, finishing them quicker than I would have liked. I walked about the entire building, through dank, vacant rooms, exploring what I could without exposing myself to direct sunlight.

All of it...the frustrating, dull monotony of acting so _human, _was an attempt to get myself through to the night, and to set my mind on something other than Edward.

Consequently, being alone for so long, keeping to myself, did nothing to help the latter. I found that I was thinking of him anyway; how he smelled, the feel of his hair between my fingers, the softness of his skin. I was nearly obsessing over how his lips fit against mine and the way his hands gripped at the fabric of my dress, pulling me closer to him.

The way I was drawn to Edward was inexplicable, and the nearer to him I got, the harder it became for me to keep my control intact. It was just too much to ask myself to simply step away, to put space between us. Not only was it too much, I didn't _want _to stay away from him. I wanted to be as close as he would allow.

"Bella, quit _pacing_," Kate's voice said in exasperation, cutting through my toxic thoughts. I wasn't even in the same room as her. I was on the lower level, in what resembled something close to an office. It had a desk and a chair, layered in filth and dust, like everything else in this place.

"Sorry," I mumbled, running both hands through my hair before I headed back through the rooms and up the stairs. The glare from the windows as I passed wasn't as bright as it had been during the day. I tried to see outside through the clouded glass, but it was useless. I was just glad that it was at least close to nightfall. I could get out of here soon.

I desperately needed to feed, because the back of my throat had been aching since last night. Being so close to Edward for so long – thirsty – only made it worse. I didn't want to be salivating over his blood the next time I saw him, I needed to be in control.

"Are we going out tonight?" Kate asked in a softer voice as I reached the top of the steps. Victoria's coven had retreated to the other rooms to rest, thankfully, so it was just us now. Angela and Ben were reading, Kate was painting her nails, and Mike was on the couch, watching Jessica as she slept on his lap.

"God yeah," I replied with a slight smile, padding over to the couch and sitting next to Mike as he gently ran his fingers through Jessica's hair. She snored lightly and he grinned at her. "She loves you, you know that?" I asked nodding to the fragile, human girl draped across his legs.

Mike's hand stilled as he looked up to me. "I know," he said with a sigh and a small smile, "she's not very subtle about showing it."

"Do you feel the same?" I inquired as he swept Jessica's hair off to the side, revealing her delicate, supple flesh. I saw a faint, red scar, in the shape of a crescent, at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. We usually made it a habit to draw blood from the same spot on our donors, so as to not make a mess of the skin.

"I...maybe," he answered quietly, glancing up to me through his eyelashes, seeming vulnerable as he rested his arm on the back of the couch.

"Why are you hesitating?" I asked curiously. I curled my feet up, tucking them beneath my legs as I angled my body towards Mike's. Just as I turned, his fingers touched my jaw, cupping the side of my face. I took his hand in mine and pushed it away, shaking my head. "Mike..."

"I just...I have to know there will never be anything here," he said, quickly manoeuvring my grip on him so he had our fingers laced together.

"You're n-not my mate, Mike," I stuttered, using both my hands to pry his from mine, "you know that. I love you...I do, but not like that. You may have been my donor at one point, but you knew when I changed you it wasn't anything more than platonic."

He sighed, "I needed to make sure nothing had changed, I suppose."

I gave him a tight smile. "You already knew the answer before you said anything. Jessica is it, Mike. Stop hiding from it."

He resumed with his earlier activity of running his fingers through her hair and gazing down to her peaceful, angelic face. She had a certain innocence to her beauty that made her seem much younger than she actually was. She was in her mid-twenties, but didn't seem any older than nineteen.

"For you, it's him...isn't it?" Mike asked, glancing to me with something dark in his expression that I didn't like. "Fucking hunter," he muttered, shaking his head as he looked away.

"Yes," I replied honestly, tensing my jaw as his temperament angered me, "and it's not something I can help, believe me. I need you to stop with the attitude, got it?"

"Why should I?" he quipped in agitation.

He opened his mouth to say more but I cut him off, seething, "Because I said so. Don't forget that I gave you this life, Mike." His eyes met mine, the red almost dark in his anger. I'm sure mine were nearly black with how hostile and hungry I was. "I didn't ask for your opinion about Edward. You aren't my mate, it's a simple fact. Who I choose isn't up to you. Now, for the second time, stop it with the attitude."

He held his breath, the dark red leaving my line of sight as his gaze rested on the ceiling. He was brushing his fingers across the top of Jessica's head soothingly, his hands shaking as he made a sweep through her hair. I could see that he was upset but he was trying to be calm. He would hurt her if he lost his temper.

"I'm fucking sorry, okay?" he said quietly, shaking his head as he leant it back against the couch. "It's just that we're supposed to look out for each other, Bella. He's a hunter. What do you expect me to do, let you go parading around with someone who wants you dead?"

"I know you don't like him, but he doesn't want me dead," I retorted. Mike closed his eyes and shook his head, rubbing his free hand against the back of his neck. I thought of what it would be like if the situation were reversed, if it was him and not me, and I suddenly understood. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Look...I'm sorry too," I apologized, waiting until he met my gaze before I continued. "I know I've been careless lately, but just trust me on this. I promise you that he won't hurt me."

He nodded despite the reservations he probably still had. "Okay...I trust you."

"Thank you," I replied, "and talk to Jessica. I know she loves you."

He gave me a small smile, returning his attention to Jessica as she stirred in his lap. She whimpered quietly, shifting her head so her cheek pressed into Mike's stomach. She exposed more skin as she turned and my eyes were fixed on her. I watched her as she slept, staring – hypnotized – at the slow, steady beats pulsing against the side of her throat. Her scent, the warmth of her blood running thickly through her veins, was an unwelcome distraction.

Venom gathered in my mouth and I put my fingers to my lips before hastily moving away from Jessica. I was in control of myself but my throat was throbbing. My body was aching for blood.

"Bella – it's twilight," Kate announced. At her words, my attention was drawn to the clouded windows across the room.

Twilight was the safest time of day for us. It was a time when we could be outside as the last remnants of day were still brightening the sky. The sun was no longer there, but instead it left deep, rich colours in its wake. Purples, yellows, pinks, and blues would paint the horizon as night fell; illuminating everything it touched with a golden glow.

It was such a beautiful sight, to me. I never had the luxury of being outside when it was sunny. I remembered very little of it from when I was human, but I sorely missed the daylight as a vampire.

As if my life wasn't dark enough.

I headed into one of the rooms, eager to change and get out of here so I could hunt. I was careful not to disturb the blond one, Tanya, as she slept, but I did have half a mind to 'accidentally' kick her or something because of what she pulled with Edward.

I can honestly say that I'd never felt so hostile towards one of my own in all my time as a vampire.

I spotted a pair of leather pants in the pile of clothes Angela had stolen. A thin, silver chain adorned the low-riding waist and I smiled at such a find. Tonight, I felt like dressing to suit my mood. I traded innocence for rebellion, quickly shedding the dress and pulling on the leather pants.

In my search for a shirt, I came across a black tank top that had the words 'Bite Me' printed across the chest. I smirked at the irony. I'm sure it had not been lost on Angela.

I sifted through more shirts, happening upon a beautiful, dark red top that fit snugly around the waist and breasts. It complimented the pants perfectly as I slid it into place and brushed my hair over my shoulders.

I returned to the other room without waking Tanya, and combed my fingers through my curls as Kate rose gracefully from the floor. She slipped her freshly painted toes into a pair of gladiator sandals and I suddenly realized I had no shoes to wear.

"Hey, Ang, where are the shoes you grabbed?" I asked with a knit brow as I looked to her.

"Just over there," she pointed behind one of the couches, "there's a pair of boots that would go great with that."

I sorted through the pile of shoes that Angela had directed me to, finding an assortment of choices. I had assigned her the role of our 'personal shopper' because she had phenomenal taste and always picked out things she knew I'd like. I found the boots almost instantly, peering to Angela from behind the couch and watching as she winked at me.

"Just a little something to give you confidence," she said softly. I smiled at her, gripping onto the back of the couch as I slid each foot into a leather ankle boot with an impressive heel. I stood tall when they were in place, wiggling my feet and taking a few steps to get a feel for them.

"Ready?" Kate asked in her southern drawl from the top of the stairs. I looked up, laughing lightly because of how different we were. While I was dressed in leather and chains, Kate's attire was down to earth and humbling. She wore denim shorts with denim suspenders, strapped over a plain, white t-shirt.

"Yeah," I replied with a nod, turning back to the rest of my coven before I left. "Are you planning on going out tonight?" I was met with a murmur of agreement from Angela and Ben, and Mike informed me that he and Jessica would likely leave once she awoke. "Please," I begged, "be careful. Hunters are still out looking for us. I don't know how many, so don't go anywhere too public. Be back by three, no exceptions."

Angela, Ben, and Mike nodded in response, giving me reassuring smiles as I breathed a small sigh of relief. They always listened when I gave a command, but nothing had ever been this important. It could mean their lives if they disobeyed. I wasn't ready to let any of them go.

Kate and I headed outside, through the junk yard, and down the darkened back roads. I felt much more relaxed and free when it was just us because she never asked questions. She didn't pass judgment on my relationship with Edward (if you could call it that) and she didn't scrutinize my actions.

I missed Rosalie immensely because she was just like Kate. She was a loyal companion and a close friend. She had a dynamic, unique personality, and though on the outside she appeared to be stuck-up, she was strikingly down to earth and genuine.

She also wasn't one to question my actions or look down her nose at me for doing something out of character. After all, she had been the one to suggest pursuing Edward and Emmett in the first place. She knew better than anyone what I was going through right now.

I would have given anything to be able to talk to her. I missed my friend.

I shook my depressing thoughts from my mind as I ran alongside Kate. We decided on heading in the opposite direction of The Hunting Lodge, figuring that it was logical to distance ourselves from it as much as possible. We kept ourselves hidden among side streets, carefully traveling through the town as we tried to find a suitable place to hunt.

"We could always head to the college campus," Kate suggested as we slowed to a walk, rounding a corner.

"Oh," I mused as I turned to her, "that's perfect."

She smiled and I angled my head, narrowing my eyes down the road as I scanned the darkness for signs of movement. When I was positive it was safe, we kept walking, heading towards the campus of the Denver College.

It wasn't hard to find the campus after listening attentively to the sounds of the night. Loud music and even louder voices led us in the right direction, to a large, buffet selection of choices to satisfy our thirst. We hesitated before crashing a frat party, double-checking the perimeter and listening inside for sounds of hunters.

While it was a little outrageous to assume hunters would be at a _frat _party, I wasn't taking any chances.

"If we split up, be back at the junk yard by three," I whispered to Kate as we approached the steps to the house. "Please...please, be careful."

Kate grabbed my hand and squeezed gently. "Sweets, nothing is going to happen. I'll be fine. Just have some fun tonight. Let loose. Feed. Your eyes are so fierce you're scaring _me_."

I laughed, brushing the corner of my eye with my finger self-consciously.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said wryly, cocking my brow at her. She puckered her lips at me as she slid one of her fingers beneath each suspender. She snapped them against her shirt and clicked her tongue before bounding up the steps to the house.

I followed her determined form, listening to the purposeful sounds of my boots as they connected with the wooden porch. When I stepped inside, it was dark and loud. Over-bearing music assaulted my ears, pounding through the living area as hundreds of bodies grinded to the beat. I scanned the crowd as I moved, trying to navigate the mass of people as elegantly as possible.

A keg was set up at the back of the room, surrounded by four frat guys with large muscles and wide, glassy gazes. I found it humorous that they were piss drunk so early in the evening, but it was advantageous to me. It would be easier to coax them away from their friends if they were inebriated.

I strode over to them, watching with a slight smirk as the one closest to me caught my eye. His jaw went slack and his eyelids drooped as he gawked at me. The rapid thrum of his heart increased even more when he realized I was looking at him and he closed his mouth, taking a deep, stuttering breath as he focused on the cup in his hand instead.

"Well hello little lady," one greeted as I approached, "what can _I _do for _you_?" he asked suggestively. I smiled up at him, knowing he was the typical, egotistical frat moron.

"How about a beer?" I replied combing my fingers through my hair as all four watched me intently. The cocky one grinned at me and filled a cup, handing it off and ensuring he brushed his fingers with mine. His brows turned in at my icy temperature but he shrugged it off and licked his lips.

I took a long sip from my cup, finishing it quickly and looking back up to the frat guys as they watched me.

"Anything else I can get for you?" Cocky asked, crossing his toned arms over his broad chest. I saw the veins beneath his skin, dark blue contrasting the pale. I imagined the blood running through them and the warmth of it on my tongue. I could taste it already, filling me, sating me.

Venom flooded my mouth as I set my hungry eyes on his.

"I think there's something you could definitely...help me with," I said vaguely, biting on my lower lip seductively.

"Seriously?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Sure," I replied with a shrug, "let's go."

"Right behind you," Cocky said with a wide smile as he stepped around the keg. His hot hands gripped me by the waist as he led me through the crowd and up the stairs. I could feel his impatience through his fingertips as they dug into my hips, pushing against me as he ushered me into a dark room. He flicked on a light just before he grabbed me, guiding my back to a wall as his lips covered mine.

I turned my head abruptly, putting my hand to my forehead as Cocky trailed his lips down the column of my throat. My other hand was against his chest, ready to push him away because I was so conflicted.

All I kept thinking was _what about Edward? _

The pain in my chest was debilitating as his heat encompassed me, because it wasn't from the one I wanted. I had no idea where Edward was or what he was doing, but I wanted him with me, not this idiot. I just needed to feed from him and be on my way. I didn't need all the useless foreplay that would inevitably lead to nothing.

I didn't want sex...from him, at least.

Cocky nipped at my neck, spreading his hot breath across my skin as he made for my mouth once more. I took his jaw in my hand, holding his face inches from mine as his lips squished together.

"I don't kiss," I informed him, "too personal."

He snorted, "Too personal? And sex isn't personal?"

I released my grip on his jaw and swept my hand up the taut muscles of his chest. An embarrassing groan passed his lips as I smoothed my fingers over his throat, pressing my thumb eagerly to his pulse point. I felt the blood under his skin, the life that flowed inside him.

"Who said anything about sex?" I questioned quietly, brushing my fingers over the soft, smooth skin as I swallowed a mouthful of venom. "I just want to taste you."

His breath stuttered as he said, "Oh God."

"So...can I have a taste?" I bit my lip again and he nodded stupidly, his eyes resting on my mouth. I gently put my hands to his chest, pushing him back. I directed him to the bed, watching as he nearly stumbled over his feet in an attempt to keep a straight path. The crook of his knees knocked the mattress and he supported himself with his hands as he sat.

He leant back on his forearms as I slid onto the bed, straddling his waist as his wide eyes stared at me. I bent down, trailing my nose along the exposed skin of his throat. I listened as he swallowed audibly and mumbled something that even _I _couldn't make out.

"What was that?" I asked curiously, pulling myself closer to him as the beat of his heart grew thunderous.

"What are you doing?" he repeated as his shaky arms struggled to hold him upright.

"You said I could have a taste," I whispered in his ear, "and that's exactly what I plan on doing."

Cocky whimpered quietly, his breaths ragged and forced as I touched my nose to his neck. I inhaled deeply, drawing in his scent as I closed my eyes. I flicked my tongue out, smoothing it over his skin before I whispered, "This might hurt a little."

I peeled my lips back and sunk my teeth into his flesh so quick that he couldn't react to my comment. Warm, sweet blood filled my mouth, coating my tongue and throat as my overwhelming thirst was swiftly sated. Cocky gripped onto me, whimpering quietly as he choked on his words, lost on what was happening.

The suction of my mouth on his neck tightened as I swallowed and he cried out, clutching onto my arm so tight it would have likely hurt if I were human. I gripped his hand in mine, restraining him as I drank down the fulfilling nectar. I only took a few mouthfuls because I knew anything more than that would be too much.

Once I was satisfied, I swallowed, licking my lips of any excess blood before smoothing the open wound with my tongue. Cocky fell to the bed, his body limp as unconsciousness overtook him. It wasn't the first time this had happened, and honestly, I was elated that he wasn't awake. It was easier to make my getaway.

I climbed over his legs, taking a deep breath and running my fingers through my hair as I straightened out my clothes. Since Cocky was asleep and there was nothing for me to say, I simply left, satisfied as I felt the warmth of his blood in my body. I returned to the party, my eyes searching out Kate as I manoeuvred the crowd.

"Kate," I said loudly, though over the music I couldn't hear myself. "I'm done, I'm leaving."

I listened, trying to discern one sound from another, until I heard her reply. I knew she wasn't alone from her breathless tone and I quickly made my exit, going back the way I came. I took my time as I headed to the junk yard, walking at a human speed through the back roads as I attempted to sort out my thoughts.

I rubbed my fingers against my lips, thinking of Cocky kissing me and how much I didn't like it. It was the briefest amount of time, but even then, it felt all wrong. His mouth was too hard against mine and his taste wasn't pleasant.

What my body sought out was entirely different; it wanted Edward. It wanted thin, soft lips and a divine taste. It wanted his warmth and his familiar, potent aroma.

I shook my head as I walked because my thoughts had drifted to Edward, _again. _I was tired of thinking of him and where he was...what he was doing. I was hopeful that I would see him soon, but I wasn't going to hold my breath. Though he was civil to me...though he kissed me...I didn't know what that meant.

He could still hate me, for all I knew.

By the time I reached the junk yard, I knew it was just past ten at night. Being accustomed to the dark for so long, I didn't need a clock to tell the time. The position of the moon and the hue of the sky told me everything.

I had debated on staying out longer, but I was so deep in my mind that I almost felt physically exhausted. It was the closest thing I'd felt to exhaustion in all my life and it wasn't helping my mood any. I felt like curling up with a book or simply going to sleep.

I rolled my eyes at how incredibly human I had been acting lately.

I pulled the lock down on the gate, entering quietly as I scanned the darkness to make sure I hadn't been followed. After refastening the lock when I was sure I was alone, I took a calming breath. Though I had known Tanya for about a day, she had already successfully grated on every nerve I had.

An amazing feat, if you ask me.

I started towards the back, listening curiously as I heard a familiar voice in the night, strained and hoarse. I swear if my heart had been beating, it would have abruptly stopped when I'd realized whose voice it was and what I saw when I came to the back entrance.

Parked in the same spot as the night before, with a dent above the left, rear tire...was Edward's car.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Er...yeah. I'm leaving ya'll hanging until Thursday. This is why I was posting early. No hating on me! Teasers will be provided (teasers and NOT torture) for those who review.

Also, I would LOVE anyone who checked out and reviewed my entry to "A Very Sexy Un-Birthday" contest. It can be found on my profile and is titled _Lost in the Wildflowers_. It's sort of Lost meets Castaway meets Twilight.

One last thing (promise): links to Bella and Kate's outfits, as well as a general "Edward outfit" can be found on my profile. I had some fun with polyvore.


	11. Reality

**A/N: **I realize I was a big meanie last chapter for ending it in a cliffy, but at least I'm not so mean to leave everyone hanging for a whole week. It was just two days ; )

I had a tiny comment about last chapter seeming short. I just want to say that all of these chapters will be between 3-5k. None so far have exceeded 5k on Microsoft Word, and I won't be surprised if they never do. I don't want long, monstrous chapters. They make my brain hurt and they're a hassle to write.

Thanks to everyone so far who had read and reviewed. You pushed me over 200 and I thank you all for the wonderful comments. I'm happy that this story is somewhat intriguing.

Also, much love and thanks to my betas, Claire and Jess. You're both awesome.

Enjoy Edward!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: **Reality

* * *

"**I can't seem to function from this far away**

**And every little moment looks so dull**

**Without your colour in my day**

**Oh it feels so good to hear you speak"**

**--Spill Canvas: **Low Fidelity

* * *

**e.p.o.v**

I sat on the grassy hills, swallowed by the darkness as I gazed up to the stars. The complexity yet simplicity of what I saw was so contradicting that I was strangely distracted by it. The possibility of endless space was so astounding that I let my mind slip away.

No Emmett...no Bella...just space.

I lay down, drawing my arms up behind my head as I tried to make out the different constellations. I'd never stargazed before so I didn't know why I was trying. The best I could find was the Little Dipper, and even then, I didn't know if that was what it was.

It was nice to divert my attention though, even if it was only for a brief amount of time.

I sat up before long, letting out a deep breath as I brushed my palms against my knees. I braced myself against the ground as I stood, sweeping the dirt from my jeans as I headed to the Impala through the damp grass.

I drove back to the city, away from the crossroads, away from the disappointment Esme had delivered when she told me she couldn't help me. I wasn't sure it would work in the first place, but hearing her say the words was harder than I had anticipated.

There was no going back. Emmett was a vampire, for eternity.

My tongue swept out over my bottom lip as I tried to control my angry tears. I tightened my grip on steering wheel with one hand as I drove and turned up the volume on the radio with the other. Music always quelled the pain and the hurt, even when I was at rock bottom.

It was a release, something I could use to escape.

The soothing, classic rock helped my mood, relaxing me. I tried to rationalize everything calmly because I knew my anger wouldn't help me one bit. I dealt with things better when I had a clear mind and when I listened to reason. I had done that with Bella, and in return, I had benefited.

Though our talk the night before had been extremely helpful, it left me...confused. She was hiding something - still. I could feel it. She'd hesitated as we spoke, avoiding the question I had asked.

_What was this?_

What did she want from me?

I had no idea what there was between us, but I couldn't deny that there was _something_. An irrefutable connection existed between me and Bella, and I couldn't ignore it any longer. Trying to resist her pull and allure was too much, and when I gave in to her, when I...kissed her, the pain in my chest fell away.

It hurt me to realize that I _wanted _to be close to her.

For some reason, I couldn't stay away from her.

It was why I had agreed to return tonight, once I had summoned Esme. I couldn't justify why I had automatically said 'yes' to that question, but it was the only answer my body was willing to give. No wasn't an option. I needed to see her.

I swallowed uneasily as I stopped at a red light in the city of Denver, wondering if Bella was even okay. I knew hunters were out looking for her...a lot of hunters. She was a big girl and could take care of herself, but James' threat scared me. He had been dead serious.

I tapped my fingers against the wheel, restlessly humming a nameless tune as I put my foot to the gas faster than I should have. I sped off to the same place I had been the night before, trying to steady my breaths as I turned onto a side street. My panic was crushing me and I suddenly realized that she actually _meant_ something to me.

_Bella._

Just running her name through my mind had me speeding. It was suffocating how much I wanted to see her, just to make sure she was okay. I didn't understand why I had been hit with this crippling feeling, but my chest ached.

When I came to the abandoned junk yard again, the gate was open. I drove through, slowly making my way to the back and holding my breath for reasons unknown to me. I cut the engine, looking warily up to the building. I knew already that something wasn't right because Bella would know it was me. She'd been following me for a year; she had to recognize me by now.

I popped open the glove box, wrapping my fingers around the cool metal of my gun and clutching it close as I headed inside. It was eerily dark and quiet as I shuffled along the wall, in the general direction of the stairwell. I vaguely remembered from the night before and jerked forward slightly when my foot hit the first step. I gripped onto the banister, looking up into the darkness.

"Bella?" I called quietly swallowing past the trepidation lodged in my throat as I tentatively placed my foot on the step. I ascended slowly, holding my breath as unease flooded through me.

She didn't answer. I didn't want to think about what that meant.

"Hello?" I said as I reached the top of the stairs, peering around the wall. I caught sight of the television in the corner of the room, with a blank, white screen, emitting static noise.

"Hello," a strangely familiar voice replied. I frowned, just seconds before my gun was knocked from my hand. I attempted to search for it, but my line of vision was skewed as a dark, looming presence lingered in front of me. My eyes flickered up into those of the blond I'd encountered the previous night.

"Uh...I-I was looking for Bella," I stammered, taking a hesitant step back.

"I can see that," Blondie replied smoothly, stepping forward as I tried – unsuccessfully – to retreat. "But she's not here right now. I can keep you...occupied, for now."

"No thanks," I declined, hitting my shoulder on the corner of the wall as I ran out of space. "Frankly, I'd rather eat cut glass."

Her lips curled up over her teeth; a vicious smile spread out over her face as she advanced quickly, wrapping her long, cold fingers around my neck. She pressed my head to the wall, angling it so I was looking directly at her.

"Fuck," I muttered, gripping her wrist tightly. I knew it was useless to defend myself; she had a vice grip on my throat.

"Mmm, yes, that is one of the many things we could be doing," Blondie agreed, dragging her thumb along my cheek. I closed my eyes, momentarily distracted by her temperature. My body was tricking itself into thinking it was Bella's touch, but I knew better.

"I could show you the night of your life," she continued, stepping entirely too close to me as my breath stuttered from the smell of her venom. It wasn't as appealing to me as Bella's but it was still appealing. "I could do so many things to you, Edward," she purred. "You have no idea."

I scoffed, "I never said I wanted to find out."

I clenched my jaw as she closed her fingers tighter around my throat.

"If you're uncooperative, we may not even have any fun before I kill you," she said sadly, her full lips turning down into a frown, "and I really, _really _want to have fun before that happens."

"What...about the re-st of your coven?" I choked out. She released her grip slightly so I could breathe. "I thought you always shared?" I was going for sarcasm but it came out in a wheeze.

She laughed, "I'm willing to share. They'll be back in time for that."

Blondie's hand disappeared from my throat just as she spoke and a deafening crack shook through the walls of the room. I stumbled and fell to the floor as I struggled to see in the darkness, feeling around blindly for anything within reach. My chest ached as I inhaled and I squinted to try to see, but it was impossible. The light from the television had gone and it was pitch black.

The commotion around me became louder and more overbearing and I ducked my head, clutching my jeans in my hands as my heart tried to pound through my chest. Though I couldn't see a thing, I was determined to do _something. _I reached out with uncertainty, hitting my hand on the wall and trying to get a sense of direction. My knees skidded across the floor as I shuffled around, searching for my gun.

My hands came up empty, again and again. I flinched away from another loud crack that was closer than the last but still felt around blindly. It was my survival instincts kicking in. Even though I knew a gun would do virtually nothing to a vampire, it was the principle of it. Being unarmed was like being naked in a room full of people.

It was weird.

"Come _on,_" I muttered incoherently, brushing my fingers against the dusty floor, listening as Blondie struggled with someone. I heard the audible sound of concrete smashing and I panicked, positive that the damage to the room would be astounding. Just as I gave up looking for my gun, the lights came on.

"Enough!"

I lifted my head cautiously, squinting as a tall red-head stalked across the room, speaking angrily in a language I didn't understand; French, maybe? I couldn't see who she was speaking with, but Blondie's voice rang out from where she was headed.

Along with that, I heard Bella's voice.

"Bella?" I asked hopefully, scrambling to my knees.

"Edward?" she replied, her tone just as desperate. I watched as she appeared from around the red-head and my eyes widened at the destruction. The couch Bella stepped over was torn in half, split down the middle as splintered wood and cotton protruded from it. The wall next to me was cracked, with hundreds of fissures ground into the worn paint, all centered around a large, gaping hole. The television that had been in the corner of the room was smashed, millions of pieces scattered across the cracked, concrete floor.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, biting absently on her bottom lip as she knelt down in front of me. I looked up to her, running my shaky fingers through my hair to get it out of my face. She shifted closer, a flicker of something I didn't understand passing through her eyes as she reached up as if to touch me. She paused, curling her fingers back before she withdrew her hand. "Are you hurt?"

"I...I'm fine," I whispered, swallowing harshly as my heart raced. "Can we get out of here?"

She nodded, standing swiftly and offering her hand to me. I took it gratefully; keeping her fingers tightly linked to mine as she helped me from the floor and addressed the other vampires.

"We'll be back later for our things," Bella said sharply, positioning herself in front of me, acting as a shield. "I thought maybe this would work," she motioned between her and them, "but it's clear that we can't get along."

Blondie made to say something but the red-head cut her off with one severe look.

"I'm sorry if we caused you any...distress," the red-head apologized. "It's not every day we come into contact with a coven as – unique, as yours."

Bella waved her hand as if to dismiss it, "No need to apologize, I understand. It was nice meeting you."

She turned quickly, tugging me by the hand as we descended the stairs. Her fingers were curled so tight around mine it was almost painful by the time we reached the Impala. I had to pull them away for fear that she would accidentally break them.

"Ah," I gasped, shaking my hand to get the blood flowing back to it.

"Sorry," she whispered apologetically, taking my wrist and pressing her fingers tenderly into my skin, "I'm just...so angry. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Bella," I assured, met with her concerned gaze as I surrendered my hand to her feather-light touches. "Really, I'm...all right."

She smiled fleetingly before she let her eyes drift down to where her fingers were softly kneading the muscles in my hand. I shivered when she ran her thumb over my palm, finding that my breaths stuttered as my chest tightened. Bella looked up to me, her eyes the most beautiful shade of red I'd seen in all the time I'd known her.

She looked stunning, and I literally couldn't breathe.

"Uh...I –" Bella's finger trailed across my wrist, skimming over where my pulse was still beating rapidly. "We...we should go," I said, gently pulling my hand away from hers.

Bella agreed with a small nod as she walked around the Impala and settled herself into the passenger's seat. I took a deep breath before I climbed in, knowing that her scent would engulf me the second I closed the door. It was nothing short of intoxicating as I used my shaky hands to start the car and drive from the junk yard.

Bella and I were quiet as we headed back to the city. I gripped the steering wheel tight as I drove, trying to keep my focus on the road and off her. Every time she shifted, even a little, my eyes shifted with her. A pass of her hand across her knee or a brush of her fingers through her hair had me distracted. I couldn't help but to look at her, and every time I did, my heart thudded in my chest.

I was embarrassed that she could hear how she affected me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked quietly, hopeful that a conversation would engross me enough to not look at her.

"About what?"

I cleared my throat, "You know, where to stay? You have to find another place, don't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, we'll have to find other accommodations, but I'm not worried. My coven won't be back until later anyway. They're out...hunting."

"Oh," I replied for lack of a better comment, "is that where you were, hunting?"

"Yes," she whispered, so low that I almost couldn't hear. "Where are we going?"

"Uh, well...I'd like to check in to a motel before it gets too late, but after that...I don't know," I said, running my fingers distractedly through my hair. Bella easily crossed one long, leather-clad leg over the other and I swallowed hard.

_Keep your eyes on the road, _I reminded myself.

"Is there anything in particular you need to do?" I asked Bella, speaking through the lump in my throat.

She shook her head and responded with a quiet "No," causing the sweetness of her venom and the potency of her aroma to hypnotize me. It was utterly weakening as I inhaled. I tried to keep myself from breathing in through my nose, but breathing in through my mouth was even less of a help. Each method was equally debilitating, but with the latter, I could taste her.

I could _actually _taste her on my tongue and imagined I could feel her cold, soft lips against mine.

My skin rippled with goose bumps and my heart stuttered abnormally in remembrance. I ground my teeth together and gripped the steering wheel even tighter. I _knew _she could hear that shit. I needed to be able to control myself.

It was getting a little out of hand.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked softly.

"No," I lied – horribly, might I add. "I'm...fine."

She sighed, "Look, if..." she paused to brush her fingers against her lips, "if me being here is too much, I can always go."

I shifted my eyes down to the taut, white skin straining my knuckles and flexed my fingers as they began to hurt. I contemplated what she said for a fraction of a second, though I already knew my answer. Glancing back up to the road, I shook my head minutely.

"No," I whispered, "I...I don't want you to go." Bella was silent after my admission and I hastily added, "Unless you want to."

"Of course not," she responded.

I pulled into the lot of the first motel I came across, still battling the intensity of Bella's presence in such a small space. I grinded to a halt in one of the spots, reached back to grab my bag, and nearly tripped trying to get out of the car. Her scent was overbearing and I didn't trust myself to not react impulsively to her.

Bella trailed behind me as I headed inside to pay for a room, understanding that I needed a minute alone. I was grateful that she knew when to distance herself. It also surprised me, but I reminded myself that she had been following me far longer than I'd been following her.

She knew practically everything about me.

I handed the balding, spectacled clerk my fraudulent credit card, leaning against the Formica counter top as I pulled my bag over my shoulder. I paid for the night and he handed me a key, just as I heard the melodic jingle of the bell above the door. I turned absently, causing the key to fall to the counter as I caught sight of Bella over my shoulder.

"I..." Her eyes flitted behind me and she fought back a grin as she came to my side. "I didn't want to wait out there," she whispered, cocking her brow as her gaze met mine. I frowned, confused as to what she was trying to say with her expression. She rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'hunters' to me.

I gave her an apologetic look because it had completely slipped my mind.

I swiped the key off the counter, sticking it in my pocket as I waited for the clerk to give me back my credit card. When I glanced to him, I curled my hand into a fist. He was leering at Bella. His eyes were glassy and wide as his mouth warped up into a perverted smile. The sight was repulsive.

"Excuse me," I said abruptly, rapping my knuckles against the counter, "can I get my card back?"

His attention diverted from Bella for half a second before his beady, brown eyes were on hers again. I didn't appreciate that he kept looking at her like that and growled at how he was ogling her. I leaned over the counter, snatched the card out of his sweaty palm, and turned to Bella. I took her hand, lacing her fingers with mine as I stalked out of the tiny office.

I walked almost angrily, keeping Bella's hand clasped in mine, until I realized I had no idea where I was going. I didn't know what room we were in. I was headed to nowhere.

I slowed as I reached for the key, but Bella informed me that I wanted room seven before I could even get it from my pocket. I looked down to her quizzically, astounded that she had known exactly what I was thinking before I did it.

"How...?" My voice gave out as I stopped and studied her.

"Edward, that's a really stupid question," she replied, her eyes alight with amusement as she gazed up to me. "I thought we'd been over the whole 'I've been following you' thing?"

I blinked at her. "Yeah, but – I just..." She looked at me expectantly and I shook my head, "Never mind."

I walked another few feet to get to our room and let Bella in first, mentally prepping myself for being alone with her, again. I didn't know what my fucking problem was, but apparently I had lost all notions of self-control. I physically could not stay away from her even if I tried, though I knew it went further than that.

My mind was now betraying me just as much as my body, because I suddenly became conscious of the fact that I _liked _Bella. As I held her hand, I realized it was so much more than the delicate toxicity of her venom and the inhuman beauty she possessed. I was painfully aware that it wasn't just her body that I felt a pull from. It was _her. _

Not as a vampire, but as a person, I wanted to know her. I swallowed uneasily at the harsh reality that I felt more than lust towards Bella.

I had _feelings_ for her.

"Did you pay for the room just to stand in the doorway?" Bella inquired, quirking her brow at me and reaching up to flick on the light. The playful smile fell from her face as concern replaced it. "Your throat," she whispered, extending her hand warily.

I frowned, rubbing my fingers over my neck self-consciously, "What's wrong?"

Her cool fingers replaced mine, tracing four parallel lines on the right side of my neck, followed by one on the left. She gripped me gingerly by the throat, illustrating what she was trying to say without applying any pressure.

I had bruises.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her tone regretful as she lowered her hand from my neck.

"Why are you sorry?" I replied with a furrowed brow. "You have nothing to be sorry for." I stepped into the room and tossed my bag to the floor, allowing the door to close as I locked it.

She shook her head, "Yes, I do. I should have been there. I...I should have stayed. Do you know what she would have done to you if I hadn't shown up?"

"I have a vague idea," I replied dryly, remembering Blondie's haunting promise.

She sighed, "I'm sorry. You said you'd come back, but I didn't know when. I should have stayed, just in case..."

"Bella, _stop_," I urged in frustration, holding my hands out, palms upturned. "It's not your fault, so stop apologizing. I knew what I was walking into; I took a chance. It was _my _fault."

She threaded her fingers through her hair, taking a few steps towards the bed. She sat down on the mattress, holding her hands in her lap as she crossed her ankles over one another.

"I still feel responsible," she said meekly, glancing up to me through her lashes. "I wish there was some way I could have known you would be returning so soon," she finished quietly, smoothing a wrinkle out of her leather pants.

My feet pushed me towards her of their own volition, stopping only when I was close enough to touch her. I knelt down, allowing my fingers to twitch for half a second at my side before I gently cupped Bella's jaw in my hand. She looked at me then, her gaze full of remorse and of the apology she kept repeating.

"Nothing happened," I said in assurance, shifting my eyes back and forth between hers. "This," I motioned to my bruises with my free hand, "they're nothing. It's my mistake. I knew you weren't there...yet I still went in anyway."

Her lips turned down, "How did you know I wasn't there?"

"Well...it was more of a guess. I assumed you would know it was me, by now. When you didn't come outside, I just...I figured you weren't around. But I couldn't leave; I had to make sure you were okay, if you were there."

"You...wanted to make sure I was okay?" she asked, her soft eyes searching mine.

"I...yeah," I admitted sheepishly, pursing my lips as I dropped my hand to the bed. "There are a lot of hunters looking for you...and I – _fuck,_ yes, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

I stared at the bedspread as I spoke, not daring to look her in the eye as I confessed that I had been concerned for her well-being. I felt her shift forward and my gaze flitted involuntarily, like a magnet drawn to metal. My eyes trailed over her hand, then up her arm and across her collarbone. I swallowed nervously as I let my gaze wander up the elegant slope of her neck, resting on the pervasive intensity of her eyes.

She was impossibly close to me when she whispered, "You were worried about me?"

I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded my head, responding with a broken, "Yes."

I felt her knees skim my sides and her hands brush my shoulders as she slid forward, to the edge of the bed. The intimacy of the position caused a tremor to roll through me and I curled my fingers around the fabric of the comforter, trying to gather a shred of self control. I unconsciously leaned in; my eyes still glued shut as I felt Bella's cool breath on my temple.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," she observed quietly. I felt her tracing the bruises on the side of my throat and my body reacted to her, relaxing under her touch.

"It's the truth," I admitted, angling my head as I opened my eyes. My gaze rested on her lips, and in her close proximity, I felt the unbridled desire to kiss her. Her very presence was challenging me and I was afraid my restraint would collapse. I needed to get away from her.

"I...I think I'm going to take a shower," I said quickly, pressing my hand against the mattress to distance myself from her.

"Okay," she replied despondently, keeping her eyes fixed on her knees. "I'll...be here," she shrugged.

I mentally kicked myself as I scampered off into the bathroom, suppressing the urge to swear. I knew it was uncalled for to pull away so abruptly, but I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know what to do with these feelings I had for her. It was scaring the fuck out of me and being so close to her wasn't helping.

I needed to sort things out in my head, or...at least I had to try.

I groaned in frustration, slamming the bathroom door shut harder than I should have in my anger. I rolled my shoulders as I undressed, tossing my clothes haphazardly in a pile under the sink. The water was nearly scalding when I stepped under the spray but I welcomed it, using it as a distraction.

I thought about everything; Emmett, Bella, all that had happened since we'd met. I was trying to discern in my head when exactly my hate and lust had turned into more, but I decided it didn't matter. Either way, it happened, and now I had to deal with it.

I just had no clue how to do that.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Phew, that was fun! I don't know why, but I actually loved writing that chapter, more than others. Let me know how you liked it! Teasers, OF COURSE will go out to those who review.

I already mentioned the song and artist above, but this one I want to repeat. The song I chose for this chapter is called Low Fidelity by Spill Canvas. AWESOME, awesome song. I really suggest you all check it out. I could marry his voice.

Any questions, feel free to ask! Leave your love : )


	12. Attainable

**A/N: **All right, this is a little late, yes, but it's here. Apparently some people were getting a bit...antsy, and MAY have been threatening my beta with a leather whip. Ahem, you know who you are ; )

Thanks to Claire Bloom for getting this back to me quickly and avoiding the whips and chains and God knows what else of Officer Spread 'Em. Thanks also to dolphin62598 for being my other great beta!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: **Attainable

* * *

"**Like lipstick traces on pillow cases**

**Some things in life are unforgettable**

**Like love, loss, lies, and us – woh-oh**

**Some things in life are undeniable"**

**--Anberlin: **Adelaide

**

* * *

**

b.p.o.v

I sighed as Edward slammed the door, running my fingers through strands of tangled hair. It was unkempt from my fight with Tanya and hung in a mess around my face. Even though it was a disaster, I was grateful for it because it gave me something to do. Sorting through it kept me distracted from the fact that Edward was in the shower.

I unzipped my boots and toed them off, sliding back against the pillows as I threaded my fingers into my curls. I stared at the ceiling, replaying what had just happened in my mind, remembering every small detail. I recalled his words, how utterly sweet it was that he had worried about me. I wasn't sure how comfortable he was with admitting that, but it gave me hope because he no longer hated me.

At least that's what it seemed like.

I turned on my side, brushing my hair over my shoulders. I glanced around, studying the pale beige phone that sat atop the old, wooden nightstand. There was a lamp next to the phone, made of scuffed brass and topped with a spotted, green shade. Looking over the rest of the room, I frowned. There was no set colour scheme and the pieces of furniture were horribly mismatched.

Everything looked tacky just thrown together like this, as if the person in charge of decorating had done so blindly. It was ridiculous.

I lay on my back once more, dragging my fingers over my temple and through my hair, repeating the pattern methodically. Before long, I heard the water turn off in the bathroom, causing my thoughts to snap back to Edward. I gripped the sheets loosely in my hands, counting the miniscule bits of stucco on the ceiling to keep myself in control. Being tempted by Edward's blood was one thing, but being tempted by his blood _and_ body, at the same time...

Let's just say it was harder than I'd imagined.

I let out a deep breath to ground myself, not daring to breathe in for fear of what it would do to me. I let my eyes flit across the ceiling, rubbing my thumbs over the scratchy fabric beneath my hands. I thought of before, and how much I wanted to smack myself for scaring him off like that. I just shouldn't have been so close to him. It was too much.

In the car, I couldn't help it. I was so livid about Tanya's threat on Edward's life that venom was flooding my mouth faster than I could handle. I'd never been so upset or angry in all of my existence and unfortunately, that did nothing to help Edward's reaction to me. Secreting so much venom at once was like emptying an entire bottle of perfume into the car.

It wasn't surprising that he'd fled as soon as we were parked.

The lock clicked on the bathroom door and Edward stepped out, scrubbing a towel over his hair and down the back of his neck. I bit hard on the corner of my lip, watching as he wordlessly walked over to his bag to retrieve a shirt. He wasn't wearing one as it was and my eyes were drawn to his strong physique. He was toned and lean from being so active, his shoulders broad, his arms defined, and his waist slim.

He wasn't built like Emmett, but I preferred that he was smaller. He was ridiculously attractive.

I sat up as he sifted through his clothes, combing my hair behind my ears as I crossed my legs. When Edward pulled a shirt over his head, I tore my eyes away from him, dropping them to the mattress. A split in my leather pants caught my gaze and I gasped at the rip in the fabric.

I fingered the small hole near my calf, frowning slightly because I loved the pants. I didn't care for much in the way of fashion, but these had been an exception. I was upset that they were ruined.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. His voice was smooth and deep, like warm honey. I was glad the hot water had relaxed his throat and I glanced up to him, noticing that the bruises were more prominent now after being in the shower.

"There's a rip," I said, "in the pants. I really liked these too."

"Oh," he replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "sorry. I guess that's partially my fault."

I smoothed my thumb over the rip and shook my head, "That's ridiculous, Edward. It's nowhere near your fault – you know what, let's not have this discussion again."

I gave him a hopeful smile. He responded with a small chuckle and a sexy smirk.

I bit my lip again.

"Okay," he agreed, "I can deal with that. Do you...I don't know, want to watch TV or something?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

While I knew nothing of interest would be on, I also knew horrible TV was better than uncomfortable silence with Edward. He got up off the bed and grabbed the remote, flicking on the television and surfing channels as he stood. He settled on what appeared to be a movie and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

I angled my body, watching Edward intently as his gaze was fixed almost rigidly on the television. He crossed his arms over his chest, holding the remote as he pursed his lips. His eyes didn't leave the screen but I could tell that he wasn't paying attention to what was on. He was only aware of the fact that I was staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me?" he finally asked, glancing to me.

"Why are you sitting in the chair?" I quipped back.

"It's comfortable," he retorted, slouching further into it.

"Bullshit," I replied.

He cocked his brow and tilted his chin down to me. "I don't think I've ever heard you swear," he observed, "and it's not bullshit. I'm comfortable."

"I don't swear often," I said honestly, "but you're being stubborn. Are you afraid I'll bite?" I asked jokingly. "I won't," I patted the bed space next to me, "promise." Our eyes held as I spoke and I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. His gaze was skeptical. "Fine," I waved my hand, "stay there."

I turned back to the television, finding the crude humour extremely unsatisfying and boring but still watching it anyway. After a few minutes, I heard Edward sigh as he got up and I fought to keep a straight face. He walked around the bed, shaking his head as he crawled onto the mattress and mirrored my pose; back to the headboard and legs crossed.

"Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's like I've asked you to commit murder," I replied, glancing sideways at him, "not sit on the bed with me."

He rubbed his fingers over his eyes and then pushed them through his hair. "Sorry. Look...this is just..."

"Weird?" I finished as he trailed off.

"Yeah," he admitted, meeting my gaze. "I mean, it's not weird, just...different."

I sighed, "Edward, I can always go."

"But I don't _want _you to go," he said strongly, "that's - that's the problem." I smiled down at my lap, fingering the silver chain that was draped around the pants. I was glad he didn't want me to leave because I didn't want to go.

"Can I ask you some questions?" he inquired, shifting slightly so he had his back against the pillows. "I don't really know anything about you."

I smiled again, turning my head so my hair fell over my shoulder. "You can ask me anything."

He nodded, "Okay...uh, how old are you?"

"How old was I when I was changed or how old am I literally?" I asked.

"Both," he replied.

"When I was changed...I was eighteen," I started, "I still am, I guess...or my body is, at least. I was born in eighteen twenty-five. I've been immortal for a hundred and sixty-five years."

He blinked at me. "That's...shit," he said with a nervous chuckle, "that's a long time."

"I know," I agreed, "believe me, I know. Living through so much...it does things to you, almost like you're desensitized to the world. Nothing shocks or intrigues me anymore; I've seen it all."

"Well I don't believe that," he retorted, resting his head on his propped up hand. "There's always something new to see. Each decade and generation has something different. Fifties, sixties, seventies...they were all distinct."

"Did you live through them?" I quipped.

He frowned, "No, but the history behind everything is still unique to that point in time. Nothing ever stays the same, Bella, there's always something new to see."

I watched him as he spoke, knowing his statement was true for one clear reason.

_Him._

I'd never encountered anyone like him before. He was different, with a personality and mentality that I'd never come across, not even in all my years as a vampire.

I had never met anyone like Edward Cullen.

"I suppose you're right," I consented with a small smile, glancing to him through my lashes.

We carried on our conversation easily, discussing several things, flipping between casual and serious subjects. I answered any question he asked, except for the ones of my life before I was turned. I would have told him what he wanted to know, if only I could remember. Human memories fade, and because I had been alive for so long, I didn't remember very much.

All that stuck with me was my father; a tall man with dark hair and dark eyes, and even then, I couldn't remember his name. I couldn't recall anything else from my actual life.

"So...Emmett will eventually forget?" he asked cautiously, "Everything?"

I drew my bottom lip into my mouth and twisted the crinkled fabric of the pillow between my fingers, avoiding Edward's gaze.

"Bella?"

"Yes," I replied reluctantly, "he will eventually forget...everything. The small things are first to go. Addresses, dates..." I looked up to him. "Then more important things begin to fade, like what your favourite past time was, what you'd accomplished, your parents' names. With each immortal year, it's as if a blanket is being draped over the past. Things are fuzzy."

He softly asked, "Will he forget me?"

"No," I said confidently, assuring him with a smile. "When they come back, when Emmett's ready, he'll be able to tolerate you. He won't forget you if you're with him, but he will forget the memories _you _have. It won't happen for years, Edward, but things will start to slip away from him. Don't worry about it now."

He gripped his hair in a loose fist. "I can't _not _worry about it," he confessed. "He's my brother."

"Just...try," I pleaded, "you're under so much stress because you think of him and what he's going through. He's with Rosalie, he's fine."

Edward dropped his head, resting it back against a pillow before he acquiesced with a nod, giving me a tight smile.

We were quiet after that, taking a break from talking to watch the movie. I didn't see the appeal and glanced around the room instead until Edward began asking me questions again. I enjoyed the conversation, how easy it was for us to interact like this after so long of being at each other's throats. I was glad his reservations about me were dwindling and that he was actually attempting to make things civil between us.

It made me so happy.

"I have one more question," he began hesitantly, his eyes drifting back and forth between mine.

"Okay," I nodded.

"In Nebraska, on my birthday..." I held my breath as the beat of his heart quickened, "I told you I would give you anything...if you helped me. Do you remember what you said?"

I could do nothing but nod.

"You said what you wanted was unattainable, right?"

Again, I nodded.

He sat up, leaning towards me on his elbow so his hand was only inches from mine. "When you said that," he continued, "what were you talking about?"

I cast my eyes from his, staring down at the dull pattern on the light blue comforter. Of all the questions he could have asked me that was one I had not anticipated. It was obvious what, or rather, _who_, I had been referring to.

"Bella-"

"You already know the answer to that," I cut him off. I turned on the bed, rising to a sitting position with my knees drawn to my chest. "You may not have known it then, but you know now, don't you?"

His breathing was heavy when he whispered, "Yes...I think so. I – I want you to tell me."

I shook my head at the predicament I was in, resting my cheek on my knees as I turned my gaze to Edward. He was watching me, his expression serious and his eyes questioning. I swept my tongue out over my bottom lip, closing my eyes as I brushed my thumbs over each of my shins.

"You," I relented quietly, "I was talking about you, Edward."

Even though I couldn't cry, I felt the desperate need to shed tears, or something akin to it. Admitting that he was the one thing I couldn't have was almost too much. I was overly emotional.

And when Edward's response was nothing but controlled breaths and a quick pulse, I felt...dejected.

I couldn't stand it.

"I'm...I'm going to go," I said quickly. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, using my speed to secure my feet into my boots and get out the door without as much as a glance to Edward. I crossed the lot of the motel hastily, dragging my fingers through my hair and shaking my head at my stupidity. I was about to cross the street when I heard Edward.

"Bella! Bella – wait!"

I turned abruptly, catching sight of him in the doorway of the room, utterly dishevelled. His shirt was wrinkled and his hair was chaotic, flattened slightly on the side he'd been lying on. I brushed my fingers over my lips and found that, as I walked towards him, he walked towards me.

I met him halfway, keeping a small distance between us before asking, "What?"

"What you said...is that true?" he inquired with a furrowed brow, stepping closer as he pointed absently back towards the room. His cheeks were flushed and his breathing was rapid.

It was...hot.

"Of course it is," I replied seriously, "have I ever lied to you?"

His eyes held mine as he shook his head and uttered a small, "No."

We stared at each other, the silence deafening. I briefly contemplated turning and leaving, but something changed in Edward's expression. Something happened, and I wasn't sure what it was, but it wasn't like anything I'd ever seen in him before.

He took the last few steps to get to me, moving swiftly as his arm came around my waist and his free hand cradled the back of my head. He bent his neck without hesitation and brought his face to mine, our lips touching as his scent consumed me. I gasped quietly at his forwardness, reaching up with both hands to grip the collar of his shirt.

Edward held me close, angling his head in such a way that his nose pushed lightly against my cheek. His breath was warm and sweet as it fanned out over my mouth, laced with a hint of peppermint as I tasted his lips. It was enticing...all-encompassing, and I curled my fingers around his shirt, taking a step into him. He stumbled, twisting his fingers in my hair to keep our lips locked as he tried to regain his balance.

He pulled back slightly and brushed a kiss across my jaw, pausing to breathe. I swept my fingers over his throat, outlining the sickly bruises as we stood in a silent embrace. His lips touched my skin again after a moment and I tugged him closer. I didn't know where all this had come from, but I wanted to enjoy it as much as I could.

To feel his warm lips – affectionate and gentle – skimming my jaw, was the most divine sensation. I took long, controlled breaths, revelling in the feel of his skin against mine, until his mouth moved over my neck. I almost melted when he kissed the length of my throat, twisting his shirt tightly in my fingers.

"That's...not true," he said, his nose touching my skin as he placed two small kisses just below my ear. "It's not."

"What's not?" I asked, sliding my hand over his shoulder and running my fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

"What you said...about me," he clarified, still breathing hard. He refused to meet my gaze when I tried to get him to look at me. Instead, his eyes fell to the right of mine, unwavering. "You're wrong," he whispered, "it's not – _I'm _not..." he sighed, shaking his head.

As he struggled for words, I tried to understand his logic, what he was getting at. I searched his face though he still wasn't looking at me, consumed by the vulnerability evident in those beautiful, green eyes. I'd never seen Edward like this before, even when he had been begging me for help.

"I…_shit,_" he muttered, lightly resting his forehead on mine as he made an effort to regain his composure.

As we stood quietly, as Edward tenderly rubbed his thumb over my hip bone, I realized with a harsh intensity what he was trying to say. I gripped his chin gently in my hand, tilting his head until his gaze met mine. I stared up at him, enamoured with the soft emotion in his eyes, how sensitive he was despite everything.

"I'm wrong?" I asked, speaking quietly. He nodded minutely and I continued, "About what I said in Nebraska?" he nodded again, his eyes fluttering closed as he exhaled, his dark lashes fanning out over his cheekbones.

_What I want is unattainable._

I was wrong.

I could almost feel the phantom heartbeat in my chest.

"Edward…"

"I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted, pain palpable in his tone, "but please…don't leave."

Comprehending that he was more than just attracted to me, I impulsively kissed his lower lip. He wrapped his arms around my back, whimpering softly as his mouth moved slowly over mine. He curled his fingers into my hair and I leaned into him, allowing the love I harboured for him to manifest with my actions. The kiss was tender and meaningful and I shivered at the intimacy between us, the closeness we shared.

He sighed softly against my lips and murmured, "Please stay." Taking a few deep breaths he added, "Come back inside with me."

It was so tempting…more tempting than anything.

But it was late. I needed to meet up with my coven to search for another place to stay.

"What time is it?" I asked softly, opening my eyes and turning slightly to look at the sky. I frowned because I was sure it was near three; maybe not yet, but soon.

Edward slipped his hand in his pocket, fumbling slightly. When he pulled his phone out, it jammed against the corner of the fabric, falling from his hand. I bent swiftly, catching it between my fingers before it smashed against the pavement.

"Uh, thanks," he said sheepishly, an adorable, nervous smile pulling at his lips. I stood up and passed him the phone, anxiously putting my hands behind my back because I didn't know what to do with them. There was a need to touch him again, an ache, but I didn't know if that would be okay.

I had no rule book for this kind of stuff.

I had no idea what we were doing.

"It's…just after two-thirty," he said, squinting at the screen. "Why?"

I groaned in disappointment, "I have to meet with my coven at three. As of now, we have no place to stay."

He closed his eyes briefly and pushed his fingers through his hair. "Do you _have _to go?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," I said regrettably. "I wish I didn't have to, but I gave strict orders. We're in danger, Edward. I can't risk anything happening to my coven. If for nothing else, I have to go back to make sure they're all still alive."

He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded, "I understand…completely. Can…" he trailed off and looked down to the pavement, clearing his throat, "Can I come with you?"

"Absolutely not," I responded.

"What?" he asked in shock; his eyes snapping up to mine as his forehead creased, "Why not?"

"I refuse to let you anywhere near Tanya," I explained, "you're not coming."

"Who's Tanya?"

I rolled my eyes, "The blond who was ready and willing to make you her next meal."

He blanched, "Oh."

"Exactly," I replied with a tight smile. "You're staying here."

He huffed like he was a child but agreed with a nod. "Fine, I'll stay, but…um – _fuck_," he muttered. He turned around, carding his fingers into his hair and scratching his nails against his scalp. He seemed as if he was having a war with those unruly locks of his, pulling and tugging intermittently as he swore under his breath.

"Edward," I said finally, carefully walking over and touching his arm, "Edward…are you okay?"

"No," he admitted, looking at me over his shoulder. "I…" he rubbed his hand over his face, "I want you to come back after."

His voice was low and soft, the last part almost a whisper. I gently turned him, finding that his gaze drifted from mine. His eyes were stubbornly focused on the pavement and I smiled at how unsure he was.

It was kind of adorable.

"Do you really want me to come back?" I asked, fingering his shirt sleeve.

He nodded, still staring at the ground. I ducked my head, trying to get a peek at his eyes, but to no avail. He glanced away, shifting his gaze every time I tried. Fed up, I grabbed his chin, urging him to look at me, and when he finally did, I saw what he didn't want me to see.

Anguish.

He was torturing himself. I wasn't sure exactly what it was over, but it was eating at him.

I stepped up on the toes of my boots, smoothing my thumb over his jaw, feeling the supple skin. I tentatively touched my nose to his, trying desperately not to scare him off like before. He made no move to leave, but instead wrapped his arms around my back, fanning his hand out between my shoulder blades.

I kissed him slowly, sighing against his lips when I no longer ached for his touch. I ran my fingers through his silky hair, playing absently with the strands as I held him close. It was a cruel torture because it was nothing more than a goodbye kiss. I had to go.

"I'll come back after," I promised.

"What…if it's too…late?" he asked, brushing his lips against mine before frowning, "I mean…too early?"

I laughed quietly at his confusion. "I'll be here before sunrise," I said assuredly, "I promise."

"Okay," he rasped out, rubbing his nose gently over my cheek before kissing me again, "I'll see you later." I nodded in agreement, reluctantly pulling myself from his arms and taking a quick look at him. His hair was in disarray from my exploring fingers and his eyes were heavy-lidded. His cheeks were flushed, tinted a soft, pink hue that was positively delicious on him, and his lips were reddened…swollen.

I felt giddy that it was because of me, that my mouth had done that to him.

I, Bella, one hundred and sixty-five year old vampire, was giddy.

I turned and raced off down the street before I changed my mind and decided to stay with Edward. The wind felt phenomenal blowing through my hair as I ran, almost as if it were cooling me off. Though I knew it was physically impossible for my temperature to rise (unless I was in the sun) or for me to sweat, being with Edward made me feel like I was on fire.

I ran all the way back to the junk yard, floating on some metaphorical cloud. My mood had done a complete back flip since this morning and I was glad for it. Feeling tense and upset all the time because of my situation with Edward had been...depressing. While I could put on a show and act like everything was okay, I couldn't hide it from myself.

I hadn't been this happy in a long time.

Scratch that, I hadn't been _this _happy_…_ever.

I strained my hearing, trying to listen for sounds of my coven as I approached the junk yard, when something else caught my ear. I quickly changed directions, my excitement immeasurable as I stopped briefly to get my bearings. I headed out of the city, running faster than I ever had, to the absolute middle of nowhere. I slowed to a walk as I approached a rundown roadhouse, knowing for certain my hearing had not failed me as I listened to the voices inside.

I pulled open the door, hit with a wave of heat and stale beer as my eyes quickly adjusted to the dim lights. I approached the bar, the smile on my face impossible to hide as I turned to the attractive blond next to me.

"Hey stranger," I greeted.

Rose smiled back, "Long time no see."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Okay...yeah. Love to hear your thoughts...? Reviewers get teased.

Er, I don't know if I should be scared or anything, but anyway, I just wanted to say a few quick things. One: if you haven't seen Remember Me, you're seriously missing out. FANTASTIC movie, and yeah, I cried...like a baby.

Two: I am on my knees like a little beggar asking people to check out my entry for a contest, called _Lost in the Wildflowers..._though pimping myself never seems to work. Also, the whip-bearer wrote a one-shot titled _The Peanut Butter Sandwich Man _and it's absolutely beautiful. I suggest reading. Btw, whip-bearer = readingmama, hah.

And...that's it. Leave your love : )


	13. Secrets

**A/N: **Jesus...okay, so there are several reasons this chapter is so absurdly LATE. First, an essay kicked my ass last week, then my internet crashed. It was a huge mess, and then I got called into work for an extra shift.

Apparently someone doesn't want this chapter up. I apologize for the delay, but this chapter IS a little longer. It's OVER 5k. The first one so far. I'm shocked.

But thank you all for being so patient (or not, I don't know), while I sorted out all the crap that went wrong this week. I hope this chapter was worth it!

Thanks to my betas, Claire Bloom and dolphin62598. You're my heroes : )

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: **Secrets

* * *

"**I tremble...they're going to eat me alive**

**If I stumble...they're going to eat me alive**

**Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?**

**Beating like a hammer"**

**--Metric: **Help, I'm Alive

**

* * *

**

e.p.o.v

I woke with a start, entirely disoriented and mildly uncomfortable because of how much I was sweating. My heart was beating irregularly, my hairline damp as an irritating bead of moisture slowly rolled down the side of my face. I reached up to wipe it away, uncurling my fingers from the pillow I had been clutching to my cheek.

I stared at it through heavy lids, eyeing the indentations left behind on the fabric, where I had been holding it against me. I smoothed out the wrinkles, leaning up on my elbow and looking behind me, to the small lamp on the bedside table.

Sitting tentatively, I realized I was on the opposite side I had been before. I was on the side Bella had been occupying, clutching the pillow she had been using.

I rubbed my thumb across the fabric, leaning down to skim my nose over it. When I inhaled, it smelled like her. _God _did it smell like her. I buried my face into the pillow completely, sighing and then pulling back roughly, remembering everything that had happened before she left.

My fingers instinctively went to my lips, brushing over the skin that was still slightly soft and cool from Bella's touch. It was such a foreign feeling to me, but not at all unwelcome.

Thinking of her, I suddenly frowned.

I patted my hands down my chest like a moron, as if my phone would actually _be _there, before shaking my head and pulling it from my pocket. I squinted at the screen to check the time and noted that it was just after three-thirty. I'd only been sleeping for fifteen minutes, and Bella was still gone.

I massaged my fingers over my tired eyes, tossing my phone down onto the bed and stretching my arms. I rolled my shoulders as I stood, pushing my fingers through my hair and scratching the back of my neck before I headed to the bathroom. After relieving myself and splashing some cold water on my face, I glanced at the mirror, grimacing at the dark bruises on the side of my throat. I fingered the discoloured skin, pursing my lips into a thin line at how Tanya had left her mark on me.

I was pissed at myself for being so careless, walking in there with nothing but a gun. I knew it was stupid to potentially risk my life just to _see _if Bella was there, but the sick thing...the absolutely ridiculous wrench in my whole suicide mission...was that I didn't regret it.

If I had to do it all over again, I would still walk into that building. I would still stumble up those stairs and I would still back-talk that bitch of vampire. The bruises were a reminder of what I had done, that whether or not I wanted to admit it...I had fallen in love with Bella.

I was in love with a vampire.

Groaning in confusion, I flicked off the bathroom light. I sunk back down on the bed, wondering when the fuck I had managed something like this. Falling in love was one thing, but falling in love with a creature I was meant to _hunt _was another thing altogether. With my lifestyle, I never imagined finding a woman I would want to keep around. I never expected to find someone I would always want with me, who would feel the same way back.

Apparently, I hadn't anticipated Bella.

It wasn't just one thing about her, either. It wasn't a particular quality I was attracted to, like the other women I had been in the company of in the past. It was _everything. _I loved everything about her. Her only flaw was what she was; it was the only thing hindering me from making her mine in every way possible since the moment I'd laid eyes on her.

With a sigh, I turned on my side, reaching around for the remote. I intended to flick on the TV, but a knock on the door interrupted me. My face contorted in uncertainty for a moment, wondering who was here at quarter to four in the morning, when I realized it was probably Bella. My anxiety turned to elation as I scrambled off the bed and hastily opened the door.

_It was her. _

She looked up at me, a breathtaking smile gracing the beautiful lips that I was eager to kiss. I leant against the doorframe, smiling back at her as I subtly let my eyes roam over her new choice of outfit. She was wearing a trendy, green sweater, paired perfectly with jeans and sneakers. She looked surprisingly normal...surprisingly human.

"Hey," she said quietly, absently reaching up to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Hey," I replied, my tone slightly breathless, "did you...you know, find a place to stay?"

She nodded, "Yes, an old hotel down the road. It seems like it's been closed for years. It's actually perfect, a-"

Her sentence was left unfinished because my lips became ardently occupied with hers. Every part of me just wanted to hold her and kiss her, to feel her everywhere, so that's exactly what I did. Her tiny, slim body was encased in my arms, fitting flawlessly against me as the heat of my lips contrasted to the ice of hers. Her hair fell over my arms, brushing lightly against my skin as I secured them around her back.

"Edward," she mumbled, pressing her fingers against my jaw, pleasurably digging them into my flesh. I responded similarly, gripping the fabric of her sweater tighter, before I realized she was trying to push me away.

I pulled back, my eyes seeking out hers in confusion. "What's wrong?" I asked, unease causing my heart to pound painfully against my ribs. "Did...I mean, do you not..."

"Calm down," she soothed, running her hand comfortingly over the staccato rhythm in my chest. "You didn't do anything wrong," she brushed her lips over mine, "but we have company."

"Company?" I repeated curiously looking up and over her head. Even though I saw nothing but darkness, a twist in my stomach told me it wasn't good. "Hunters?" I hissed, grabbing her hand and trying to tow her into the room.

"No," she assured, holding firm and linking her fingers with mine, "not hunters."

She glanced to the left, rubbing her thumb over the back of my hand. I followed her actions, turning my head slightly to see what she was looking at. Locking eyes with one of the figures concealed in the shadows, I sobered. My lips parted in utter shock, tears gathering and blurring my vision as I slipped my hand from Bella's.

"Emmett?" I asked hesitantly. I was positive this was a dream, that it wasn't real.

I blinked, forcing the tears down my cheeks as I took a tentative step forward. He and Rosalie came into view, standing a few feet away, their postures rigid. Her expression was careful as she regarded Emmett, her eyes on him as his were on me. I watched him swallow harshly before he offered me something close to a smile.

To me, it looked more like a grimace.

"Hey...bro," he replied. I winced at the unfamiliar tenor of his voice; it sounded nothing like him. I was used to deep and gravelly, where now it was smooth, like silk. Not that he _looked _like himself either. It was as if an airbrush had been taken to every part of him. It was a perfect version of Emmett.

"I..." I shook my head, roughly wiping the tears from my cheeks, "Is this for real?"

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, swallowing again and nodding swiftly to indicate that I was, indeed, not dreaming. This was not some fucked up nightmare to wake up from. This was reality.

Rosalie whispered something in his ear and he clenched his jaw, averting his eyes from mine. I followed his gaze down, locking on the hands that were tightly clasped around one another. The pale, porcelain skin of Emmett's knuckles was strained so tight over his bones and muscles that I thought his hand would shatter. His grip on Rosalie was powerful.

"Are you staying?" I asked anxiously.

When Emmett glanced to Rosalie for the answer, I pressed my lips together tightly. She was the one he turned to now, not me like it used to be. It used to be me and Em, through everything, even when dad had been alive. In a tight bind on a hunt, I would have his back. If I was stuck and needed him, he would be there.

I realized with a sombre intensity that it hadn't been that way for a while.

"I think we're going to stay," Rosalie finally responded in an impossibly striking voice, "if Emmett can handle it."

I let my eyes drift to her, momentarily struck by her delicate beauty. She wasn't what I had predicted, at all. She was tall and slender, but with soft, full curves. Her long, platinum blond hair hung straight and her eyes were large and beautiful. While I had pegged her for the inherent, stuck-up bitch, even her appearance didn't suggest that. Her overall demeanour was oddly…modest.

"Okay…" I replied uncertainly. "Well…I mean –"

"You probably have a lot of questions," Rosalie interjected.

I gave her a tight smile, "Actually, I do."

"I think we have some for you too," Emmett responded. I shifted my eyes to his and they were questioning…confused. I frowned at what they could possibly need to hear from me and ran my hand through my hair awkwardly.

"Okay…then let's go inside," I suggested.

"Yes, I think we _should _go inside," Bella agreed tersely.

I frowned at her tone of voice and turned to her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She wordlessly walked into the room and I rolled my eyes before following her. Emmett and Rosalie entered after, edging past me to stand at the far end of the room. Bella was sitting in the chair, a small, tin box resting lightly on her knees; a very _familiar _small, tin box.

I blinked, unmoving. "Where did you get that?"

"Where do you think I got it?" she quipped.

"Don't fucking do that!" I ground out. "Don't answer a question with a question. Where did you get it?"

She was in front of me in half a second, the box abandoned on the bed. "I dug it out of the ground, where you left it. I cannot believe you summoned a demon, Edward. What did you do? What kind of deal did you make?"

Her tone wasn't so much accusing as it was hurt, and pained...like she would have been crying had she been able to.

I stared back at her, fighting the plague of emotion. "I didn't make one," my eyes flickered up to Emmett's, "the change…it's irreversible."

He lowered his gaze from mine, shaking his head minutely. "You shouldn't have done it anyway," he replied in a strong, determined voice.

"Why not?" I asked through the lump in my throat.

His grip on Rosalie's hand stayed tight and coiled as he answered, "It's not worth your life. This is what I am now, I've accepted that."

I balked at him, taking a step forward. "You've just...accepted it?"

His gaze was still on the carpet when he said, "Yeah. I'm..." he swallowed hard, "I'm not going to pretend like this has been easy, but I've come to terms with the fact that I'm a...vampire. I know nothing will change me back...and you shouldn't have tried, Edward. Like I said, it's not worth your life. I'm not worth it."

_He isn't worth it?_

Was he serious?

I tried to control my breathing before I began speaking, but my lungs weren't working. Air wasn't filtering through my body as it usually did because of his dark revelation.

Even though I had been trying to save him...he didn't want to be saved.

"After _everything _we've been through Emmett," I said shakily, "after all the hunts…after being so close to dying, you believe I wouldn't give my life to save yours? That you're not worth it?" I paused, shaking my head before I continued, "I can't _believe _you would think that for one second, especially after what dad did for you, and all th-"

My voice rose near the end, my thoughts jumbled as I trailed off. I realized my mistake too late. My filter was obliterated.

His eyes snapped up to mine, dark red and intense. His nostrils flared his breaths long and drawn out as his chest moved with the rhythm.

"What did you say?" he inquired, low and gravelly.

"I..." I hesitated. My gaze flickered to Bella and her eyes were soft, understanding. She knew that Emmett was unaware of what my father had done to save his life. She tentatively slipped her hand into mine, giving it a gentle squeeze of assurance.

"Just tell him," she whispered encouragingly.

"Tell me what?" Emmett asked, and based on his tone, I knew his patience was wearing thin. He might have changed in appearance and mind, but he was still acting human. His emotions were getting to him. "Edward," he prompted, "what are you talking about? What did dad do?"

I ran an agitated hand through my hair and gripped tighter onto Bella's with my other.

"When you were sick," I began, shifting anxiously, "the doctors tried everything. You were bad...Em. You were too young and your body wasn't fighting it. The chemo wasn't helping you progress as much as they thought it would. It just kept getting worse, and dad...he didn't have the money to keep paying the hospital bills. The leukemia didn't just go away, Em, but you were...naive. Dad told you what he had to..."

"You guys lied to me?" he asked, the anger in his eyes reflecting his tone. "I was ten, dying of leukemia and you lied?"

I flinched, "Yes."

His rage was palpable from across the room, his entire, gigantic frame nearly trembling. Rosalie held his arm tight, one hand clasped in his and the other gripping his forearm with strength she wouldn't have possessed if she were human.

"Maybe we should save this conversation for later?" Rosalie asked, glancing first to Emmett and then to me, "When you calm down, Emmett."

He shook his head, still breathing hard and swallowing every so often. "I'm fine, I...I want to do this now," he replied, the tone of his voice _seriously _contradicting what he was saying. In all honesty, he was scaring me a little. I wasn't sure what he was capable of.

"Be reasonable," Rosalie retorted in a hushed whisper that was loud enough for me to hear.

Emmett turned his hard stare on her and growled, "I'm. Fine."

She sighed in defeat, her expression sour and puckered as Emmett looked back to me.

"So he made a deal?" Emmett continued his jaw tight and his question terse.

"Yes," I replied.

"What was it?"

"Your life – a clean bill of health – for his...and ten years," I answered truthfully. Emmett remained stoic for mere seconds before his eyes darkened and he slipped his fingers from Rosalie's. His hands balled into fists, clenching together at his sides as he stared at me.

"Is there a _reason _that you felt the need to keep this from me after dad died?" he spat. "Don't you think I deserve to know what killed him?" Emmett seethed, the angry, uneven tone of his voice escalating with each word. He was still after he spoke, save for his heaving chest, but before I could blink, he made to lunge at me. I stumbled back a few feet, knocking into a table as Bella and Rosalie quickly restrained him against the wall.

My eyes were wide and my mouth agape in shock.

He tried to attack me.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked, struggling against the girls. "I don't even know you anymore."

I drew in a shaky breath before I retorted, "I could say the same for you."

His eyes were black with rage and he was shaking, trembling in anger – just like Jacob had – as he studied me through a narrowed gaze, breathing heavy. He swallowed again and twisted his neck, the tendons thick and straining as he attempted to wriggle free, but Bella and Rosalie were strong.

"Edward, get out," Bella demanded, throwing me a pointed look over her shoulder as she held one of Emmett's beastly arms with both hands.

"What? No," I replied stubbornly.

"He's not in control of himself," she argued, pleading with me, "he's upset and angry, and if he gets free, he will kill you. Get. Out."

I growled out in frustration, stalking over to the bed to grab my phone. I crawled across the mattress, snatching my keys up from the nightstand before rushing out the door and slamming it shut with all the strength I could muster. I got into the Impala and threw it in reverse, peeling out of the lot and staring angrily at the empty, dark roads.

I was so pissed I couldn't focus. All I kept seeing was his black, emotionless eyes and the anger; so much anger. I had never seen Emmett so hostile in my life, so...inhuman. A tiny light bulb went off in my head and I realized the scent of my blood is what probably made him that innately aggressive.

Every time he swallowed or breathed, he could probably taste it. My skin rippled with goose bumps at the thought of him finding my blood appealing.

It made me sick.

I grabbed my phone as I drove, flipping it opened and hoping that Jasper was still awake. I was surprised when he picked up on the second ring.

"Uh, hey," I began, trying to calm my temper, "did I wake you?"

"No," he replied hesitantly, "what's up?"

"Are you at The Hunting Lodge still?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, where else would I be?"

I shook my head, "I don't know...do you think it would be okay if I crashed there, for tonight?"

I could almost see the frown on his face, the confusion. "Sure, man. Is everything okay?"

"No," I said truthfully, "but I'll explain later."

I hung up and drove another ten minutes to get to The Hunting Lodge, pulling up in front of the building. The neon sign was turned off, but I could still see the soft, dull lights on inside. I ducked out of the Impala and headed up the sidewalk.

My name was whispered softly and I turned quickly, my eyes drawn to Bella's tiny frame peeking out from the side of the building. My heart pounded, my anger dissipating into panic as I ran to her and grabbed her by the waist, walking her back into the darkness.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, wrapping my arms around her and checking behind me to make sure nobody had seen her. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Maybe," she deadpanned, pressing her hands to my chest. "I had to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, but you're not safe here," I urged, brushing her hair away from her face and shifting my eyes back and forth between hers.

"You're not fine," she said quietly, her forehead creasing.

I sighed in defeat, "Okay...I'm not, but please Bella, leave. I-I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Are you worrying about me again?" she asked playfully, running her finger along the underside of my bicep. I leaned into her, the pace of her affections slow as the sensation was unbelievably gentle. It was like delicate, melting ice running sensually along my skin.

"Yes," I replied, my nose grazing her soft, silky hair, "I'm worried about you. It's early...the sun will come up soon, there's – _fuck, _there's hunters. Please, go."

"All right," she relented, placing her hand over my heart, "but relax, okay?"

I took a calming breath, only just realizing how fast my heart was beating. "I'm trying," I admitted, "but I'm fucking nervous. Just...get out of here."

Her face fell for a moment before she whispered, "Can I ask you something first?" I nodded silently and she motioned between us, "What is this?"

"Well...I mean, I-I don't know," I answered, unsure of how to respond to that. I frowned, "Why are you asking me this?"

She sighed, "Rosalie wants to know."

"Do we really need a label?" I asked, reaching out to take her hand. I looked down and twined our fingers; marvelling at how fucking _right _her hand looked in mine, I whispered, "I just...want to be with you. I don't know what to call it. We're..."

"Together?" she finished.

"Yeah," I nodded with a slight smile, "together."

The unexpected vibration of my phone interrupted us, causing Bella's smile to falter. I fished it out and Jasper's name flashed across the screen.

"Fuck," I muttered, "that's Jas. I…I got to go. I don't know when I'll see you…tonight? When Em and Rose leave?"

My heart actually _hurt _at the words I spoke, the sheer irony of the situation. I had been searching for Emmett for months. I had been worried sick over what happened to him and what state he would be in when I found him. I had almost gone completely insane with grief, only to find that we couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other when he finally returned.

It was like a slap in the face.

The ringing stopped just as Bella replied, "I suppose. I'll just be at the motel."

I sighed in response, my mind clouded as I bent slightly to kiss her. She stepped up on her toes, meeting me halfway with her hands pressed affectionately on either side of my neck. Her lips were as soft and smooth as I had remembered, but her taste…that was something my mind had not done justice to. It was impossibly perfect.

She leaned into me, but then, as if someone had shocked her, Bella jumped back with a sharp gasp.

Her outburst was followed by a menacing, "What the fuck?"

Jasper stood at the mouth of the alley we were occupying, his phone in one hand and his gun in the other. His long, shaggy hair framed his enraged face as he visibly tensed.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, stepping into the shadows and motioning between me and Bella with the gun. I held my hands out in a silent surrender, swallowing hard as Jasper's eyes flickered to Bella before they rested on me.

"Jas, just...put the gun away, man," I pleaded.

He frowned, gazing down to the object in his hand before shaking his head and sticking it around his back. I let out a low breath and dropped my arms to my sides in relief. I didn't think Jasper would shoot me, but it worried me that he had a gun nonetheless. He could have done anything in his anger. I knew all too well what too much adrenaline could do to you.

"I'm going to ask again," he said, his voice still menacing. "What the hell is going on?"

I turned to Bella as she stood just behind me, her hands held gingerly in front of her as she took her bottom lip between her teeth. I noted that it was a habit of hers when she was uncomfortable or unsure.

"Get out of here," I whispered, too low for Jasper to hear. Her eyes lifted to mine, holding my gaze for a split second before she took off.

"You...you are something else," Jasper said with false humour. "Do you have _any idea _what would have happened had it not been me? What if it was someone else, Edward? What if someone else caught you sucking face with that...bloodsucker?"

"Hey," I warned, stalking towards him, "don't call her that."

He shook his head, the dull light of the moon playing off his features as he turned back towards the street.

"It's what she is, man," he said, his brows knit together as he stared at me. "You hated her a few days ago."

I sighed, dropping my head to my hands and tugging angrily on my hair. I pressed my palms hard against my forehead, wishing my life wasn't so goddamn complicated.

"I know," I said through gritted teeth, squeezing my eyes shut before blinking to adjust them to the dim light. "I don't know what to say."

Jasper shook his head again, his lips curling up into a sneer as a switch flipped. He went from confused to downright violent as he lost his temper, kicking the side of a garbage can. He kicked it more times than I could count before he picked up a box and threw it at me. I ducked out of the way as it narrowly missed me.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I fumed, waving my arms dramatically as he picked something else up and proceeded to throw it. I ducked again and he stilled, his chest heaving just like Emmett's had.

"You...are so, so – _God, _I don't even know what to say to you!" he yelled, pointing his finger in accusation. "A vampire," he shook his head, "I just..." Jasper squared his jaw, "You're just lucky it was me who found you. I don't know what the _hell_ has gotten into you, but you're lucky it was me." He was quiet for a moment before he muttered, "Let's go inside."

I nodded glumly in agreement, internally cringing from his rant as Jasper led me inside, through the bar and up the stairs. He opened the door opposite from Alice and Renee's and entered before me. Alice was inside, sitting on the bed in the corner, absently picking at her nails. She perked up when she saw us, hopping off the bed and looking back and forth between us. I gathered the expression on either of our faces wasn't at all comforting.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, her hesitation clear as she stuck her hands in her pockets.

Jasper shrugged, "That's really a question for Edward to answer."

I lulled my head back on my shoulders because this was one fucking _bad day._

"What is everyone's problem today?" I asked in agitation. "I can't catch a fucking break...from anyone." I shook my head as Jasper turned to me, crossing his arms over his chest. "Look," I continued, "I called you because I didn't know who else to talk to. Emmett...he –"

I cut myself off, unsure of whether or not this conversation should take place with Alice in the room.

"Can we talk privately?" I asked him.

"Anything you say to me, you can say to Alice," Jasper replied sharply. "I...I told her about Emmett."

My eyes found Alice's as Jasper spoke, the guilt on her face evident as she shamefully looked away. I wanted to be angry at him for betraying my trust and confiding in Alice when I told him not to tell anyone, but I couldn't. Alice had secrets too; I knew she wouldn't deceive me.

I trusted her.

"Okay," I nodded, "well...he came back, tonight."

"You saw him?" Alice asked in awe.

"Uh, yeah," I replied solemnly, "I did. It...it didn't go well. He found out about dad, that we lied to him...I swear he could have killed me he was so pissed. I just don't know what to do. I can't even be in the same room as him now. He hates me."

Jasper rubbed his fingers over his jaw and sighed, "It's a serious disadvantage that he found out about you and Carlisle hiding this from him when he has the strength of about ten men, Edward." I rolled my eyes because that was obvious. "I don't know what to tell you," he shrugged, "just give him some time, maybe? I think he'll learn to forgive you, but I don't think this will be easy."

I pushed my hair out of my eyes and nodded. "I know. I just...I guess I thought things would be like they used to be. I feel like I don't even know him anymore."

"That's because you don't," Jasper said blankly. "He's a different person, Edward. Hell, he's not even _human _anymore. Everything is different," he looked at me pointedly, "even you."

"You don't get it, Jas," I argued, "I...I can't even explain this to you, not like you'll listen, anyway."

"Look," he said heatedly, "I gave you the benefit of the doubt before. I knew something was up, but _this, _Edward, this? She's a vampire, for Christ's sake! What the hell are you even doing with her?" he shook his head as an annoyed smile played on his lips. "You know what...I can't even deal with this right now. I-I...I just...I can't."

He stalked past me, throwing open the door and heading down the hall as Alice and I stood in silence. The tension in the air was palpable and I took a deep breath, running my fingers through my hair. I had an errant thought that I would go completely bald with how much I touched my hair. It was a habit that I couldn't kick; I did it unconsciously.

"I...well," Alice said awkwardly rocking back on her heels and breaking the silence with a tiny laugh, "that was...weird."

"Uh...sorry you had to see that," I apologized, jabbing my thumb to the door, "I feel – _fuck_, I feel awful. I don't want him to be pissed at me. It feels like everyone is."

She smiled sadly at me and said, "I'm not angry with you, if that helps at all."

I couldn't help but laugh despite the shitty night I'd had, "That does help...a little. Thanks Alice."

"It's my pleasure," she responded sweetly, combing her hair behind her ears and resuming her spot on the bed. "And what he said," she continued, "I mean...even if she is a vampire, I still think you should do what makes you happy." Her gaze fell on the door as she asked, "Her name is Bella, right?"

I nodded in response and Alice closed her eyes, leaning her head back on her shoulders. Her eyelids fluttered quickly, not as fast as they had when she was envisioning Emmett, but quicker than a normal person's could.

"I've seen your future," she admitted, her eyes still shut. "A lot of it is...hazy." She put her palm to her forehead and whispered, "I think it's because you're with her...and I can't see her. It..._ah,_" she took a deep breath as pain flashed across her features.

"Alice!" I panicked. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes flickered open and she nodded, her tiny brows furrowing slightly. "I'm good," she assured, patting the bed space next to her. I took up the spot and she continued. "It's just...painful, when I envision something I shouldn't," she rubbed her forefinger over her gauze-clad hand, "I'm assuming it's her I've been seeing you with."

I stared at her hand, my heartbeat rapid as I processed what she was saying. "How...I mean, what have you seen?"

"To be honest, not much," she replied. "I've only attempted to see your future once. I tried the other night, but it was just...so painful. I wish I could give you more, but I can't see anything."

I shook my head, "Don't apologize. It's okay, really."

She gave me a small smile and whispered, "If being with Bella is what you want...then I don't think anything should stop you from doing that. I realize the stigma hunters place on vampires, but you can't help who you fall for."

Her eyes were trained on the door as she spoke, and that action combined with the sympathy in her voice gave her away. I knew we weren't just talking about my situation anymore.

She noticed that I had caught her watching for Jasper and she smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

I waved my hand to dismiss her apology, draping my arm over her shoulder and hopefully offering her comfort for something she couldn't control. I understood what she was going through...completely.

"Don't be sorry," I replied as she rested her head on my shoulder. "I guess you and I are in the same boat, huh?" she chuckled softly and then nodded with a defeated sigh. "I know how you feel," I admitted, "your secret's safe with me."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I feel like a small weight has been lifted or something. I feel lighter.

I will try my hardest to get chapter 14 up on Thursday, but I can't guarantee it. If not Thursday, definitely Friday (I hope). If my internet screws up again, I'm going to throw a fit. I'm sure I'll be tweeting and facebooking about it anyway, so you'll know when I'm posting!

Link to Bella's outfit will be on my profile.

Reviewers get TEASED.


	14. Waiting

**A/N: **I suck. I know this chapter is more than a little late, but hopefully what happens in this one is worth it. Sorry to all of you who have been patiently waiting. I haven't gotten any PM's, so hopefully a lot of you were just as busy as I was.

In any case, I appreciate everyone sticking by me through this story. It's certainly fun to write and The Hunt has been nominated in the Faithful Shipper Awards for Best AU and Best Crossover. Head on over there and vote for your fave fics!

http://thefaithfulshipperawards(dot)webs(dot)com/

Lots of love to my SUPERAWESOME betas, Claire Bloom and dolphin62598. I would be lost without them and their guidance. Thanks for being great!

Er, remember the rating of this fic, please. **M for a reason!**

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: **Waiting

* * *

"**As a moon waned to crescent, we started to kiss**

**And I said I know it well**

**That secret that we know**

**That we don't know how to tell"**

**--Bon Iver: **Blood Bank

* * *

**b.p.o.v**

I sat on the chair, aimlessly twirling a small, silver coin between my fingers. I had picked it out of the tin box of Edward's, amongst the other pointless objects in it. It was one of the few things involved in the summoning ritual, something I still couldn't believe he had gone through with.

I had thought of many things when he'd left that morning. I figured he'd gone to talk to Jasper, or that he left simply because he needed to be alone to sort things out on his own. It hadn't even crossed my mind that he would have done something so completely...desperate.

His actions, what he was willing to do to give Emmett a normal life, was just one more thing that showed how much he truly cared. How much he would have sacrificed. He literally would have done anything to make Emmett human again.

It made my heart ache for him.

I flipped the coin around, my focus drawn to it for a fraction of a second before I looked up.

Rosalie was lying on the bed, stomach down, her head propped up on her hand as she used the other to scroll through the channels on the television. She was flicking so fast through them that an image would appear for a fraction of a second before she changed it.

"Rose, can you please just pick a channel?" Emmett asked in exasperation from beside her, fidgeting with the fabric of the blanket as he sat cross-legged. His shoulders were slumped forward, his beastly frame hunched over the bed and his head hung low.

"I don't intend to watch anything," she scoffed, "but neither of you has enough balls to actually talk so I'm reduced to this." She nodded at the television and sighed, "This is so boring. I forgot how much TV sucked."

I snorted at her choice of words; how young she was sometimes slipped my mind. Rosalie had not been immortal for long, but when she had been changed, her body had not been that old either. She was a year younger than me, technically, but she grew up in a different time. I was more reserved whereas she was a bit looser in her morals.

"It's like I'm hanging with a couple of mutes," she muttered.

I sighed, shaking my head because of the tension between us.

"What do you want me to say, Rose?" I asked, furrowing my brow. "So much has happened since you've been gone. I know we've done this before, we've been apart, but this...this is different."

She angled her head slightly and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"I know," she agreed. Moving quickly, she sat on the edge of the bed directly in front of me. "I just want you to talk, Bella, about anything...everything. I feel like I've missed so much and while it's been...wonderful," she turned briefly to Emmett, "I have missed you all so much."

"I've missed you too," I said sadly, "but after what just happened, I don't even know what to say." I slipped forward, to the frame of the seat, and addressed Emmett, "You don't understand how _broken _he has been since you left. The pain he has suffered from losing you...the nightmares," I shook my head, "I tried to keep the truth from him but he's so absurdly stubborn that..."

"He forced it out of you?" Emmett finished quietly. I nodded and he shrugged, "He's always been like that."

I tucked the coin away and locked eyes with Emmett, "You have to forgive him. Try to understand his intentions. All he's ever done is try to protect you; it's what he still feels the need to do. He's the only family you have, Emmett. Don't throw that away so carelessly. You'll regret it for the rest of your existence."

He looked away, running his fingers over a crease in his jeans.

"How do you control the...anger?" he asked his breathing frequent even though he didn't technically need to breathe that often. "I mean...I was mad – _am – _mad, but it was like something else took over. I didn't want to attack him but that's all my body was willing to do. My inhibitions were just...gone."

Rosalie lovingly slipped her hands into his and assured, "It will get easier. Give it time. Your anger and thirst were getting the better of you. It won't be easy, Emmett – you know that – but with time you will learn to control yourself. I'm sure Edward will forgive you."

Emmett looked to me for reassurance and I nodded, "This won't happen overnight. Your body needs to adjust to your new abilities and habits. The anger will fade; your reaction to Edward wasn't entirely...surprising. Your emotions are still human, but your body is far from it. You now have the ability to create mass destruction, but have a lack of control."

He sighed, his eyes falling to the mattress once more as his thin fingers pulled at the comforter. "Do you think he will forgive me?" he asked quietly, his gaze still trained on the bedspread.

I sat up slightly, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees. "Are you willing to forgive him?" I countered, assessing Emmett's demeanour as he focused his attention on Rosalie's hand instead of the bed. He was tracing something on the inside of her left wrist. Straining my neck to see, I smiled at the fresh bite mark she had imbedded in her skin; _Emmett's _bite mark.

It was a sign that she belonged to him. Mated vampires physically bound themselves to their counterparts, in the most direct way. True mates promised eternity to one another by exchanging venom, injecting it rather than simply swapping venom with a kiss. Injection into the veins was the ultimate mark.

Rosalie had one on her wrist, just like Emmett would have one on his.

"I don't know," he muttered, tracing Rosalie's bite once more before he pushed away and stood up, "I guess..."

"Just talk to him," I stressed, sitting up in the chair as Emmett paced and ran his fingers through his hair. It was little shaggy and hung near his ears, but wasn't quite as long as Edward's. I noted that it was a habit both of them practiced.

It made me smile.

"I'm just so pissed that they both lied to me for so long," he said, his thick brows furrowing as he stopped and kicked his boot against the carpet. "I can't even believe all of this. It's like a bad dream."

I gave him a tight smile. "Listen to what he has to say," I pressed, "you may not exactly understand his reasons, but you should at least try."

"And how do you propose I 'listen'?" Emmett replied acerbically, using air quotes. I cocked my brow at his attitude and he swallowed hard. "I mean...I couldn't even be in the room with him. His blood...I was so angry..."

He sighed deeply and muttered, "What if I try to...attack him, again?"

"We'll just have to prepare better," I retorted. "Being inside, in a confined space with him, it was too much. His scent was all over the room. We were careless; I wasn't thinking properly."

"Bella, it wasn't your fault," Rosalie interjected.

"Yes," I disagreed, "it was. I know how difficult it is to control urges, to suppress what Emmett is experiencing. You know it too, Rose. It's too soon for him to be so close to Edward. If you want to speak with him," I directed my attention to Emmett, "we will be there with you, and we won't be inside. Out in the country is safest. His scent won't be as strong and you'll be able to control yourself better."

Emmett nodded and said softly, "I want to talk to him."

"Good," I replied with a faint smile, "that's good. Just give yourself a day or two to mull everything over, Emmett. Please try to understand him."

"I will," he said with another nod of his head.

I sighed in contentment, resting back against the chair as I noticed a diluted stream of light pouring in from outside. It fell on the carpet, brightening the room and cutting through the darkness. I turned my attention to the window, noting that the shades were only partly drawn.

"It should be fine," Rosalie said. My eyes met hers as she lounged on the bed, dragging her fingers cautiously through the light. Her skin illuminated, the sun radiantly glaring off her as she splayed her hand out. I saw Emmett shift on the mattress and I turned my eyes to him, watching as his concern intensified the longer Rosalie kept her hand in the sun.

After mere seconds, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of the sunlight. "Sometimes I think you're mental with how much you do that," he said to her, holding her in his lap. He had moved to the head of the bed, far away from the errant patch of light, holding onto Rose like she would escape.

She always loved how her skin dazzled. I knew it was harmless to be in the light for a short amount of time, but I still didn't prefer to test it. Rosalie, on the other hand, enjoyed spending a few moments in the light, as often as she could. She still remembered it from when she was human and often scared me with how casual she was about the whole thing.

I smirked at how Emmett was protective of her. Even _he _understood her absurd fascination with the sunlight.

"I'm not mental," she defied, "it feels good. It's...warm, and pretty. Kind of like you."

Emmett grinned, "Well then stay here with me instead of in the light."

I looked away, keen to give them their intimate moment and swallowing the emotion lodged in my throat. Their closeness made me yearn for Edward, to have the same with him, but I knew not to get my hopes up. I understood his feelings about my kind despite what he may have felt for me.

Rosalie, Emmett, and I spent the rest of the day talking, catching up and discussing anything we could think of. I learned that they had been staying in Alaska for the most part, through the beginning, difficult stage of Emmett's transformation. It was an area we had been to before, a place I had taken Rosalie when she had first been changed.

It was somewhere far enough from civilization that a newborn wouldn't be tempted by human blood, but close enough that hunting wouldn't be impossible.

"What about after Alaska?" I asked, propping my feet up on the bed as Rosalie turned on her side. Emmett sat next to her, twirling his fingers around strands of her long, blonde hair.

"We started making our way back after a few months," she said. "We moved down into Vancouver, then into Washington. I was surprised at how controlled he was," she declared, "but then again, he was never in close contact with a human, unless he was feeding."

Emmett swallowed uneasily. "I can't...stop myself," he admitted, a deep frown creasing his forehead. "I'm trying, but I can't get my control to stick long enough for me to stop. I drain someone before I can even think."

"It will take some time," I assured.

He sighed, "But it _sickens _me...what I'm doing. I used to – I mean ..." he paused, shaking his head, "I hate killing people."

"Believe me," I urged, "I understand. At least you're in control enough that you're not going after random people on the streets. You can suppress your desires in that aspect. Learning to stop when you've fed enough will take time." I shifted slightly as I continued, "It took me nearly forty years to fully control myself, Emmett. A few months are nothing."

He blinked at me, "Forty _years_?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, that long. The way we live...it's not normal. You know vampire lore; we're meant to prey on the living, lure them with our beauty, and drain the life from them. Any deviation from that is simply...strange. It's not inherent in our kind to stop feeding, but it's the way I want to live. It disgusts me to take a life."

Emmett stared at me for a few seconds before biting thoughtfully on his lip and looking away. I didn't know what he was thinking but I could tell his mind was racing. He avoided my gaze and instead took to staring at his hand, acting as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

We were quiet for a while until Rosalie broke the silence, continuing her story of how they made their way back east and came across Edward's scent here in Denver. I knew it was a random stroke of luck that they had caught his scent and I was glad they hadn't missed it. Even if things between Edward and Emmett were strained now, I had confidence that they could get past it.

They had to.

.

.

It was just after sunset. I tapped my foot impatiently against the carpet, sitting on the edge of the bed as Rosalie and Emmett moved towards the door. They were heading out to avoid another catastrophe with Edward and I was staying behind, waiting for him to return.

"Will you be back tonight?" Rosalie asked.

"No," I replied quickly, "probably not." She met my gaze with a mischievous smile and I rolled my eyes. "But stay safe," I ordered, standing and pointing authoritatively, "be sure to hunt inconspicuously and stay away from public places. Hunters are crawling all over Denver after-"

"After what?" Rosalie hedged as my sentence halted abruptly.

I shook my head, "It was my mistake. Just be careful. Return before sunrise and please tell the others the same."

Rosalie sighed at my lack of information but nodded, "Sounds good, boss lady. We'll see you tomorrow night."

"Yeah," I replied with a small smile.

Emmett waved awkwardly before clearing his throat, "Uh, you know...thanks."

"For what?" I inquired curiously.

"Everything," he said vaguely, "helping me, being here for Edward when I wasn't." He looked down to the floor and scratched the back of his neck before meeting my gaze again. "I've never seen him smile like that," he mused softly, his lips curling up into slight smirk. I opened my mouth to ask but he continued, "When he saw you, when he smiled...I've never seen him so happy."

I tried to gather my voice, but the best I could come up with was, "Oh."

Emmett smiled again, the gesture slightly sad and remorseful, before he and Rosalie left. The door clicked shut behind them and I stood there, stunned for a moment. After snapping out of it, I sat down on the bed, toeing off my shoes and sighing in relief.

Having Rosalie and Emmett back was...comforting. Things were looking up.

I contemplated turning on the TV to pass the time until Edward returned, but decided against it. Instead, I lay on the bed, humming softly as I drew patterns on the comforter with my fingers. Over an hour went by before I heard a car pull into the lot and stop just in front of the room.

I sat up, inhaling deeply as the engine died and the door opened. When I smelled him, his familiar essence, I smiled involuntarily. It was spicy and sweet all at the same time.

It was so perfectly _Edward. _

I heard him knock tentatively before his feet shuffled away again. I frowned, quickly unlatching the door and opening it, to find Edward standing back near the Impala. He was in the same clothes he had been the night before, the material rumpled and creased as his hair fell around his eyes.

I grinned, "What are you doing?"

"Are...are Emmett and Rosalie still here?" he asked hesitantly, pushing his hair from his face. I sighed quietly when I could see his eyes clearly even though there were dark circles beneath them.

"No," I shook my head, "they left a while ago. It's safe to come inside."

He nodded in response, stepping away from the Impala and following me into the room. I locked the door behind us, turning and watching as Edward sank down on the bed, rubbing the back of his neck slowly.

"Is everything okay with Jasper?" I asked, taking a spot next to him. He rested his elbows on his knees, dropping his head to his hands and massaging his hairline vigorously.

"No," he admitted, curling and uncurling his fingers around his hair, "he's mad at me; pissed, actually. I tried to talk to him – to explain – but he wouldn't listen."

I gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry I caused problems, I just-"

"No," he protested, "don't apologize, Bella. It's...it's fine, really. We're just not seeing eye-to-eye on this. I think Jasper's being a bit of a hypocrite, actually." He continued to massage his scalp as he muttered, "It's...fine."

_Fine. _

I hated that word.

"Did you sleep last night?" I asked, laying my hand on his back and rubbing soft, slow circles into his shirt.

"No," he replied again, shaking his head minutely, "I had too much to think about."

He relaxed a little under my touch and I pressed harder, kneading the muscles in his lower back before paying attention to his shoulders and neck. He was calm and quiet as I worked, allowing me to relieve him and hopefully ease his stress.

His breathing was slow and his heartbeat was rhythmic, the tempo soothing and almost musical in its consistency. I listened to nothing but him for a while, shifting behind him and utilizing both hands to work the kinks and knots from his tense shoulders. I pressed my thumb deep into the tissue and he groaned, stiffening momentarily.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, sitting up on my knees and leaning forward. He turned his head, shaking it as his posture loosened once more.

"It feels good," he whispered, closing his eyes as his lips parted gently. His soft breathing was entrancing and I found myself leaning closer to him, sliding my hands over his shoulders and down his arms. I pressed my chest into his back, my knees nudging his hips, as I boldly kissed his cheek. His lashes tickled my nose as he opened his eyes, a dark, forest green staring deeply back at me.

I swallowed the venom that had gathered in my mouth and hesitantly kissed him again, feeling as his body shifted ever so slightly, angling toward me. He tilted his head up, cautiously taking my lips with his as he gripped my knee at his side. The position was awkward and strained his neck, so I moved quickly, straddling his waist and pushing my fingers into his hair.

Edward's pulse raced as our lips met again, his hands snaking around my back and pressing eagerly into my sweater. I tilted my head, gently nipping at his mouth, and felt his forced breaths as he parted his lips for me. I moaned quietly as I stroked my tongue against his, insanely aroused by the heat of his mouth and how good he tasted. Venom accompanied Edward's luscious flavour and I swallowed again, trying to keep my secretions under control.

I could tell that he tasted it too; his breath catching in his throat as his fingers twisted tighter into my sweater. I assumed it was too much, too potent, and began pulling away, but he held me strongly, hands protectively on my hips as he pushed his tongue further into my mouth.

My surprised gasp countered Edward's desperate whimper and I dropped my hands from his hair. I swept my fingers down his neck, gently stroking the soft skin before moving them over his chest. The muscle beneath was an anomaly; gloriously defined, yet still supple – malleable to my touch. I bunched the fabric of his shirt in my fingers and tugged it up, anxious to explore the hard planes of his chest and stomach.

Just as I slipped my hand beneath his shirt, Edward reacted. He slid me hastily off his lap, carelessly pushing me aside as he stumbled away from the bed. His knees buckled but he grabbed onto the table, bracing himself and taking several shallow breaths.

I had instinctively landed on my feet when he pushed me, crouched gracefully with my hand between my knees as he stood with his back to me.

I tried not to feel hurt as I composed myself and asked, "What's wrong?"

He turned slightly, his one hand gripping the table painfully tight as the fingers of his other pulled at his bottom lip. He massaged it methodically, his hooded eyes raking me over scrupulously as I elegantly righted myself.

"What's wrong?" he repeated his tone dark and conflicted, "Are you serious? What _isn't _wrong with this?"

I set my jaw, my teeth grinding together as I grew frustrated. "Answer me something," I said as I walked over to him, "you enjoy spending time with me, right?"

Edward sat back against the table, his fingers still touching his lips, his cheeks flushed, as he crossed his arm over his chest.

"Yes," he replied through his hand, not meeting my gaze.

"All right," I whispered, taking a few steps closer, "and it is okay when I touch you?" I stopped just in front of him, running my finger over his forearm. His eyes remained on his feet but his body gave him away as he shivered, drawing in a shaky breath.

I already knew the answer to my question before he acknowledged me with a silent nod of his head.

"And you like it when I kiss you?" I continued, leaning dangerously close, planting my hands gingerly on the table behind him. He leaned back, his elbows falling hard against the wood as his eyes finally found mine. "Don't lie to me, Edward."

He swallowed apprehensively.

"Why are you asking me questions you already know the answers to?" he quipped, his confident sarcasm coming off as unsteady and breathless. I cocked my brow at him, holding his gaze until he blinked and looked away. I was waiting for an answer to my question.

"Yes," he replied, sighing, "what is your point?"

I held myself steady on one hand, using the other to twist the hem of his shirt between my fingers. His chest moved increasingly faster as I lifted it, slowly, waiting for him to stop me again. I slipped my hand beneath the fabric and he did the same thing as before.

He ran.

"If you enjoy spending time with me so much, Edward – if you like me so much – why is that so wrong?" I asked in irritation. "Is it because you know it may lead somewhere this time?"

He smoothed down the fabric of his shirt, eyeing me cautiously as his brows turned in. I stood with my arms crossed, staring at him just as hard, questioning why he was _still _trying to fight this.

"I...I don't know," he muttered.

"I said don't lie," I told him.

His dark, green eyes flashed in anger and he stalked towards me, pushing me back against the table. He leaned over me, like I had done to him, casing me in his strong arms.

"Yes," he growled out, his mouth set in a grimace, "yes, okay? I won't lie." He paused briefly, shaking his head before looking to me through his lashes. "The truth is that I'm scared."

I frowned, "What are you scared of? Me?"

"No," he shook his head, "I'm not scared of you, just...of this." His shoulders slumped forward and he sighed, "You just – you make me nervous. I don't even know what I'm feeling right now. I can't think, Bella. This is fucking ridiculous." He dropped his head further and whispered, "I don't even know if this is real."

I manoeuvred my arms swiftly, bringing my hands up to cup his face. "I don't want you to be nervous, Edward," I rubbed my thumb over his jaw, "I don't want you to think. Just..._let go_. I know what you want, I can feel it." I trailed my fingers up into his hair and gripped the strands gently. "And your blood, how aroused you were...I could smell it. This," I put one hand on his chest, "what you're feeling...I feel it too, Edward. It's real."

He swallowed noticeably, but held my gaze.

"I don't know what you're waiting for," I admitted in a whisper. He stood there, his body still poised over mine, his arms still keeping me prisoner. He was silent, his lips parting as he breathed, but the confliction was clear on his face.

Giving him a small nudge, I rose up on my toes to kiss him. He stepped back as I had expected, almost startled by my actions. But as he retreated, his eyes darkened, lust replacing his sense of reason. He grabbed me roughly, his fingers digging hard into the back of my thighs as he lifted me and set me on the table.

"Fuck it," he muttered.

Hot, impatient lips sought out mine, moving sinuously despite the frantic pace. I tossed my arms around his neck, pushing my tongue into his mouth and pulling him impossibly closer. Edward hitched my knees over his waist, gripping my legs and pressing his hips – his arousal – flush against me. I moaned stridently, the sound swallowed by Edward's mouth as he reached up to tug on the zipper of my sweater.

He drew it down in one fluid motion, sliding his hands under the material and over my bare shoulders. I shrugged it off, pulling it from my hands as Edward's fingertips frenetically brushed my collarbones. They skimmed over the swell of my breasts, tracing my sides as I arched into him. Heat radiated from his palms, his skin slightly calloused but still invitingly soft.

Our tongues moved as quickly as our hands, aggressive and forceful. I tugged at the hem of his shirt, pleasantly satisfied when he acquiesced to my desires this time without hesitation. He pulled it over his head, tossing it haphazardly behind him before taking to my lips again, sucking the bottom one into his mouth.

My thoughts were paroxysmal; my actions reflecting my uncertainty as I gently wrapped my fingers around his biceps. His hands were deftly kneading my hips, sliding tenaciously beneath the denim of my jeans as he pulled me forward once more. The heat of his groin against me drew my attention to his waist, to the restrictive material still keeping him from me.

My fingers traced his strong arms, over his elbows, before they slid down his chest. I gripped his belt tightly, pulling it open and pushing the denim over his hips. His jeans pooled at his feet with a careless rustle and Edward stepped out of them, kicking them aside as his own fingers made a similar journey.

He unfastened my jeans, roughly tugging them down my legs and freeing them from their confines. His lips detached from mine, heavy-lidded eyes studying me vicariously as his gaze shifted. He paused briefly on my lips, his focus wavering as he glanced down to my chest, admiring the pink and gray lace I'd chosen to wear.

I felt him press himself harder into me, his erection straining against my thigh, as he hooked a finger into my bra strap, drawing it down slowly.

"Perfect," he whispered absently, almost as if I wasn't meant to hear it. He realized his slip was loud enough for my vampire ears and his gaze returned to my face, his eyes wide as he understood what he'd said.

Rather than trying to explain himself he simply continued, sliding the other strap off my shoulder and reaching around to flick open the clasp. The garment fell from my arms, exposing my breasts to the sublime heat of Edward's body, causing my skin to swell with goose bumps.

I gasped at such a reaction to a human and hunched forward, dropping my forehead to his chest, as I felt wetness pool between my thighs. I ached for his touch, to feel his fingers and hands exploring me, sating my desires. Edward gently tipped my head back up to his, enticing me with his tortured, fiery gaze.

"I've never wanted anyone, so much, in my life," he said softly, the pain and conflict still evident in his voice. He fisted his hand into my hair, the other fanned out over the small of my back as he confessed, "There's your truth."

My breaths came quicker in my arousal as I replied, "I want you too, Edward." I slid further toward him and cupped his face in my hands, whispering, "More than anything."

"I _can't _stay away from you anymore," he admitted, his words a hushed whimper as he shook his head.

I copied his actions, murmuring, "I don't want you to."

I heard as he inhaled, his nose grazing my hairline, while his hand tightened on my back. He lifted me easily, cradling me against him as he turned and took the necessary steps to get to the bed. I clasped my ankles around his waist, gently kissing his jaw line and throat as he bent down and crawled onto the mattress. My tongue swept out over his supple skin as he laid me down and his chest rumbled with a sexy growl.

He couldn't keep his hands off me after that.

He cupped my breasts in his palms, his attention and affections focused on them as I buried my fingers in his hair. Edward's body covered mine, his arousal pressing into my knee as his lips closed over my nipple. His tongue circled the sensitive flesh and he bit down, causing my breathing to falter. The stimulation brought on by such a small and simple action had me absolutely breathless.

Me..._breathless_.

How does one lose their breath when they don't need to breathe?

I was overwhelmed and in awe of my reactions to Edward. It was new and invigorating, his every touch awakening something in me I had never felt. I enjoyed the erotic movement of his mouth over me and the gentle way in which his hands travelled my sides and arms.

I could have let him adulate me forever, perfectly content to keep my hands nestled in his hair, watching lustfully as he fulfilled my fantasies. But despite the beautiful sight of the man I loved showering me with affection, it wasn't enough.

I was an incredibly selfish creature by nature.

I wanted more.

"Edward?" I hummed, running my fingers through his damp hair. I could feel the warmth of his sweat on my skin as he glanced up, and while it should have repulsed me, it didn't. It only served to make him more attractive. The moisture darkened the locks, setting a stunning contrast between his hair and skin.

"Yes?" he replied huskily.

"Lose the briefs," I said adamantly.

He stared at me through his lashes, the intensity profound as his lips pulled up into a slight smirk. I leaned up on my elbows, watching in fascination as Edward's muscles flexed with his actions. I bit the corner of my lip, fingering the hem of my low-slung underwear as he pushed the fabric from his hips. I angled my head as he leaned over me once more, slipping my fingers just inside the lace restriction.

It was an unconscious movement; the sight of Edward, exquisitely naked and possessively bowed over my body, was the most arousing image.

The ache between my legs was painful.

His determined hands replaced mine, grasping the lacy material and stripping it from me with a low and husky, "Your turn."

I agreed whole-heartedly, lifting my hips appropriately and settling on the mattress again, peering up at Edward as his breathing grew inconsistent. His lips were pouty and red, his cheeks splashed with colour, as his eyes were trained on my newly revealed skin.

I felt like the only person in the world with the way he was looking at me.

As if nobody else existed.

Emotion swelled in my chest at the intimacy. Rather than being caught up in my arousal, my emotions were making an appearance, engrossing me as I reverently took in every, single detail of Edward. My hands moved of their own accord, mapping out his slim frame. But the gentle touches turned needy and primal, causing me to lose myself again in lust.

In my unbridled desire, I quickly flipped us over.

I straddled his waist, pressing my hips into his and watching as his jaw fell slack. He gripped me hard, fingertips digging into my backside as I put my hand to his stomach. I brushed my fingers over the smattering of hair on his lower abdomen, lifting myself deliberately as my hair fell past my shoulders.

Edward groaned deeply as his head grazed my swollen lips, pulling me savagely onto him. He spread my thighs further apart while I lowered myself and he threw his head back, his brows hunching in pleasure. I kept one hand on his stomach, the other clutching his shoulder as I moved lithely on top of him.

His breathing was stuttered as he observed, "You're...warm."

"I know," I said in reply. I tilted my head up, my hair tickling my lower back as I listened to the visceral sounds filling the room. No more words were spoken, just our laboured breaths and desperate cries of pleasure.

I came hard around Edward, strengthening my grip on him as he skilfully used his fingers for extra stimulation. Shudders of ecstasy rippled through my body, causing my cadence to falter as the sensation nearly debilitated me.

All of a sudden, Edward gasped, peeling my hand from his shoulder and staring at it indecisively.

_Blood._

That was all I smelled...all I saw.

Three small wounds were imbedded in his shoulder, smeared with fresh blood as three of my fingertips were found guilty.

Edward looked at me, his expression –strangely – one of mild curiosity. He pushed my hand toward my mouth, and no sooner did I understand his intentions, than my tongue was curled around my painted fingers. His blood was warm, delicious and sweet, and not nearly enough to satisfy me.

As my gaze was sickly fixed on his abrasions, I licked my lips, struggling with the desire to lean down and sink my teeth into the pliable flesh of his exposed throat. My hands shook in restraint, clutching tight onto the sheets beneath us, as Edward shifted.

He swept his fingers over the pooling blood, wincing at the tenderness of the cut before he offered me his hand. I stared at him incredulously, unsure of what he was doing.

"Edward-"

"Just...do it," he said breathlessly, rubbing his bloody thumb over my bottom lip. I sucked it into my mouth, cleaning him meticulously as I felt his hips undulate, pushing his impressive length even deeper inside me. I moaned around his fingers, my shoulders falling forward at the delectable combination of his body and blood.

In my preoccupation with his hand, Edward managed to reclaim his position over top of me. He relentlessly drove into me, skin slapping against skin as my focus was still unhealthily drawn to his wound. I reached up to sweep my fingers through the blood again and he watched me as I sucked them clean, his mouth shaping to form an 'o'.

His rhythm quickly changed, the pace harder and faster, before his lips parted in a strangled cry. I echoed his outburst as he finally came, satisfied at how he filled me so completely, so deeply. His hips stilled and his body wilted, resting against mine as he attempted to regain control of his breathing.

I carded my fingers through his damp hair as he recovered, content to lie there with him, but all I could think of was his blood. It was my only thought. Venom flooded my mouth, aching for the blood that was still fresh and warm on Edward's shoulder. My eyes found the small wounds and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop myself much longer.

I pushed Edward off me and quickly jumped from the bed, ripping the sheets in my haste. I wrapped the torn fabric around my torso, covering my nakedness as I rushed to the far corner of the room. I crouched down, hiding my face in my knees as I heard Edward sit up.

"Bella – what's wrong?" he asked in concern. He padded over to me but I snapped my head up, almost glaring at him.

He stopped where he stood.

"The blood," I croaked out, running shaky fingers over my lips as I swallowed. Venom filled my mouth almost instantly as I inhaled and I shook my head, "I can't..."

It was no use. Edward took another step toward me, and in a moment of weakness, I lunged at him. He staggered back, falling to the bed as I took both his hands in one of mine. I strung them up over his head, using my free hand to tilt his face away, exposing what I wanted.

My mouth fell inches above his cut, venom tainting my breaths as I hesitated. I felt Edward struggling, the resistance on my hands, as he uselessly tried to free himself. As I felt his urgency, listening to how his heart pounded against his ribs, I gasped in abject horror at my actions.

He was frightened of me.

I broke away from him with a strangled sob and shrank back into the corner of the room, curling myself into the torn sheets. I buried my face in my hands, literally shaking, as I fought to push my hunger away_. _

I heard Edward approach me again and he called my name cautiously.

"I'm sorry," I cried, curling my fingers deep into my hair, "just...stay back."

I had learned a long time ago that Edward was a stubborn man. When I advised him to keep away, he didn't listen. My words were left unheard. He advanced anyway, the beat of his heart slower, calmer.

A low growl rumbled my chest as he stopped a foot away and I begged, "Please, Edward..."

Despite my broken plea, he persisted. He knelt down in front of me as I tried to cower away, pushing the sheets from my torso as I watched him carefully. I was dizzy with sudden hunger, my actions lagging as I tried to comprehend Edward's intentions. He pulled me into his lap, brushing my hair from my face as he pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"You won't hurt me," he whispered, rubbing his knuckles over my cheekbone, "I trust you."

I frowned, opening my mouth to protest, until he fingered his cut. He brought his hand up to my lips and I greedily accepted, slipping his fingers in my mouth. My eyes rolled back in my head at the sheer ecstasy of tasting him, and when I could taste no more, my lips moved down his arm. I kissed the heel of his palm, brushing my lips over his forearm, skimming them over his elbow. His head thumped back against the wall and his breathing was rapid again as I reached his cut.

"If you don't want me to do this," I said quietly into his shoulder, "just tell me to stop."

He shook his head, simultaneously running his fingers through the ends of my hair. "I said I trust you," he replied, pressing his hand to the middle of my back, "don't stop."

I considered his offer for the longest second of my life. I knew what he was telling me, what he was suggesting, but couldn't seem to grasp the fact that he _wanted _me to do this. It was strangely absurd and hard for me to believe.

But in the end, the pull of his blood was too much. I was too close and he smelled too good for me to resist.

I smoothed my tongue over the crimson liquid staining his skin, quickly curling my lips around his firm muscle. I sucked gently, drowning the venom with his blood as he whimpered and gripped onto me. He held me by my shoulders, his palms sweaty as his entire frame shook in anxiety.

I lovingly ran my fingers through his hair, reaffirming his words, that I wouldn't hurt him. I wanted to ease his mind, to show him that I was focused. I wanted him to understand that what he was offering me, the act of drinking his blood, meant more to me than he could possibly comprehend.

It was sacred.

I didn't take very much, and when I was done, I drew my tongue over the cut once more, pressing an affectionate kiss to the flesh I marred with my lack of control. I murmured apologies into his skin, being overly gentle, hoping he would forgive me. I tenderly kissed the side of his jaw, pulling back hesitantly, almost afraid of what I would see in his eyes.

I could picture the disgust, the hatred. I found myself imagining he would look at me like he used to, full of loathing; like he wished I didn't exist.

But when I looked up at him, weary...cautious, I didn't see any revulsion. I didn't see the blind hatred he had once regarded me with. I saw serenity...

...acceptance.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Well, I had fun during that one, I don't know about anyone else. Love to know your thoughts. I anticipate something like "LEMONS, FINALLY!"

Yeah...

Anyway, next chapter hopefully won't be too far along; a week or so. Leave some love. Reviewers get **teased.**


	15. Marked

**A/N: **Okay, no bullshit excuses. Exams suck balls, and after today, I'm finished. Free as a bird.

Thanks to all my AWESOME reviewers. The things you say and your responses to these two make me smile and giggle. In general, ya'll just make me happy! Thanks for loving this story like you all do and sticking by me through the end of my second year. I hope everyone has been patient : )

Quick THANKS to everyone who voted for Lost in the Wildflowers! It won second place in the Very Sexy Un-Birthday contest and I am THRILLED. Thanks everyone for helping my little one-shot win something. I very much appreciate it.

Heaps and heaps of love to my betas; Claire Bloom, who is completely awesome, and dolphin62598, who is so awesome I don't even have words because she beta'd this chapter when she was sick. Thanks for being great! And get better, Jess. Lots of sleep and fluids!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fifteen:** Marked

* * *

"**If your heart wears thin, I will hold you up**

**And I will hide you when it gets too much**

**I'll be right beside you**

**Nobody will break you"**

**--Marianas Trench: **Beside You

* * *

**e.p.o.v**

Cool, delicate fingers traced my hipbone, stirring me from sleep. The ghostly movements swept over my skin, slow and deliberate, outlining the ink just below my waistline. Her fingertip mapped out the shape of the symbol, sending hot shivers down my spine with the grace and ease of her touch.

I lay completely still, my heart pounding faster in my chest as my mind was flooded with thoughts from the night before. Images of Bella – exquisite, seductive, brazen – flashed behind my eyelids. I remembered the way her body felt beneath my hands, creamy and smooth as silk, perfectly flawless. I committed to memory the way her hair felt between my fingers, the soft, shiny curls spilling down her back, contrasting her pale flesh.

My cock strained hard against my stomach, a result of the barrage of memories coupled with the tender path of Bella's finger on my hip. My breathing picked up as I felt her shift closer to me, every molecule in my body hyper-aware of her presence. Her fingers journeyed over my ribs, still gentle, before she dipped her hand to my abdomen. She stroked her knuckles against the sensitive skin near my pelvis, causing me to groan quietly.

She knew I was awake.

I found myself leaning back, unconsciously gravitating towards her as the cold of her body penetrated the warmth of mine. She fanned her hand out over my stomach, pressing her entire frame to me, before she trailed her fingers back up to my tattoo.

"Good morning," she said softly, running her thumb across the symbol. Goose bumps coated my flesh, making my skin tingle as the smooth and gentle whisper of her words raised the hairs on the nape of my neck. I sighed at the euphoric sensation; the ecstasy of her touch paired with the alluring lilt to her voice was virtually indescribable.

It was more than enough to bring any man to his knees.

"Morning," I replied, the corner of my lips pulling up into a drowsy smirk.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked, sweeping her fingers down my hip and over my thigh. A surge of warmth spread through my groin as she tightened her grip and I moaned gruffly, placing my hand over hers. I threaded our fingers together, holding her close as I felt the slight pressure of her icy lips on the back of my shoulder.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I replied in a daze.

"Did you sleep well?" she repeated, lavishing my bicep and shoulder with soft kisses as her fingers melted the tension in my leg.

"Yes," I answered in a shaky breath, rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand. Her fingers slipped down to the inside of my thigh and all the air in my lungs rushed out as a tight coil of heat twisted in my stomach.

I turned over to face Bella, my lids heavy with sleep and arousal as I wrapped my hands around her waist and pulled her on top of me. I moulded her perfectly curvaceous body to mine, causing her to gasp breathlessly before she giggled. My heart soared at the sound, so throaty and melodic. I had never really heard her laugh like that before and I smiled at the sweetness of it. The resonance was light and carefree.

It was refreshing.

"It certainly is a good morning," she said quietly, her teeth tugging on her bottom lip as she raised her brow. I assumed she was referring to the fact that my cock was insistently pressing into her stomach and I nodded in agreement.

"Definitely," I replied.

Bella's lips parted slightly, her soft breaths fanning out over my cheek as her scarlet eyes met mine. I lost myself in the intensity of her stare, rubbing my hands over her hips and feeling as my heart pounded in my chest at her closeness. Her long, dark hair fell over her shoulders, covering and cocooning us in our own, little bubble.

I couldn't actively express how I felt. I knew what I was experiencing, that the feelings I had for Bella were love – that I was in love with her – but it was too much for me to comprehend. I had only just admitted it to myself and I was in no way prepared to verbalize it to her. Not yet.

"Did you sleep at all...last night?" I asked clearing my throat of the sentiment I was afraid to share with her.

She shook her head, causing her hair to tickle my chest. "No," she confessed, "I wasn't tired. I have slept quite a bit lately, which is strange for me. I don't need the rest."

"What'd you do?" I asked curiously, wondering what she had done to keep herself entertained while I slept.

"I watched you," she replied honestly, smiling slightly as she leaned down on her elbow, resting her weight fully on me. She wasn't heavy but the action pressed her further into me, her chest and legs deliciously fitted to mine.

Her skin was so soft.

"You...watched me?" I asked, "The entire night?"

"Yes," she murmured, combing her fingers through her hair, "I did. I like watching you sleep, it's... fascinating. This may sound weird," she said quietly, "but it pacifies me. Last night wasn't the first time I have watched you."

"No?" I replied, furrowing my brow.

"No," she reiterated, shaking her head, "I've watched you a lot." She smiled tentatively before it fell from her face and she sighed sadly, "God, I sound so pathetic."

At the sight of her crestfallen expression, I rolled over, gently placing myself on top of her. Her hair fanned out over the pillows and I absently dragged my fingers through it as I shook my head.

"You don't sound pathetic, Bella," I assured. It wasn't such a shock that she had been watching me while I slept. I suppose it should have been, but after her admission that she had been following us, nothing had really been surprising me. If anything, it seemed almost natural that she had watched me. The thought of her being there as I dreamed of her some nights was actually arousing.

"Yes, I do," she said with a disgusted scoff, "I-"

I covered her mouth with my hand and her eyes flew up to mine. "Don't you think I'm flattered that an exceptionally gorgeous woman just admitted to me that she watches me when I sleep?" I asked, cocking my brow at her. "I don't believe it's pathetic at all, Bella. To be painfully honest..." I lowered my voice in sincerity, "I think it's sexy."

She blinked a few times when I removed my hand, her tiny, pink tongue sweeping out over her bottom lip as she asked, "Really?"

I nodded, "Really."

She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath before smiling a beautiful half-smile. "Thank you," she said in a small voice, looking up to me as she tilted her head to the side. I was about to ask why, but she answered before I could speak, "For being so accepting of everything...of me. I know how you feel about the supernatural, Edward," she licked her lips distractedly, "and I don't fault you for what you believe, but...I think you've changed."

Her gaze met mine and the smile faded. She lifted her hand, cupping my cheek gently as she ran her thumb along my jaw. My eyes fluttered closed at the comfort I felt and I sighed, "I have. I-I've changed. Maybe I was wrong before...or maybe I'm wrong now, I have no idea." I shook my head and opened my eyes, watching Bella as she watched me.

I looked at her, for the longest time. I thought of all the things I had been taught by my father, to hate everything supernatural. For so many years I had believed in the notion of supernatural creatures as being inherently evil. They set out to bring chaos and sin to the world. It was what my father believed, and in consequence, it was what Emmett and I had been brought up to believe as well.

Staring intimately at Bella, I almost felt _ashamed _at my line of thinking. She struggled so hard in the beginning to fight what she was, to resist the pull of human blood. She fought every element of her new life in an attempt to save her victims. She didn't want to kill.

Defying what was in her nature was an extraordinary thing for her to accomplish, and I was amazed at her strength, what she had done to live a life _she _wanted.

Bella and her coven were the only supernatural creatures I had ever come across with any semblance of humanity left in them. While I couldn't deny that there could be more out there, I knew for certain she did not possess one evil bone in her body.

There was nothing sinful about her.

Closing my eyes briefly to regain my composure, I said with conviction, "But I don't care anymore, whether I'm right or wrong. I'm just _sick _of being unhappy and miserable," Bella stroked her thumb affectionately along my jaw, "I'm tired of being alone."

I paused for a second, trying to gather myself. I had never been so honest with Bella in all the time I'd known her, but I wanted to be. Hiding things from the people I loved and shying away from what's real was getting old. Bella deserved to know the truth; that I wanted to be with her. I wanted her to be mine.

"_You _make me happy, Bella," I said truthfully, taking her hand from my face and gently kissing her palm. "I don't know why you do, why it was you, of anyone in the world, but it is." I swallowed audibly before exhaling, "I care about you."

"I care about you too," she responded, her genuine tone reflected in her eyes, "and you make me happy. I may not be human, but I still feel human emotions. I feel just as much as you do, Edward; happiness, sadness, depression, lust, love...regret."

That last word hung in the air between us like a weight.

"Regret?" I asked, frowning at what she meant by that. She pursed her lips bringing her hand up and running her fingers over my right shoulder. I gasped initially at the tenderness of the skin but found that her touch quickly soothed the mild pain that I felt.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered in apology as she shook her head, "for not being more careful. It was wrong of me to let it get that far. I'm so ashamed of myself...at my lack of control."

"I don't blame you," I interjected before she could continue, hoping she would understand the truth to the words I spoke. I didn't blame her for what happened last night and I couldn't hold her responsible. I knew what I was doing when I had offered her my blood. It was a conscious decision.

I recalled her nails digging into me, tearing the skin. I could barely feel it at first because I was so engrossed in her; the way she moved on top of me, so confident and lascivious. My every thought was of her, enamoured with the strange warmth I felt when I was inside of her, how good it felt to finally be with her. I was too distracted by Bella to perceive what she had done to me in her arousal.

But when I saw the blood, when I felt her fingers brand me, I hadn't been upset. It was oddly thrilling; to see her so completely powerless because of what my body was doing to hers. I was caught up in the fact that my actions had made her come undone beautifully instead of focusing on the fact that I was bleeding.

I guess, in the end, I had been curious. I wanted to see how she would respond to the taste of my blood, and from there, it spiralled out of control. In reality, I had been just as careless as she had, if not more.

"I blame me, then," she replied quietly. My attention snapped back to her and her jaw was set in determination. Yet she claimed that _I _was the stubborn one.

"Bella, you're being ridiculous," I said with a small chuckle, trying to lighten her mood, "I'm at fault just as much as you are." I tried to think of what I could say to change her mind but it was useless. I knew an argument would get us nowhere and she would inevitably win, regardless. Her ability to manipulate words was a fucking gift.

"Look," I began, shifting slightly to hold myself up on my arms, "we can do this all day, really, we can. The blame game sounds riveting," I said dryly, "but frankly, I'd rather spend my time with you a little more...productively."

Her tongue swept out over her lip as her eyes rested on my mouth. "Productively?" she asked her expression falsely naive as her fingertips ghosted over the back of my thighs. My arms shook as I struggled to hold myself up and I lowered my head to the crook of her neck. I ran my lips over her collarbone, eliciting a breathless moan from her as I kissed my way up her throat.

"Yes," I whispered, nipping at the sensitive skin of her earlobe, "productively. I think last night was productive, wouldn't you agree?"

She exhaled against my sore shoulder before she nodded her head vigorously. "Yes," she replied quickly, running her hands over my hips one second and burying them in my hair the next. "Yes...I do, but-"

"No," I objected, trailing my lips up and over her cheek, "no 'buts', Bella. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I enjoyed last night just as much as you did?" She turned her head abruptly, her nose touching mine as she looked at me in wonder. "I wouldn't change a thing about what happened," I admitted, "I don't regret any of it."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, she fiercely took my lips with hers. Cold as ice and smooth as glass, they moved fervently with mine, causing my arousal to build again as she wound her fingers into my hair. I groaned at the delicious tension it produced and moved my hips, deftly sliding between her legs. She draped one knee over my waist, pulling me against her as her tongue explored my mouth.

I could taste the erotic sweetness of her venom as it numbed my lips, and before long, the potency was too much. I pulled back enough to swallow and Bella spread her affections over my neck and to the cuts on my shoulder. I heard her murmur another small apology but I pretended not to.

I didn't want her to dwell on it.

To divert her attention, I leaned all my weight on one arm as I moved my hand down her stomach. I dipped my fingers between her legs, feeling that she was slightly warmer at the apex of her thighs than anywhere else. Where her swollen, aroused skin was cold, the wetness she emanated was slick with mild warmth.

I circled my fingers around her clit, causing her hips to buck and her mouth to hover over my collarbone. Her head fell back against the pillows and she gasped lightly, fisting her hands deeper into the roots of my hair. She tugged me closer, putting my lips right over her chest as I continued to gratify her with my fingers.

I placed frantic kisses across the top of her breasts, sweeping my tongue out over her cool skin as I slipped my middle finger inside her. Her soft gasps and rigid breaths were nothing short of torture to me, so I was quick to add another one. I bit down on her fleshy skin, gently sucking her pebbled nipple into my mouth and listening as Bella rewarded me with her stimulating approval.

It wasn't long before her body began to tremble in orgasm, her limbs stiffening as her teeth harshly dug in to her full, bottom lip. Her eyes rolled back in her head before they closed and I found myself feeling a smug sense of satisfaction.

She was the most gorgeous creature on this earth, and she was _mine. _

Bella switched our positions as soon as her eyes opened and she straddled me, grinding her petite body in such a way that my cock felt every bit of her arousal. I grabbed her hard – knowing I wouldn't hurt her – and helped her move, trying to relieve some of the burning tension in my groin. She sat up slightly and I held my breath in anticipation, readying myself for being engulfed in her, when she turned around.

She faced the foot of the bed, looking at me innocently over her shoulder, as her fingers gripped my thighs. She took me in fully and I groaned, my hands instinctively grabbing her waist again as she lifted herself slowly with her legs. I angled my head, resting my cheek on my shoulder and watching in rapt fascination as my entire length was sheathed inside Bella.

I gently thrust my hips off the bed as she came down, building an imperfect rhythm. She dropped her head forward, massaging her fingers in lazy circles over my thighs as I watched her perfect, little ass clench and unclench each time she raised and lowered herself.

The movements were hypnotizing; it was such a fucking turn-on.

My jaw fell open as her pace increased and I quickly ground my teeth together, feeling as my body responded insanely to Bella's contrast in temperature. The combination of fire and ice on my oversensitive skin was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

I was warm, but at the same time, cold. The difference created a sensation close to something that resembled tingling. It was unbelievable.

Uneven breaths and guttural groans passed my lips as Bella jutted her chest out, tilting her head so her hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. The angle pushed me deeper and my toes curled, my muscles tightening as the heat in my stomach grew.

"Bella," I choked out, "oh – fuck, you're...flexible."

I heard her laugh breathlessly as she arched further and I could almost see the conceited grin on her face. Her confidence made me hotter and my chest rumbled with a throaty growl. I sat slowly, spreading my hands out over her stomach before lifting them to her breasts as they bounced with her actions. I cupped and squeezed the soft flesh, feeling the rose-coloured tips harden and pucker with my touch.

Bella shuddered as I pinched the receptive skin between my fingers and I smirked; I was glad to see that I evoked the same reactions from her that she received from me.

"That feels amazing," Bella panted, scraping her nails along the inside of my thighs. I squeezed her harder, pulling her closer to me as I moved my lips over the back of her shoulder. She rotated her hips quickly in response to the sensation and my mind went blank. I lost all semblance of rational thinking.

So I bit her; hard.

I dug my teeth into the back of her neck, biting down and sucking her skin almost violently. Bella gasped, jerking forward before she fell against me, limp. She lolled her head over my shoulder and her breathing was heavy as her fingers traced hundreds of frenzied circles over my hips.

I smiled wickedly into her skin, biting down even harder and pinching her nipples, rolling them lightly between my thumb and forefinger. She responded with sexy gasps and shuddering breaths, her entire body vibrating with the physical pleasure she was deriving from what I was doing.

Based on her unusually strong reaction, I knew I had found her weakness, the one thing that undoubtedly overwhelmed her with desire.

How ironic...Bella _loved_ to be bitten.

I pulled back after my assault, glancing down to the back of her shoulder. Instead of seeing dark, purple flesh – like I had expected – what I left behind was almost silver in colour.I was confused for a fraction of a second, until I realized there was no blood to rush to the surface of her skin. Venom was the only thing running through her veins.

Deep indentations from my teeth punctuated the glowing bruise, casing and outlining the light grey mark I had left on her. I would have felt bad for marring her flawless skin so destructively, but it was more than fulfilling to see the evidence of what I had done to her.

I hadn't just bitten her, I had marked her.

She turned her head, her cool breath puffing over my cheek as she asked, "Did you just...bite me?"

I kissed the side of her jaw murmuring, "Yeah...is that a problem?"

"No," she replied firmly, a hint of longing in her voice, "no, definitely not. I want you to do it again."

My eyes closed at the attractive rasp in her tone and I rested my forehead against her shoulder. I was torn, simultaneously feeling the need to bite her again and bend her over the bed to finish what she had started. I couldn't seem to decide.

So I did both.

I gently nipped at her pliable skin, listening as Bella sighed in contentment. I ran my tongue over the flesh that was slightly discoloured from my mouth, then bit down harder. Her body relaxed, but just as before, she began to react, her tiny frame quivering on my lap as her breathing grew inconsistent.

The way she responded to the feel of my teeth and tongue on her was erotic, more than I had ever expected. I had never considered the act of biting to be this...stimulating. I was so aroused it was beginning to hurt.

"Bella," I whispered as I placed my mouth over the shell of her ear, "get on your knees."

She complied before I could blink, gracefully poised on her hands and knees with her neck bent. I choked back a groan as I moved behind her, completely and utterly enthralled by the things Bella in that position did to my cock. I ran my hand over the swell of her ass, holding her steady by her waist as I used the other to sweep her hair from her back.

The mean, silver hickey peeked up at me from the junction between her neck and shoulder and my eyes clouded over with need. I wrapped my hand around her ribcage, pulling her back as I quickly pushed inside her. My grip was hard and desperate; my jaw hanging open at the intensity of the raw pleasure the position afforded me.

Just as I began to build a steady rhythm, Bella lowered – from her hands to her elbows – and I lost it completely. I tried to stave off my orgasm, but it hit me hard with another couple thrusts and I hunched over, feeling the muscles in my abdomen contracting as I let a deep groan fill the room. I dropped my head to the middle of her back, catching my breath as my side cramped painfully.

"Fuck," I muttered, straightening out before falling to the mattress, spent. My chest rose and fell unevenly as I wiped my hand over my forehead and watched Bella as she crawled to me. Her hair was a sexy mess and her lips were pouty and red. She nestled into my side, gently kissing my chest and rubbing her knuckles into the painful ache just below my ribs.

I frowned at the discomfort but it went away after a minute. I curled my arm around her shoulder and held her protectively, turning slightly to press my lips into her hair. She was quiet, just as I was; until I felt her fingers drift over my tattoo again.

"What does it mean?" she asked, stroking her thumb over the small symbol. I angled my head, looking down to the ink on my hip, remembering solemnly the day I got it.

"What makes you think it means anything?" I countered, drawing my arm up beneath my neck.

She rolled her eyes, lifting herself up on her elbows. "Do you have a constant compulsion to act like a smartass or does it just come naturally?" she quipped back. I felt the corners of my mouth twitching up into a smirk at her quick banter. I'd never met a woman to challenge me before as much as Bella did and I liked it. I never knew what was going to come out of her mouth; it made things interesting.

"You should know by now that it comes naturally," I replied with an easy smile.

She sighed, "I guess you're right," then bowed the top half of her body over mine. She gave me a stellar view of her chest right before she took my chin in her hand, directing my gaze to hers. "I do know that it comes naturally," she whispered, "just like I know the tattoo holds meaning...and just like I know you act like a jerk to hide the way you really feel about something."

The depth of her stare was unnerving and I looked away, tensing my jaw. I understand that she had been following me, but sometimes it floored me that she knew me so well.

She knew what no one else did.

I closed my eyes, gently kissing the tip of her fingers because she was right. I repressed my feelings and hid behind my arrogant persona when something made me uneasy. I had done it since I was a teenager, and more often than not, it was easier than facing the truth.

"Look," she said softly, "I'm not asking you to bare your soul, Edward. I don't want your life story. But it frustrates me when you get defensive. I feel like you're trying to hide from me."

I looked up at her soberly. "I know," I replied, reaching up to comb my fingers through my hair, "and...I'm sorry. I – this is just new for me, Bella." I gave her a tight smile and she rubbed her thumb along the growth of hair on my jaw in a motion that was full of affection and sympathy. "I lied to Emmett for so long that it's like second nature to avoid the truth," I continued dismally, "being an asshole is more convenient than the alternative."

"But you're not an asshole," she disagreed, "not really." She pressed her lips sweetly to mine, tenderly stroking my cheek with her fingers as she said, "You're an incredible man, Edward, and you've been through so much."

I broke her gaze once more, holding my tongue because I didn't think I was such an amazing person. I was nowhere close.

"Can I ask what the tattoo means?" she inquired, lowering her voice in hesitation.

"It's not really a big deal," I admitted with a half-shrug, "it's just...they were Emmett's idea."

"He has one too?"

I nodded, "Yeah...they're for protection. The symbol in its entirety is an anti-possession charm," I explained, nudging her arm out of the way to expose my hip. "The pentagram is designed to ward off evil...it prevents any demon from playing me like I'm some twisted game of musical chairs."

"Oh," she responded with slightly knit brows, "that's...interesting."

I snorted, "Sure, interesting."

"No, really," she said sincerely, "I think it's creative. I mean...that way you never have to worry about the possibility of possession, you never have to second guess who you are."

"That's why we got them," I offered quietly as Bella lay down and resumed her position. She curved her cool body to my side again and I shivered at her icy temperature. It felt amazing against my hot skin; her head on my shoulder and her hand on my stomach. "We had...necklaces," I added, absently pointing to my throat, "but with those, there was always the risk of losing them."

I cocked my head to the side, frowning at the memory of Emmett.

"Em suggested we get the symbol tattooed instead," I reminisced, "and then he spewed all this bullshit about why it would work, how it would be better than the necklaces we had." I smirked, "He always did have the good ideas."

Bella and I were both still and quiet before she asked, "You miss him, don't you?"

With thoughts of a brother I no longer knew and a time when things were simpler, I turned my head. My eyes stung with heartbroken tears and I blinked. I buried my face in Bella's hair, holding her tighter because her presence offered me a strange comfort I had never known I needed.

My heart slowed as a hot tear rolled down my cheek and I licked my lips, resting my chin on the top of Bella's head. I rubbed my fist over the line of moisture, drying my face as she soothed my anxiety by massaging her fingers into my neck.

"I'm sorry I asked," she apologized, sighing against my chest, "I know you miss him."

"Yeah," I responded quietly, feeling the dull ache in my chest, "I do."

**

* * *

****A/N: **Love to hear all your thoughts and dirty comments *snickers*

No seriously, I like dirty comments.

Anyway, the link to Edward and Emmett's tattoos will be on my profile. It is the same tattoo Dean and Sam have in Supernatural, except they have theirs tattooed on their chests, whereas E and Em have them on the side of their hips.

Also, ReachingAsIFall made me an AWESOME banner for The Hunt. Check it out; I'll post the link to it on my profile.

That's all! Leave your love and you will be teased. Next chapter hopefully won't be too long : )


	16. Purpose

**A/N: **Yes, I am very late with this chapter. I have no good excuse. I just suck real hard at pushing RL out of the way to write. Anyway, thanks a TON to all of my reviewers. I truly appreciate all of the comments; I'm glad to see that you all adore E and B as much as I do : ) They're so fun to write.

Much thanks as well to my AWESOME betas, Claire Bloom and dolphin62598. I love you both for being so amazing! Thank you for all your help : )

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen:** Purpose

* * *

"**While you were sleeping, I figured out everything**

**I was constructed for you, and you were moulded for me**

**Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins**

**You shine so bright it's insane, you put the sun to shame"**

**--Spill Canvas: **Lullaby

**

* * *

**

b.p.o.v

Edward and I spent most of the morning talking, tangled in each other, blissfully content to stay in bed for as long as we could. I marvelled at the way his voice changed when he was discussing certain topics, taking on a lighter tone when he spoke of something he was interested in. Sometimes he hesitated and paused, when he was answering a question he didn't necessarily want to. I could tell from the habitual mannerisms he frequently resorted to that my gentle prodding made him uncomfortable.

I hated that he was still trying to hide but I could understand his reservations. Edward was a guarded person by nature, someone who was cautious of whom he let in his life. I didn't expect him to delve into his past so willingly; I knew he was going to take his time opening up to me.

Instead of pushing him for information and drawing out a fight, I just listened to him talk. I lay beside him, in the warmth of his body, enjoying the sound of his voice. Every detail of what he said stuck in my mind, each new piece of information just as important to me as the last.

I knew I would never get tired of learning things about him.

He was truly fascinating to me.

Edward rolled from his side to his back when I asked about Jasper and I nestled my head against his shoulder. I rubbed my fingers over the soft, fine hairs on his chest and his sentence halted as he exhaled in a stutter. His skin swelled with goose bumps as I looked up at him and I belatedly noticed the ashen pallor of his face. His cheeks were white, drained of colour; his lips were chalky, tinted purple.

I gasped, "I'm so sorry," before pulling away. I had been so preoccupied with our conversation that I hadn't thought about what my lack of body heat would do to him. I hastily drew the thick bedcovers up, tucking them beneath his chin and watched as Edward smirked at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked in amusement.

"You're freezing," I explained, smoothing my knuckles over the covers. I pulled my hand away, cradling it in my lap. Edward sat up, pushing the sheets off his chest as he angled his body toward mine, resting on his forearm.

"Bella, I would tell you if it was unbearable," he said, reaching over and tugging gently on my elbow, "just...come back here."

I bit my lip, "Not until you warm up."

His lips curled up into the most adorable, crooked smile and I felt myself smiling back. "Bella, just get your ass over here," he ordered, curving his palm around my elbow and tugging me towards him again.

"Or what?" I countered, cocking my brow.

"Or I'll make you," he deadpanned.

I licked my lips, thoroughly enjoying his coolness. It was _so _sexy.

"Is that so?"

He looked at me for a few seconds longer before he pursed his lips. He smirked as he shook his head. "Okay, probably not, but please..." his eyes met mine, beautiful and sincere, "come back here."

"You," I began, getting up on my knees and crawling over to him, "are so insanely stubborn. You're going to get sick."

"I will not," he replied offhandedly, pulling me into a strong, comforting embrace. He pressed an affectionate kiss to my hairline and muttered, "I just love...holding you in my arms. You have no idea how long I've thought about this."

"About what?" I asked, tilting my head back to look up at him.

"This," he replied, sliding his hands down my sides and squeezing my hips for emphasis, "us."

I leaned into him, placing a succession of chaste kisses to his lips, bringing my hands up to cradle his jaw. The scratchy stubble felt rough against my palms but the sensation was amazing. Edward brushed his thumbs along my ribs, pulling me onto his lap as I slid my hands around the back of his neck.

"I've thought about us too," I murmured against his lips, closing my eyes at how warm I felt in his arms, "a lot."

"Yeah?" Edward replied huskily.

I nodded, "Yeah."

I angled my head, parting my lips as we kissed slowly. I knotted my fingers into his hair, pulling his mouth closer as he gently trailed one hand up the middle of my back, over my spine. I sighed at the warmth that spread out through my body and stroked my tongue against his, memorizing the way the soft, spongy flesh felt as it touched mine. I sat up on my knees to shift closer, and as soon as I leaned into him, I heard a low, audible rumble.

It was the rumble of Edward's stomach.

I pulled back instantly, my jaw slack as I covered my mouth with my hand. I had _completely _forgotten that he needed to eat. It was well past noon and he still hadn't eaten anything, at all. He must have been starving.

"Oh Jesus, I can't believe I forgot," I said in shock, "you need to eat."

"It's nothing," he said with a wave of his hand, shrugging as he made to pull me back to him, "I'll eat in a bit."

"No," I protested, moving to the opposite side of the bed, "no. You're hungry, please just go eat."

He groaned, "I'm fine, really."

_Fine._

"When was the last time you ate?" I countered. His face scrunched up in thought and I added, "Exactly."

He sighed exhaustedly, "God, Bella, it's _really_ nothing. I'll go get food after."

I crossed my arms over my chest, more than upset that he was putting this off. I felt terrible for forgetting that he needed to eat and I just wanted him to placate me. It was all I wanted. Even if he could wait to eat, I wouldn't stop feeling guilty.

"Please," I begged, "just humour me."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever. I'll go eat."

He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him forcefully. I felt a growl tear through my chest as I laid back down on the bed because now he was mad at me. I was trying to do something helpful, to make sure he was sated, and his temper flared.

I did not understand Edward Cullen.

I listened as the shower ran and I curled up in the sheets, nuzzling my face against Edward's pillow. His scent was etched into the fabric and I inhaled deeply, allowing my eyes to flutter closed at the potency of his aroma. Goose bumps prickled my skin as I lay in the warmth of the bed and I smiled at how I could almost _feel _him laying here with me.

It was one thing to take in his scent when he was near, but when he was away, when I just had his lingering essence, it was nearly torturous. His smell was so subtle yet so powerful to me. Everything remained in the sheets; the warmth of his body, the saccharine and spice of his scent, the musk of his sweat.

Combined, it was enough to make me salivate.

I swallowed thickly, tasting the venom that accompanied my not-so-innocent observations.

I couldn't so much as breathe in his scent without my mouth watering. After being with him physically, and after tasting him, there was little I could do to control my venom.

I turned my head from the pillows, hoping to grant myself a small escape from being surrounded by him, but it was in vain. I could smell in the air and almost taste on my tongue the shampoo and soap Edward was using.

My eyes fluttered closed at the beautiful visual; soap and steam, rivulets of water dripping off his wet, naked body.

The hairs on my body stood on end as my arousal heightened with the images flickering through my mind. Comparing the scent of the pillow and the teasing scent from beyond the bathroom door, I couldn't say which I'd prefer.

Both were equally inviting.

Before long, the water turned off and Edward came out of the bathroom. He had a small towel wrapped around his waist and a scowl on his face. He ignored me, padding over to his bag of clothes and pulling out a clean pair of jeans, briefs, and a navy blue t-shirt. He changed in the bathroom, and when he came out again, I sat up, holding the sheets around me.

I watched him as he ran his fingers through his damp hair in silence, looking around the room. He avoided my gaze and instead headed to the nightstand, picking up his keys and phone before making his way to the door.

"So you're not going to say anything to me?" I asked caustically, following him as I wrapped the sheet around me like a toga. "You're _mad _because I want you to eat?"

"I'm not mad," he ground out, turning and looking down to me with a furrowed brow, "I'm annoyed. You're fucking pushy."

Irritation crept up my face as I replied, "Well _excuse me _for wanting you to actually feed yourself, Edward. I didn't realize it was so absurd. I'll never suggest such an outrageous thing ever again."

I wrapped my fingers around the corner of the sheet as I spun around. My intent was to go back to the bed, but Edward was quick to stop me, rushing forward and grabbing my wrist. He moved his hand up my arm, gripping me hard around my bicep as he pulled me back to him. I let my feet carry me the two steps between us, mainly because I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Bella," he said with a huff, "I don't want to fight with you, okay?" I looked up at him blankly and he swallowed before shaking his head. "I just…I didn't want to go anywhere," he admitted quietly, "I wanted to stay here."

"Well you're coming back after?"

"I know," he replied, dropping his eyes down to where his fingers were wrapped around my arm. "But I didn't want to leave at all, Bella. I just wanted to…I wanted to stay in bed with you all day." His voice wavered and quieted at the end. He bit his lip, keeping his gaze trained on his fingers as I felt the corners of my mouth pulling up into a smile.

"Edward, we have the rest of the day to do that," I told him. "I'm sorry if I came off pushy, but you need to eat. I'm appalled that I forgot and I just want to make sure you're taken care of."

His forehead creased slightly as I spoke and he pursed his lips. When his eyes flickered up to mine, he gave me a slight smile. "You're so…thoughtful," he mused. His brows furrowed once more and I wondered what he was thinking. I was about to ask, but he continued, "I'll be back in a bit."

My mouth snapped shut as Edward bent down and took my lips in a kiss so passionate I felt light-headed. His arms cradled me with his inherent protectiveness, his hands fanning out over my back as he pulled my body to his. With the way he was holding me, I can honestly say I have never, _ever _felt so safe in my entire life. It was silly for me to feel that way, all things considering, but I couldn't help it.

Edward made me feel secure.

I hummed softly as he stepped away, touching my fingers to my lips as my eyes fell to the carpet and my focus became hazy. I barely registered the opening and closing of the door, and then I was alone.

.

.

I showered while Edward was gone, nearly drowning in his scent as I stepped into the bathroom. It was a sweet torment, to feel so close, yet so far away. I took advantage of the luxury of using the scented shampoo and conditioner, combing the knots from my hair until it was tame. I lathered my skin repeatedly with soap, until it was smooth and clean.

I felt incredibly refreshed afterwards. Stepping out of the shower, I dried myself quickly, running a comb and towel over my hair until it was styled the way I wanted it. I dressed in my jeans and tank top and watched TV as I lounged on the bed.

Edward returned later with take-out. He said he had enough for dinner as well and that I shouldn't be worried that he didn't have anything to eat. His anticipation that I would be concerned about his dinner as well made me smile. He knew I would have something to say about it.

I sat at the table with Edward as he ate, watching in curiosity as he unwrapped the wrinkly foil that covered his burger. I had been around human food plenty, especially when I had a donor, but the smell never ceased to repulse me. The aroma of foul meat hit my nostrils and I shoved my chair away from the table.

"That smells disgusting," I commented, covering my nose with my hand just as he took a bite. As he chewed, he looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Are you kidding?" he asked through a mouthful of hamburger, "It's delicious."

I wrinkled up my nose at the atrocious smell. Even the scent of Edward's blood couldn't mask what he was eating.

I shook my head, "It smells like a decaying body."

He looked down to his burger, swallowing what he had in his mouth and setting it back down on the foil. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth in distaste and took a long sip of the bottle of water sitting next to the plastic bag of Chinese food.

"Thanks, I think I just lost my appetite," he said dryly.

I laughed, "I'm not saying it _is _a decaying body, that's just what it smells like to me."

"Huh..." he cogitated, looking down at the frankly revolting meal, "that's weird." He mashed his lips together as he tentatively picked up the burger.

"Edward, just eat it," I said in encouragement, "I shouldn't have said anything."

He eyed it curiously for another second before he shrugged. While he continued to eat, I sat there and watched him. He finished his burger quickly, crumpling up the foil and tossing it in the garbage as he sat back and relaxed in the chair. He crossed one ankle over the other and both arms over his chest, looking at me from across the table with a curious expression. I leaned forward on my elbows, staring back at him, unsure of what he was thinking.

"Are we having a staring contest or something?" I asked humorously.

He grinned and looked away, "No, I just...I was wondering...if something like a hamburger smells good to me, what is the equivalent for you? Blood?"

"Yes," I replied simply, "I'd assume so. Although I think I would say your blood smells much better than a fatty burger."

"What do you think it would smell like?"

I got up from the chair, running my tongue over my bottom lip as I walked around the table. "I don't know," I began, sliding my finger along the chipped wood, "but it would be something...delectable." I rounded his chair and moved behind him, listening with a contented smirk as the beat of his heart quickened. Leaning down with my hands on his arms, I whispered, "Maybe a steak, or escargot."

Edward gripped onto the edge of the table, tilting his head back against my shoulder as I touched my nose to his temple. Drawing in his scent, I knew fair well that he smelled far better than any cut of meat.

"Your blood is sweet, and warm," I murmured in his ear, sliding my hands over his collarbones, "and so smooth. Perhaps it would be more accurate to compare you to a fine wine."

His breaths were strained as he turned his head and looked at me. "Am I..." he furrowed his brow, "am I your singer?"

I snickered, "No...God no."

"Oh," he replied despondently, seeming put out by my response. I sighed at his reaction and nudged his leg with my knee. He shifted over, and in a graceful dip, I curled up on his lap. I slipped my arm around his neck, combing my fingers methodically through his hair.

"You don't want to be my singer, Edward," I said in assurance.

"Why not?" he asked softly.

I cupped his jaw, tipping his face up to mine. "Because if you were my singer, I would have killed you by now," I told him honestly.

He swallowed, "I just thought...because Emmett is Rosalie's-"

"Vampire's are rarely ever linked romantically to their singers," I interrupted, "Rosalie is an exception. I have already met my singer, Edward," I continued, "and I have already killed my singer. It was nothing more than my bloodlust, believe me."

His bright, green eyes grew wide and he blinked, looking away. I allowed him a moment to process what I had said. I was hopeful he would realize that he truly did not want to be my singer. I wanted him to see that _I _didn't want him to be my singer.

There was nothing romantic that linked a vampire to the one whose essence they craved. I could see how such a strong connection would cause Edward to believe that an emotional relationship would need to be established, or could possibly develop, but nothing was farther from the truth.

More often than not, a singer was lucky if they even caught a glimpse of the vampire their blood called to.

I was wholly glad this was not the case with Edward. I couldn't imagine resisting the pull of his blood with how much I loved him. I don't think I could bear it.

"I, uh, I guess it's a good thing I'm not your singer, then," he said with a small grin, looking cautiously up at me.

"Yeah," I said in reply, tangling my fingers into his clean, silky hair. I inhaled softly and the soapy fragrance of his shampoo filled my nose. I rested my head against his; sighing as his warm hands came around my ribs and stomach.

"So...what'd you want to do today?" he asked his voice low and edging on suggestive.

I bit my lip, pulling back slightly to glance over my shoulder. I gazed at the rumpled sheets atop the mattress and looked back to Edward.

"Well, there's an awfully large bed, and-"

I didn't even finish my sentence before Edward picked me up, hoisting me over his shoulder.

.

.

Several hours and a cracked headboard later, Edward fell asleep. He lay sprawled out on his stomach, his fist loosely curled up beneath his chin while his lips pouted adorably in unconsciousness. His back rose and fell with his soft, low breaths and I gently trailed my fingers over his ear, enjoying how peaceful he looked while he slept.

I really did love to watch him. It was oddly satisfying to me for reasons I couldn't fathom. I guess I found it interesting to see him in such a state; he was quirky and endearing. Sometimes he even talked in his sleep.

As much as I wanted to stay to watch him, I needed to check on my coven. I dressed swiftly, pulling open the drawer of the nightstand and writing Edward a quick note to tell him where I had gone. I left it on the pillow next to him and lightly kissed him on the cheek, barely grazing his skin.

I didn't want to wake him.

It was twilight when I stepped outside, the sky light and dark all at the same time, an affluence of colour and brilliance.I admired the beauty as I walked across the lot, feeling incredibly humbled and grounded. The night I had spent with Edward was literally the most amazing night of my existence. For the first time, in all my years, I felt like I had a purpose.

Being with Edward gave my life meaning.

I crossed the street and ducked onto a back road, running the entire way to the hotel. It was only a short distance from where Edward was staying so it took me no time at all. The front was relatively unassuming; a tall, old building with a facade of dark, red brick. A few windows were broken, sections of brick were covered with graffiti, and many of the windows and doors were boarded up.

It looked like a dump on the outside, but the inside was still furnished quite well. Of course everything was layered in a film of dust and grime, but it was nothing that couldn't be cleaned and disinfected. It was a task I had given my coven; to clean up the interior while I was gone.

I glanced around cautiously as I approached the building, listening carefully to ensure that I hadn't been followed. Once I was sure it was safe, I slipped inside, through the broken board covering the door. I blinked rapidly as I was greeted with light, smiling at how much they had accomplished in one day.

The lobby was immaculate. The floors and tables were clean as well as the sofas and chairs, all of them as spotless as possible. The furniture had all been rearranged and now sat in such a way that the room actually seemed liveable. I was impressed.

"So, boss lady, how'd we do?" Rose asked, her tall, slender form appearing from down the hall. I rolled my eyes at my title and smiled.

"It's looks fantastic," I admitted, running my finger along one of the tables, "you all did a great job. Who fixed the lighting?"

"That would have been me," Mike interrupted, poking his head up from behind the concierge's desk that was broken and splintered. He leaned against it with a crooked smile and I shook my head at his charming grin.

"Thank you," I said to him, "I'm very pleased."

Mike nodded appropriately with a wink and headed down the hall, towards where I could hear the rest of my coven. As soon as he was out of the room, Rose stalked towards me, grabbing my arm and towing me in the opposite direction.

Although she whispered, I was sure our coven could still hear us anyway. "You had sex," she accused.

I held my composure as I replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She scoffed, "Yeah…_right. _I can smell him on you, everywhere. How was it?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not discussing this with you," I protested, crossing my arms over one another, "especially not since his brother is unashamedly eavesdropping." I looked down the hall and, as if on cue, Emmett stepped out of the shadows, his grin sheepish. He was like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Uh, sorry," he said quietly, scratching the back of his neck.

I waved my hand in dismissal, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Okay," he replied with a faint smile. He came closer and spoke quietly, "How is he?"

I rubbed my hand over his shoulder comfortingly, "He's great, Emmett, really. He's sleeping right now, but he does want to talk to you." I paused and lowered my voice, "You know...this is killing him just as much as it is killing you."

He let out a frustrated breath and nodded, "I know, I know." He stopped to rub his fingers over his eyes and he continued, "Okay…good. We should talk, soon."

"Tonight?" I asked hopefully. I wanted nothing more than for them to work things out.

Emmett's eyes widened the hesitation clear on his face. He stuttered, "Tonight? I-I...I don't know, Bella. I mean...isn't – shouldn't I wait?"

"Whenever you're ready," I assured, giving him a small smile, "but he really misses you, Emmett."

He sighed, leaning back against the wall and smacking his head with a loud thud. "I miss him too," he admitted, "but I'm...scared...that I won't be able to control my anger. I just want to talk to him, to yell at him, without wanting to kill him. It's so involuntary that it's not even fucking funny."

"We'll be with you," Rose said, taking my place as she comforted him. She positioned both hands on either side of his face until he looked at her. "I'll make sure you don't lose control, Emmett," she promised, "have faith in yourself."

"Okay," he whispered with a nod, bending slightly to kiss her, "I'll do it."

.

.

Edward was awake when I returned to the motel. He was sitting up in bed, the sheets around his hips, giving me a fantastic view of his chest as I entered the room quietly. He was looking at the headboard, his face wrinkled in curiosity. I let the door close behind me and his gaze snapped to mine, the lines smoothing out as he smiled.

"You know," he mused, resting casually on his arms, "that's really fucking broken." I leaned back against the door and gave him an incredibly coy smile. "When you said you cracked it, I assumed it was a _small _crack. _That,_" he explained, his chuckle deep and gruff with sleep, "is broken."

I slipped off my shoes and crawled onto the bed, surprising him with my sudden closeness. "Sorry," I murmured, "I'm destructive. I can't help it."

I crossed my legs and combed my fingers through my hair as he asked, "Are you always this destructive?"

He motioned to the headboard as he spoke, and based on his tone, I could tell it was a loaded question. He was apprehensive about the answer, but the truth was that he didn't need to be. Vampire or human, nobody had ever elicited such reactions from me. He was the one who made me lose control so completely...the only one I _wanted _to lose control with.

"No," I said in response, reaching out and taking his hand in mine, "I'm usually able to control myself." His gaze flickered from my eyes to my lips and I continued, "I'm destructive when I'm with _you, _Edward; only you."

He cleared his throat as his heart raced, "Is it...weird, that that makes me happy?"

I laughed, "Maybe a little."

His uncertainty, the fact that he didn't understand my feelings for him, upset me. I wanted to prove to him that he was the only man I needed, to show him that I wanted to be with him irrevocably. I would have spent all night trying to illustrate that fact, but other things were more important.

I wanted him to repair his relationship with Emmett.

"Look," I began, rubbing my thumb over his knuckles, "I went to see my coven earlier and...Emmett asked about you."

His face grew serious as his smile faded. "Oh...yeah?" he replied, shifting anxiously, "And...?"

"He wants to talk to you," I said softly, "tonight."

He let that sink in for a minute as his gaze returned to the shattered headboard. He was quiet, contemplative. His palm began to sweat in mine and I hoped it was only nerves he was experiencing. He had no reason to be scared.

"Rose and I will be there," I assured, "and I promise I won't let _anything _happen to you, Edward." I met his gaze as I whispered in sincerity, "I promise."

He was so close that I could taste his breaths on my tongue and I leaned in further. Edward shifted with me, brushing his lips against my forehead as I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I'm not worried about that," he replied easily, "I guess I'm just nervous to talk to him...that's all."

His lips contoured my temple this time and I grasped his hand tighter...in comfort.

His sure tone alleviated my concerns because I knew that he was serious.

* * *

**A/N: **As always, I love to hear all your thoughts : )

I have nothing else to say, except that reviewers get teased! I promise this next chapter won't be as long (or at least I hope not). It shouldn't be.

Leave some love!


	17. Gemini

**A/N: **Wow...this is very, very, very delayed. I have nothing to say but I'm so sorry and RL was a massive pain this past month and a bit. It's very frustrating and I'm upset this is late...I didn't respond to very many reviews either because I was so busy.

In any case, thank you so much to everyone for being so patient while I took my time with this. It's a long time coming and I hope it's worth it.

I've also done two other stories since this has been on an apparent mini-hiatus, lol. I wrote a small, five chapter story titled _Champagne Supernova _for another author. It's A/J and it was written for a Gift Exchange. I also started a collab with the lovely celesticbliss..._Stranger in the Elevator. _

Feel free to check them out on my profile : )

Anyway, thank you SO much to my betas, Claire and Jess. I appreciate your support and sticking with me through this. You're more awesome than I can explain with words, thanks for getting this chapter back so fast, ladies.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen: **Gemini

* * *

"**Guide me through uncharted waters**

**Before we lose our way again**

**Will you be my compass until forever?**

**Until forever ends**

**Knees are weak, hands are shaking, I can't breathe"**

**-Rise Against: **Injection

**

* * *

**

e.p.o.v

While Bella attempted to do something about the destroyed headboard, I quietly stepped outside. The night was cool and windy; branches and leaves rustling against each other as the trees swayed in the darkness. I gazed up at the sky, noting that the moon was full and bright. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I stood; lowering my eyes to the reason I came out here in the first place.

The Impala sat stoically in her spot, still ruthlessly beat-up. I took slow steps towards her, putting my palm on the hood, drumming my fingers against the cool metal. I walked the length of the car, bending down to assess the damage...again. I wanted more than anything to get the dent fixed, _immediately, _but I knew it would have to wait.

I had things to do.

I rose to my feet with determination, heading to the trunk and grudgingly twisting the key in the lock. Heaving it open, I looked down into the large, unassuming box that had been the main feature of the trunk since dad had purchased the car. For lack of a better term, it was like a toolbox, but with guns and ammo and shit. Whatever we needed in order to hunt, we kept in the box.

From weapons to hex bags, we had it all.

I propped open the box with the nearby shotgun, reverently taking in every object. I could recall when and how we had acquired each item; the many places we had travelled in order to help people. I smiled at some of the memories. Images of dad, Emmett, and I hunting a Windigo or a shape shifter were some of the best times I could remember. It was by no means normal, and while I hadn't had the perfect family, dad and Emmett were all I had ever needed. I thought that as long as I had them, I would be okay.

It's funny...how times change. Dad was gone and Emmett was no longer Emmett. I didn't have a family anymore; I had no support system that was static and unwavering.

I had Bella.

Although it was hard living and going through each day without the only two people in the world I had ever really trusted, I knew I could do it. Dad's death was devastating, but I managed. Emmett's change was heartbreaking, yet I was still here. I was positive I could push forward because it was who I was.

The thing that frightened me though, more so than any creature out there, was that I didn't think I would be able to live without _her_. I could hold my head high and keep doing what I was doing without dad and Emmett, but Bella...

My feelings for her scared me.

I had never been so emotionally involved with a woman in my entire life, and to say I was in too deep was an understatement. There wasn't an accurate, tangible way to explain how I felt about her. I had been disappointed when she said I wasn't her singer because that was the closest thing I could think of. Every, single part of who she was called out to me, just like a vampire's singer called out to them.

Saying that she was_ my _singer would be the most truthful description.

She was the only woman in the world who was undeniably perfect for me.

With a sigh, I braced my arm against the top of the trunk. Bella had quickly become the center of my world and I was helpless to control the bizarre direction my life was taking. Everything that used to make sense to me just didn't anymore, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized it was okay.

Things might have been fucked up but I was happy.

Using my other hand, I reached down into the waistband of my jeans to grab my gun. I held it for a minute, admiring the way the moonlight hit the barrel and made the silver shine. The intricate design on the handle was unique and I rubbed my thumb over it. I had never anticipated a time when I wouldn't need my gun but the day had certainly come.

I didn't need it if I wasn't going to be a hunter.

I tossed it down into the box, next to my father's knife that I had put in there earlier. It had been an easy decision to give up the hunt because I knew there was just no point anymore. I had no motivation to keep hunting the supernatural...no incentive. The exhilaration I once felt about the hunt was simply gone.

In the end, I had more reason to give it up.

I closed the box and slammed down the trunk with finality, feeling a strange sense of relief with my resignation. Although it was a little odd and surreal to be unarmed, I was more than done with being a hunter. Knowing the things I did about Bella had caused me to re-evaluate almost everything I'd ever done in my life. Every hunt...every kill. I didn't have faith in my judgment to do the job properly, not that I even wanted to, anyway.

For once, I just wanted to be...normal.

Well, as normal as you can get dating a hundred and sixty-five year-old vampire.

With a slight smile on my face, I headed back into the room. Bella was standing up on the bed, discarding splintered pieces of wood to the floor, shaping a small pile. She hadn't heard me come in and kept working, tearing away at the headboard as she tried to even out the damage. I would have gone over to help her, but my reasons for staying put were two-fold.

One: she was much stronger than I was and could fix it with ease.

Two: watching her was probably the most arousing thing I had ever witnessed.

She would bend over to tear off a piece of wood and then she would straighten again, tossing the splintered chunk onto the floor. After that, she would take a second to decide on her next piece, effectively repeating the process. While she worked, I audaciously watched her; the way her hips moved just a little every time she bent down; how she flipped her hair over her shoulders to get it out of her face; the way her ass jutted out perfectly.

With the hint of a thong peeking out above the top of her low-rise jeans, the sight of Bella clad in denim was enough to drive me insane.

She bent over again and I bit hard on my bottom lip, feeling the strain of my cock against my zipper. I took a small step back to lean against the wall, reaching down to adjust the situation in my pants to something a little less noticeable.

As soon as I moved, Bella suddenly asked, "Does that look straight?"

I tore my gaze away from her ass, clearing my throat as I stuttered, "Uh...s-sure."

She turned around, her brow delicately arched as her lips pulled up into a sexy grin. She gracefully leapt off the bed, tilting her head slightly as she walked over to me.

"Did you even _look _at the headboard?" she replied. I glanced up over her head, noting that the headboard was about a foot shorter than it used to be with half the design missing. It was perfectly straight, but nearly touched the pillows.

"Yeah," I said with a strained nod, "looks good."

"Uh-huh," she responded her tone and eyes alight with amusement. She walked over to the pile of wood and quickly gathered it, using her vampire speed to bundle the small pieces. She picked it up, and just as she passed me, she smirked, "By the way, I heard you come in ten minutes ago. I'm glad you enjoyed the show."

She leaned up on her toes to kiss me, her lips soft and sweet.

With that, she was gone.

_Damn. _

I wish I had been able to come up with a witty response. Between the wood I was sporting and the crippling scent Bella carried with her, I had nothing...zilch.

I had been caught in the act; I was mute.

I shook my head at how she had known and took the few steps between me and the bed. I flopped down on my back and drew my arms up beneath my neck, closing my eyes. As I lay in silence, I rested my head on my arm, suppressing the urge to yawn. The past week had been tiring and I was glad for the time to relax.

I definitely needed it.

Before I could get really comfortable, I heard a soft, audible creak. My eyes shot open and Bella was there, her tiny form crawling onto the mattress next to me. I smiled at her, letting my eyes fall closed again as she reached over to run her fingers through my hair; from my temple to the crown of my head.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," I replied in a whisper.

"You ready to go?"

I let out a deep breath and shrugged, "I don't think _ready _is the right word, but sure."

Her cold, soft lips contoured my cheek and she murmured, "It will never be the right time, Edward. You just have to do it." I pulled her to me, wrapping my arms around her waist as she leaned against my side. "Look at it this way," she added, "things can't possibly get worse between you two."

I chuckled quietly as I opened my eyes, "I guess that's true." I sat up, pulling Bella with me. I kept her hand clasped in mine as I headed towards the door but her halted movements prevented me from going very far. I turned slightly, raising my brow. "What?"

She frowned, taking a step forward as her eyes flitted across my waist, then down to my feet. She used the fingers of her other hand, tracing a line over my belt.

"You're...you're not armed," she said in perplexity. Her eyes were questioning when her gaze met mine and she asked, "Why?"

"I...just – because," I said with forced apathy.

Bella rubbed her thumb over the back of my hand, whispering, "Edward..."

"No...Don't," I said indignantly, "I hate talking about my feelings and shit. This...it's just what I want to do, so I'm going to do it." Bella sighed as she looked away, running her fingers through her hair in something that resembled irritation. "I want to _try _to be normal, Bella," I added earnestly, "just – let me do it my way."

As I spoke, her gaze returned to my face. She stared at me for a minute, her eyes flickering back and forth between mine before she nodded.

"Okay," she whispered in response. Before I could blink, Bella had thrown her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest. Her sweet, alluring scent filled my nose and I inhaled, pulling her close as I put my arms around her waist.

"Thank you," she said into my shirt.

I held her tighter, murmuring, "You're welcome."

.

.

Bella and I drove out into the country to wait for Emmett and Rosalie. We had decided to meet near the roadhouse because it was easy to get to and something we were all familiar with. We were quiet on the way there, the low trickle of music from the radio interrupting the silence.

Driving with Bella in the car was...difficult. I found it hard to keep my eyes off her for any given amount of time and it was affecting my concentration. I constantly caught myself glancing over, watching her, studying her. I would take my eyes off the road to follow the path of her arm or her leg and I would quickly look away, remembering that I had to _focus. _

From the small smile I always seemed to see on her face, I could tell she had noticed.

She noticed everything.

I pulled off to the side of the road when we neared the roadhouse, killing the engine and engulfing us in darkness. I turned to Bella, sighing as she lolled her head back against the seat and gave me an encouraging look.

"What time are Em and Rosalie coming?" I asked.

"They should be here in a little while," she responded. She tipped her head in the other direction to look out the window and added, "It's nice out tonight...the sky is so clear." I leaned forward, catching the vast expanse of the night sky and the billions of stars that dotted the black.

"I like watching the stars," Bella mused.

When I saw that same, adorable smile on her face, I opened my door and said, "Then let's go watch the stars."

.

.

As it turns out, Bella was an expert at stargazing. We lay in the grass on the hill, arms touching as Bella used her hand to point out countless star clusters and constellations I hadn't been able to find on my own. Her voice was quiet and hypnotizing as she spoke, telling me of historical myths and legends around each of the constellations.

I listened intently, truly interested. I wasn't sure if it was her or the legends, but I was entranced.

"And that one," Bella pointed to a space that held another obscure cluster of stars, "that's Gemini...your sign...the twins." I looked at her, watching as she tilted her head. "The myth is that the mortal twin, Castor, died in a fight. The immortal twin, Pollox, was devastated. He begged his father Zeus to reunite them and he did...in the heavens."

She swept her hand through the air, her eyes glowing with fascination as she gazed up at the sky. I moved my hand closer to hers, linking one of her fingers to one of my own.

"What's yours?" I asked, "Your sign?"

Bella turned on her side, keeping her hand in mine as she leaned up on her elbow.

"I have no idea," she said poignantly, "I don't remember my date of birth...I only remember the day I was changed." She fixed her eyes on the grass beneath us, twirling a strand between her fingers. "I don't celebrate it," she continued softly, "I don't see the point."

I sat up and mimicked her position, bowing my neck to meet her gaze. "That's...sad," I remarked, "but I don't see the point in celebrating either." She nodded in response and I muttered, "You'd be celebrating the day you died."

Bella sighed and I lowered my voice, whispering, "Your death...a world without you in it – that's tragic, Bella."

Her eyes met mine as I spoke, her lips parting gently when she looked up at me. The moonlight accentuated the flawlessness of her ethereal beauty and I knew that I would never get tired of simply staring at her.

She was beautiful...intelligent...perfect. She was _my _Bella.

As if she could read my thoughts, her teeth grazed her bottom lip and she leaned in closer. She rested her forehead against mine, reaching up with her cold, soft hand to cradle the side of my face. I relaxed into her touch, covering her hand with my palm and caressing her wrist with my fingers.

"Edward," she said quietly. I nuzzled my nose against her skin, gently kissing the tips of her fingers.

"Yeah?" I replied.

I listened to Bella's intake of breath just as she was about to speak, but her words were never spoken.

At least not the words she wanted to speak.

"They're here," she murmured.

Bella pulled away abruptly, staggering me with her sudden movement. I blinked at the spot she had been in, slowly turning to a sitting position as Emmett and Rosalie approached. I cleared my throat, glancing briefly to Bella as she watched our visitors with an impartial expression.

"Hey," Emmett greeted.

"Hi," Bella replied coolly.

The glaring, raw emotion that had been there between us had vanished, just like that. The intensity I had seen in Bella's eyes was completely gone; the urgency to her tone had dissipated. I knew I hadn't imagined the way she had said my name or the way she had been looking at me, but she gave no indication that any of it had affected her like it had affected me.

My heart thumped an inconstant beat and I felt...hollow, like I had been kicked in the stomach.

"Hey bro," Emmett said. He tapped my foot with his, drawing my attention to him. The force was a little more than he intended and a dull ache shot through my leg, twitching in my knee. I jerked it back, scrunching my nose up as I looked at him. "S-shit...sorry," he apologized with a sad half-smile.

"It's nothing," I said, rubbing my hand over my calf as I let my eyes wander to Bella once again. She avoided my gaze and I tensed my jaw. "Why don't you sit?" I asked Emmett, motioning to the grass in front of us.

Emmett and Rosalie joined us, sitting a few feet away much in the same position. We sat in a strained silence, me nursing my sore leg and the rest of them sitting around me, pretending like this wasn't the most awkward thing we'd ever done.

"Is this better?" Bella asked, gesturing to me, "His scent...is it as strong?"

Emmett shook his head, "Definitely not. This is much better."

Bella gave him a smile that didn't touch her eyes. "Good," she murmured.

And that's what it was like; the _entire _time.

Emmett and I talked like we were strangers, dredging up painful topics that were both awkward and unsettling. He asked about dad and I told him...everything. I could see the anger in his eyes as I relayed the truth but he didn't lash out at me like last time. Rosalie held his hand and whispered things in his ear, somehow keeping a hold of the uncontrollable fury that wanted to escape.

While Emmett seemed to be handling it better than I had expected, there were times during the conversation when I was hesitant.

When the wind picked up, Emmett's hands would shake. He would breathe in deep and sit still for a minute, the silence thick and heavy around us as his gaze was on anywhere but me. Bella would tense beside me, staring at him as Rosalie's grip on him tightened.

I knew it was my blood...my scent. It was carrying to him with the wind and I hated beyond words that it was testing his diminutive willpower. It almost made me physically sick that my own brother would only be seconds away from draining and killing me if it weren't for Bella and Rosalie.

I knew they were cautious of him. The reservations they had about his restraint worried me, but not enough for me to be afraid. Though I didn't know what Bella's deal was right now, I believed her when she said I would be safe.

I trusted her.

The night cooled significantly and I shivered, pulling my jacket tighter around me as I drew my knees up to my chest. The wind blew through the field again and Emmett growled, tossing his head back as Rosalie rubbed her hand over his bicep.

"I need to leave," Emmett said through clenched teeth, "I...need to hunt." Rosalie stood swiftly, pulling Emmett from the ground and walking him back, away from me. He calmed down after a minute, looking at me over her shoulder and giving me a small shrug, "Sorry."

I shook my head, "It's okay, Em, go hunt. But uh, you know...thanks for talking to me." He nodded with a small smile on his face and I added, "Oh, and here."

I pulled his necklace from beneath my shirt, curling it in my fist and tossing it to him. He caught it easily, holding the pendant between his fingers and smiling down at the zodiac.

"You had this the whole time?" he asked curiously.

I sighed, "Yeah...it was the only thing left when you were taken."

Emmett knit his brows together before slipping the necklace over his head. He fingered the pendant once more, nodding a goodbye to me and following Rosalie as she headed back in the direction of the city.

I cleared my throat, resting my chin on my knees as I sat with Bella.

"That went much better than I thought it would," she commented, shifting closer to me, "don't you think?"

Heat and frustration flooded my face because she just did _not _make sense to me. It was the first time she'd spoken in over an hour and her mood swings tonight were making me dizzy. I didn't understand her.

"Hey," she said softly, touching my arm. I pulled it away, grabbing my keys off the ground before I stood up. I clutched them in my hands, crushing them in a fist as I walked through the grass towards the Impala. "Hey!" Bella yelled after me.

Anger laced her tone and I shook my head, disregarding her.

She was suddenly in front of me, her dark eyes flashing up to mine as she grabbed me by the front of the shirt and pulled me down to her level.

"I don't like it when people ignore me," she growled.

I searched her eyes, looking for a hint of that earlier emotion, just a small sign. I wanted her to show me what she had shown me before...but I couldn't find it. Whatever had been there in her voice and eyes was gone.

_Gone._

"I don't like it when people play games," I hissed, attempting fruitlessly to uncurl her fingers from my shirt. I gave up after a second and rolled my eyes. "Why the _fuck _is it so easy for you to pretend, Bella?" I asked as hurt flushed my face. "I'm so sick of...of lying...deceiving. It's bullshit. I want this to be real and it's not."

Her frown ebbed away as she replied, "It's easy for me to pretend because it's who I am, Edward. I hide what I am every day of my existence...I have to. Survival – it's the most basic instinct, pretending to be something I'm not is a part of me."

I looked to the ground, swallowing past the lump in my throat.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Bella asked.

I nodded, "Of course I do."

"I had known you then," she said in a softer voice, "but you hadn't known me – you'd hated me. I had to hide everything...what I felt for you, even then. It was so hard to stay away from you, Edward, but it's in my nature to resist what I want."

I closed my eyes, letting her words resonate as she whispered, "Don't you ever say this isn't real, because it is. I may put up a front sometimes and mask my emotions but it doesn't change the way I feel about you." She pried her fingers from my shirt, murmuring, "Nothing ever could."

I sighed as her lips ghosted across my cheek and muttered, "I just – I hate that you can be so...so nonchalant about everything, whenever you want. I-I can't do that, Bella. I can't turn my emotions off like some fucking light switch."

"I know," she said, "and I'm sorry if I upset you, but I like my time with you to be spent...alone. When we're together," she continued, slipping her hand around the back of my neck, "I tune everything else out. Sights and sounds blur into one...I focus on _you._"

She softly ran her fingers through my hair and explained, "You make me weak, Edward. I lose my perception. Emmett and Rose took me by surprise earlier and it unnerves me that I didn't hear them sooner."

I put my hand on the small of her back as I replied, "It's not that big of a deal, Bella...it happens to everyone."

She straightened, her eyes flashing up to mine as she pursed her lips into a thin line. "It doesn't happen to me," she countered, "ever. It's unsettling." She held my gaze, the sharpness gone from her tone as she said, "But I'm sorry. I realize now that I was...brusque."

I shook my head, "It's okay."

And it really was, because I could sympathize. I recognized the fear she had, of losing yourself so completely in a person. I knew what it was like to focus so heavily on something that the rest of the world simply fell away. I knew what it was like to fear the unknown.

I understood exactly how she felt because I felt the same way.

Being with her...it changed me.

"At least let me make it up to you," Bella offered quietly, snapping me from my thoughts. She carefully licked her lips and I followed the movement, sliding my hands over her ass and pushing my hips into hers.

My imagination was running wild with the possibilities.

"How?" I replied.

.

.

I fisted my hand around the back of my shirt, pulling it over my head as Bella pushed me down against the back seat of the Impala. I tossed it behind her, feeling the mild sting of ice on my lips as hers frenetically curved to mine. Despite her temperature, heat spread to my groin, causing me to groan as I slid my hands up the back of her sweater. My fingertips trailed over supple, smooth skin, stumbling across the clasp to Bella's bra as she arched her body into me.

I deftly flicked it open, rubbing my hand between her shoulder blades. Her tongue tangled lazily with mine and I pulled her closer, listening in contentment as she let the sweetest moan fall from her soft lips. She dragged her nails from the back of my neck into my hair and I whimpered in response; the clothing restrictions between us were too much.

I moved my hands in front of me, trying with difficulty to find the zipper to Bella's sweater. Her quiet, throaty giggle broke the silence in the car and I smiled, muttering, "It's fucking childproof."

An amazing smile lit up her face and she laughed, responding, "Apparently it's Edward-proof."

In a fraction of a second, Bella had discarded her sweater and bra. She lay back down, moulding her icy chest to mine as she wound her fingers into my hair again and took my mouth with hers. The poisonous secretion that flowed over my tongue was strong and luscious and I kissed her harder, desperate to savour every bit of her beguiling taste.

Basic human nature told me to pull away, that it was the whole point of the venom – to draw me in – but I couldn't do it. She tasted too good to stop, even when my mouth was virtually numb with toxic lust.

Bella was the first to withdraw, affectionately kissing my jaw and throat as her hands fanned out over my shoulders. She moved her lips slowly, brushing them over my collarbones and my chest before she reached my naval. I swallowed uneasily as her fingers worked the button of my jeans and I leaned up as she tugged them off along with my briefs.

When she gently kissed the inside of my naked thigh, my stomach slammed up into my throat. I had pictured this more times than I would like to admit but I wasn't sure it was such a good idea. You know, what with how sharp her teeth were and all.

"Bella-wait," I said hurriedly.

She tilted her head, tenderly running her finger over my tattoo as her gaze found mine.

"You're worried," she asserted.

I nodded, "A little."

She gave me a sexy smile, leaning down between my legs. Her eyes were fixed on mine the entire time and my heart hammered in my chest as her tongue slipped out and traced the tip of my cock. A spiral of heat twisted in my stomach and I smacked my head back against the window, forgetting all about my doubts.

I breathed deeply, "B-Bella..."

"I won't bite," she assured, "trust me."

I had no words to respond, so I didn't.

She slowly took me into her mouth, using the gentlest suction as she did. I shuddered as her lips brushed the base of my cock and looked down to her, marvelling at the way her mouth felt around me as her tongue gently stroked my sensitive skin.

She hummed softly, the sound vibrating through my cock to the heat in my abdomen as she began to set a pace for herself. I worked my fingers into her hair, massaging them against her scalp as she cupped my balls with one of her hands. She took me deep into her mouth and I moaned in satisfied appreciation; I was more thankful than I could ever express that Bella didn't have a gag reflex.

I curled my toes, digging my heel into the back of the passenger seat. My eyes closed as Bella worked her hand and mouth in unison, crafting the most incredible technique I'd ever experienced. The fingers that were buried in her hair synced to the bob of her head, pushing gently as I tipped mine back against the window.

Throaty moans filled the small space, coupling with the gentle hum from Bella's talented mouth. Fire and passion consumed me, building low in my stomach and quickly trickling to the heat in my cheeks and the tingle in my toes.

I wanted to last just a little bit longer because my stamina was seriously embarrassing, but I knew there was no way. Not with how much I'd always imagined Bella's lips around my cock.

"Bella," I warned, rubbing small circles into her hair, "I-"

The words died on my lips as I came, feeling the most powerful surge of delirium. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter as my body tensed and trembled beneath her, responding viscerally to the tempting woman I was deeply in love with.

I gently caressed the back of her head, smoothing her hair away from her face when I finally relaxed. My chest moved strenuously with my contrived breaths and I sat up slightly, attempting to control the perspiration beading at my hairline.

Bella sat up as well, looking at me with the most intense expression. I licked my lips, running my fingers through my damp hair as she soundlessly crawled up to me. She pressed her naked chest to mine, brushing her taut nipples against my over-heated skin. I wrapped my arms around her back and held her to me, relishing in the way she made me shiver.

The contrast in temperature between us was unbelievable.

"Am I forgiven?" Bella asked sweetly, kissing the side of my jaw.

I nodded emphatically, "Oh yeah."

I felt as she smirked, rubbing her hand along my arm to cool me down. "It's good to know that oral gratification is all it takes to win you over," she said mirthfully, "I'll have to keep that in mind."

I suppressed a smile as I murmured, "You do that."

I kissed the top of Bella's head, nuzzling my nose into her hair as my eyes closed involuntarily. I was so comfortable with her in my arms that I was asleep within seconds.

.

.

A loud buzzing invaded my subconscious, startling me from sleep. Bella was curled up on my chest and awoke with me, her eyes large and wide as she sat up and quickly produced my phone. She looked out the window, scanning the darkness as I took it and flipped it over.

I glanced at the caller ID briefly and noted it was Alice before I answered, "Hello?"

"Edward?" she whispered frantically.

I frowned, my mind still congested with sleep, "Alice? What's wrong?"

"Are you okay?" she replied quietly, "are you hurt?"

"What?" I asked in confusion, watching as Bella turned to me, "Alice, what are you talking about? I'm fine."

I could hear the quiver in her voice as she explained quickly, "I had a migraine...a vision. It was of you. I've never had one like that, Edward, ever. I was scared...I-I just had to make sure you were okay. Are you sure you're all right? Nothing happened?"

"I'm sure, Alice," I told her, "I'm okay. Why are you whispering?"

"Well..." she paused, the silence heavy, "with the way you and Jas left off – I wasn't sure if he would be upset that I called. I mean, I know I shouldn't care what he thinks but..." I could hear the frustration in her voice when she whispered, "I just...do. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Thanks, Alice," I said sincerely, "that wa-"

"Oh!" she interrupted, "is Bella okay?"

Bella smiled down at the seat, draping her unruly, dark tresses over one shoulder. I leaned over, softly kissing the shoulder that she had revealed.

"Yes," I replied, "she's fine. I'm fine, she's fine...we're all great, Alice, really."

She sighed, "Okay...good."

I smiled, kissing Bella on the lips this time, "Good."

**

* * *

****A/N: **I always love to hear everyone's thoughts :) I don't think I'll be offering a teaser for this chapter because it will be too much pressure to have a sufficient amount written by the time I respond, but I will definitely be offering teasers for the chapter after.

I might offer a teaser over at FFA though if I get enough done.

Oh, and who LOVED Eclipse? I sure did ;)

Thanks for reading!


	18. Iris

**A/N: **Sigh...again, there's no excuse. RL was just a major, major pain in the butt and I couldn't get around some things that I wish I could have. I hope everyone has had an awesome, relaxing summer. I know I sure have (well, except working my ass off to pay for school, but I digress).

Anyway, thanks to all my patient readers (or perhaps I have lost some) for waiting for this chapter. It's a quick one as I broke this monster into two parts. Part one is coming your way now, and part two will be up on Friday.

Thank you SO much to my betas, Claire Bloom and dolphin62598. I appreciate all your help and suggestions; I couldn't do this without you.

We're still on EPOV as I felt it was necessary for these next few.

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen: **Iris

* * *

"**Your sweet moonbeam**

**The smell of you in every single dream I dream**

**I knew when we collided**

**You're the one I have decided, who's one of my kind"**

**-Train: **Hey, Soul Sister

**

* * *

**

e.p.o.v

The days that followed Alice's phone call were peaceful – admittedly strange, but peaceful. Bella and I took the time to be alone, gladly adding to the destruction of the shabby motel room we'd claimed as our own for the past week. We dented a few walls and broke the table, so caught up in a tornado of passion and lust that Bella lost control of her strength on more than one occasion.

She had put it simply, that it was either me or the furniture. It didn't really matter because it was nothing she couldn't hide easily. She had the gift of deception, whether I liked it or not, and she fixed whatever we had broken – not that I cared, anyway.

It was so fucking sexy when she lost control like that.

Although being holed up in a room with Bella was more than enough to keep me happy, I was getting a little antsy. I had never spent so much time doing absolutely nothing in my entire life. I was always on the road, driving to a new job or pursuing a hunt..._something. _Being idle and lazy was never my thing, and to be honest, it wasn't exactly an option with the life my family had led. We had always been on the move, even if we didn't need to be. It sort of came with the territory.

But now that I wasn't a hunter anymore, I had nothing to do.

Literally _nothing_.

Bella shifted beside me, stirring me from my thoughts. Her hand was curled up beneath her head, her hair spilling down over her shoulders and onto her bare chest as the comforter rested by her naval. She had fallen asleep a little while ago and it stunned me because it was something I had never really _seen_ her do.

She had fallen asleep with me the night I talked to Emmett but I hadn't actually been able to watch her. Now that I could, I understood what she meant, why she watched me as I slept.

It was oddly fascinating.

She was devastatingly beautiful in her sleep, with her face nestled against the pillow and her chest moving once every few minutes as she breathed. It was strange to see her take a breath so often but I guess it was habitual in her unconsciousness – her body's natural response.

Bella shuffled again, rolling slightly as her eyelids flickered. When they opened as she awoke, my jaw went slack. Her irises weren't red, but a deep, dark colour, almost a mixture of brown and black. They were soft and soulful, and when she blinked, they returned to their vibrant, red hue.

I leaned away, sighing uneasily.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, sitting up tentatively.

"I...nothing," I replied. She combed her hair over her shoulders, huffing indignantly at my response. "It's not a big fucking deal," I muttered, "your eyes...they were just a different colour when you woke up, that's all."

Her lips were pursed tightly before she looked up at me. "Oh," she murmured, "yeah. I'm not entirely sure why they do that." She sat up more, covering her chest with the torn sheets. "Kate's are almost green when she wakes up," she added, "it happens to all of us."

I furrowed my brow in curiosity at her explanation. "Why?"

She tilted her head, shrugging. "Mike has a theory that the colour is reminiscent of our human eyes, but we can't be certain," she replied, "it's just something that happens."

I looked at her, watching as she lowered her eyes, intently fingering the comforter. The only word that stuck out to me was _human. _I could picture her like that, perfectly beautiful, colour to her cheeks, dark, chocolate eyes..._human. _

I realized what I was doing and quickly shook my head.

I tried not to dwell on the 'what ifs' in life. Sure, I had done some things I thoroughly regretted, but I could never take anything back. Thinking about Bella with a pulse was something I had never imagined, simply because I didn't need to. I didn't want to do that to myself. She wasn't human, she never would be...there was no point in me wishing for something that would never come to fruition.

I loved her for what she was, a vampire.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Bella asked cryptically. I frowned at her question and she elaborated, "Me – human."

Her accuracy shocked me and I shook my head. "No," I lied.

Her eyes, dulled slightly from hunger, met mine. "Be serious, Edward," she retorted.

I shrugged and looked away, uncomfortable with the topic.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied quietly.

She sighed, "Why not?" I wasn't going to answer, and when she gathered that, she spoke, "You know it's because things would be different. If I were human, this would be easy." My heart was pounding unevenly and I curled my hand around the blanket, tensing my fingers. I didn't want to hear this shit. "I would be able to give you things I can't give you as an immortal," she said, sadness echoing her tone.

"Bella, stop," I argued sharply, "please just...stop talking."

She got on her knees, swiftly tying a knot in the sheet to keep it around her torso. I tried to look away but she wouldn't let me. She perched herself in my lap, almost imploring me to look at her. I reluctantly caved in because I could never refuse her.

"I want you to see what you're doing," she told me, "what I am...it's unchanging, Edward. I-" she paused, closing her eyes to regain her composure, "I can't give you what others can."

I immediately realized she was referring to other _women _and I shook my head. "You're out of your goddamn mind," I said, annoyed that she would say such a thing. "What makes you think I want anything other than you, Bella?"

She seemed almost startled at my response before she bit her lip and said, "What if, someday-"

"No," I cut her off, covering her mouth with my hand, "don't do that. I don't care about someday...I care about now. I care about _you. _What do I have to do to make you see that?"

She stared at me, placing her hand over mine. She gently kissed my fingertips and my breathing faltered when I saw the emotion in her eyes; the powerful, consuming emotion. It was too much. The feather-light kisses, the touches, the way my heart was thumping in my chest...it struck me dumb.

I couldn't remember what we had been talking about.

"Nothing," Bella murmured against my hand.

I didn't know what she meant by that, but when it came down to it, I didn't really care.

She brushed her lips over my palm, pressing them down my forearm as I used my other hand to grip the flimsy material covering her body. I yanked it roughly, pulling the sheet away as her cool mouth hovered over my bicep. Bella paused, kicking the blanket off and exposing me, naked, just as she was.

I groaned, flattening my palm against the middle of her back, pulling her closer. Her tongue licked along my shoulder and her lips followed, kissing gently until she reached my throat. I lifted my hips, grazing her wetness with my cock as she pressed her nose into my neck.

I heard as she inhaled deeply, exhaling with a whimper. "You smell intoxicating," she whispered into my ear. I shivered at the seduction in her tone, gripping her tighter. "So sweet," she murmured.

I choked back a moan, pulling her against me until her chest was flush with mine. She gasped audibly, gently grazing her teeth along my throat, telling me with no form of subtlety what she wanted. She'd only fed from me twice before, and although it was unpleasant, I couldn't say I minded it that much. She had only done it when we were intimate, so it didn't come without some serious perks.

"Go for it," I mumbled. I was completely lost in her. I probably could have told her to stab me with how out of it I was.

Bella didn't hesitate. She cupped the back of my neck, aligning herself with me as her lips brushed across the healed wound on my shoulder. She quickly ran her tongue over it, sinking her teeth into my skin the same second she lowered herself onto me. I growled out in pain, feeling the initial sting of her bite before she began to move her hips.

Raw pleasure coursed through every nerve as I held onto her, helping her move while she started to draw blood. The pain intensified as she swallowed and I groaned loudly, throwing my head back against the wall as she sped up her movements. She tightened her knees against my hips, pulling herself back down hard enough that her skin clapped against mine. The fleshy sound only added to my arousal and I fisted my hand into her hair, curling my fingers around the long strands as she took a final pull from me.

Cool, icy relief flooded through my system as she smoothed her tongue over the cut, still working her hips quickly as she sealed the wound. She kissed the marred skin, moving her lips up to my ear to whisper a small "thank you."

I simply nodded in response. I was too light-headed, too caught up in the way she moved on top of me, to do much else.

I kept one hand in her hair, the other guiding her hips as I felt the satisfying ache burn in my stomach. I tilted my head to the side, my breaths coming out in harsh pants as Bella gasped breathlessly in my ear, her rhythm briefly losing its fluency.

When I felt the crack of what was left of the headboard, I knew she was close.

"Oh," she gasped again, pushing harder against the ruined headboard when I brushed my thumb over her clit. I rubbed tight, quick circles into her sensitive flesh, tensing as a guttural moan escaped my throat. Fiery sparks shot through me, tingling in my abdomen as my orgasm shook my entire body. I jerked against her, watching lustfully as Bella locked eyes with me, holding my gaze as her face contorted in ecstasy.

Her mouth opened in a silent cry, her eyes fluttering shut as she rocked her hips one final time and contracted around me. Her soft skin rippled with goose bumps and I pulled her mouth to mine, devouring her lips in a hungry kiss as she shuddered.

Bella whimpered quietly, stroking her tongue roughly against mine as the taste of her sweet venom and the tangy copper of my blood pooled in my mouth. It was a strange combination but the remnants of blood washed out after a minute, leaving only the enticing taste of Bella.

Although I'd kissed her countless times before, I could never get enough. It was addicting.

We kissed until she pulled away, laying her head on my shoulder as I drew my arms around her waist and held her tightly. I sighed in contentment, feeling as the beat of my heart slowed significantly with my sudden drowsiness. Bella could feel it too and she rubbed her hand over my chest, whispering for me to rest.

I slid down to a more comfortable position on the bed, bringing Bella with me as I closed my eyes. She tucked herself into my side, tracing small circles over my tattoo, when my phone rang. My tired eyes quickly snapped open, knowing exactly who was calling.

I groaned in irritation, rolling over as Bella sat up and sighed.

_Alice. _

Although the past few days had been amazing and peaceful with Bella, what made them strange was Alice. Ever since she'd had her vision, she had been calling me..._non-stop._ Every four or five hours, she would call, just to make sure we were still alive. It was kind of sweet, I was thankful to have such a great friend, but it was starting to piss me off.

She was calling to the point of predictability.

I muttered a curse under my breath before reaching over to pluck my phone off the nightstand. I would have simply ignored it but I knew she would keep calling if I did.

She would call until I picked up.

I flipped it open, gruffly answering, "We're still alive."

"Good," Alice replied with a hint of a smile in her voice, "bye."

I rolled my eyes, tossing the phone back down on the table.

"Alice really needs to stop calling," Bella said softly. I chuckled, rolling on my side to face her.

"I know, she's just worried," I said with a shrug. Bella looked at me, shifting closer as she slipped her hand into mine.

"I think I can take care of you," she said sincerely. I nodded with a lazy smile, closing my eyes because I was still tired. I knew I would be tired until the venom wore off. "I realize this is kind of abrupt," she continued suddenly, releasing her grip on my hand, "but I have to go." I frowned when she turned over to retrieve her shirt. "I have to check on my coven," she added.

I pulled her back to me, kissing her bare shoulder. "Don't go," I murmured.

"Edward," she chastised lightly, "I have to."

I groaned, "Fine."

She smiled at me over her shoulder, rubbing the tip of her nose against mine. "You can come with me, you know," she offered, "I never said you couldn't."

I thought about it, wondering how her coven would react if I showed up. I had seen them before but this time it was...different. Bella and I were together.

"You don't have to," she assured.

I shook my head, "No, I'll come. I, I kind of want to see Em, if that's okay?" I added quietly.

She smiled, placing a soft kiss to the corner of my mouth. "I think he would like that."

Bella dressed quickly, attempting to straighten out the room while I took my sweet-ass time. I felt like I was moving in slow-motion with how fast she was cleaning everything up and it made me feel even more tired. I sat back down on the bed, turning my shirt right side out before slipping it over my head. I combed my fingers through my hair, hoping to tame it some as Bella took the spot next to me.

When I looked up, the room was virtually spotless.

"Shit, you're fast," I said with a smirk.

"You're just slow," she teased.

I chuckled in response, grabbing my keys and phone from the nightstand. I followed Bella out the door, but before I could take two steps, she stopped unexpectedly. She was like a brick wall and I ran into her, grabbing her by the shoulders to steady myself.

"What ar-"

"Shh!" she hissed. She cocked her head and I held my breath as I stood behind her, trying to figure out what she was doing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I said shush!" Bella growled. I ground my teeth together, staring down at her as she looked out onto the deserted lot. She was quiet for a minute, still as a marble statue. I tried my best to follow suit but my constant breathing made it impossible.

When her posture loosened, she turned and looked up at me. "Sorry," she said, "I...thought I heard something."

"Like what?" I inquired in confusion.

She turned again, her frown deepening as she muttered, "Nothing. Don't worry about it. Just...come on, let's go."

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I feel bad cutting it there, but I needed to section it off. I'd love to hear everyone's thoughts! Part two will be up on Friday.

Also, I have two things to say.

One: I have started another story with celesticbliss called Stranger in the Elevator. If you would like, feel free to check it out on my profile. Two: is anyone else reading their copy of Mockingjay? I bought mine yesterday and I've barely had time to read it, which is very depressing.

For those who don't know what I'm talking about, buy the Hunger Games, read it, and then read the sequels. Awesome books.

Leave some love :)


	19. Followers

**A/N: **I didn't expect a very big response for last chapter, which is good...I wasn't disappointed, lol. I didn't like leaving everyone hanging, and sorry for cutting it off, but two days isn't bad, right?

Anyway, this is EPOV again. I thought it was necessary. I appreciate those who have still been reading and reviewing despite the lull over the summer, you make me smile. Thanks TONS to my awesome betas, Claire Bloom and dolphin62598. You both rock and I love you!

Enjoy...well, try to, at least.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen: **Followers

* * *

"**We're done lying for a living**

**The strange days have come and you're gone**

**Either dead or dying**

**Either dead or trying to go"**

**-Matthew Good Band: **Strange Days

**

* * *

**

e.p.o.v

Bella was tense and shifty the entire drive, burning holes into the window as she scanned the darkened streets like a determined hawk. I surreptitiously glanced over at her, wondering what she'd heard before at the motel and why she was being so absurdly sketchy because of it.

She barely spoke to me at all, only uttering quiet directions to the inconspicuous hideout her coven had chosen. I didn't dare say a word in response, more than positive she'd just tell me to shut it again. I simply went where she told me to go, trying to keep my nervousness at bay.

It was useless because her anxious demeanour was doing absolutely nothing to quell the feeling that something was seriously wrong.

Bella pointed the hotel out to me on my left, but when I pulled up in front of the old, decrepit building, she told me to keep going. I did as she said, turning a few streets away and parking only when she told me to stop.

"This is good," she said tersely.

I hit the brake a little too firmly, causing the car to jolt as another car swerved past us. Bella's eyes snapped to mine but I ignored her, putting it in park before reaching for the door handle. She lunged across me, grabbing my wrist.

"Someone was following us," she whispered, nodding to the car that had passed. I sat back in my seat, watching out the windshield as the vehicle ahead slowed down and turned the corner.

"Hunters?" I asked. Just like that, concern replaced my nervous anger.

Bella shrugged, releasing my hand and leaning away. "I'm not sure," she replied quietly, "I couldn't discern very much." She shook her head, thumping it back against the seat. "It's making me uneasy," she admitted.

I angled my body toward her, tipping her chin down with my hand until my gaze found hers. "Hey," I said strongly, "look - don't worry about it. We're good."

A hint of disbelief passed through her eyes before she bit her lip and nodded, "Okay."

We left the car together, heading down the street toward the hotel. I had thought briefly about grabbing my gun from the box in the trunk, but I'd decided against it. I was supposed to be embracing my newfound retirement, not relying on my gun whenever I felt like it.

Of course, that's not to say I wasn't completely naked. I did have a pocket knife, after all. Not exactly ideal for any type of combat, but it was something.

It took us ten minutes on foot to get from the car to the hotel. I could tell Bella was still hesitant, looking around carefully to ensure we weren't being followed. She grew more confident the closer we got, actually taking a breath for the first time in what seemed like an hour. She gave me a small smile, apologizing for her behaviour.

I brushed it off like it was nothing, even though she'd made me nervous as hell.

Bella took my hand as we approached the building, easily unlatching the bolted door and holding it open for me to enter. I slipped inside, shocked to find that it was well lit and relatively clean as Bella came in next to me, closing the door with an audible creak as she tightened her fingers against mine.

My eyes roamed the ceiling, the red, patterned walls, and the green and gold carpet, taking in the interesting, eclectic decor. The furniture was all dark, old wood, some of it splintered in pieces across the floor and some of it restored.

I took a tentative step forward, so engrossed in looking around that it startled me when I registered the excited outburst.

"Bella!"

My gaze snapped to the other side of the room as Kate came into the lobby. Her form blurred as she rushed over to Bella, embracing her tightly and dragging her from my side. I smirked at the interaction, sticking my hands in my pockets as I watched Bella smile beautifully at her friend.

They talked for a minute, speaking so fast I had a hard time deciphering anything they were saying. While I only caught pieces of it, I basically gathered that Kate had missed Bella because she had been spending so much of her time with me.

When I chuckled at that piece of information, Kate shot me a playful glare.

"You're lucky she likes you," she said mischievously.

I glanced down to the floor, and although Kate was joking, I took her words seriously...because it was true.

"I know," I replied honestly.

Soon after we arrived, most of Bella's coven came to gather in the lobby. Ben and Angela sat intimately on one of the couches, conversing quietly between each other as Mike and his donor, Jessica, were curled up on another. Kate was lounging on a chair, her feet propped up on one of the tables as she twirled a strand of her long, blond hair between her fingers.

I say _most _of her coven because Emmett and Rosalie were nowhere to be seen.

I opened my mouth to ask Bella when she whispered, "He had to leave." I tensed my jaw, looking down to my lap. "It's harder for him inside," she continued, "especially with two humans testing his resolve."

I shrugged dismissively, "I get it. I'm just...never mind, it's fine."

Bella sighed, nestling herself beneath my arm as we sat with her coven. She talked easily with them, inquiring about what they'd been doing as we had been...otherwise occupied. I sat in silence, perfectly content to keep to myself because I honestly wasn't sure what I would say to them. I never would have imagined myself in such a situation – kicking it back at a vampire's den – so how could I have been prepared?

It was funny, though, maybe not funny ha-ha, but ironic. Although I had spent years wary of the creatures before me, I didn't fear a single one of them. I didn't feel threatened or uncomfortable in their presence.

Well, maybe a _little _uncomfortable, considering Mike kept shooting me icy glares whenever he knew Bella wasn't looking. I would shift slightly and smile over at Bella, try to focus my gaze on the ceiling or some other part of the room – anything to get my eyes off Mike.

But anytime I would look back, those dark, red eyes would be on mine, just willing me to do something.

Eventually, I did.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked in irritation. The conversation in the room ceased immediately and Bella straightened beside me. I stared at Mike, watching as a small, annoyed smile crept onto his face before he stood up.

"Actually, I do," he replied, taking a sure step forward, "_hunter._"

I rolled my eyes at the title as Bella growled lowly. She was in front of Mike before I could blink, poking him in the chest with her finger. "I thought we talked about this?" she demanded harshly.

Mike stared down at her, his eyes shifting back and forth, anger palpable from where I was sitting as he balled his hands into fists. He huffed after a minute and turned away, taking Jessica's hand and hauling her up from the couch. Her innocent face was riddled with hurt as she followed Mike out the makeshift door and into the night.

Bella sighed, sitting back down beside me. "I'm sorry about him," she said quietly, "he's protective."

I snorted, "Yeah, protective, that's the word."

I wasn't blind. I could see that Mike cared for Bella, more than just a friend, more than a coven leader. Although I knew she didn't feel the same, she never had, the unmistakable pang of emotion still rippled through me.

As irrational as it was, I was jealous.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bella retorted.

I lulled my head back against the couch. This wasn't really the time or the place. It was stupid, anyway. I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help what I felt. I didn't want anyone to care about Bella the way I cared about her.

"Nothing," I replied.

Bella wouldn't take my answer, though, and quickly dismissed her coven. They agreed without question, telling her they were going out to hunt before they rose from their spots in the lobby and left the same way Mike had.

Bella stood up, taking a few steps forward before she turned. Her arms were crossed, eyebrows raised in questioning. "What is wrong?" she asked.

I shook my head, "It's really stupid, Bella, forget it."

I looked up at her from my spot on the couch, completely vulnerable because of how much I loved her and how much I didn't want Mike to. Her eyes locked on mine, the intensity softening as she closed the distance between us, maybe finally sensing what had been bothering me.

"You don't get it," she murmured. I frowned at her statement but stayed quiet as she bent down, untying something from around her ankle. She curled her hand into a fist, elegantly claiming a spot in my lap. I looked at her quizzically, curiously, taking the hand she'd offered me. She flattened out her fingers, showing me the small charm encased within.

It was an anklet. The black, leather cord held a small heart, carved from wood and delicate with age. It had been through many years, that was obvious, but it still looked beautiful – a priceless piece of jewellery.

I reached out, taking it between my fingers.

"Wow," I said, "where'd you get this?"

Bella sighed, releasing the cord into my hand. "It was the only thing I had in my possession once I was changed," she replied quietly, "it was the only thing I could call my own. I don't know exactly where I got it from, maybe one of my parents since it looks homemade." She bit her lip to keep from smiling. "But I guess everything was homemade back then," she added.

I tilted my head, wondering idly how I'd never noticed it before.

"It must mean a lot to you," I commented, "for you to keep it so long."

"It does," she said, her words almost a whisper, "that's why I want you to have it."

I widened my eyes. "Bella, no," I argued, "I can't. I-I'll lose it."

She clasped my hand around the anklet, countering, "You won't...I know you won't." Her beautiful, red eyes were penetrating and I swallowed hard. "Please take it," she implored.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

She rubbed her thumb over my knuckles, breaking eye contact for a moment before her gaze found mine again. "Because it's important," she replied softly, "because I would be giving a piece of myself to you." She leaned in closer, her cold, curvy body clinging to every inch of me as she whispered, "Because I want this to belong to the person who has my heart."

My heavy pulse pounded away, ringing in my ears as the only sound in the room, maybe even the city. Blood rushed to my face, nearly blurring my vision.

"W-what?" I asked brokenly. The uneven stutter was the best my mind could muster – I could hardly think. I swallowed and closed my eyes, trying to recall her words. "What are you saying?" I asked quietly, my voice only a fraction stronger than my previous attempt.

"Look at me," Bella replied evasively. My eyelids fluttered before I opened them, glancing hesitantly up at her. She gently ran her fingers through my hair, shifting her eyes back and forth between mine before she whispered, "I love you."

They were the three simplest words in the world, but they couldn't have been more profound. It was all I heard, the soft phrase echoing in my head as Bella sat on my lap, tenderly running her fingers through my hair.

_I love you._

I realized she was probably waiting for me to respond and I tried, I really did, but nothing came out. My throat was dry and I coughed, swallowing past the thickness lodged there. I didn't know why this was so hard for me to grasp.

I loved her, more than anyone in my entire life. Why was it so hard to believe she loved me too?

"I…" I paused, blinking as I focused on Bella's face. Her expression wasn't expectant, waiting for me to return the sentiment, it was calm. Something peaceful and glowing shone through her eyes, completely captivating me. I saw what I loved about her; the beauty, the understanding, the devotion.

Before I could even register my words, I replied, "I love you too."

Her teeth gently grazed her bottom lip as she gave me the most breathtaking smile I'd ever seen. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that," she murmured. Her hands rested on either shoulder, her cool, soft fingers tracing hair-raising circles into the back of my neck. I tilted my head slightly, reaching up to cradle the side of her face.

So much emotion was bubbling in my chest that I didn't know what to do. Hearing those words coming from her mouth was...I couldn't explain it.

It was the single most amazing moment of my life.

"And you have no idea how much I mean it," I replied, affectionately rubbing my thumb over her cheek.

Her smile faded slowly, the seriousness of the moment between us resonating as I spoke. I may not have been one to broadcast my feelings to the world but she deserved to know how I felt about her – the truth. I wanted her to see that she was the only one, the only woman in the world I had ever spoken those words to.

From her sobered expression, I gathered that she understood the rarity of the emotion I was conveying to her.

She curled her fingers back into my hair, lowering her sweet, full lips to mine as I leaned up earnestly in response. Her scent filled my nose, scattering my thoughts before our mouths were moving together, hard and passionate and loving. There was no softness, no gentle touches punctuating our actions as hands and fingers tugged at pieces of clothing.

I don't know how we managed through everything, but my shirt hit the floor along with Bella's. I reached around to her back, gliding my hands over ivory skin as my lips found hers again. I held her closely and let the emotion that had been building inside pour out, finally. It was a sweet relief I had never known and I couldn't help the smile that took over my face.

"I love you," I whispered again. Bella gently nipped at my bottom lip before she replied with the same thing.

Then we were kissing, not as urgent as before, but still zealous and eager. I felt Bella's hands on my stomach, her nimble fingers tracing the sensitive skin of my hips before she reached my jeans, unbuckling and unbuttoning.

My breath hitched in anticipation when she lowered the zipper, but it was of something that would never come.

A faint and gentle whooshing was followed by a sickening crack, resounding off the walls and ringing in my ears. Bella's body lurched forward in time with the sound, causing something pointed and sharp to stab me in the chest.

Her agonized cry muted my gasp as I brushed my hand down to push away the offending object. I didn't dare look at it when I touched it, though I knew perfectly well what it was. I just looked at Bella, shocked tears gathering in my eyes when I saw the pain – the immediate, excruciating pain. She gripped onto me for support, her breaths shaky and her bottom lip quivering.

"No," I said, curling my fingers around the long, thin piece of metal that penetrated Bella's stomach, "no!"

Her low, desperate moan was all I heard as she was tugged off my lap, a fist buried in her hair. A fist, attached to a hand, attached to an arm and a face...all that belonged to James. Fury gripped me and I lunged off the couch, tackling both him and Bella to the ground.

I scrambled to my knees and went for his throat, but I wasn't quick enough. Two others pulled me off, restraining me roughly against the wall as James sat up and brushed invisible dirt from his pants. He languidly got to his feet, running a hand through his short, blond hair as he looked at me.

"Feisty," he commented.

I simply stared back, breathing hard, my fisted hands yearning to reach out and beat the twisted smirk from his face. I could barely move so I stayed put, waiting for him to do something.

He broke my gaze eventually, bending down to a crouch beside Bella. I let my eyes follow, watching as he wrapped his arm around her naked, bloody stomach and hauled her up to a sitting position. A thin, silver arrow protruded from her abdomen, tarnished in Werewolves blood, paving a line down her skin until it stained her jeans. I struggled against the two, knowing how much she would be suffering.

The pain of the poison was instantaneous.

"I knew you'd taken a liking to this one," James said coolly. He held Bella with one arm, poised behind her on the balls of his feet. "I can certainly see why," he mused, "I would fuck her too."

He looked up at me, gauging my reaction as he let the tips of his fingers slip across her collarbone, down between her breasts. They lingered there, tracing the swell of soft skin as his expression darkened. Bile rose in my throat as he lowered his hand, dragging his dirty, disgusting fingers – fingers I would break individually – over her bloody skin. I tensed my jaw painfully when he dipped his hand into the waistband of her jeans, resisting with all I had the urge to fucking kill him where he stood.

The motherfucker had the nerve…the fucking _nerve_, to touch my girl.

Bella's eyes closed tightly with his advances and I think I growled. I'm not sure what it could be classified as, but I made a noise, something feral. The sight of his hands on her body was incomprehensible and I struggled harder, feeling as the one on my left put the cool metal of a gun to my ribs.

My face twisted into a grimace and I stilled. I had to play this right if I wanted to keep us both alive.

I looked back down to them, to the hunter I loathed with all of my being and the woman I would die for. I wasn't sure how much more I could take of James' wandering hand, but he withdrew it in the next second, obviously making his point. A vile smirk was plastered to his face as he slipped his hand around Bella's ribs, quickly pulling the arrow from her back. She winced, biting forcefully on her bottom lip as her gaze found mine.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered inaudibly.

Although I barely spoke, I knew she could hear me.

"Convenient," James cogitated, examining the bloody arrow, "that some blood is all it takes. Ironic, isn't it, bloodsucker?" he asked Bella, gripping her hair and tilting her head so she met his gaze.

"Go to hell," she spat, covering his chin in blood as they stared in hatred at one another.

I smirked at her retaliation.

_That's my girl._

James laughed at her response, a cold, humourless sound. He dragged his fist across his jaw before spinning the arrow between his fingers. "After you," he snarled. He thrust it through her back again with another soft crack, puncturing a second hole, spreading the poison.

Bella cried out in pain, falling to her knees as her face contorted. I wanted to get rid of the two that had their hold on me but I couldn't figure out how. My mind wasn't working fast enough – I had no plan to fix this.

I held in my rage instead, clenching my teeth together as James pushed Bella away and stepped over her, blocking her frail body from my view. I tried to raise my head confidently as he stood before me with an amused expression.

"My, my, your father would be proud, _Edward_," he said pointedly. "After all he did for you boys, after he worked his whole life at this...you repay him by fucking that bitch," he leered, jabbing his thumb behind him. "You got too involved."

I swallowed down all my emotion, all the feeling. I tried to push aside my hatred for James and his cronies and focus on what I had to do.

I had to be like Bella.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I said smoothly. "I thought I had explained myself before."

James responded with an empty laugh again, mocking me. I kept a straight face, trying with desperation to get a glimpse of Bella. I couldn't see around James, though, and it worried me. The poison was more than infectious and would render her comatose before long.

"You really expected me to believe that load of shit?" he retorted, "I thought you were smarter than that, kid."

I smirked, "I wasn't lying to you. Just look at where we are." I nodded to the room and continued, "Their den...their hideout. She brought me right to it. I only wanted revenge on her for what she did, but six is better than one."

James frowned, eyeing me curiously.

"It's more than that," he opposed, "it's obvious you feel something for her."

"Her?" I scoffed, shaking my head as best I could, "No, you're…wrong. I don't give a shit about her." I looked James dead in the eyes, hoping beyond hope Bella didn't believe the treacherous lie.

"She's worthless," I said lowly, "a bloodsucking monster."

It physically hurt me to push the sentence from my mouth, barely able to keep my voice even as I spoke. Each word was like a seared knife and the pain was striking me in the heart because of how much they were probably hurting Bella. I didn't mean any of it, I would never say such things to her, but I had to lie. I had to make them believe me.

James paused, searching my face for deceit. "Why should I believe you when you're not even armed to kill?" he retorted.

"I wasn't planning on tonight," I replied. "It takes time."

He rolled his eyes in disbelief, crossing his arms. "And who's to say she wasn't planning on killing you first?" James asked, nodding to the fresh wound on my shoulder, "What if she has her own agenda?"

I swept my tongue out over my bottom lip before I said, "She's in love with me...she won't hurt me. It was part of the plan, to gain her trust and then take her out."

His eyebrows shot into his hairline, amusement creeping back onto his face. "Is that so?"

I nodded, but before I could get a word out, the one on my left – Garrett, I think – spoke, "He's a fucking liar. He was struggling against us when we restrained him. He attacked you."

"Because you are stealing _my_ kill!" I growled as honestly as I could. My face flamed with anger and I hoped it was adding to my performance. James' eyes flickered from one of his men to the other, contemplating the lie I was carefully spewing.

With a terse nod, I was released.

"Fine," he replied calmly, "kill her."

_Oh shit. _

I sighed, my breath shaky, and said the only thing I could, "Okay."

I stepped forward tentatively when James moved, looking down at Bella. My heart thumped like a jack hammer when I saw her again, even worse than before. Her breathing was low and shallow, blood pooling from both wounds, mixing with the silver venom that oozed from her tainted skin. Her eyes were tiny slits, set above sunken, blood-smeared cheeks and colourless lips.

She tapped her fingers intermittently against the carpet, telling me, if only faintly, that she was still conscious.

I steeled myself with a new resolve to get her out of here when I turned to James. "I don't have anything to do the job," I admitted, holding my hand out slightly. His gaze was questioning, distrusting for a second, before he grabbed the gun out of Garrett's hand.

As soon as he handed it to me, I reacted.

I landed a blow to the side of James' face with the heel of the gun. He fell to the ground and I followed quickly, throwing another punch. His head lolled to the side with sudden unconsciousness and I clambered off him just as I was tackled from behind. I dropped the gun when my chin and nose smacked hard against the carpet, experiencing a rush of vertigo. Jolts of pain shot through my face and I blinked before getting my bearings again.

I thumped my head back roughly, connecting with the face of the person behind me. My actions earned a loud "motherfucker!" as whoever it was staggered back. Garrett clutched his nose in his hand, cupping his palms as blood poured through the cracks in his fingers. I smirked in satisfaction before I refocused my attention to the other – Laurent – who was barrelling toward me with a drawn knife.

I scrambled around for the gun, not reaching it in time. I dodged Laurent, only narrowly avoiding the knife as he spun around and lunged for me. I tumbled back to the ground with a groan, feeling the weight of Laurent on top of me. I went to knock the knife from his hand and misjudged the distance, possibly from being lightheaded due to the fall, slicing my palm from my fingers to my wrist.

I pursed my lips tightly as a lick of pain shot through my skin, burning instantly. Blood seeped out over my fingers and down my arm, trickling onto my chest as I persistently wrestled Laurent and his knife. I got it away seconds later, utilizing the slickness of my blood to get it free. When he lost his grip on it, I reached up with angry fists to get him off me. I switched our positions, landing one, swift elbow to his temple before he was out.

I breathed heavily, rolling off Laurent and practically crawling away. I stumbled across my shirt and wrapped my hand, stemming the flow of blood. I could hear Garrett in the background but it didn't sound like he wasn't functioning very well. I must have gotten him good.

Bella's fingers still tapped a lazy pattern on the carpet, drumming aimlessly as her eyelids flickered in protest. Her tiny, pink tongue darted out to trace her cracked lips and I went to her, cupping her cheek in my hand. Her skin was freezing, colder than ice...colder than usual. I rubbed my thumb insistently against her cheekbone, willing her to warm up, even if only a little.

"Bella," I whispered, "look at me...please." The struggle for her to open her eyes was so painful I couldn't help the tears. "Oh God," I whimpered, "no. No, no, no." I tried spastically to smooth her hair away from her face with my good hand, anything, just to touch her. I didn't want to let her go.

"I didn't mean any of it," I explained brokenly, "you know that, right? I love you...so much."

She looked at me through heavy, tired eyelids, reaching up slowly to put her hand over mine and resumed with her methodical tapping. Her frozen skin was almost painful to touch but I didn't move, not one inch.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

She turned her head slightly, as much as she could muster, and spat a disturbing amount of blood from her mouth. She coughed hoarsely, and in a long breath, she whispered, "Venom."

Three things happened simultaneously.

One: Bella's hand fell limp from mine, her sporadic tapping stopped.

Two: Someone gripped me by the back of the neck, forcing the barrel of a gun to the nape.

Three: The wheels turned in my head and I realized her parting words meant nothing to me.

"Fuck," I sighed.

"Get on your feet, you fucking disappointment," James growled in my ear, fisting his hand into my hair and pulling me away from Bella. She fell back to the floor and tears spilled down my cheeks as her eyes closed and her limbs were lifeless.

She was comatose.

My breathing was rapid and irregular as I tried to stop myself from crying.

"An interesting development," James crooned, twisting the gun against the back of my neck and pushing me away from Bella. "You've fallen in love with the leech; how – disgusting."

I couldn't see her anymore and I hated it. I just wanted to go to her. I needed her. I couldn't let her die.

The last thing I remember before James knocked me out was the sharp, concentrated throbbing at the back of my neck, and the vibration of my phone coming from my jeans.

A phone call…

Alice.

* * *

**A/N: **Um...yeah. I'm going into hiding for the next week, which is when BPOV will probably be out, just a tiny, short chapterette, if you will. Then we'll be back to Edward.

Leave some love? Lol, if I should even ask for that. A small teaser will be offered :)


	20. Paralysis

**A/N: **Well, I hope everyone will forgive the delay and the content of last chapter. Apparently I'm a motherfucking idiot and I shouldn't be writing, according to a certain reviewer who won't even leave a penname for me to respond to, really classy, thank-you.

I admire your courage for criticizing my writing when you won't even accept a response back.

On a separate note, thank you to the people that did review and appreciate the fact that I write what I want and not what I think everyone wants to see. Thanks especially to my betas (Claire and Jess), and my friends over at FFA (vampiremama, ZenOne, celesticbliss, mesmerizeme, etc) for being awesome.

Enjoy, and if you don't like it, nobody asked you to read it. There's this nifty thing in the top corner that closes the screen. Use it.

******

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty: **Paralysis

* * *

**"I'm miles from where you are**

**I lay down on the cold ground, and I**

**I pray that something picks me up and **

**Sets me down in your warm arms"**

**-Snow Patrol ft. Martha Wainwright:** Set the Fire to the Third Bar

* * *

**b.p.o.v**

Everything was dark, black. My body was unconscious, but my mind was aware, if only barely. I could still feel, though at the same time, I felt nothing. A pain like the fire of a thousand knives sliced through my abdomen, yet I was silent; passive. My body wouldn't retaliate to my torture, no matter how hard my mind willed it to.

I was immovable.

A fierce, white-hot ache shot through my skin, spreading its disease to the tips of my fingers and the ends of my toes. Helplessness flooded through me, accompanying the pain as it consumed my body and rendered me absolutely useless for the first time in my existence.

I wanted to hunch my brows and frown in displeasure and unease. I wanted to part my lips and cry out in agony, at the feeling of molten lava running through my veins. I wanted to make it disappear, for the unending, blistering ache to go away.

But none of this happened.

I couldn't move.

My mind reeled at the suffering while I strained my ears, listening for something...anything. But the only thing my senses could pick up was a distorted murmur, quiet and unintelligible. In my crippling condition, my hearing was fuzzy at best.

I couldn't remember sights and sounds as a human, but I would imagine my senses had been reduced to that – human.

I heard everything through a filter, almost as if I was at the end of a long, narrow tunnel. I could hear, but it felt as though everything and everyone were distant from me. It was like I was in my own little bubble and nothing could penetrate it.

I tried to move, a finger, a toe, a twitch of my lip, but nothing happened. Something wasn't computing inside me and it was the worst feeling in the world, to realize I was completely helpless. To know I couldn't get out of this situation on my own.

I was stuck, paralyzed, aware of only the agony in my bones that wouldn't go away. Seconds passed...minutes, hours, I didn't know. Time was irrelevant where I was, not that I even knew where I was in the first place.

An inordinate amount of useless time went by before I could hear something again, faint and distant like before. Voices, maybe? I listened as hard as I could, trying to gather a shred of information that would tell me where I was, anything. I just couldn't fathom the idea of simply giving up. It wasn't in me to abandon effort.

I had to do something.

So when the voices grew closer, louder, more distinct, I felt relieved. Sentences were clearer but didn't make much sense, voices were sharper but I couldn't discern who they belonged to. I listened for a while, confused at the turn of the conversation, wondering what these people were talking about.

It was one specific word that solidified the connection. One word that helped me put the face to the sadistic voice.

"_Bloodsucker."_

_James._

Heat encircled me, causing the pain to flare as I felt an overwhelming amount of warmth near my ear. At least, it was where I thought my ear should be. I wanted to scream and cry at the feeling, to kick him away, when the voice spoke again, low and pointed and clear.

_"__Just wait until dawn, bloodsucker. Your world will turn to ash."_

**

* * *

****A/N: **I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I never intended it to be very long. Another teaser will be given for next chapter to those who review.

Oh, and one more thing that's nagging at me: "legitimate fight training" - Yeah, because the last time I checked, being a hunter was like enrolling in the army. Give me a break. No fight training is involved.


	21. Misery

**A/N: **Yes, long time. I never intended for this to be so late, but I had a bit of a block with it, and of course, school got in my way. The joys of being an English major. I hope everyone was being patient/busy with their own RL things.

I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I appreciated all the encouragement after my not-so-nice anon review – I'm thankful I have such kind reviewers :)

A big, fluffy thanks to my betas also, Claire and Jess, love you ladies – I need your help more than you know!

I think that's it...

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-One: **Misery

* * *

"**What rushes into my heart and my skull**

**I can't control, think about it, feel it in my bones**

**What rushes into my heart and my skull**

**I can't control"**

**-Tiesto ft. Tegan and Sara: **Feel It in My Bones

**

* * *

**

**e.p.o.v**

"_Say it," she murmured._

_I sighed. "Why?" I asked consciously._

"_You know why," she replied. She smiled at me, tilting her head gently, ghosting her cool, hard fingertips over my cheekbone._

"_Fine," I huffed in mock reluctance, though I was anything but reluctant to tell her, "I love you."_

_Her smile slipped away and she softly whispered, "I know."_

_Her voice echoed endlessly as her ashen face floated from my vision, blackness replacing the space where she had been. I reached out blindly to bring her back to me, to wrap her in my arms, but I couldn't. My hands were held tightly in front of me, strung by an invisible force I had no idea how to penetrate. _

_I smashed my fists against the black, against the pit of nothingness I faced. _

_I screamed into the abyss of thick ink._

_I waited for her to return._

A raw, abrasive scream awoke me, strained and weak. When I felt the dull ache in my throat, I realized the dreadful sound had come from me. I coughed painfully, allowing myself a minute to breathe properly before I tried to move.

When I attempted to push my hair from my eyes with my hands, I realized I was unable.

I was bound – arms to the arms of a chair, legs to the legs.

"What..."

My haze of Bella and blackness came back to me like a ton of bricks, and I struggled, pulling my wrists and ankles against their shackles while I groaned in effort. Minutes of tugging and twisting passed, manipulating my arms and legs in ways I shouldn't have, before the weight of the situation finally hit me.

Bella – she was gone, and...I was stuck.

I yanked roughly, causing blood to ooze from the wound on my palm and my wrists to burn against the plastic barriers. I twisted harshly as the panic surfaced and my shoulders and neck flushed with uncertainty; a wave of heat took over my face.

Anger and agony consumed me, and in a moment of sheer distress, I screamed. I cried out in pain and suffering, willing the plastic restraints to break off into a thousand tiny pieces, but nothing happened. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks after my failed attempt and the outlet obscured my vision.

I tugged less forcefully now, knowing it was useless, that I wasn't strong enough to rid myself of them.

"Bella," I whimpered, numbly turning my wrist until it, too, bled.

I sniffled, sitting up straighter and angling my body, looking around the floor. Signs of a struggle were obvious, pieces of furniture lay scattered and out of place, blood stained the recently manicured carpet. Clothing – mine and Bella's – was strewn by the couch, and from just underneath Bella's shirt, I could make out the thin, black cord.

_Her anklet. _

I knit my brows together in remembrance as my phone began to vibrate. My expression transformed from tortured to elated, and I shifted around, jiggling my leg, but what good was it? I quickly grew agitated and upset when I realized I wasn't going to reach it. It rang from inside my jeans, buzzing away, taunting me with its closeness. If I listened hard enough, I could even hear it.

_Buzz...buzz...buzz._

It stopped after a minute, but of course, it only stopped long enough for whoever was on the other end to hit redial. I tilted my head back, pulling my wrists and ankles again, as my phone rang for countless minutes. I was frustrated, angry, upset, broken...

_So, so broken._

I was tugging hard, using my entire body, when the chair fell over. It felt like my heart had slammed into my ribcage when I hit the floor and I groaned squeezing my eyes shut. I took short, quick breaths, feeling the sting of resistance on my lungs when I coughed and wheezed.

"Hello?"

My eyes snapped open, darting to the sound of a voice.

I struggled to lift my head and only saw a flash of blonde before Rosalie was kneeling at my side.

"Edward," she said concernedly, quickly cutting my bindings loose with her fingers, "what happened? Where's Bella?"

I disentangled myself from the chair, shaking my head in an effort to control my tears. "Gone," I murmured incomprehensibly, "they..."

I covered my hands with my face and turned my body into the carpet, gripping my hair in tight fists. An unwelcome sob wracked my chest and I tugged harder, feeling Rosalie's hand on my back, cold and familiar.

Although she was trying to help, she was doing just the opposite. I wanted to believe it was Bella's touch, her soft, soothing essence comforting me, but I knew it wasn't. Rosalie was reminding me that she wasn't here...she wasn't with me.

I had let James and his men take her.

"Edward," Rosalie continued softly but forcefully, "where's Bella?"

I took a deep breath, attempting to control the overwhelming wave of hysteria. I made sure I spoke slowly. "A group of hunters...they attacked us when the coven left," I said as evenly as I could, "poisoned Bella and knocked me out. I...I-I don't know where she is."

Rosalie sighed, continuing with her ministrations on my shoulder blades. "Did you know them?"

I rubbed my fist over my cheeks before I nodded. "James...a hunter friend of Jasper's," I replied in a slow exhale. My face contorted in anguish and I bowed my neck, whispering, "They took her."

I mustered enough energy and pent-up rage to kick the chair away. It scattered across the carpet and Rosalie stepped back, looking down at me as I sprawled out and threw my arm over my eyes to block everything out.

"Do you know where?" she asked.

I uncovered my eyes and glared at her. "If I did, I wouldn't be fucking wallowing right now, would I?" I retorted angrily.

Rosalie's face shifted into perceptible annoyance and she bent down, easily picking me up by the biceps. "Quit being a sarcastic asshole," she hissed, digging her icy fingers into my skin, "if it weren't for me, you'd still be tied to that chair."

With that, she flung me away. I tumbled to the floor with a grunt, clamping my eyes shut as my brain rolled around in my head. I wanted to be pissed at her for tossing me around like a ragdoll but I knew I deserved it.

"Look," I said quietly when my head stopped throbbing, "I'm sorry. I just...you don't understand, Rosalie. I _need _to get her back."

"You think I don't understand?" she replied, her expression incredulous as she looked down at me. "Believe me," she continued, "I understand perfectly well, Edward. I've known Bella for sixty years; she's been my closest friend since then, she was the person who changed me. What makes you think I don't want to find her just as bad?"

I sat up slowly and rubbed my hand over my chest, where my heart was pumping irregularly – _thump, thump-thump, thump – _like something had been ripped out for it to beat to such a dejected tempo.

"I'm not saying that," I told her, "but if Bella-," I paused to gather myself, "if she is...if we don't find her, you can move on." I looked up to Rosalie from the ground, watching as she knit her brows together. "You have Emmett," I clarified, "you have your mate. You can carry on no matter what...because you have him. But Bella – she's _mine,_" I said strongly, "and if I lose her..."

"Life's not worth living," Rosalie finished.

Those wouldn't have been my exact words, but it was the same basic idea. "Yeah," I agreed dismally.

The silence was thick and heavy before Rosalie gestured impatiently with her hands. "Well, are you going to get up or just lie there until the turn of the century?" she questioned.

I didn't have it in me to muster a smile, but I liked her attitude.

I stood up, fully intending on heading out to find Bella – although I didn't have a plan – when Rosalie stopped me. "Uh, loverboy, I know you're pretty and all, but you might want to clean up a bit." I frowned, touching my hand to my face, wondering what she was talking about. She pointed to my chest, "You look like you lost a fight with a panther."

I glanced down, startled by the smears of blood across my shoulders, torso, arms, and hands. Blood stained my jeans as well, forming patterns across my denim thighs, close to my knees.

"I-I don't have anything to wear," I pointed out. "My shirt...it's covered in blood."

She pursed her lips before she shrugged, "I'm sure Emmett has something, let me go look."

I nodded mutely, still examining the crimson flecks and spatters that marked my skin. I fingered a bloody handprint on my forearm, trying to rub away the outline, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket for what seemed like the millionth time. I looked down to the source of the sound, torn between answering it and ignoring it, because I knew exactly who it was.

My chest tightened at the prospect of asking Alice for help – I hoped Jasper would understand.

Thankfully, I didn't have to make the decision. Rosalie made it for me by reappearing with a change of clothes and directions to the bathroom.

I went where she told me to go, closing the door behind me. The lights flickered sporadically and the smell was a little foul, but I couldn't find a reason to care. I stripped out of my jeans and briefs, tossing them into the corner of the room before I twisted the tap on and let it heat up.

I grabbed one of the towels off the bar on the wall and dropped it into the sink. I wrung it out, shivering at the warmth of the water when I began to wipe away the blood. Inch by inch my body was cleansed, some of it marred with bruises and cuts and some of it restored to the pale, white skin. My palm suffered the worst of it, still throbbing with its own heartbeat and seeping blood no matter how many times I washed it away.

I gave up after a while and wrapped a clean towel around my hand, pulling the knot tight with my teeth as I flexed my fingers. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best I could do given my limited supplies.

Once my body was clean, I had to deal with my face, which is hard to do when you don't even want to look at yourself in the mirror. I glanced at my reflection as little as possible; avoiding my own eyes like it would kill me if I didn't. I rinsed my hair as quickly as I could with one hand and then splashed my face a few times, washing off the caked-on blood.

When I was sure every trace and speck of blood was down the drain, I dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that fit me better than I had expected them to. I slipped my phone into the pocket of my new jeans, and smoothed my good hand down the front of my shirt, careful not to glance at my face in the mirror as I left the bathroom and went back the way I came.

I sighed when I reached the lobby. I certainly felt clean now that I had washed up, but I couldn't say I felt at all better.

Not one bit.

Rosalie was waiting for me near the entrance, the door propped open as she leaned partly out in a position that looked entirely awkward and uncomfortable. She slipped back inside when she heard me approach and smiled.

"Much better," she appraised. I gave her a curt nod and she asked, "Are you still bleeding?"

I shrugged, holding out my bandaged hand. "A little but it's fine, I'll live."

She frowned. "Are you sure?" I nodded silently and she sighed, "Okay then, let's go."

I was about to agree when I glanced back over at the mess of furniture and blood. "Wait," I said absently, even though I had already started walking away from her. I rifled around on the floor, finding my keys under a chair and my wallet stuffed into the couch. I then bent down, recovering the small, precious anklet that Bella had given to me.

_Her heart._

I curled it into my fist, fighting back tears as I got up and went to the door. I nodded at Rosalie when I passed and stepped out into the warm, muggy night.

Although I shouldn't have been, I was startled that Emmett was there.

"Oh," I said in subdued surprise, "hi."

He took several paces back and forced a smile. "Hey," he replied.

I cleared my throat uneasily at the formality in his tone; I still wasn't used to this perfect version of Emmett. It was strange. I looked away from him, tangling my fingers around the cord of Bella's anklet a little tighter before saying, "Tell Rosalie I said thanks."

I started walking away, intent on finding the Impala and getting Bella back, when Emmett shouted, "Whoa! Where are you going?"

I turned slowly and gave him a look that was scathing. "To find Bella," I retorted offensively, "where the fuck do you think?"

He tightened his jaw and took a few more steps back. He closed his eyes, releasing a deep breath, and then said through his teeth, "We can help. Just cool it."

I stood there, clutching the anklet in my fist, contemplating his offer – torn between being rash or rational. I wanted to do _something, _right now, anything to get her back, but I didn't know what that something was. Since I had no clue where to even start, I knew working with them would probably be my best option.

"Okay," I replied meekly, resigned to the fact that I couldn't do this alone, "thanks."

Then, when my phone started ringing from inside my pocket again, I froze.

_Shit._

"Um, look, I have to go to The Hunting Lodge...talk to Alice and Jasper," I said in a rush as I pulled out my phone, "meet me around there in a bit?"

Emmett gave me a terse nod. "Yeah, sure."

I turned quickly and took off down the road, heading for the Impala. I glanced at the screen of the phone, cursing under my breath when Alice's name flashed across it. I slowed to a walk when I was a fair distance away from the hotel, prepping myself for an earful.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alice replied bitterly, "Do you realize how worried sick I've been for the last hour?"

I swallowed hard – an hour. I was out for an entire hour.

"An hour?" I asked shakily, "That's how long you've been trying to call me?"

"Yes!" she screamed in response, "And I have half a mind to come over there and kick your ass-"

"Alice," I spoke over her before she could continue chastising me, "you were right. The vision...Bella's gone."

Her ranting ceased immediately; she was silent. "What?" she said in a whisper, "Wh...I mean, what happened?"

I shrugged although she couldn't see, trying to control my breathing as I quickened my pace toward the car. "James and some of his men attacked us," I explained, "she was poisoned, they knocked me out. Now she's gone, and I don't know where she is, Alice. I-I need help."

I sounded so desperate, but I didn't care. I would have gotten on my knees and begged if it would have done the trick. I just wanted her back.

"Please..."

"Of course," she agreed sincerely, "anything."

.

.

I was at The Hunting Lodge within minutes. I parked on the street out front, hurried through the door to the bar, and took off upstairs. I was light-headed by the time I reached the top of the steps, and my hand was absolutely throbbing, but I simply swallowed down my nausea and kept going. I went to the end of the hall and knocked on Alice's door, impatiently waiting until she swung it open.

"Hi," I said tiredly.

She gave me a sympathetic smile and allowed me to enter. "I've been writing things down," she said as she shut the door and walked over to her bed, "it's not much, but...it's a start."

Alice handed me a small notebook, chalked full of her neat handwriting. My eyes flew across the page, trying to get a handle on the vision – what she had seen and how it would help get Bella back. Most of it was disconnected; vague visions of me, one of a tall, white house, then another of a forest. I grew frustrated the more I read, because none of it seemed to make sense.

"This isn't helping me much, Alice," I said in agitation.

She sighed, taking the notebook from my hands and looking down at her words. "I know my visions aren't exactly cohesive," she replied, "but this might help a bit. The house...I think it's where they took her. I kept seeing it clearly in my head, and the trees...those were prominent, too."

"So this house," I began, "do you know where it is?"

She shook her head as she set the notebook on the bedside table, "No. I know I've never seen it before, but I would recognize it if I did." My irritation must have been evident because she huffed, "Look, I know it's not the most concrete thing in the world, but it's something."

I sank down on Renee's bed, dropping my head to my hands. "Okay," I said quietly, "I'm sorry. I'm just...pissed off." I glanced up at her and said, "So...say we find the house, I mean-" Alice watched me closely when I paused, attempting to find the words.

"We could be too late," I finished almost inaudibly.

Alice took a few steps and knelt down in front of me, capturing my face in her soft, feminine hands. They were nice, small like Bella's, but too warm – they weren't right. "Remember what I said about my visions?" she asked. When I nodded, she continued, "It's hard for me to see what I'm not supposed to – the dead, the undead, it's painful. When I saw the house, the trees...the migraine I had was unbearable. I fainted. I think it was because of her, I was _seeing _Bella, I just didn't know it."

"So she's alive?" I inquired; hope sparking in my chest, "For sure?"

Alice smiled a tiny half smile, "I can almost guarantee she's still alive, Edward. We just have to find her."

The crushing weight on my heart lifted a little; breathing wasn't so difficult.

_She's alive._

I opened my mouth to thank Alice for the insight, the small bit of relief she had provided me with, but I was cut short. Jasper stumbled into the room, smacking the door against the wall as he pushed it open.

"Jasper!" Alice exclaimed. She tilted her head up to examine his face, and when she saw what I saw in his eyes, she gasped, "Are...are you drunk?"

He leaned against the frame for support, looking curiously between the two of us with a heavy-lidded gaze. "Yep," he replied coarsely. "What's he doing here?"

Alice stood up, eyeing Jasper. She beckoned him into the room and he stepped inside, watching Alice as she moved around him to close the door. She clicked the lock, and turning back to Jasper, she explained, "He came to ask for help...Bella was kidnapped – James took her."

Jasper snorted, as if he was somehow amused, and rolled his eyes. He was so casual about it that I wanted to punch him, hard, and repeatedly – friend or not. "Are you serious?" he asked in drunken astonishment.

"Yes," Alice replied as calmly as she could, "and I told him we would do anything we could to help him find her."

"Well you can count me out of the 'ole vampire search," he said with a nonchalant shrug, "I'm not exactly up to it today."

I clenched my hands into fists at his careless attitude, glaring up at him from the bed. "Gee," I said sarcastically, "thanks. I appreciate all the help, asshole."

He shook his head in annoyance, staggering toward me a bit. "Seriously, Edward, she's a –"

"Don't you think I know that?" I interrupted angrily, carding my fingers into my hair. "I know what she is, Jas. Believe me, I know." I took a second to push down my rage and continued, "My entire life, I've been alone. I was okay with that. I was never...happy. It was never satisfying. The one-night stands and the flings...they were just there. They meant nothing."

I looked away from him, wringing my hands together. "But...then I met her," I said quietly as I fought the quiver in my voice, "and she was everything I hate, everything I could _never _have. Now, she's the only thing I want. I wish, so bad, that it wasn't her...but I can't imagine it being anyone _but _her."

"You're so in love with her," Alice interjected.

I nodded, "Yeah." Admitting it to someone was painful, like daggers were tearing through the tender flesh over my heart. "I am. Please," I implored as I glanced back up to Jasper, "help me find her, Jas, _please_. I can't let her die."

Jasper stared at me, his eyes hard and glassy. I hoped to find the understanding there, some sign that he acknowledged what I was going through. But when he shook his head and turned to leave, I knew my plea had fallen on deaf ears.

"Fuck this," he retorted, "I can't believe you."

The words were like a kick to the throat, and just when I thought it was a lost cause, Alice spoke. "I swear to God," she said in a scary calm voice when he reached for the doorknob, "if you walk out that door, I will never speak to you again."

Jasper stopped in mid-stride, visibly tense from Alice's threat. He turned slightly, looking at her over his shoulder. "That's a lie," he said shakily.

Alice stood strong. "Try me."

He looked at the door, then back to her, clenching his jaw tight before he growled out, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are too blind to be reasonable!" Alice shouted in response. "The woman Edward loves is in danger, Jasper, and we have to help him. I refuse to sit idly by and let someone I call a friend do this alone." She paused, lowering her voice, "You know he would do it for you, no matter what."

Jasper rubbed his hand over his face, sighing, "The circumstances, Alice, they're just…I can't!" He gesticulated wildly with his hands, "This goes against _everything_…don't you get that?"

To keep the irritated smile from her face, she pursed her lips. "I get it fine," she replied coolly, "and in that case, you can still leave."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Do you love me, Jasper?" she asked, completely evading his question.

He swallowed noticeably, his shoulders slumping. "You know I do," he responded quietly.

"So why is Edward's situation so different from ours?" she retorted, "Huh? I know what I am, and I know it's not normal, but who I am in theory is no different than who Bella is."

"_You're _human," he said pointedly, "you'll live and you'll die. Bella won't. She's not human."

"But she _was_!" Alice countered, taking a few steps toward him in her anger, "And you can't get your brainwashed head to think straight long enough to realize I'm the same!" She stopped to take a breath and said, "If you really believe what we have is so different, if you're that narrow-minded, I think I made a huge mistake."

I could see the devastation, the heartbreak on Jasper's face. "Alice," he breathed in distress, "no…I-"

"I don't want your excuses," she said, "I want you to do the right thing, Jasper. I'm going to help Edward, whether you come or not." Jasper held his tongue, and Alice sighed, tucking her hair over her shoulder. "But if we do this alone, I don't want to see you anymore."

"I..." Jasper stuttered and trailed off; searching Alice's face for some sign that she would change her mind.

I tapped my foot uneasily against the carpet as they stood there staring at one another, rubbing my thumb over the tiny heart fastened to Bella's anklet. Somewhere out there, she was with James, hurt, dying, maybe already dead...

Anger coursed through me once again and I closed my eyes; I could barely stand to think about it.

I needed to find her.

After a long, painful minute of silence – another minute that Bella was with James – Jasper sighed, "Okay."

I tightened my jaw and my lip curled up because, even though he had agreed to help, it wasn't very comforting to know he felt obligated to do so.

"You know what," I said acidly as I stood up, "I don't want your fucking help. I came here to beg, to plead, that you would understand. _You, _Jasper, of all people...one of the only goddamn people I trust in this world, and you turn your back on me the one time in my life I actually need you." His eyes bored into mine and I spat, "I'll do this on my own...forget I even came."

I went to leave but Alice grabbed my arm. "No, Edward, I'm coming with you. I can vaguely recall parts of the vision and it should be enough to help. If we work together, I think we can find her."

"Thank you," I whispered gratefully, "and Emmett...he said they would help, too."

Alice smiled. "Good," she replied, "that's good. We should go, then, we're wasting time."

I nodded in agreement, and stood up, following Alice as she cast a cold glance at Jasper and opened the door. I tucked Bella's anklet in my pocket when I left the room, and as soon as I did, I felt the weight of Jasper's hand on my shoulder, gently holding me back.

"I'll come," he said. I turned around; ready to protest his reasons, but he wouldn't let me. "And before you start, just hear me out." I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and he confessed, "I'm not doing this because of Alice, I'm doing it because I want to. You've always been like a brother to me...I'm just having trouble with what's right and what's wrong."

I cleared my throat, murmuring, "Yeah, well what's right and what's wrong isn't always crystal clear, Jas. Bella taught me that. You have to trust what you feel, not what you know."

He sighed, "And sometimes that's easier said than done." I held his gaze and he nodded, "But Alice was right, you would do the same for me, in a heartbeat – no matter the circumstances. Just...let me help – I can tell you things about James, we can find her, together."

And then he held his hand out to me, a peace offering.

I stared at his extended arm, my eyes flickering to his face, before I clasped his hand with mine.

"We good?" he asked with a cocked brow.

I nodded solemnly. "Sure, we're good."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **So...yeah. Leave a review, rant, vent, do whatever. Just don't leave me some bullshit that I can't respond to. So not cool.

I will try my hardest to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. I am making no promises because I am currently reading Moby Dick for a class...and it's a beast. School is unfortunately a higher priority, although I wish I could write fic all day.

Leave some love.


	22. Daybreak

**A/N: **Ah! Update! I'm so happy :) That wasn't so long of a wait, was it? I don't know, but I conquered Moby Dick and lived to tell the tale...that it was ridiculously boring and they find the whale in the last 30 pages of a 625 page novel.

So...yeah...

Thanks everyone for being so patient with me as I try to balance school, work, fic, RL, etc. It's been hectic but I'm almost done for the semester! I appreciate the constant feedback and I'm so grateful for my awesome reviewers, you all rock.

Thanks as well to my lovely beta-ladies, Claire Bloom and dolphin62598; I couldn't do this without you :)

Enjoy, and be warned, it's a little gritty down there.

Oh, and one reviewer asked me to sort of go over what had happened in the last chapter since my updates are a bit irregular. Basically, Bella was poisoned and kidnapped by James and his men. Edward was knocked out and tied to a chair at the den, where Rosalie and Emmett helped him. He left to go consult with Alice about her visions of him and Bella to see if it would lead them anywhere, and at the same time, Jasper refused to help. The chapter ends with Jasper giving in and agreeing to help in their search for Bella. This is where it picks up.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **Daybreak

* * *

"**Outside the door he stands**

**His head in his hands**

**And his heart in his throat"**

**-Ok Go: **Shooting the Moon

**

* * *

**

e.p.o.v

"Here," Alice said curtly to Jasper when we made it down to the bar, "drink it."

He accepted the tall, steaming cup in resignation and murmured a small, "Thanks."

He took a tentative sip, offering Alice a half-hearted smile, though she was avoiding his gaze. I cleared my throat at the tension between them, knowing I was partly responsible. Alice shot me a look when I coughed, said goodbye to Renee behind the bar, and began to the lead the way through the crowd of hunters.

Jasper and I followed, silent, trying to ignore the hollers and boisterous laughs of the people we used to call friends – comrades. Knowing how wrong I was, how badly I had misjudged Bella, it disgusted me. I hated that I'd ever considered myself something so biased.

_Hunter._

The term made me grimace.

Alice pushed open the door, and when I held it for Jasper, I had a split-second desire to turn around and slam it in his face. I was still pissed at him, for what he'd said about Bella. It was the only time I'd ever felt the incline to actually _hit _Jasper, and I would have, too, had Bella not been missing.

But we'd wasted enough time already; another tiff with Jasper would only hurt me.

"So do you know where to start?" I asked Alice, "Which direction they might have gone?"

She paused in the middle of the sidewalk, tilting her head to the left. "Just...give me a minute."

She walked away, tentatively, stepping softly as she pressed the tips of her fingers to her temple. I watched her for a few seconds, curious to her actions, when someone whispered my name. My eyes snapped up, across the street from the bar, into the darkened doorstep of the adjacent building.

Every member of Bella's coven stared back at me, concealed in the shadows.

I glanced around me, eyeing two hunters who were walking toward their cars a block away. I would have been concerned that the vampires were so close to The Hunting Lodge, but they had hidden themselves well. They stayed in the darkness, cautious of the hunters. When the two drunks were safely in and headed down the road, I bolted across the street, and before I could fully comprehend the situation, Mike grabbed me by the collar and slammed me against the brick wall. My body groaned in protest when it made contact, still sore from the attack and drained from Bella's feeding.

I squeezed my eyes shut, listening as Emmett and Rosalie argued with Mike to let me go.

"This is your fault," he sneered in my face, "I told her you were no good – a dirty hunter. Looks like I was right."

"Mike!" Rosalie hissed, "Let him go."

"Screw off, Rose," Mike replied, keeping his dark, red eyes on mine.

"Hey," Emmett said abruptly, gripping him firmly by the shoulder, "don't fucking talk to her like that." I smirked at my brother's protective nature, because when it was paired with his beastly frame, it made him intimidating. "And let Edward go," he continued, "you're being foolish."

Mike stared at me, contemplating the ramifications of disobeying Emmett, and finally let me go. He dropped his arms to his sides, clenching his hands into fists as he gradually stepped away from me. I breathed easier at the distance, straightening out my jacket.

"I know you think this is my fault," I addressed Mike, "and fine, think whatever you want, but I _never _wanted this to happen to her, ever. You have...no idea," I said spitefully, "how I feel about her. So don't pretend that I'm the bad guy here." There was silence from Mike and I shrugged, "Hate me, I don't give a fuck, but let it go for tonight. You can hate me tomorrow...just – find her."

Mike cast his eyes from mine, unresponsive. He merely sighed, slung his arm around Jessica's shoulder, and pulled her closer.

"We tried to track her scent," Rosalie interjected when no one spoke, "after you left." My pulse quickened with her words, hopeful, and she gave me a sad smile. "It was no good," she added, "we followed it for a few miles before it disappeared."

I reached up and gripped my hair in my hands, tugging roughly. "Fuck," I muttered, "fuck." I pressed the heel of my palms into my forehead, welcoming the pain, before I lowered my hands. "Which direction were you headed?" I asked.

"West," Rosalie answered, "but it wasn't very far. Not even out of the city."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, meeting the eyes of Kate when she cleared her throat to speak. "It will be hard to track her now," she told me, "immensely hard. In the state she's in, her body stops producing venom, and that's what we track, it's what makes her unique. Without it...there's no way to tell where she is, and blood and venom are crucial to sustaining her. She can only go so long without both before-"

I swallowed the lump in my throat when Kate cut herself off, dropping my gaze to the pavement at the threat of angry tears. "So, what," I retorted, "you're saying it's hopeless?"

I expected her to react like Rosalie – fierce, irritated with my behaviour – but she didn't. She laid her hand on my shoulder, comforting me...something I had never anticipated. I looked at her, biting my lip to control my emotions, and found the same sadness in her eyes; the loss, the piece of her that had died.

But it wasn't sadness for her friend, it wasn't the loss of her companion, it was something else. And it was with an overwhelming sorrow I realized Kate had loved once, and she had lost.

She knew what it felt like.

"I'm not saying it's hopeless," she replied, "but I'm not sugar-coating this for you. I want to find her, so badly, Edward. She's my dearest friend. I'm simply telling you that tracking her...it won't be easy."

I nodded, giving her a tight smile. "Well, it's a good thing I used to be a hunter, then."

.

.

Our plan, while sloppy and poorly patched together, was the best we could conjure. The coven was to split up and search the city for Bella, any sign of her, and the scents of James and his men, using what little they had recovered from the den. Emmett and Rosalie were trailing behind Alice, Jasper, and I, as we headed west out of the city, following the direction the coven had tracked and the instinct Alice had to go west.

It went against everything I had learned to simply go on 'instinct', to face a hunt completely unprepared, but at this point, I was out of options. I didn't have the patience to sit around and figure out how to rationally approach this.

So Alice was my best bet.

She drove the Impala, stubbornly insisting I was a distraught mess, which I was. My hands were shaking and my heart was racing, because no matter what I did, all I could picture was Bella; paler than pale, bleeding, lying there on the hotel floor...dying. My mind was swimming, consumed with every possible scenario, constantly envisioning how I would find her.

It was all too much, and to add to my unease, Jasper was in the backseat, offering me information on James and his...hunting techniques.

"He's – twisted," Jasper said, leaning between the two front seats, "sadistic."

"How so?"

"Well, I never really saw it as a big deal, it was his prerogative. But I always thought it was – weird," Jasper explained, "that he tortured these things. I think he's got some sort of grudge, he's out for revenge. I don't know what against."

"He tortures the things he hunts?" I replied, turning slightly in my seat.

Jasper sighed, "Yeah. Inflict as much pain as possible. Bella's probably still alive, so he can torture her." My stomach rolled and I pressed my face against the glass of the window. "But that's good," he added, "because she's still alive."

"I know, but-" I stopped, because I didn't even want to ask. "What...I mean, what do you think he'll do?" He was quiet for a minute, and when he didn't answer me, I prompted him, "Well...?"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes," I said in a whisper.

"He'll probably keep the poison spreading," Jasper answered, "because she'll still feel the pain, even when she's unconscious. And when he's done," he cleared his throat, lowering his voice, "he'll kill her, the most painful way he knows how."

I fisted my hands into my jeans, feeling the throb of my cut stinging against the bloody towel, because I knew the most painful way to kill a vampire.

_Sunlight._

"It works to our advantage," Jasper said his tone a bit lighter, "because we have until dawn to find her."

Everything built up, my anger manifested, and I snapped.

"What the fuck do you care?" I retorted flippantly.

"I do," he said resolutely, "I care, Edward." I scoffed and he sat back in his seat. "I know you won't forgive me easily for this," he continued quietly, "and I don't want you to think I was refusing to help because I don't care. But...you know how these things go. It's complicated. How long did it take for you to fall in love with Bella?"

I stared out the window, at the blur of trees. "Months," I admitted.

"Exactly," he agreed, "just...give me, I don't know, time? You can't expect me to side with you overnight, but Alice is right, you can't do this alone."

I breathed deeply, fogging up the window. "Whatever," I murmured.

We drove silently, for over an hour, listening only to the gentle hum of the Impala as we travelled through the country. I kept my eyes trained on the tree line, the dense thick of the forest, and the way it crept up toward the road the further we went. I tried, _so hard, _not to think about what Jasper had said about James, the torture, the sunlight.

But I couldn't.

And now, all I saw was Bella, beaten, bloody, and...

Fuck.

I needed to find her.

"Do you know how much longer this will take, Alice?" I asked in a whisper. I could barely string a question together, for fuck's sake.

"I...I don't know," she shook her head, "I feel it, though. It's this direction, I know-"

Then, when I casually happened to glance out the windshield, Alice slammed on the brakes. A deer tore across the road, narrowly missing the front bumper. Alice shrieked, swerving off the pavement, and I lurched forward, bracing myself against the dashboard as the car bounced and skidded.

When we came to a stop, just before the tree line, Alice put the car in park. "Are...are you guys okay?" she asked nervously. I nodded mutely, and Jasper leaned over the seat, trying to comfort her from there. "I'm good," she assured him, "just...shit. That freaked me out."

She chuckled uneasily and I relaxed back in my seat, still unnerved. "Are you okay to drive?" I asked in a hollow voice.

She nodded, "Yeah, I-"

Alice paused in mid-sentence, completely abandoning her train of thought as she grabbed the door handle and stepped outside. My brows pulled together because she went to stand in front of the car, looking into the fraction of the forest the headlights had brightened. She bent down, scraping her fingernails against the dirt, and then looked back up into the trees.

I was about to get out and ask what the fuck she was doing when a sharp rap sounded on my window. I jumped, looking up to see the eyes of Emmett looking back at me. I rolled it down, nodding at him.

"You guys all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I assured, "fine. What's she doing?"

Emmett went up to Alice, speaking with her for all of a minute before he raced off into the trees and Alice climbed back into the car.

"What is going on?" I inquired.

"I think it's around here," she answered, "see that part in the trees?" She pointed about a hundred yards ahead, but I saw nothing. "The tiny part, right there, and the gravel...it's disturbed. There's a path that goes through there."

She glanced over at me. "This is it."

"And Emmett?" I said hesitantly, "They have Werewolves blood, Alice. Please tell me he's not going in there and-"

"No," she cut me off, "he's scoping out ahead to make sure my hunch is right. I told him not to make himself known."

I only trusted her words when Emmett came back out from the forest, motioning for us to follow.

This was it.

We had found her.

Alice pulled forward, driving hesitantly on the path that cut through the trees, and something dawned on me. "The headlights," I said quickly, "turn them off."

She complied, letting out a tiny squeak of apprehension when we were submerged in total darkness. It was infinitely harder to see, especially in the thick of the forest, but she drove carefully. She leaned forward, squinting out the windshield, and Jasper and I offered any help we could to avoid the trees.

We were almost five minutes in when a dim light broke through the shadows. I focused on it, anxious and sick to my stomach the brighter it became and the closer we got. Soon enough, we were on a clearly marked driveway, and Alice had the good sense to practically crawl along, until we had a view of the tall, white house, and the equally white garage.

But when I looked closer, it felt like someone had reached inside my chest, wrapped their fingers around my heart, and ripped it from my body, because there she was; naked and bloody, bound by the hands, strung up to the light above the garage by a thick rope. Her tiny body was suspended – limp and lifeless – and her head was bowed forward in unconsciousness, obscuring her face. To make matters infinitely worse, every inch of her skin was marred with cuts and gashes, stained a sick crimson, almost to the point where I couldn't recognize her.

If it wasn't for the shock of dark, brown hair against her white and red skin, I never would have known it was Bella.

"Alice," I said in a panic, "Alice, stop."

My shaky hands gripped the door handle, and I was out of the car before she could even put it in park. I raced toward the garage, angry and relieved and so fucking infuriated. I reached out to touch her, to feel her cold skin, to make sure she was still real, but Alice's alarmed voice halted me.

I froze, letting my eyes flicker to the side of the garage, meticulously and irately watching the movements of James as his smirk greeted me. "Persistent," he commented, "and how touching, you've come to save her." My lip curled up in indignation and I reached for my gun, feeling the cool metal against my back from where I'd put it earlier.

"Ah, ah, ah," James tutted, cocking his own gun. "I'd be careful if I were you."

"I would if I were you, too," I said as strongly as I could, "you've pissed a lot of people off."

"People," he snorted, "you mean _vampires_." I noticed his gaze lift over my shoulder, where I could hear the slamming of car doors and the crunch of footsteps. "And you brought some along," he said, visibly tense. I watched him squirm, and took a wary step toward Bella. "But I have friends, too," he added.

He waved his hand toward the house, and with an ill feeling in my stomach, I looked. Not at the two hunters I had expected, but at the _four_ hunters, standing on the porch, looming overhead, poised ready with guns and arrows and knives. From the tips of the arrows and the blades of the knives, a thick, dark secretion coated the shiny silver.

_Fuck._

This was not part of the plan.

"So, we can do this the hard way, kid," James said confidently, "or it can be really, _really_ easy. You leave, right now, without the bloodsucker, and we call it even."

I growled at him, gripping my gun in my hand. "No fucking way," I replied fiercely. He shook his head, glancing away and to the rest of his twisted cronies. I exhaled shakily, murmuring under my breath so only Rosalie and Emmett could hear, "Get her out of here, Rosalie, and stay away."

"Ed-"

"Both of you – go," I interrupted inaudibly.

Bella's lifeless body disappeared, and so did Rosalie and Emmett, leaving the frayed end of the rope gently swaying in the darkness. Sets of feet hit the porch the next second, followed by voices that were enraged and vengeful. They were pissed, and they were armed.

I didn't even stop to think, I acted. "Run!" I yelled to Jasper and Alice. I ducked past James and around the garage as chaos erupted; a few gun shots were fired, the voices grew hushed. Alice trailed quickly behind me, but no Jasper.

"Where's Jas?" I asked, taking a tentative step forward.

"I-I don't know," she replied uncertainly. She adjusted the gun in her hand, but I wasn't so sure she knew how to use it. "He was right behind me," Alice said with a quiver in her voice, "I – oh God!" Tears spilled down her cheeks and she dropped the gun. "What if they shot him?"

Spinning on her heel, abandoning the gun, Alice sprinted off toward Jasper, screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

"Alice!" I shouted, hoping to bring her back. It was no use. I had to go after her. I carefully rounded the garage, gun at the ready, watching as Alice stood stock still in front of James. He was behind Jasper, gun pointed to his temple and arm crossed over his throat, with his two usual cronies by his side. I could see the others in the distance, cutting through the forest with flashlights in an attempt to search for the vampires. Jasper was staring at Alice, gripping onto James' forearm and breathing heavy. When I lowered my eyes briefly, drawn to a dark smear of red on Jasper's shirt, I cursed under my breath.

He'd been shot.

"Bring the bloodsucker back," James said lowly, "and he goes free."

I rested my finger on the trigger of my gun, staring at James. "No," I replied.

James pressed the metal of the gun harder against Jasper's head, and Alice sobbed, covering her mouth with her hands to stifle the sound. "Please," she whispered breathlessly through her fingers, "just...l-let him go."

When James responded with a menacing 'no', I knew it was useless; we were at an impasse.

Neither one of us was giving in to the other.

"Look," I said, "she's already gone – your men aren't going to find her. And you're not going to kill him, are you?" I cocked my brow at James, challenging him, and his expression stayed neutral. "So why don't we just...call it a day?" I asked hopefully.

It was a stretch, and probably ridiculously sarcastic of me, but I gave it a shot anyway.

James snickered, "Hilarious." But, to my surprise, he put his gun away.

Instead, he took out his knife. Deftly unsheathing it, he harmlessly ran the metal along the straining vein on the side of Jasper's throat. Alice took an instinctual step toward them, reaching out uncertainly, but I gripped her by the shoulder and held her steady. She leaned back against me, cradling her face in her hands.

"Let's...have some fun," James suggested darkly, "maybe _this_ will bring your beloved bloodsuckers back."

He tightened his arm on Jasper's throat, using his other to motion to Garrett. Garrett stepped forward, grabbing one of Jasper's arms at the wrist and elbow, straightening it out in front of him. The translucent, hairless skin of Jasper's forearm was visible, and when James made eye contact with me, I knew exactly what he was doing.

I knew what was going to happen, and it made my pulse race, because I had no way to stop it.

But I could do something to help Jasper, maybe.

James put the blade of his knife to Jasper's arm, and as soon as he sliced it into his skin, I lifted my gun, aimed at Laurent, and pulled the trigger. I hit him in the shoulder and he fell back, writhing in pain. I stepped in front of Alice to shield her, and when the shot registered with James, he cut further into Jasper.

It was at that point I heard Rosalie's shriek of "Emmett!" reverberate through the trees.

I lunged forward, toward Jasper and James, and tackled Jasper to the ground. I hovered over top of him, trying to help him stem the flow, to cover the wound, but it was futile. Blood poured through our fingers, pattering unevenly against the ground, drawing Emmett closer.

I fretfully glanced up when a loud roar tore through the night.

Emmett was there, not ten feet away from us, clutching onto Laurent's body, teeth savagely sunk into the side of his broken neck – draining him. Garrett shot at Emmett from behind him, irritating the already enraged vampire...most likely with poisoned bullets.

But there was nothing I could do. I couldn't let Jasper go and risk Emmett getting to him.

So when Emmett dropped Laurent's body and leapt at Garrett – albeit significantly slower due to the poison – I urged Jasper and Alice to leave.

"Just go," I whispered insistently, "please. Emmett won't be able to control himself, I know it, and Jasper needs a hospital. If you stay here, he will die. Take my car." They hesitated, and I growled, "Go!"

Alice helped Jasper from the ground as quickly as she could. He slung his arm around her shoulder, letting her support some of his weight, before they hobbled toward the car. I simultaneously watched them and Emmett, feeling less panicked when they were in, although I knew a closed door wouldn't deter him. The headlights shone bright in the darkness when Alice started the car and I turned my head, making eye contact with Rosalie as she attempted to calm Emmett.

His entire body quivered in restraint and Emmett growled, twisting his neck to look at me. I sat completely still, startled by the ferocity in his eyes, and realized I was covered in Jasper's blood. I held up my hands in surrender, hoping he could see through his thirst.

"It's me, Em," I said lowly, "it's not my blood."

He tried to shrug off Rosalie's hand but she held him firmly, tightening her fingers around his bicep. "Control yourself, Emmett," Rosalie reasoned, "listen to him."

He rolled his shoulders irritably when she spoke and sprung forward, landing within a foot of me. I resisted my impulse to flinch away and sat there instead, staring at him.

Rosalie was behind him immediately and seethed, "Emmett!"

"I-ah...sorry," he said through clenched teeth, "I can't."

I cautiously lowered my hands, keeping my eyes on Emmett's, and gripped my shirt. I tried to wipe off as much blood as I could before hesitantly removing my shirt and handing it to Emmett. I wanted to show him it wasn't my blood, it wasn't me he smelled.

He snatched it away greedily, tearing part of the material and inhaling deeply. I hesitantly backed away when he was occupied, trying to distance myself, and bumped into the side of the garage. Emmett looked at me when I made contact with it and quickly looked away, bowing his head.

He was quiet, save for the tremors that rolled through his body, and I sighed. "Is he all right?" I asked.

Rosalie pursed her lips. "I think so," she replied, "he's just...he hasn't done this in a long time. He lost control, completely."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," Emmett suddenly snapped.

"Calm down," Rosalie said quietly, "you need to stop, Emmett."

Emmett shook his head, dropping it between his knees, and gripped his hair in his hands. Rosalie breathed a deep sigh and then nodded to me. "Side of the house," she said. With her words, I glanced around them.

James lay there, unconscious, partly concealed by the abundance of small bushes and undergrowth by the porch steps.

_Motherfucker._

All I saw as I walked was red...rage...anger. I reached for James' ankle, yanked roughly, and pulled him out from the bushes. I then bent down to fist my hands into his shirt and lifted him from the ground. "You son of a bitch," I said menacingly, shaking his limp body for emphasis, "you – I would rip you limb from limb if I could."

I stopped to take a breath, because I was so overwhelmed with emotion, good and bad, that I couldn't think.

"But I won't," I said darkly, "I'll leave you for Bella." I dropped him to the ground and turned slightly to look over my shoulder. "Rosalie, can you grab me that rope?" Her eyes flickered to Emmett's, and in a lightning quick move, she dropped the rope beside me.

I rolled James over, slinging his arms behind his back to tie his wrists together. I tightened the rope as best I could with my damaged hand, and when I was satisfied with the knot, I stood up.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Top of the driveway," Rosalie replied, "you can't miss her."

I nodded tersely, and noted the change in the sky, the way the light began to creep up over the trees. I walked quickly, purposefully, breaking out into a sprint as I neared the top of the driveway. I spotted Bella just off to the right, and when I saw her mangled body, tears stung the back of my eyes.

I stumbled into the grass and fell to my knees beside her. I gently, _very gently, _swept her hair from her face, examining the violent split in her lip and the light, grey bruises that tarnished her cheeks. The silvery bruises and the cuts only got worse on the way down her body, deepening, discolouring her skin. My breath caught in my throat at the sight, and with an uncertain hand, I reached out to touch her. I was afraid to do it, afraid to cause her more pain, but the need to feel her skin on mine was unbearable.

I laid my hand on her cheek, and though she was cold – so much colder than she usually was – I smiled.

She was here, with me...

"Edward?" Rosalie said questioningly. I glanced up from Bella and she continued, "Can I borrow your phone? I need to check in with the others...tell them we found her." I slipped my hand into the pocket of my jacket and gave her my phone. "Thanks," she mumbled, "uh...we'll have to stay here for the day. It's dawn, we'll never make it back in time, and we need to start filtering out the poison as soon as we can. Once we do, she'll need venom and blood in order to regain her strength."

I nodded in understanding. "Okay," I said quietly, "just...fix her, please."

Rosalie bent down beside me, lightly gripping onto Bella's ankle, and I shot her a look when she touched her. "We will," Rosalie said in assurance, "but it will take a while. Her injuries are...deep." I nodded again, allowing another small smile to work its way onto my face, because we could save her. "So, what are we doing with the hunter?" she asked, "He's just...lying there?"

"Take him inside, too," I said decidedly, "I'm saving him for Bella."

Rosalie snickered in response. "I like the way you think."

I shook my head at her sense of humour, and when Rosalie said she'd meet me inside, I turned back to Bella. Sunlight began to seep in through the trees, working its way down to the forest floor where a thin ray of light grazed her face, causing her skin to illuminate brilliantly. It was like a million, tiny, refined diamonds had been smoothed into her flesh, and if I hadn't known how much of a threat sunlight was to her, I would have thought it was a beautiful thing.

But it wasn't. She was in danger.

I positioned myself on the balls of my feet and slipped one hand under her neck, the other beneath her thighs. I stood slowly, cradling her to my chest, and was overwhelmed by the smell – sour and pungent, yet familiar.

The multitude of her wounds was so great I could hardly stand to take a breath, but I persevered, because I needed to get her inside. I clenched my jaw and tightened my grip on her, trying to take infrequent breaths through my mouth to avoid the stench. My mind grew hazy as I neared the house, the ground and the few corpses blurred and faded, black spots pierced my eyes.

My muscles weakened, my legs began to give, and I collapsed at the steps of the house.

* * *

**A/N: **Leave some love! Any questions, feel free to ask. I have this stuff worked out in my head, but if things are still unclear, I'm always here.

Teasers for those who review :)


	23. Bella

**A/N: **Wow...hello everyone. It's been a long time. There really are no excuses except for life. I truly do apologize for the impromptu hiatus this story went on. This is a VERY long time coming; I lost my motivation to write this story, and had a mad case of writer's block. School didn't help that, of course.

But thank you to everyone who is still here and ready to continue this story with me!

An extra special thanks to my AMAZING beta, Claire. These next few chapters never would have gotten finished without your comments and advice. I really appreciate all your insight, babe...you made me love this story again. Much thanks also to my other amazing beta, Jessica, for helping me when I need it :)

This is also for ZenOne, because she's waited SO patiently for this chapter to come out. ILY, bb.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** Bella

* * *

"**She ran, picked up the phone,**

**Said, 'Babe, I miss you. Come back home**

**It can't be long. Boy, it can't be long.'**

**He said, 'I hate this place.**

**I miss your smile. I miss your face'"**

**-Hedley: **The Sweater Song

* * *

**Previously:**

We last left Edward and Bella outside the steps of an abandoned house, where Alice and the vampires tracked James and his men. In the commotion, Jasper was shot (taken to the hospital by Alice), and the men (Garrett, Laurent, and two others) were killed by Emmett and Rosalie. James was saved for later and taken inside the house just before sunrise. Edward attempted to carry Bella into the house, but collapsed at the base of the steps.

This is where it picks up.

* * *

**e.p.o.v**

I sat on the edge of the coffee table in the abandoned house; antique, wooden accents, plain, upholstered furniture, bleak, blue wallpaper. My elbows were resting on my knees, steadying their persistent shake, and my chin was balancing on my palms, keeping my gaze fixed. The same spot I'd been staring at for hours; the couch and its occupant.

_Bella._

In my unconsciousness, Rosalie had tended to both of us, stemming and sanitizing my wounds, and then doing the same to Bella's. When I had come to, she'd had food and water waiting, claiming I needed the sustenance in order to regain my strength. Although I didn't have much of an appetite at the time, I had taken it. I couldn't recall the last time I had eaten.

As for Bella, Rosalie had cleaned her up. She'd found her something to wear in a room upstairs and administered the venom to help her recuperate. The healing process, what Rosalie had to do in order to revive Bella, was something I'd never seen before.

_My entire body shook when I awoke, and I sat up straight, darting my eyes around the dark room. My heart was thudding hard in my chest, and my breathing was quick. I glanced to the shaded window, noting the hint of sunlight attempting to peek through. _

_It was morning._

_I anxiously looked away from the window, in search of Bella, but I was alone. No Bella...no Rosalie...no Emmett. I got up from the couch I was on, and left the living room, following the faintest sound of a voice from down the hall; lamplight drew me in to another room._

"_What are you doing?" I asked fearfully. I took three steps into the kitchen and used my bandaged hand to grip Rosalie's shoulder. _

_She was biting Bella._

"_It's okay, Edward," Rosalie said kindly, standing back from Bella who was resting on a long, wooden table. "It's helping her," she assured, "she needs it."_

_I swallowed my uncertainty, and looked at Bella. Her skin was now free of Werewolves' blood, and most of her bruises were healed, but some of the deeper cuts remained. A long gash ran from her collarbone down between her breasts, stopping at her navel, and I gasped, reaching out to ghost my fingers over it. _

_Her skin wasn't as soft, and it was much too cold._

_It didn't feel right._

"_Is she getting better?" I asked._

"_What I've done so far has worked," Rosalie replied. She lifted Bella's hand and showed me the bite marks over her wrist and the inside of her elbow. "The venom needs to get in her system as fast as possible," she explained, "I've been placing the bites in the areas that will ensure greatest access to her veins. I've also been feeding her my venom through her mouth." She motioned to the small glass on the table, the contents a silvery liquid. "She can't swallow it, but her glands will absorb the venom nonetheless. She hasn't produced any in hours...her body is almost completely dry." _

_I nodded in understanding, and scanned my eyes over the rest of Bella's tiny frame, noticing Rosalie's bite marks on either side of her neck, as well as on the inside of each knee. A few bite marks also lined the prominent cut sliced along her torso._

"_But she's healing?" I inquired, "The venom's working?"_

"_So far, bro," Emmett said with a comforting smile, "she looks a lot better than she did."_

_I let out a relieved breath, and took a spot on the chair near Bella's head. I sat in silence while Rosalie continued to work, biting Bella in the same places and infusing her venom at a speed too fast for me to process. I simply watched, and the longer I did, the more life I could see returning to Bella. The sickly cut slowly shrunk in size, her skin began to exude that soft, beautiful glow, and the sunken, grey colour beneath her eyes faded until it was nothing more than a tiny shadow._

Rosalie had injected Bella with venom for over an hour, and since then, her body hadn't responded to anything but the antidote. Rosalie assured me it would take a while for the venom to fully help her recuperate, and I had been watching her carefully, holding her hand...talking to her. I didn't know if she could hear me, but I did it anyway.

I hoped she could hear my voice and find her way back to me.

"I'm going out of my mind," I whispered to her, "please...wake up."

She lay on the couch, still, lifeless, unresponsive to my plea. I lowered one of my hands to take a hold of hers, smoothing my thumb over her soft, cold skin; the right soft and the right cold. I held it for a while, sweeping my eyes over her face; the skin that was now perfectly healed thanks to Rosalie, the long lashes that rested against her cheekbones, the supple lips that were pouted slightly in her unconsciousness.

I had to give credit to Rosalie, and I would be in debt to her for the rest of my life, because she had worked some kind of magic on Bella. Seeing her before, and seeing her now...the difference was startling. I was amazed at how swiftly Rosalie had sealed and healed Bella's wounds, closing up the angry gashes until nothing but her perfect porcelain skin stared back at me.

The venom had done wonders to her body, I just wished for something to work on bringing her back to me.

I gazed at Bella, twined her fingers with mine, and admired her, the subtle things I'd noticed countless times before and loved about her. The things I had committed to memory. Like the length of her hair and the way it fell over her shoulders, the gentle slope of her nose and the tiny, almost imperceptible, smattering of freckles that ran along the bridge of it, the arch of her eyebrows.

They were small things, inconsequential, really, but they made her who she was.

And I wanted, beyond anything, for her to just _wake up _already, because I was losing my marbles. It had been the most painful four hours of my life; sitting, watching, waiting. The uncertainty of her condition, and how badly she had been affected, scared me.

I didn't want to think about it, but it was inevitable.

What if she never woke up?

"Is there some kind of guideline for this?" I asked, glancing at Rosalie. She and Emmett were on the other couch, curled up with a dusty, old book they'd found on the shelf. I envied the way they were so relaxed about the whole situation, but Rosalie had reassured me that at this point, it was all about time. Bella would come back when she was ready. I simply had to wait.

"I mean, it's been a _long_ time," I explained, "and she's – still..."

"I know," she said quietly, "and I'm sorry. I realize how frustrating it is...I'm anxious, too, but there's nothing more you can do for her, Edward. Keep talking to her." I sighed in defeat, and she continued, "But this will work, trust me. She'll come back."

I pursed my lips, returning my gaze to Bella.

I took her hand up once again, tracing small circles into her skin with my thumb, skimming my fingers over hers, memorizing the way it felt against mine; small, ice cold, smooth. I gently turned it over, mapping out the lines on her palm, the small dips and contours.

I was so focused on what I was doing I jumped when her finger twitched.

She moved.

"Rosalie," I said almost inaudibly, "she..." The words caught in my throat, and I slid onto my knees, bringing myself closer to Bella. I held her hand tightly and cupped her jaw with my other, angling her face toward me. "Bella," I said, soft and urgent, "Bella-"

"What happened?" Rosalie asked, crouching down next to me.

I swallowed the emotion. "She moved," I said in a hasty breath, "she moved, h-her finger."

"Shh," she replied, gently squeezing my shoulder, "it's okay, Edward. Give her a few minutes. It'll probably take her time to regain her basic movements."

I nodded in understanding, releasing my death grip on Bella's hand. "Okay," I whispered, "okay."

I sat next to her, clenching her fingers with mine, staring eagerly at her passive face. I willed her to move, even just a little, but she didn't respond.

It was killing me.

She was completely still for well over ten minutes before her index finger twitched again.

"That's it," I murmured to her, stroking my thumb against her palm, "come on, beautiful. Open your eyes."

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter Twenty-Four: Edward will be up very soon, certainly within the next few days, and it's BPOV because I've missed her POV so much. I won't make everyone wait after such a long wait already.

Also, in my hiatus of this story, I participated in a gift exchange called FAGE. There are TONS of amazing entries that can be found here: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/FAGE_2/89748/99/0/2/

My entry can be found on my profile, and it's titled "Sunshine and Shag Carpets" – Feel free to check out the entries and see the amazing talent!


	24. Edward

**A/N: **Yay, another update! I hope everyone was patient in waiting for this one, it hasn't been too long. And we are FINALLY back to Bella, I've missed her POV so much that this chapter is a little longer.

Since my beta, Claire, is out of commission due to a faulty laptop, she hasn't been able to beta. I want to thank ZenOne for pre-reading instead, making sure it sounded all nice and pretty :) And, of course, my beta Jessica, for being an awesome beta and pointing out my mistakes!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **Edward

* * *

"**You lay there in the street like broken glass**

**Reflecting pieces of the sun, but you're not the flame**

**You cut the people passing by because you know**

**What you don't like it's just so easy, it's just so easy"**

**-Jack Johnson: **You and Your Heart

* * *

**b.p.o.v**

That voice...

Dear God, that voice.

After enduring the pain and the agony, the constant ache of white-hot fury slicing into every inch of my skin, I felt serene. Gradually – very gradually – the hurt subsided, until it was nothing more than a gentle buzz of tenderness in my bones. Icy relief slowly mended me, counteracting the heat biting at my fingers and toes, quelling the feeling in my mind that I would never find my way back to myself.

As the pain ebbed away, small fractions of consciousness taunted me – voices, gentle touches, smells. The latter, by far the most prominent to my senses, was playing with me, drawing me in with the potency and keeping me at a distance by not allowing me the satisfaction of knowing what the sweet aroma was. I was still lost, floating in an endless abyss, where space and time continued to evade me.

But the one thing that gripped me, above the teasing aroma, was that_ voice. _

It had been slipping in and out of my consciousness for hours, weaving its way into my memory...soft, warm, urgent. It was beautiful, deep and soulful, but broken, as if something was missing. I couldn't fathom why such sadness was spoiling such a voice, and I wanted to fix it. I wanted to make it better.

I wanted to know who the voice belonged to.

I had been attempting to succeed for so long, testing my capacity for movement, but nothing seemed to be working. My legs and arms were immobile, and my eyes refused to open. It was discouraging for me to tolerate my failed attempts, but I persevered. If anything, that voice was what I strived toward in those hours. It was what I wanted, and because of my determination to put a face to the voice, I finally broke through.

I lifted my finger.

It was a small victory, but one I revelled in. It had taken great effort to perform such a simple task, and repeating it was tiresome for how long it was until I could muster the energy. But the voice was my motivation. It encouraged me, whispering the faintest words of kindness in my ear, and the last thing I heard before I obliged the sweet, warm voice, was a plea to open my eyes.

And my strength of mind to free myself from my purgatory was enough to finally do so.

I blinked unhurriedly, feeling the aching resistance on my eyelids when harsh, bright light peeked through them. I squeezed them shut instantly, and pulled my brows together in displeasure. The light was unforgiving, but when I turned my head slightly from the brightness, I only felt relief. I could perform those simple movements; I could crease my brows, and wrinkle my nose, and tilt my head.

I explored the use of other parts of my body, seeking out something with my fingers, anything, blindly sweeping them across the softness beneath me, when a hand gripped mine.

Soft, warm, yet slightly calloused.

I knew this hand.

I held it tighter, delighting in the immense comfort, and listened to the same, deep voice as it spoke to me.

"Bella, look at me," it said in distress, "please."

I tried again, cautiously opening my eyes, and blinked to gain my bearings. The light was overpowering, but I persisted, squinting through half-closed lids as a compromise. My gaze was immediately drawn to the man who was kneeling beside me, holding my hand. I let my eyes wander, travelling from our joined hands, up his bare arm, over his t-shirt clad shoulder, and last, to his face.

I knew he was my voice.

Perfect, handsome features stared back at me; a strong jaw, thin lips, a slightly crooked nose, and the most breathtaking green eyes I had ever imagined. Dark, and deep, like a storm in the middle of a forest.

I stared into those eyes, marvelling at the unmistakable happiness that shone through them when he looked at me. Solace was apparent in his gaze, too, as if his worries had ceased, and his beauty intensified when the corners of his lips pulled up and gave me a smile; a warm smile.

Maybe even a loving smile.

I constricted my grip on his hand, keeping my expression impartial, because I had no inkling of what I was supposed to do. I had hoped to recognize the face of my beautiful voice, but I didn't.

_Who are you?_

I didn't know how to respond to this man, or why that gorgeous smile was greeting me, or where we were. I simply clutched onto him, linking our fingers, because if nothing else, it offered me comfort. I may not have known who he was, but he made me feel safe. I wasn't afraid to feel the pain again – I knew he would protect me.

"Bella," he whispered with that sweet, shaky voice, "say something. Talk to me."

And then his other hand was on my face, soft, and familiar. His fingers brushed my cheek; the pad of his thumb ran along my lips, the heel of his palm affectionately cupped my chin. I turned into his touch, knowing he had done this before, knowing I should _remember. _

I sobbed quietly into his skin, because I didn't know, and I couldn't remember. I was so incredibly confused, and when I drew in an uneven breath, the first breath I'd taken in days, maybe, there was only one thing on my mind.

I could smell it – blood.

A deep growl rumbled my chest, weakness and lethargy be damned, my body lunged at the decadent aroma, knocking the man to the floor. I landed awkwardly on top of him, and my arms and legs ached from exertion as I crouched over his torso. My vision blurred from lack of use, but it was enough to show me his pale, thin neck that had become exposed to me when his head hit the ground. I could vaguely see the frantic pulse thrumming under his skin, and the dark, succulent blood rushing through his clean veins. My body was protesting my movements, but my mouth watered at the sight – the invitation – and I leaned down, sinking my teeth into the warm, perfect flesh.

The exact moment the rich nectar of his blood flowed over my tongue, someone, shrill and loud, screeched at me. Hands tugged at my arms and legs in an attempt to pull me from him, and as I was so feeble from hunger, I couldn't retain my grasp.

A woman yanked me off, holding me tightly around the waist. "Bella!" she called in my ear when I struggled, "Bella...Bella, Bella, stop." I twisted violently, straining toward the potency of the blood I could still smell. I struggled for minutes, weakening with each extension of my arms and knowing it was useless, but unable to contain the deep, violent urge within me to tear into his blood-stained neck.

"Come on, Bella," the woman said to me in exasperation, "don't do this. Find yourself."

I thrashed against her again, which was nothing more than a meagre flail of my arms, and when the woman leaned forward to tighten her grip on me, a flash of blonde hair caught the corner of my eye.

Familiarity struck me like a weight, and I paused.

I blinked.

"Rose?" I asked tentatively.

"It's me, Bella," she assured, "it's me. You're okay...it's okay." I closed my eyes, momentarily forgetting everything except my friend. I lowered my hands to hers; covering them as they pressed deeply into the oversized sweater I was clad in. "You're okay."

I nodded slowly, thankful for the consolation and the contact I needed. I released my grip on her hands, and very hesitantly, she set me back down on the floor. When my feet touched the cool, rough hardwood, I stumbled slightly. I groaned in frustration at my inability to stand, and held onto Rose, hating how horribly human I felt. I was still weak, even more so for how much I had struggled.

My eyes snapped open.

My handsome voice...

_Edward._

"No," I gasped at his pale body still on the ground; soft, vulnerable, bleeding. I struggled aggressively against Rose, using all the might I had left in me, but she wouldn't let me go. My breathing turned haggard and I slumped down to my knees, feeling an ache in my chest so debilitating I couldn't stand.

"Rose!" I cried frantically, "What did I do?" I dug my nails into the hardwood, exercising what little strength I had gathered from Edward's blood by slicing through the surface until splinters sunk into my skin. I needed to be closer to him. "What did I do?" I screamed, "No, no, no...Edward-"

"You need to calm down," Rose directed over my whimpers. "You're doing Edward no good by losing your mind. Take a deep breath, Bella."

I tried. Really, I did, but it didn't work. The breaths caught in my throat, only causing me to sob harder.

"Come on, Bella," Rose said in softer voice, "breathe. Close your eyes...breathe."

I did as she said, knowing she was right, and closed my eyes, drawing in and expelling long, even breaths. It took me several minutes to establish a pattern, but when I heard the dull, slow thump of Edward's heartbeat accompanied by my breathing, it was easier for me to regain control.

_Thump...thump...thump._

"I'm so sorry," I whispered to him, extracting my fingers from their wooden confines, "I'm so sorry, Edward." Rose gently let me go, and I fell to my hands and knees, ignoring the irritating ache of the splinters in my fingers. I sluggishly crawled over to Edward, careful to hold my breath and swallow the pooling venom in my mouth. It was incredibly difficult to suppress my hunger, but I managed long enough to get a look at his face; beautiful...bruised.

I tenderly brushed his hair from his eyes, and outlined the dark circles beneath them with my thumb. I wanted to stay next to him until he awoke, but I knew it was too much to ask of myself. My hunger was growing with each passing second. I prided myself on my control, but under these circumstances, I knew I wouldn't be able to restrain my craving for blood.

He was too tempting.

I indolently inched away from Edward, and slipped into the kitchen on the other side of the house.

"Please help him," I said to Rose, "I...I can't."

"Go upstairs with Emmett," she said in response, "he left when you..."she sighed, "first door on the right."

Agreeing that being as far from Edward as I could was my best option, I followed her instructions. I found the staircase and ascended the steps on uncertain, frail legs, holding onto the banister to maintain my balance. I felt extremely lethargic and drained once I reached the top, and it was then I truly realized how difficult it was to overcome the poison of Werewolves blood. I had never felt this way in all of my existence, not even in the early stages of my transformation.

I was weak, and aching, but I pushed myself against the hurt – it kept me away from Edward's alluring blood.

I opened the first door on my right, overwhelmed by the darkness spilling from the room. The shades were drawn tight, only a thin sliver of light filtering through and flickering across the carpeted floor. I could hear Emmett's soft footsteps pacing back and forth, five East and then five West, over and over, but I could hardly see.

My vision was still grossly impaired, and my frustration was wearing thin.

"Emmett," I said quietly.

"I'm good," he said curtly, "it's just...hard." I assumed he meant the pull of blood, and I stepped inside, closing the door behind me.

"I know," I replied. I felt the wall beside me for a switch, unable to see because of the after-effects of the poison, and flicked it on when I found it. A dim wall lamp sparked to life and gave the room a dull, morose glow. Holes peppered the walls, and the carpet was torn up sporadically. I widened my eyes at its dilapidated state.

"Trying to practice control," Emmett explained when I fingered one of the large holes near the light switch. I nodded in understanding, acknowledging how trying it was to suppress one of the most violent urges in existence.

"You're doing well," I told him, "I'm proud."

He snorted quietly, "Doesn't feel like it."

I slowly lowered myself to the floor and rested my back against the wall. I was tired, abnormally so. I hated it. "The fact that you could leave the room when I was-" I drew my knees up to my chest, so upset about what I'd done I could hardly form words. "The fact that you left, Emmett, when there was blood," I continued, "that's progress."

I closed my eyes and dropped my forehead to my knees.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I glanced up at him to respond, and he shocked me with his closeness. He sat before me, staring at me in confusion.

"What?" I whispered. I lifted my hand to my mouth, brushing the warmth of Edward's blood from my face. My fingers began to shake at the aroma, and I inhaled deeply, pressing my fingers to my lips. My mind was clouded from hunger, and the moment I realized what I was doing, I froze.

"Get away, Emmett," I told him, smearing the blood on the sweater I was wearing. I watched my fingers leave a trail of crimson, staining the yellow garment until it was all my gaze was focused on. I felt Emmett move closer to me with my actions, and my eyes flew up, trained on his torn face.

"Emmett," I repeated.

He seemed to snap out of it, and gave me a sheepish smile before pacing the room once again. "Sorry," he apologized.

I observed him as he walked, and fingered the sweater, unable to ignore the sweetness that lingered in my nose. I subtly lifted the material, and brushed it against my lips, so hungry and desperate I could have licked the remnants of blood from it.

"I'm so _hungry_," I whimpered, petulantly throwing myself belly-down onto the floor, "I need to feed."

Emmett cleared his throat, and I heard his steps when he approached me again. "We, uh...there's something for you," he told me. I rolled over onto my back and looked up at him. "Across the hall," he explained.

I sat up, and frowned at the door, curiously wondering what Emmett meant. Intent on finding out what awaited me in the next room I planted my palm on the wall next to me, and used it as leverage to heave myself from the floor. I turned the doorknob and stumbled across the hall, stopping just outside the other room.

I strained my ears to hear, and inhaled, but I had nothing. My hearing was too damaged to penetrate the closed door, and the only thing I could seem to smell was Edward.

Without knowing what I was walking into, I cautiously entered the room. My eyes easily adjusted to the dim light, and every nerve in my body ignited when my gaze focused on the man in the middle of the room, bound by his hands and knees on the carpeted floor.

I pushed the door shut behind me, startling James with the noise.

He lifted his head from the ground, burning holes through me with heavy-lidded eyes. "You," he growled, "I should have killed you."

My weak legs took me forward, closer to James, even though it was the last place I wanted to be. "You failed," I told him, breathing in and practically tasting the scent of his blood on my tongue. My steps faltered with the potency, and I stopped, clutching my hand over my stomach.

I was starved.

I sunk to my knees beside him, and pushed him onto his back. He looked up at me, blind hatred still exuding from every inch of him, and curled his lip into a sneer. "I hope you burn in hell someday, bloodsucker," he said spitefully, "it's...exactly what you deserve."

I cupped my hand around his neck, ignoring his words, and squeezed tightly, tipping his face away from me. He gasped for breath, using every ounce of effort in a sorry attempt to free himself. I tightened my hand further, digging my nails into the side of his throat.

"I hope trying to kill me was worth it," I murmured to him, eyeing the captivating beads of blood that trickled over my fingers. James gurgled something through my hand, but I couldn't interpret what he'd said, and I'm sure I didn't want to anyway.

There was something inside me, deep inside, that wanted to prolong his pain, to make him feel what I had felt, but another part, the dominant part, wanted his blood...all of it.

The dominant part of me wanted James dead.

I bowed my body over his, pressed against his neck until I heard a small, audible crack, and lowered my mouth to the crimson rivulets spilling over my hand. I should have hated that it was _his _blood I was drinking, and it was this man whose blood would run through me, but I didn't.

It was what I needed.

It was my justice.

.

.

Once James was dead, I left his body in the room upstairs, drained of blood; his skin sickly grey and clinging to his bones in a way that was distorted and ugly; his eyes empty and dull. It had given me no great satisfaction to do such a thing to a human, but what persisted in my mind were the things he had done to me, and how the hate and evil inside James was something much less than human.

It was despicable.

He deserved what he had gotten.

And since James' blood had provided me with the nutrients I needed to regain most of my strength, I was unable to regret my decision. James was gone, no longer a threat to my existence, and I was recovering. My arms and legs were able to tolerate more, my eyes were sharper, and my sense of smell was infinitely more sensitive. I had yet to test my vampiric strength or speed, but I was certain within the next day, or the next time I fed, I would be back to my usual self.

I quietly exited the room James was in, and closed the door behind me. Emmett was no longer in his room, so I headed down the stairs, stronger and lighter on my feet than I had been on the way up. My eyes adjusted to the darkness when I entered the hallway, finally able to see properly, and my lips allowed the smallest smile to grace my face at my progress.

But when I heard the sound of Edward's voice from the living room, it fell.

I wanted to run to him, to feel the comfort of his embrace, his warmth, but I couldn't.

I had almost killed him.

Instead, I took a few uncertain steps toward the living room, moving quietly and knowing Rose and Emmett would be able to hear me. I stopped just outside, listening to the lethargy in Edward's voice when he responded to Rose's question.

"No," he said drowsily, "I don't need a fucking hospital. Just..." I heard a loud snapping of fingers, and Edward groaned, "What? Just let me sleep or something. I'll be fine."

"You probably have a concussion," Emmett told him, "you're not fine. If it's serious, and you sleep, you could go into a coma. I'm not letting you sleep." Edward sighed irritably, and I heard another loud snap. "Stay awake, bro, Bella will be back soon."

I stood in the hallway for a few minutes, silent.

"What are you waiting for?" Rose eventually asked. I couldn't see her, but I imagined her whispering the words under her breath; something unnoticeable to Edward.

I pursed my lips, wondering myself. In short, I wasn't sure how Edward would respond. His reaction frightened me, because the only thing running through my mind was disgust. My actions had been atrocious, and all I could see when I pictured Edward was his eyes reflecting that same abhorrence I had known before.

It might have been a little unreasonable to think such a thing, considering everything we'd been through, but it was something I couldn't seem to shake.

"Well?" Rose prodded from the living room when I didn't answer.

I sighed at her pushy behaviour, and decided to quell my anxiety.

I was thinking too much about the negative.

I self-consciously crossed my arms over my chest, and stepped into the living room. It was as dark as the hallway. Rose and Emmett sat on one couch, and Edward laid on the other, curled up on his side with his head resting on the arm. His eyes immediately found mine when I entered the room, and the expression on his face melted the uncertainty inside me.

"Bella," he said desperately. He scrambled to sit up, and propelled himself from the couch, only taking two steps before his knees gave out. He braced himself on the coffee table, and I rushed forward, helping him to stand.

"I'm here," I murmured. I cradled his warm face with one hand, and circled my other arm around his back. His pulse was racing, and his skin was flushed. "You're burning up," I told him, guiding him over to the couch.

We sat down on the cushions, and when I glanced quickly to Rose, I realized she and Emmett had left us; she knew I would be able to control myself.

I silently thanked them for the time alone.

"I'm okay," he said, shaking his head. He smiled faintly, and leaned into me, tucking his face into my neck, surrounding me with his warmth. I closed my eyes at the intimacy, and wrapped both arms around his shoulders, holding him against me. If I could help it, I'd never let him go.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered into his hair, "what I did-"

"Don't," Edward said tiredly, "it was stupid to think you'd do anything but what you did, Bella."

"I could have killed you," I retorted.

He sat up, and looked down at me. His eyes were as beautiful as ever, even in the dim light, but what enamoured me was the emotion. So much love stared back at me, I couldn't speak.

"I was afraid I'd never get a chance to see those eyes again," he whispered. He reached up to brush his thumb over my temple, sweeping the rest of his fingers into my hair. "All that matters to me right now is that you're here," he continued softly, "I'll survive."

My eyes flickered back and forth between his, studying the unique shade of green, and the way the corners were creased slightly, and how his lids were beginning to droop. He was tired, I could see it, and after everything that had happened, I could only imagine the agony his body and mind were suffering.

He may not have wanted it, but he needed medical attention.

"I don't want to leave you," I said to him, gripping his hand in mine, "but you need a hospital, Edward. After what I..."

He closed his eyes, and vehemently shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere," he replied, "drop it."

I sighed, and lifted my hands to gently cup his face. "Look at me," I implored. His stubbornness got the best of him, for about ten seconds, before he met my gaze. "Please get help," I begged, "your body is tired, Edward, and you need rest." His expression was defeated. "I love you," I told him, "so much. I can't stand to see you in pain, please-"

He pushed my hands out of the way, and dipped his head down, firmly pressing his lips against mine. His taste overwhelmed me, and the softness of his skin was nothing short of exquisite. A muted whimper climbed up his throat, and he pulled away, murmuring, "I love you, too."

"Then will you go?" I asked.

He rested his forehead on mine, conceding with a sigh. "Yeah," he said, "I guess. I just...I don't have my car." I tilted my head away from him, confused. "Last night, Jasper got shot," Edward explained, "Alice had to take him to the hospital...she used my car."

I bit my lip.

I hated that he had been hurt because of me.

"Is he okay?"

"I think so," he replied, "I haven't exactly talked to Alice."

"Oh," I murmured, "well...give me your phone and I'll call her. Maybe she can come get you."

Edward furrowed his brow, contemplating my demand, and retrieved his phone from his pocket. I sat back against the couch and flipped open the phone while Edward lay down across my lap. He pressed his face into my abdomen, nuzzling the side of my waist, and breathed deeply.

I ran my fingers through his hair, and clicked Alice's name in the contacts list, putting the phone to my ear.

"Edward?" she answered on the second ring, "Oh, thank God you're okay, how's Bella?"

"Um, I'm fine," I replied with a smile, "thank you."

Alice gasped, "Bella! I'm so glad you're all right."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I told her, "how's Jasper?" There was a slight pause on her end, and in her hesitation, my fingers stopped their trail through Edward's hair. "Alice?" I prodded.

"He's fine," she whispered, "it was just a close call. He's being kept for a few days before they'll release him."

I nodded, relieved. "Good. If it's not too much trouble," I continued, "I have a favour."

"Of course," she replied earnestly, "what do you need?"

"I...Edward might have a concussion," I told her, avoiding the ugly truth of what I'd done, "he needs a hospital, but I can't leave right now. I was wondering if you would be able to come get him."

"Yeah," she said, somewhat surprised, "sure. I'm at home getting Jasper a few things to take to the hospital. I'll leave as quickly as I can. Will he be okay?"

"Yes, he's just exhausted," I responded, dragging my fingers through his soft hair, "and I can't do anything for him here; we have no food or supplies. I'd rather him get looked at than decide for myself if he's all right."

"No, I understand," Alice said, "I'm leaving now."

I smiled. "Thank you." I hung up the phone, and set it down next to me. Edward twisted slightly on my lap, glancing up at me in the darkness. I bent my neck to press a kiss to his forehead, and he breathed a small sigh of content before twining his fingers with mine.

I smiled again.

He was wearing my anklet on his wrist.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed it, and my next chapter may be another week or so. But those who review will get a small teaser of the following chapter – it will be BPOV again because I feel like she needs to be heard.

Thanks again for reading!


	25. Flawed

**A/N: ***AcrossTheSkyInStars peeks in*

Well...hello!

So, it's been about a year and *cringes* a bit, maybe a year and a half, since I have updated this story. I have NO good excuse, at all, except life. I made thousands of excuses why I couldn't write - too busy with work and school and friends and family and... - well, the list goes on.

I DESPERATELY wanted to finish this story, and quickly, but could never find the words to finish it. And whenever I DID have time, I couldn't seem to get into the groove of writing. I apologize sincerely to all the readers I used to have, and if anyone is still following this story (or happens to pop in to see an update *gasp!*) please know that I am TRULY sorry for this long overdue chapter. I never meant for it to take so long, but that's just the way it happened unfortunately.

I want to thank my beta, Claire, for being such a doll. You've been a great friend, and you're always amazing at giving me advice when I need it. I also want to thank all of my ladies over at FFA for just...being themselves. I love you all :)

Enough from me, though.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: **Flawed

* * *

"**Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday****  
****I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes****  
****I'm coming home, I'm coming home****  
****Tell the world that I'm coming..."**

**-Diddy Dirty Money ft. Skylar Grey: **Coming Home

* * *

**b.p.o.v**

That night, once the sun had set and the air was crisp and cool, we decided to leave. Emmett and Rose set out to bury the bodies of the hunters in the surrounding forest, and I disposed of everything inside, making sure nothing could be traced. Edward had gone with Alice earlier in the day, reluctant to accept help and only agreeing to do so because I had asked him to. She'd taken him to the closest hospital, the same one Jasper was at, and had called me afterward with news of his condition.

"_He's going to be fine," Alice assured, "he has a mild concussion and they're treating him for blood loss. They said how much he lost was...abnormal. Did something happen?"_

Her question had taken me by surprise, but I figured there was no sense in lying to her. I'd explained myself sombrely – what I'd done to Edward – and if Alice was shocked at my behaviour, her tone didn't betray it. She'd listened quietly, offering me comfort for my self-deprecation and saying nothing more on the matter than how Edward would forgive me; he already had.

Strangely, I'd felt better after my conversation with Alice. Somehow hearing it from someone virtually impartial to our situation alleviated a small amount of guilt I felt about what I'd done. I had thanked Alice several times for being such a great friend to Edward, and had memorized the directions she'd given me to the hospital.

It might have been a stupid thing to do, but I wanted to see him.

I walked down the porch steps, heading into the woods where Emmett and Rose were finishing up. Emmett was scattering debris and branches haphazardly across the graves when I cleared my throat next to Rose.

"No," she said, watching Emmett.

I frowned. "Beg your pardon?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, and tilted her chin toward me. "I know you, Bella. I know what you're going to say," she explained, "and I'm telling you no."

I set my jaw determinedly and retorted, "But if you come wit-"

Her wide, red eyes met mine, softening. "I can't," she replied, "I know you're strong, but you're not _that_ strong, Bella. I refuse to let you go when you can risk hurting him. You'd never forgive yourself."

I sighed in response, knowing how right she was but not wanting to admit I wasn't capable of controlling myself.

"Look, I know what you want to say – _I made you, you do what I say – _blah, blah blah." She made the shape of a mouth with her hand, and I pursed my lips, suppressing my laughter. "But we look out for each _other_," she said firmly, "so...no."

I smirked. "No," I said tentatively, almost testing out the word, "okay." Since I was usually the one to delegate orders and assume control, it was odd to hear a member of my coven refuse my wishes. "Okay, Rose," I relented, "I'll wait."

She hummed in content, and nodded. "Good."

Emmett stood up then, brushing his hands against his shirt. "All done," he told us, "let's get out of here."

.

.

The journey back to Denver was quick. Despite having to slow two times on the way to pace myself, we made it to the city in just under an hour. When we got there, we stuck to the side streets as much as we could; avoiding the locals out and about, dodging the buzz of traffic, keeping ourselves hidden. It was an easy enough task, to blend into the shadows, but I knew it was wrong to believe we were by any means safe.

Denver was still a hot spot for hunters, and now it was only a matter of time before more would be after us.

As much as I liked it here, my coven needed to leave.

Rose led the way through the city, climbing over fences, slipping through alleyways, pausing to listen when something caught her ear. I followed silently, trailing behind Emmett because I couldn't keep up despite how much I wanted to.

I didn't want to admit it, but I was tired.

Or something close to it.

I was thankful when Rose finally stopped near a bridge.

"Here?" Emmett asked.

And as soon as Emmett spoke, I heard them.

Several sets of feet travelled the bridge, and when I tilted my head toward the noise, a blur of Kate flashed in front of me before she was just _there. _Her familiar smell, her long blonde hair, her arms curled around my shoulders in a forceful hug.

I gasped at her vigour and reciprocated as much as I could, smiling over her shoulder at the rest of my coven.

"Hi," I murmured.

"God, it's so good to see you," Kate said in response.

"You, too," I told her. I retracted my arms, and tucked my hair behind my ear. I was self-conscious after everything that had happened. "All of you," I added, smiling half-heartedly at Angela and Ben. My gaze flickered to Mike briefly, and when it did, I swallowed thickly, biting my lip against the overwhelming smell of _her_; standing there with Mike.

Petite figure, loosely curled hair...

...blood pumping.

I covered my nose with my hand, and took a step back.

Rose was right.

Going to see Edward would have been a disaster.

I turned away from Jessica and walked briskly, settling myself down on the edge of the tree line. Kate followed me, gently rubbing between my shoulder blades when I hung my head between my knees.

"I can't see straight," I confessed, swallowing the venom in my mouth, "her blood..." I shook my head, frustrated beyond words. It wasn't like me to feel this way, ever, and I was at a loss for how to handle myself. Craving blood so fiercely, so entirely, was something new to me.

I could usually suppress my hunger, dull the craving.

"When was the last time you fed?" Kate asked quietly.

I took a deep breath. "Few hours ago, maybe." I rested my cheek on my knee and looked up at her. "I should be fine," I said through gritted teeth, "not grovelling like some out-of-control bloodthirsty newborn."

Kate sighed, "Bella, you can't help it. You're not _supposed _to be able to help it. We are what we are, babe." I pursed my lips, unhappy with the circumstances, even if it _was _in my nature to crave blood. "Look, I know what you mean," she conceded, "and you'll get through it. After what happened you can't expect for everything to bounce right back to normal. Your body needs time to readjust. You almost _died, _Bella."

"I know," I said, almost a whisper, "I need to get used to it, I suppose." My eyes met hers in the darkness, a silent thanks for the moral support.

"Come on," she said with a nod toward our coven, "we should get out of the city before dawn."

She stood up, and offered me her hand.

I didn't have the heart to tell her I wasn't going with them.

.

.

"What?" Kate barked.

We'd just gotten back to the abandoned hotel. Angela wanted to gather what few items we had in our possession before they left the state. I had tagged along to break the news, and up until four seconds ago, the trip had been peaceful.

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Mike added.

I sat down on the couch, staring in silence at the mess on the floor; clothes, splintered wood, blood. It was the last place I remembered being before James had taken me; the place Edward had told me he loved me.

I bit my lip.

"Bella?" Kate prodded impatiently.

I sighed, "I can't go with you." I glanced up, catching the eyes of Mike and Kate. They both stood before me, arms crossed, brows creased. Ben was leaning against the wall, quiet, waiting for Angela, and Rose and Emmett were waiting outside with Jessica; keeping watch, just in case. "Not without Edward," I clarified.

Kate closed her eyes in vexation, and Mike turned away.

"It's suicide, Bella," Kate argued.

"I'll be safe," I assured her, "and I'll come back, I_ will_ find you. But I refuse to leave without him, I'm sorry."

"Then I'm staying with you," she said matter-of-factly.

"Kate-"

"Don't even try," she interrupted. "You should know me well enough to know you can't talk me out of this."

I stood up and pursed my lips. "Are you sure?" I asked, "Because you really don't have to. I'll be fine on my own."

Kate took a few measured steps toward me, titling her head, capturing my gaze with the concern in her eyes.

"I know it kills you to be weak, Bella," she murmured, "and you are the strongest person I have ever met, but you're not indestructible. What you're going through – what we're all going through – we should do it together. You can't stand alone. Not now." She paused, lowering her voice, "Don't lie and say you'll be fine, when I know perfectly well you'll be anything but."

The sincerity in her words struck me deep, and I swallowed the dryness in my mouth. "I-I'm sorry," I managed to get out.

It wasn't nearly enough, but it was the best I could do.

After Kate showed me her satisfied smile, she walked away.

I took a spot on the couch again while Kate proceeded to sort out the plan with Mike and Rosalie. I brushed my hand over the familiar space, the rough fabric, unable to help the reluctant smile that tugged at my lips.

Although I would never forget the moment I had shared with Edward, I would also never forget the moment that had followed.

I looked away, and cradled my hand in my lap.

.

.

"Gin," Kate said, laying the cards down on the carpet, "again. I'm so terribly bored, Bella. Can you beat me at least once?"

I tossed my mess of cards onto the pile, grumbling, "sorry, I can barely concentrate." My gaze travelled the empty hotel – the near-darkness that encompassed us – passing swiftly over the door for what had to be the hundredth time since the rest of my coven had left for the next city. "Is it stupid for us to be here, all things considering, or would you say it smart?" I asked her.

Kate leaned back on her hands, tipping her head toward the ceiling. "We're geniuses," she said dryly. I laughed quietly at her response. "I honestly don't think they exactly broadcasted where we were," Kate continued, "and now they're all dead. And if they _had, _well...whoever is looking for us is doing a rather laughable job if you ask me."

A soft snort escaped me with her sarcasm, and I glanced down at Edward's phone in my lap when it began to vibrate.

"Alice?" I answered.

She laughed, "Yeah, hey, it's me."

I breathed out in relief; it was more of a reflex than anything.

"How is he?" I asked, rising quickly and slipping down one of the shadowed hallways in the hotel. "And Jasper, will he be okay?"

I could practically hear the sound of her swallow before she replied. "Jasper is...all right," she told me, the words almost uncertain, "he's asleep now. It took a while for the pain to wear off, you know?" I nodded, though she couldn't see me. "And Edward is perfectly fine," she assured, "just resting up now, too. They wanted to keep him for a while after the transfusion to make sure he didn't react negatively to the blood."

I licked my lips, staring at the faded pattern on the carpet. "That's good," I murmured, "I'm glad Jasper's okay. I feel-" I paused mid-sentence, gathering myself. "I feel completely responsible for what happened to him, Alice," I admitted, "I don't know what I would have done if-"

Although she cleverly masked it with a cough, I could hear her small sniffle. "I know," she said, "and I don't want you to feel bad, Bella. Everything is good. He'll be back to his usual self in no time at all." Her tone was lighter now. "I promise."

My feet carried me back down the hall, to where the concierge's desk was, and I leaned against it.

"Okay," I responded, smiling, "thanks. Do you happen to know when Edward will be able to leave? I don't want to go without him, but I also can't stay. It's not safe for me here."

"They said observation was only for a few hours," she replied, "but by the time he gets out, it may already be sunrise."

I pursed my lips, allowing my eyes to scan the frame of the now-bolted door. "I'm sure we'll be fine until then," I assured her, "nobody seems to be bothering us." My voice tapered off, and I cleared my throat before I whispered, "Thank you, Alice, so much. You're a life saver."

Her soft, dainty laugh was enough to make me smile. "Anytime," she said honestly, "I'll call you back in a few hours when I know more."

I hung up after thanking her again, and tucked Edward's phone into my pocket.

.

.

"Four of...clubs?" I guessed, combing my fingers through my hair. Kate shook her head, and I sighed, "Queen of diamonds? I have no clue, I've been at this for at least ten minutes."

"Fourteen," Kate corrected, "but yes, you are terrible at it. It's the goddamn ten of hearts." She chucked the card at me, and laughed. "You're not even trying, Bella. You're usually great at these kinds of things."

I tipped my head toward her, and rolled over onto my stomach. "I think I'm still going to need a day or two until I'm back to _me_," I admitted reluctantly, "as unfortunate as that is."

Kate chuckled and set the deck down beside her. "It's pretty weird to see you out of your element," she told me, "you're always so composed and tranquil and just...grounded. I kind of like seeing you acting more human. It's refreshing."

I looked up at her, narrowing my eyes. "Well, it's more-"

My head snapped up, just seconds before I rose to my feet, when the sound of a car caught my attention outside.

Kate stood with me, carefully regarding the door.

"How long has it been since Alice called?" Kate whispered.

I checked the phone. "Four hours," I said tersely, "but she said she would call back."

I set the phone down on the couch and tentatively moved toward the door, but Kate lightly gripped my arm, holding me in place.

"It's sunrise, Bella," she reminded me, "we can't go out there."

I cursed at the door, and slowly backed away. We stood in silence for a few minutes, listening to the idle of the car, the quiet, almost indecipherable sound of the radio, until whoever it was abruptly killed the engine.

The door to the car creaked shut, footsteps approached, and a light knock echoed through the empty building.

Kate and I looked at each other.

"Bella, it's me."

My heart leapt at the sound of Edward's voice.

I rushed forward, placing my hands against the bolted door.

"I-I told Alice not to call," he continued. I heard the shuffle of his feet, and the slow, rhythmic beating of his heart.

It was so amazing.

"I'm here," I called anxiously through the door, "just...give me one minute."

I glanced back to Kate, nodding for her to help, and made quick work of the dozens of metal pegs we had used to secure the door. Once we were finished, Kate and I stepped back, spying the filter of sunlight beginning to seep in across the dusty floor.

"Okay," I shouted to Edward.

He pushed the door open a second later, working past the groans of protest from the worn wood. He entered in a spectacle of light – so bright I had to avert my gaze – before he swiftly closed the door once again. He held it shut and squinted, tilting his head toward us.

I doubted he could see us in the darkness.

"Bella?" he said hesitantly.

I swallowed the venom slowly gathering around my tongue, and held my breath. "Edward," I murmured, moving slowly toward him, "I..." I paused, turning swiftly at the sudden splash of lamplight illuminating the dank space. "Thank you," I whispered to Kate.

She didn't say anything in response, or make herself known, but I knew she was there.

When I turned back to Edward, I realized belatedly he was still holding the door shut. He threw me a look over his shoulder, pressing himself against the wooden barrier, and I muttered under my breath before I shoved the metal pegs back where they belonged.

"Sorry," I told him, dusting my hands off on my shirt.

He combed his fingers through his already dishevelled hair, softening his expression when he looked at me. "Don't be sorry," he said with an absent shake of his head, "it's fine."

Edward stepped closer to me, drawing my arm up from my side. He cupped his hand around my elbow and pulled me toward him, cradling me tight to his chest. The potency of his scent made me gasp, and I tucked my head low; I did all I could to hold my breath.

"Hey," he said in concern, tenderly brushing his fingers over the back of my neck, "hey, everything okay?"

I weaved my arms around him, flattening my palms against his spine, feeling the warmth of his skin through the thin cotton of his shirt.

"It's just hard," I offered in response, pressing my cheek over the steady beat of his heart, "it will be for a while."

He breathed out, tightening his arms around me, and pressed his soft lips to my hairline. "I would say I'm sorry," he began quietly, his breath hot on my ear, "but I'm too selfish to want to stay away from you right now. I had to see you."

"I'm glad you came," I told him.

We stood in a silent embrace, enveloped in each other's arms for what seemed like hours. The comfort and familiarity – the heat of his body – was like nothing I'd ever experienced. It was something I wasn't sure I'd ever get to feel again.

I never wanted to let him go.

"Are you here alone?" he eventually asked.

I led him over to the couch, and sat down, curling myself into his side when he joined me. "No," I replied quietly, "Kate's here, too. She's giving us space."

Edward hummed in contentment, circling his arms around me once again.

"I'm sorry...for everything," I told him, "and please let me speak, because I need to get this out."

Edward's hand tightened on my shoulder, and I could feel the beat of his heart quicken momentarily.

"I know you told me not to apologize," I continued, "but I can't let it go so easily, Edward. I could have killed you. All of this, everything...it's my fault. James was after _me_." I paused, turning slightly so I could see his face. "Jasper could have died, you could have died," my voice quivered, "Alice, Rose, Emmett-"

"Hey," he interrupted strongly, cupping my cheek with his hand, "stop this, Bella. I know, okay? I get it." His eyes flickered between mine. "Yeah, _you _were the one he wanted to kill, and yeah...a lot of people could have been hurt." He sighed. "Fixating on what _could have _happened won't solve anything. You can blame yourself for the rest of eternity and it still won't make a difference."

I bit my lip, warring with my emotions.

"You weren't yourself when you attacked me," he continued softly, "and please believe me when I say I forgive you – completely. I'm fine, Bella, a quick trip to the hospital is nothing in comparison to the broken bones and other shit I've had to deal with working as a hunter all my life. I'll be back to me in no time, so don't worry about it. What matters is that you're safe."

He bent his neck and placed a series of soft, gentle kisses to my cheek and the corner of my mouth.

"And more than anything, I want my beautiful, sexy, confident girlfriend back," he murmured, offering me a coy smile, "not a woman who blames herself for something she had no control over."

I leaned up, tenderly kissing him on the lips. I wanted to let it linger, to feel the heat of his mouth against mine, but the sweetness of his scent and the toxicity of his blood made it hard. All I wanted to do – all my vampire instincts wanted – was to bite; just a small taste.

He was so close.

Smelled so good.

"Can you do that for me?" Edward whispered against my mouth.

I swallowed the venom pooling around my tongue, and blinked, focusing on his tired eyes in the dim light.

_Control yourself._

"I'm not making any promises," I replied uneasily.

He sighed again, but gave me a small half-smile. "I never expected you to make my life easy, Bella. Why stop being stubborn now, right?"

"Exactly," I said matter-of-factly, "after all, I _am _a vampire."

* * *

**A/N: **So I am most DEFINITELY not making any promises. This story (in my eyes) only has a chapter or two left plus an epilogue. Idealistically, I would love to get this done by the end of the summer, or the end of the year. With the way my schedule is now, I can't guarantee when a new chapter will come out, so please bear with me.

But I do appreciate anyone who is still reading, or if there are any new readers out there. Thanks a bunch for taking the time to read the story :)

Until next time!


End file.
